


Journey of the Dragon Prince

by TerraBrownWriter



Series: The FamILY RP (full of angst and ships) [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst what did you expect from us?, BABY BLEP IS GROWING UP!, Character Development, Dragon- what? No. No dragon's here..., Emo, Everyone's tired of it, F/M, Logan keeps hurting himself, Logan turns into Roman!?, M/M, Mentor!Roman, Nemo has a heart attack, Nemo struggles with parenting, Nico is genderfluid, Roman and Nico can't keep it "in their pants", Roman and Sham are the master and student, Roman loses his memory, Sham and Terra run away, Sham befriends the dark sides, Sham is straight, camping trip, snake - Freeform, someone help him, while dealing with depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 130,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter
Summary: Sham is getting older quickly, and with age comes a new set of challenges for himself and his family as he enters his teens. But when his family and friends are threatened, will the Dragon Prince be able to defeat his greatest foe yet?





	1. Hit the road

The day had finally arrived. Four days of planning and preparation, and they were finally on their way. Everyone was excited- except for Virgil who was currently running around the house screaming as Thomas is trying to finish loading the supplies into his car. "THOMAS! DO YOU HAVE THE THING!???"

 

Thomas groans. "What  _thing_!?"

 

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT WE'RE DEFINITELY FORGETTING SOMETHING!" Virgil races back inside as Thomas sighs. "LOGAN! WHAT ARE WE FORGETTING!?"

 

Logan looks over his list. "Sleeping bag and the kitchen set."

 

Virgil runs outside. "THOMAS! SLEEPING BAG AND KITCHEN SET!" He screeches.

 

"OKAY! OKAY! I HEARD YOU!" Thomas walks back into the apartment and grabs the sleeping bag, tossing it in the car, then going back and grabbing the kitchen set. Sham rises up beside him, looking to be 13 years old now. Thomas looks at him in shock. "Wow. Hey, Sham. You got tall!" Sham smiles sheepishly.

 

Terra rises up. "Oh, hey I did it finally."

 

Patton walks up and kisses his head. "Good job kiddo I'm proud of you." Sham squeals and hugs him.

 

Nemo rises up as well. "See? Easy peasy..."

 

Sham hisses at him and Nemo holds his hands up. "What!?" He doesn't realize there's a snake hanging off of his wing.

 

Thomas smiles at them. "Good to see you again, Terra." He looks over his outfit. "You look good!"

 

Terra blushes "Thanks Thomas. I was going to change but Sham wouldn't let me."

 

Sham giggles. "PINK!"

 

Thomas laughs. "Yeah! I like it!"

 

Nemo looks confused. "What?"

 

Virgil walks over and grabs the snake from Nemo's wing. "No danger noodles allowed. Only baby bleps." Nemo smiles apologetically at Sham before sinking out a moment.

 

Nico rises up and looks inside the car. "So... uhh... How are we all supposed to fit?" he chuckles.

 

Virgil thinks a moment. "LOGAN! WHERE'S GEORGE?"

 

Logan looks up. "I thought Terra was watching him?" 

 

"I thought Roman was watching him." 

 

Roman sinks up "Sup fam you ready?"

 

"Where's George?" Patton asked. 

 

"I thought Nico was watching him?" Roman shrugs.

 

"No one gave him to me!" Nico replies. Virgil looks around and sinks out.

 

Nemo rises up, holding George. "Okay, we're ready. Wait- where's Virgil?"

 

Terra laughs "I'll get him." He sinks out.

 

Virgil rises up and sees Nemo holding George. "THERE YOU ARE!" He takes George from Nemo and rocks him. George giggles. Nico wheezes. Sham smirks and shakes his head.

 

"Now we are waiting on Terra." Roman laughs

 

Thomas laughs. "Okay, but I really don't know how you all are going to fit. My car has six available seats. I mean, all the kids could sit in the back, then that leaves you guys to sit on each other's laps though." he smirks and shakes his head. "Or you can sit on the ground."

 

"Or we can wait in your head." Logan suggests. 

 

Terra sinks in. "I couldn't find" He looks at Virgil. "Oh, hey Virgil." 

 

"Also... my wings..." Nemo tries to make his wings smaller.

 

"Hey. What were you looking for?" Virgil tilts his head while George plays with the drawstrings.

 

"You" He shakes his head. "Nevermind." 

 

"Ok how about this." Patton starts "Who wants to ride in the car?"

 

Sham raises his hand. Nico does as well. Nemo shrugs. "Only if there's an empty spot no one else wants." Virgil shakes his head. "Too much stress, thanks." Thomas makes a silent sigh of relief, which Virgil mock glares at.

 

Roman, Terra, and George raises his hand Logan sighs "I should go to try to keep peace." 

 

"Patton? Are you riding in the car?" Nemo asks.

 

Patton shrugs "There's no more room so I guess not I don't mind."

 

Nemo shakes his head. "No, I'm undecided. You can have my spot if you want."

 

Patton shakes it head. "Thomas said there was 6 spots: Roman, Terra, Logan, George, Sham, and Nico." 

 

Nemo nods then smirks. "We can fly..." he grins.

 

"That's an hour flight, mind you." Virgil says, getting George into the car.

 

"At car speed." Patton adds "I will just go in the mind." 

 

"Okay, but I still wanna try flying. If I get tired, I can just rest on top of the car." Nemo shrugs.

 

"Good luck with that." Virgil kisses George's head then Logan's cheek. "I'll see you all soon." He smiles at them and sinks out. Sham grabs Terra's hand and climbs into the back, sitting between him and George. Nico climbs in to the left middle seat and waves Roman in.

 

Roman goes over and climbs in. Patton shakes his head then sighs "Just don't do it on the high way." 

 

"Of course, Love." Nemo kisses him softly and smiles.

 

Thomas gets into the driver’s seat and checks the mirrors. He suddenly stops. "I  _really_  feel like we're forgetting something..."

 

"MUSIC!" Sham demands.

 

Patton smiles and sinks out. Logan looks over his list. "I don't see anything on the list that you are forgetting." Logan assures.

 

Thomas takes a deep breath and grips the wheel. "If you say so..." He puts his seat belt on and looks back at everyone through the rear-view mirror. "Everyone ready?"

 

"MUSIC!" Sham still demands.

 

Nico shakes his head. "Logan? Can you hand me the aux cord?" He pulls out his phone.

 

Logan shakes his head. "Your phone doesn't work with world objects." 

 

Nico sighs. "Thomas?"

 

"Sure." Thomas pulls out his phone and plugs the aux cable and charger in. "What do you guys want?"

 

"DISNEY!" Roman yells.

 

"DRAGONS!" Sham exclaims. "YOU MAKE ME A- YOU MAKE ME A- BELIVER! BELIEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!" Nico laughs.

 

"Okay, we have one for Disney and one for Imagine Dragons. Anyone else?" Thomas smirks.

 

"I don't care." Logan waves 

 

"Imagine Dragons." Terra smirks Sham giggles and hugs his Cobalt plushie he took with him.

 

Nico chuckles. "Sorry, my Prince, but we listen to Disney all the time. DRAGONS!"

 

"Dwagons!" George giggles.

 

"DRAGONS!" Terra yells

 

"DRAGONS!" Sham chants.

 

Nemo pokes his head in Logan's open window. "TWENTY ONE PILOTS!"

 

"OMG! ENOUGH WITH TWENTY ONE PILOTS!" Nico exclaims as Nemo makes offended bird noises.

 

"Sorry, Roman. Looks like you've been out voted. Better luck next time." Thomas chuckles and clicks on a playlist, setting his phone down and starting the car. He pauses before leaving. "Did I lock the door?"

 

Logan face palms "No you didn't. Good catch." 

 

Thomas beams and puts the car in park, unbuckling. “I’ll be right back.” He gets out and goes to lock the door before coming back. “Phone, keys, wallet.” He checks. 

 

“Hello, Virgil.” Nemo jokes. 

 

Thomas chuckles and shakes his head, sighing in relief. “Okay! Let’s get this show on the-“

 

“Seatbelt.” Nico says. 

 

Thomas buckles up. “Road.” They pull out of the driveway and start off. Nemo runs behind them a bit before taking to the sky.

 

“Oh, hush, my dear, it's been a difficult year  
And terrors don’t prey on innocent victims  
Trust me, darlin', trust me darlin'!”

 

Sham sings along. Terra smirks and pets his hair. Sham purrs.

 

“But I'm a bad liarrrrrr! Bad liarrrrrr!  
Now you know... now you know! That I'm a bad liarrrrrrr! Bad liarrrrr!  
Now you know, you’re free to go!”

 

Nico uses the arm rests as makeshift drums. Everyone listens to Sham sing Terra giving him harmony. Sham beams and the song ends and changes to another. Sham gasps. “THIS ISNT MY CROFTERS!” Nico dies of laughter. 

 

Everyone starts laughing and Logan chuckles. "Is Crofters a metaphor now?"

 

“No!” Sham laughs. He jumps in on the second verse. 

 

“Always had a fear of being typical!  
Looking at my body feeling miserable!  
Always hanging on to the visual-  
I wanna be- in-vis-ible!  
Looking at my years like a martyrdom-  
Everybody needs to be a part of 'em-  
Never be enough, I'm the prodigal son!  
I was born to run, I was born for this!”

 

Everyone joins in on the chorus.

 

“WHIP! WHIP!   
RUN ME LIKE A RACE HORSE!  
PULL ME LIKE A RIP CHORD!  
BREAK ME DOWN AND BUILD ME UP-  
I WANNA BE THE SLIP! SLIP!  
WORD UPON YOUR LIP! LIP!  
LETTER THAT YOU RIP! RIP!  
BREAK ME DOWN AND BUILD ME UP-

 

WHATEVER IT TAAAAAAAAAAAAKES!”

 

Sham and Roman have a high note competition, Roman winning when Sham’s voice cracks. He coughs, but quickly recovers. Terra giggles and rubs Shams arm. Sham smiles at him. “You all sound really good!” Thomas says.

 

"I would hope so we are all you." Logan states. Thomas chuckles. 

 

Nico looks out the window and sees Nemo doing loops. “Hey, any bets on how long Nemo is gonna last?”

 

"I give him the high way. When we start going 70, he will not be able to keep up." Logan states

 

"What would happen if he can't keep up?" Roman wonders

 

“He’ll probably just go to the mindscape, but he’s at 50 right now, and in a dive, he can reach 90, so you never know.” Nico shrugs.

 

Sham pats Roman’s shoulder. He signs ‘thirsty’. “Soda?”

 

"Yes, but he's diving that's gravity." Logan argued. 

 

Roman smiles. "Sure." He summons a can and hands it to Sham. Sham takes it with a smile and tries to open it but can’t. He hands it back to Roman with a frown, eyes asking for help. 

 

“Ya, but if that momentum continues, he loses less energy.” Nico says.

 

"And it the ground eventually." Logan says. Roman takes the can and opens it for him.

 

“Not if he glides.” Nico points out. There’s a turn in the road and the can falls out of Roman’s hand and lands on his lap, spilling cold soda on him and quickly pooling on the chair. Roman Totally doesn't screech like a girl. Terra holds back a laugh. Nico gasps and turns to Roman then sees his pants. He bites his lip, trying to resist a smirk. 

 

Sham and George freely laugh. “Again! Again!” George claps. 

 

“You okay, Roman?” Thomas asks concerned.

 

"Yeah just spilled soda on my pants." Roman blushes. Terra laughs and joins the chant.

 

“Sorry about that.” Thomas says. 

 

Nico chuckles and leans close. “How’s it feel?” He whispers so only Roman can hear.

 

Roman blushes harder. "Sticky."

 

“Sounds familiar.” Nico smirks and pulls away. 

 

Sham calms down. “I’m still dehydrated.” He giggles.

 

Roman summons a bottle and hands it to Sham. This blushes darkly. _'Why are you like this Nico...'_

 

 _‘Because you’re cute when you’re flustered not to mention the fact that you got us trouble with Logan for teasing with the kids around.’_ Nico still smirks. Sham takes the bottle and happily drinks from it. Roman looks out the window and watches to trees go by.

 

Nico looks out the window and can’t find Nemo. He looks around. “Where’s Nemo?”

 

Logan looks around. "Maybe he went back to the mindscape."

 

Nico glances at Roman then down at his pants and leans in again. “Do you just like how it feels?” He whispers just barely loud enough for Roman to hear.

 

Sham gasps and points. “There!” Nemo is weaving in and out of trees, flapping quickly.

 

Roman ears go red. "Why are you doing this?"

 

"He's going to hit a tree" Logan watches him.

 

"Na he will be fine." Terra watches.

 

“Because you’re cute when you’re flustered not to mention the fact that you got us trouble with Logan for teasing with the kids around.” Nico still smirks. Nemo spins gracefully before shooting up out of the forest and out of their view. He appears in the front window, flying a long way ahead of them. He looks back and waves.

 

"Well I thought I already pay for that?" Roman looks at Nico. "What's next you’re going to grab my sticky crotch?"

 

Logan waves him off. "Nemo Thomas needs to see the road!" Nemo flies higher. 

 

“I would, but I can’t trust you to be quiet.” Nico gets an idea and pulls out his phone. ‘If you wanna dirty talk, I’d recommend here. Otherwise, Logan might kick us out of the car.’ He shrugs and looks away from Roman, gazing out his window.

_'Oh, thank Walt...hey!'_ Roman pouts 'I could keep quiet if I tried'

 

‘Hmm. I don’t believe you...’

 

‘I’d bet that you’d come twice before you could be quiet from me simply squeezing your sticky wet crotch.’

 

'You’re on but good luck touching me without anyone finding out.'

 

‘I don’t plan on touching you...’

 

'...Then what are you going to do?'

 

‘I’m not doing anything except talking to you...’ Nico takes his cloak off and lays it over Roman’s lap. “You look cold, love.” He smiles sweetly at him before picking up his phone again. ‘You’re going to touch yourself for me, only how and when I say.’

 

Roman blushes 'What do I get if I win?'

 

Nico thinks for a moment. ‘I’ll do whatever you want for a day once we get back. But you have to remain absolutely silent, even when you climax. If someone notices, I had no part in this and you lose. Also, I may or may not “help” occasionally...’

 

'What do you get if I lose?'

 

‘Amusement.’ Nico still doesn’t look at Roman, though he’s smirking. ‘Well?’

 

'You know I'm going to make a big mess when I climax.'

 

‘Can’t be any worse than how sticky and cold that soda is in your pants...’

 

'Ok challenge accepted' Nico raises a brow at Roman and glances down at his cloak over Roman’s lap pointedly. Sham and George are still bopping. Roman sticks his hand under the cloak. Terra watches out the window. Nico watches Roman’s face with a knowing smirk. 'Wait when I win you have to wear the vibe the whole trip.'

 

Nico simply chuckles. ‘Only if Logan doesn’t catch us. And I said for a DAY. WHEN. WE. GET. BACK. Don’t push your luck.’

 

'Fine.' he sticks his hand in his pants and start massaging his member keeping a straight face as he looks out the window.

 

Nico raises a brow. ‘Are you even doing anything?’

 

'Yes, I thought you were supposed to guide me.'

 

‘Squeeze hard and hold.’

 

Roman moves his hand down and does. He smirks 'best you got?'

 

Nico rolls his eyes. ‘How can I be sure you’re actually doing it how I would?’

 

'I don't know you would just have to trust me.' 

 

"Hey Guys, I'm going to take a bathroom break." Thomas says 

 

"Really Thomas I told you to go before we left." Logan groans

 

"Sorry Lo but I didn't need to go half an hour ago." Thomas pulls into a gas station. "I'll be right back." Thomas gets out of the car.

 

‘Come with me.’ “I have to go too.” Nico unbuckles.

 

Roman raises an eyebrow but gets up anyway. Logan looks over "Where are you two going?"

 

“Stretch and bathroom.” Nico says and walks towards the convenience store, taking his cloak back from Roman.

 

“Just imagine if all these people could see you with your sticky soaked pants. Imagine what they might think...?” Nico says lowly as he opens the door for Roman.

 

"Are you trying to embarrass me? Because I don't see how that's going to get me hard."

 

Nico sighs and mutters under his breath. “Maybe cause it works on me...” he drags Roman towards the bathrooms.

 

Roman laughs "Really? You have an embarrass kink?"

 

“I’m a lot kinkier than you think.” Nico pushes Roman into a stall and locks the door. He snaps his fingers and summons the vibe, handing it to Roman. He crosses his arms expectantly.

 

"Oh, we're doing this now cause you don't trust me."

 

Nico smirks. “Or I’m just frustrated I can’t touch you. Either way, in. Now.” Roman smirks and drops his pants. Nico hums and watches.

 

Roman sticks it in with a little force given he wasn't ready for this. Then puts his pants back on. "Happy?" Nico smiles and nods. He grabs Roman’s collar and pulls him into a kiss. Roman kisses him and grab his crotch.

 

Nico gasps and bucks into him. He pulls away. “We need to get back before Logan gets suspicious.” His voice is a little higher.

 

Roman chuckles "Well I know for certain that you wouldn't be able to keep quiet." Roman boops his nose. "Remember we're not allowed to have sex on this trip."

 

“I know, why do you think I’m doing this?” Nico turns the vibe on to one. Roman bites his cheeks and tries to stand tall.

 

Nico chuckles and turns it off. “Have fun...” he opens the stall and walks out. Roman catches up with him and slaps his butt before head to the car.


	2. Car toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning sexual actions. Hand job. Summary at the end of chapter.

Nico jumps and bites his lip, hard. He grits his teeth and turns the vibe to two just as Roman is sitting down. Roman sticks his hand in his mouth and shakes his leg. _'Ah not ready for two.'_ Nico sits down and buckles up, then glances at Roman. 

 

“There you two are. You ready?” Thomas asks.

 

Nico turns the vibe off. “Yup!” It’s too loud to be used while stopped.

 

Roman relaxes. "Yup."

 

"What took so long?" Logan asked.

 

“There were no empty stalls.” Nico says. 

 

Sham frowns slightly but just goes back to playing with Cobalt. Nemo lands beside them, panting. “H-hey...”

 

"You ok Dad?"

 

Nemo gives a thumbs up. “Y-yeha just- not- used to- so much-“

 

"How about you sit down. Nico can sit in Roman's lap."

 

Nico smirks at Roman. “Oh, of course...” he gets up and moves onto Roman’s lap carefully.

 

Nemo comes around and sits down. “W-water?” He looks at Roman tiredly.

 

Roman blushes. "Yeah here." Roman hands him a bottle. 

 

Terra laughs "You missed it Roman spilled Soda on himself."

 

Nemo takes the bottle and greedily empties it to halfway. He breathes heavily and replaces the lid. “Really?” He raises a brow at Roman. 

 

Sham giggles. “And he whispered like a girl!” Thomas starts the car and pulls out of the gas station, getting back on the road.

 

Roman blushes more. "Thomas took a hard turn."

 

“I didn’t take it hard! It was a hard turn!” Thomas fires back with a smirk. Nico chuckles and lays on Roman, thigh between Roman’s legs.

 

Roman buckles him in "Comfortable?"

 

Nico whines. “Too tight!”

 

Roman loosens the belt. "Better?" Nico nods and relaxes. He reaches down to Roman’s crotch, back facing Nemo and blocking anyone’s view of what he’s doing.

 

Roman bites his cheeks to keep from making noise. "How was the fly Dad?" Terra asked.

 

“Relaxing.” Nemo smiles. Nico rubs above Roman’s pants for a bit before his hand dives under and his fingers slowly trace his member. Roman buries his face into his shoulder and pretends to be tired.

 

Nico smirks. “How long can you last?” Roman can barely hear him. He slowly wraps his hand around Roman’s member and begins moving up and down. His other hand reaches into his pocket and turns the vibe onto one. 

 

Nemo looks at them. “And what did you two do?”

 

“ _Someone_ convinced me to stay up watching the season finale of the Tangled Series.” Nico chuckles. Sham and Nemo both frowns slightly. Sham ignores them and continues playing with Cobalt and George with Bananas. Nemo doesn’t push it, not sure if he actually wants to know what they were doing last night.

 

Roman works to keep his body from shaking or shivering. _'God Nico is magic no stop don't think about how good this Ahh stop thinking about his hand on my Harding ugh no Roman keep it together.'_ Nico turns the vibe up to two and teases Roman’s tip.

 

Roman bites his cheek to hard. "Ow." 

 

"You ok Roman?"

 

"Yeah just bit myself on accident." He bucks Nico. 

 

"Oh ok." Terra goes back to looking out the window.

 

“You’re in the yellow...” Nico warns in a whisper. He suddenly squeezes his member tightly. Nemo’s busy on his phone which Sham watches with interest.

 

Roman bites his tongue. "You better slow down or I won't last the whole drive." Nico can feel his finger getting wet from pre cum.

 

“That’s the plan. The point is for you to climax without making a peep.” He soothes the precum over Roman’s member and moves faster, up and down. He turns the vibe up to three. Roman bucks into him. He tenses up and buries his face again.

 

Nemo looks over at them. “You okay, Ro?” Nico squeezes hard.

 

"Y-yup" he swears under his breath his cock twitching in Nico's hold.

 

Logan closes his eyes. _'Do I really want to turn around?'_

 

Nemo frowns. _‘Probably not.’_ He glances back and sees the kids are distracted elsewhere. Nico pumps quickly, feeling Roman getting close. He turns the vibe up to four.

 

Roman's ass tightens and he resist squirming _. 'What would happen if I did scream? Shit I didn't think about how they would react if I lost.'_ Nico turns and cautiously makes sure no one is looking before kissing Roman’s neck, hand still going quickly. Roman opens his mouth and bites into Nico's shoulder trying to keep quiet.

 

Nico internally screams and grits his teeth, somehow managing to keep quiet. He looks up just in time to see Nemo glaring at them and he knows they’ve been caught. That just makes him blush harder and quickens his movements, grip getting tighter as he pumps Roman. Roman holds onto him tightly as his hips move slightly. He feels himself leaking as his cock twitches.

 

“Cum, baby...” Nico shivers and whispers, hiding against Roman. Roman shakes his head and holds it. He wants to see how long he can last. He bucks him slightly his cock bouncing.

 

Nico growls just loud enough for Roman to hear. “What did I fucking say?” He turns the vibe up to five and squeezes him hard. Roman closes his eyes still resisting and a little proud of himself though he knows it won't last. He feels like exploding. He leaks a little. Nico keeps going as fast as he can. “You’re gonna pay for this...”

 

Roman bites his lip and breaths quickly "All you got?" Nico turns the vibe to the sixth setting that produces multiple pulses of vibration quickly. He squeezes Roman’s balls before moving up and rubbing his thumb over the tip. Roman eyes widen and he shakes his cock twitching and is about to explode.

 

Thomas feels a bit uncomfortable, but he doesn’t want to say anything with the kids in the back. He shifts his legs a bit. Nico bites Roman’s neck. Roman shakes and hot liquid fires out of him and he sticks his hand in his mouth. Nico smirks and keeps pumping him, pulling his hand away from his mouth. Roman pulls to keep his hand as he continues to spill. Nico bites his wrist. Nemo’s wing extends out, blocking the kids’ view of them. Roman closes his eyes as he finished. He takes his hand out and tries to breath quietly.

 

Nemo continues to glare at them. Nico hides against Roman, his hand still in his pants as he doesn’t know what to clean it with. George tries to see but Sham pulls him back. Thomas blushes but stays silent. Roman snaps his fingers and cleans everything. His eyes still closed. Nico stays still on Roman. “I think we’re in trouble...” he says quietly, almost scared. 

 

“You think?” Nemo draws his wing back.

 

"What?" Terra looks up.

 

“Nothing.” Nemo looks out his window, still pissed at Roman and Nico.

 

"I see what you mean..." Roman whispers to him. "So, did I lose?"

 

“I... don’t know... I mean you moved... but you didn’t make any noise...” Nico sighs. “I have a feeling we both lost...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico jerks Roman off until he climaxes. Nemo catches them and is pissed. The kids don't know. Roman didn't make a sound so, he wins? They kinda both lost.


	3. Insecure Snake

They get to the campsite and Nemo is the first one out, dragging Nico and Roman away. “What were you thinking!? Not only did you disobey Logan’s request, but you did it while the kids were in the car!?”

 

Nico hides close to Roman. “Sorry.”

 

“You know, I don’t really think you are.” Nemo sighs. “You’re grounded. Both of you. You’re not allowed to be alone together.”

 

"Nemo, I get your upset and I take full responsibility on this one, but I think your being a little harsh. We're not children you can't ground us."

 

Nemo glares at him with fury, wings pressed tightly to his back. “Really!? Then stop acting like ones! You’re adults! You have self control! So, use it! It was _three_ days. Three fucking days and you’re doing it in the first hour!?” Nico squeezes his eyes shut, pressed tightly against Roman. Nemo takes a deep breath. “You’re obviously not able to control yourselves, that is why you aren’t allowed together alone. Unless Patton and Logan say otherwise.” He walks off.

 

Roman rubs Nico's back. "Sorry love." 

 

Terra walks up to Nemo. "Hey Dad...you look mad." He shrinks.

 

Nemo sighs. “It’s not you... I just had to have a talk with Roman and Nico and I’m still not over it.” He shakes his head.

 

"Oh, then you probably don't want to hear this."

 

“What?” Nemo looks worried.

 

"George told me... That Roman has something up his butt and... Well I didn't know what to tell him."

 

Nemo covers his face. “Excuse me while I go kill them...” he walks away in the opposite direction of where Roman and Nico are. He continues down the trail, hoping each step will calm him, but his anger just flares up. “I just wanted this to be perfect for Patton...” he mutters to himself.

 

Sham walks over to Patton and Thomas setting up the tent. “Do you need help?”

 

Patton smiles "Sure you can help."

 

Sham smiles and starts putting the sticks together, then handing them to Thomas. “Memeo needs your silence...” he glances at Patton. “He’s very calm right now.”

 

“Oh... about... that?” Thomas blushes slightly. Sham nods.

 

Patton frowns and looks at them. "What?"

 

“You should just talk to Nemo...” Thomas goes back to the tent.

 

Patton frowns "Sham do you know where he went?" Sham points off into the woods.

 

Patton nods "Ok I'll be back." He runs off he soon finds Nemo not far down the trail. "Nemo?"

 

Nemo turns around. “Hey...” he sounds a hint angry still, mostly sad.

 

Patton takes his hand. "What's wrong?"

 

Nemo sighs. “THREE DAYS!” He exclaims. “THREE DAYS WE ASKED OF THEM! And what do they do? THEY FUCK IN THE CAR WITH THE KIDS IN THE BACKSEAT!” He starts pacing in a circle. “I don’t know what to do anymore! One night I was doing dishes and they started going at it and Roman barely tried to get Nico to wait but Nico said he didn’t care!? And it’s not like I find it repulsive or anything, but just- what? Does our comfort or requests not matter anymore!?” He looks genuinely lost.

 

"Wait Roman and Nico we're fucking in the car? Why?" Patton looks surprised.

 

“How should I know? Oh! And Terra just told me George told him that Roman has a toy up his ass.” Nemo pinches the bridge of his nose. “I just- wanted this to be perfect...” he sighs and his shoulders slump.

 

Patton sits next to him. "We had a rough start that's all."

 

Nemo leans on him. "I'm sorry... I tried... They aren't allowed to be together alone..."

 

"So, who's watching them?" Nemo shoots up and groans. He gets up and takes off towards the campsite, really not wanting to come back, but he has to make sure. Patton follows him. "I'm sure there not that stupid." Nemo dryly laughs. Patton takes his hand. "Two horny sides is nothing compared to what we have face."

 

Nemo takes a deep breath and gives his hand a squeeze. "Yeah... I know... Just- why now!?"

 

Patton shrugs "I don't know we can ask." Nemo makes a mental note to get ten minutes away later and cry to release this buildup of frustration, anger, and sadness. He can't afford to relapse, though the meds have been helping. They find Roman and Nico helping Logan organize the food. Nico sees Nemo and immediately shrinks in on himself and steps closer to Roman.

 

"We need to talk." Nemo says.

 

"Again?" Roman sighs 

 

"Don't get snippy with us Roman." Patton warns. Nico stays close to Roman. Nemo nods to a secluded spot and they all move towards it.

 

"I did it. I started it. I'm sorry!" Nico suddenly spills.

 

"I don't care who started it, you both still did it." Nemo's fist clenches.

 

"And why did you do it?" Patton stays calm.

 

Roman sighs "It was a bet to see if I can climax without making a sound." Patton covers is face.

 

Nemo sighs disappointedly. "And it couldn't wait?"

 

"It's not his fault. I started teasing him after he spilled the soda..." Nico looks down in shame.

 

Patton shakes his head. "It's both your faults and I'm very disappointed in both of you. You two have been acting like two horny teenagers and I think you affect Thomas." 

 

"Opps." Roman looks down. Nico slowly pulls his hood over his face. Nemo crosses his arms.

 

"Roman do you still have the toy in your butt."

 

Roman looks up "How did you-"

 

"George." Nemo grits his teeth. Nico looks scared. Patton puts a hand on his shoulder. "This is a family trip, we are going to be close to each other. There is a reason why Logan said not to have sex. You know Terra is uncomfortable with PSA and George and Sham are still kids. Can you two not keep it in the pants for 3 days?" Patton begs. Nico looks down and nods.

 

Patton looks at Roman. "Roman?"

 

"Yes I can keep it in the pant. Though I technically I did keep it in the pants." 

 

Patton glares at him. "Then keep your hands out of your pants."

 

Nico winces. "Ro... Just stop." he looks at Patton and Nemo but doesn't meet their eyes. "We won't do anything else. I promise." Nemo looks at Patton.

 

"Ok well I trust Nico and that all I need for now. Roman get your attitude together or I will send you home." Roman stays silent and holds Nico. Nemo sighs and walks away. Nico buries his face into Roman.

 

Patton gets up and follows Nemo. Roman rolls his eyes and kiss his head. Nico holds onto Roman tightly. "Please... Don't make it worse..." he whispers.

 

"I won't but I don't like seeing you upset."

 

"I know... I just-" George runs up to them, looking at Roman. He opens his mouth just as Sham screams and picks George up, carrying him away from them. Nico jumps into Roman's arms and curls up.

 

Roman rubs his back. "This will pass, they will calm down."

 

"But will we?" Nico asks quietly.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Nico shakes his head. "Nevermind..." he curls up tighter.

 

Roman holds him protectively. "You ok?" Nico nods against him. "You know they say they don't want us to be left alone yet we are."

 

"Roman stop!" Nico sounds scared.

 

"What is it?" Roman frowns.

 

Nico grips him tighter. "Just- don’t. Don’t even suggest anything..."

 

"I'm not and if I do you just stop me."

 

Nico nods slowly. "O-okay... Sorry..."

 

"No, your fine." Roman kisses his head.

 

Nico takes a shaky breath. "They're right... We've been so horny... Why?" he fidgets with the hem of his cloak.

 

"No, not everything bad that happens is because of some cause of dark sides or depression or manipulation. I just love you."

 

Nico nods and leans on Roman as he sighs. "I wish that helped me feel better... I'm just... Scared... Like always..." _'Time to shut up.'_

 

"It's ok to be scared."

 

Nico closes his eyes and relaxes a bit in Roman's arms. "I love you too..."

 

"I love you so much." Roman lift his chin and gives him a soft kiss. Nico closes his eyes and leans into it, relaxing fully and smiles slightly. Roman goes soft and gentle.Nico cups his face and traces his cheek.

 

Nemo and Patton are standing a distance away, watching them carefully. "You really think we can actually leave them alone?" Nemo asks Patton, arms crossed.

 

"This is a test see how it goes. If they go deeper, we separate them." he shrugs "if not then we have nothing to worry about."

 

Nico pulls away to breathe and gazes into Roman's eyes. "We should finish helping set up..." he says almost sorry.

 

Roman cups his face "Ok sunshine." He stands up. Nico stands as well and takes Roman's hand, heading back to Logan to find out what still needs to be done. Nemo sighs a breath of relief.

 

Patton looks at them. "Their clingy." Nemo nods. "Keep an eye on them for now." Patton sighs "This was not how I wanted to spend my birthday vacation."

 

"I know..." Nemo wraps him in a hug and nuzzles him. "This is supposed to be your vacation. I'll handle them, you relax."

 

Patton looks at him. "You sure?"

 

Nemo smiles at him confidently and nods before giving Patton a soft kiss. "Anything for you, my honeybee."

 

Patton gives a small smile. "Thanks angelfish."

 

Nemo nuzzles him and lets him go. He bows and offers a hand to Patton, the other behind his back. "May I have the honor of strolling with you?" his eyes sparkle.

 

Patton giggles "It would be my honor."

 

Nemo smiles and takes Patton's hand, leading him towards the trail. Sham watches them go with a sad smile and looks down at his scale covered hands. He grimaces and snaps his fingers, mint green fingerless gloves taking place. He smiles a bit at them.

 

"Whatcha doin'?" George asks from behind him.

 

Sham jumps and snaps his fingers again, the gloves disappearing. "Nothing!" he spins around.

 

Terra looks over he frowns and walks over. "Hey Sham and George, what's up?" Sham gives a thumbs up and goes back to scratching lines into the picnic table.

 

George lays down on the bench. "Booooorrrred!"

 

Virgil laughs from a distance. "Someone's been watching Sherlock with Papa..." he smirks at Logan. "Though I don't know how age appropriate it really is..."

 

Logan blushes "Well it's not like he understands what is happening." 

 

Terra rubs Sham's back. "So, how are your dragon scales?" He looks at his hand. Sham looks away and pulls his hands under the table. George sits up and tilts his head at Sham. He suddenly gasps. Terra frowns at him. "Talk to me bro I've got you."

 

Sham shrugs and picks at his scales. He stops when it starts stinging, like peeling a hang nail. Terra hugs him. Sham hugs him back. George is bouncing in his spot. "When ya gonna show us?"

 

Sham glares at him and George whimpers. Sham sighs and pulls away. "I want to be with people right now..." he walks over to Thomas who is setting up his sleeping bag.

 

Terra sighs "We need to let him come to us." 

 

Thomas looks at Sham. "Hey Sham, exited?" Sham smiles and nods. He sits down inside the tent and plays with his cloak. He really doesn't like it. It's too smooth, too silky. Like a perfect lie... Thomas sets his sleeping bag he sees Roman summoning tents for the sides. He looks at Sham. "You want to play a game?"

 

Sham tilts his head. "No?"

 

Thomas pulls out deck of cards. "Card game?"

 

Sham smiles a bit and nods. "I do know how to play..."

 

Thomas nods "Let's play something simple like gold fish." Sham nods and awaits instructions. Thomas hands out 7 cards to each other. "You ask me for a card in your hand. If I have the card you name, I give it to you if not then you draw a card from the deck. Then it's my turn and I do the same thing. We go until the first person run out of card and wins."

 

"How do we run out of cards if we're always collecting them?" Sham asks.

 

"When you get a pair, you put it down and that's how you lose cards."

 

Sham nods. "I'm lost and not ready." he smiles.

 

"Ok well you can start." Thomas smiles at him.

 

Sham looks at his cards before he encounters a problem. He doesn't know their names. He smiles sheepishly and tries to figure it out. "Hearts?" he squints at his cards. "Black hearts?"

 

Thomas looks up "Oh my bad here let me tell the cards name. There are heart's, spades, clubs, and diamonds." Thomas shows him the cards. "These are Kings, Queens, Jack's, and Aces." Thomas looks to see if he gets it.

 

Sham looks them over a moment before nodding. "Do I ask for both?" he points to the suite and the number.

 

"Yup but not the color." He puts a black 2 on a red 2. Then he puts two red 4s on top of each other. "Both works, got it?" Sham blinks a moment before nodding.

 

Thomas nods and picks up the cards and shuffles them. He hands it back out. "Ok take two." Sham takes two cards from the deck.

 

Thomas tilts his head. "What are you doing?"

 

Sham blinks then sighs. "I understand everything..." he looks down and plays with his hated cloak. He glances outside before getting up and zipping the door mostly closed. He turns around and throws himself into Thomas's arms.

 

Thomas holds onto him. "Hey buddy what's wrong?"

 

"Nothing..."

 

"Hmm you want to talk about one thing at a time or do you just want to cuddle and feel safe?"

 

Sham thinks before sighing. "Talking is safe..."

 

"Ok then let's cuddle." Thomas holds him comfortably and pets his hair.

 

Sham slowly relaxes against him, though he still feels bad about himself and he doesn't know why. Like, this feeling of everything he touches or tries to do he's gonna mess it up. He already upset George earlier... But he just doesn't really want them to know about it... That outfit... It's special to him. He looks up at Thomas and wonders for a moment if he could at least show him... He's proud of it and he wants to show it off, he just doesn't want to show the other sides. And he doesn't know why.

 

Thomas rocks him. "So, Terra got a new outfit that's cool. He looks great I wonder why he hides it from me? He would talk to me sometimes when I'm scared. He likes to talk about you. He says your great and you help him through his fears."

 

Sham smiles slightly. "We have a disregard for you. We want to give you our worst."

 

"Yeah, I bet, he says that you understand him better than anyone else and that he trusts you. He believes you will do great."

 

Sham sighs and remembers a tune from a song he found when he stole Nemo's phone one night. He can't remember the words, so he just hums it until they find his lips. "Do you really think that you are puuure? Please- have fun lying to yourself some more... Through all the sides! You can see- you still thought I'm Morality? Do you not know who you are..." he closes his eyes and looks down, muttering the last word under his breath. "Deceit..."

 

"That's a fan song it's catchy but I don't think it fits you." Thomas pets his head.

 

Sham leans on him and shakes his head. "It is me... Me and scary snake man..."

 

"You two are completely different night and day. You just happened to be the same trait. I'm sure everyone had already told you are not scary snake man so why are you upset with yourself?" Sham continues fidgeting with his cloak and shrugs.

 

"I think you sure get a new look. Would that help you feel less like the scary snake man?" Sham curls in on himself a little. He rubs his arm. "Ok you don't have too if you don't want to. I'm just making suggestions. We love you no matter what." Thomas kisses his head.

 

Sham leans on him. "Until correction, who will I believe? When all I hear is lies- They have to know I won't comply! How can we remain so blind?" he sings quietly, not wanting anyone except Thomas to be allowed to hear his internal turmoil right now. Thomas nods and lets him continue. Sham stares at the wall of the tent opposite to them. "Lies never negative. Deceit is good, not manipulating another's view for one's ruin... Nemo and Patton want you to be deceitful... I am not Deceit... I have too little influence..." he curls into Thomas and silently cries. "I made George speak one morning... He was gonna keep a secret... He would talk for hours after that..."

 

Thomas rubs his back. "I don't know the whole story on that, but I can say that lies are not always negative, like for surprised parties. Scary snake man problem was that he felt I was too open and that was putting me in danger. He wasn't willing to work with the others to make a balance. But we believe that you will. Your right that I can't always lie but I also can't always tell the truth. There are secrets I need to keep and that's what you do for me. There is a time and place for it, and you will learn when that is. Nemo, Patton and the others will help you."

 

Sham sighs and rubs his cheek against Thomas. "I'm getting closer to them... I can't feel it..."

  
"Why do you think that?"

 

Sham shrugs. "It's a dream. I just don't know."

 

"Well communication is key, you don't have to do it now but if your scare of growing up to be scary snake man then you need to communicate with the others. Find the balance I know you can do it." Thomas gives him a squeeze. Sham smiles a bit.

 

"First things first-  
I'ma say all the words inside my head!  
I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh!  
The way that things have been, oh ooh!  
Second thing second-  
Don't you tell me what you think that I can be!" 

 

He seems to be glaring at something invisible. He goes as far as to flip off the invisible offender.

 

"I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh!  
The master of my sea, oh ooh!"

 

Thomas looks at him. "When did you learn the middle finger?" Sham shrugs and looks down, not wanting to confess he's been stealing Nemo's phone the past few days, trying to learn about himself and his function. "Well don't let anyone catch you doing it." He smirks at him. "I still think new clothes would do you some good, but that's up to you. Whatever makes you comfortable."

 

Sham bites his lip and sighs. "Promise to not tell anyone?"

 

"I promise what happens in the tent stays in the tent."

 

Sham smiles before looking sheepish. He climbs out of Thomas's lap and sinks out a moment. He rises up again, wearing a dark gray beanie, mint green scarf, fuzzy midnight hoodie, mint green fingerless gloves, ripped navy's, and dark blue shoes. He hides his face in the scarf and awaits Thomas's verdict.

 

Thomas smiles "Oh Sham I love it, oh your scarf and gloves match. Green is so your color it brings out your eyes. And your beanie you and Terra can be beanie buddies." Thomas squeals. Sham blushes and beams, playing with the scarf a bit. He touches the side of his face and frowns before pulling the beanie off, releasing his curls, and trying to brush them over his scales, but since when do curls obey? Thomas frowns "Hey what's wrong? Do you not like your scales?"

 

Sham looks away, showing him the human side of his face more. "I just want my hair to be straight..." he frowns at how that wasn't turned into a falsehood when he spoke. Does that mean it already is a falsehood? Thomas hugs Sham and rubs his back. Sham hugs him back.

 

"Sham!?" Nico calls from outside. "Does anyone know where Sham is?"

 

"He in da tent wit Thwomathy!" George giggles. Sham squeaks and pulls away, snapping his fingers and changing back to his regular outfit.

 

Nico pokes his head through the open part of the zip up door. He smiles at Sham. "Oh, there you are." Sham hesitantly smiles back.

 

"Yeah we were just hanging." Thomas ruffles his hair and smiles at Nico. Sham giggles. 

 

Nico chuckles. "Okay. I just wanted to make sure you were good." he gives Sham one last smile before disappearing. "Oh!" he sticks his head back in. "Roman made a castle tent for the kids." he winks and Sham gasps. "DRAGON!" Nico chuckles. "Cobalt is already there, your majesty Dragon Prince." he bows the best he can on his hands and knees. 

 

Sham giggles. "I won't thank you, Sir Nico." Nico chuckles and disappears.

 

Thomas waits a second before turning to Sham. "So why don't you want to show the others your cool outfit?"

 

Sham smiles a bit at Thomas calling it cool but looks down and shrugs. "I know if it's me... I have fully decided on it..."

 

"Ok that's ok, you keep working at it and one day you'll find the look for you. Just know that clothes change all the time and you don't have to be stuck in any outfit. You can change clothes any time you want as many times as you want." Sham smiles and hugs Thomas.

 

"If you need any help with clothes, I think Terra has your back." Thomas smiles at him. "He has style for daaaayyyysss." 

 

Sham giggles and nods furiously. "Terra hates pink. I hate pink. I would definitely let him change his outfit." He still giggles.

 

"He's really happy that you support him. At the time I didn't know in what, but I think I get it now." 

 

Sham smiles. "He hasn't helped me a lot... He's never there when I need him..." He looks down and picks at the scales on his hands.

 

Thomas takes his hand. "You don't like your scale, do you?" He asks calmly 

 

Sham looks away and bites his lip. "They feel beautiful..." He mumbles.

 

"Do you need to shed? Nemo had to do that sometimes."

 

Sham tilts his head, confused. "I do like snakes... I do know what that is..."

 

Thomas nods "Well these are snake scales and snakes shed their snake skin. So, it looks like you need to shad. Nemo can help you with that." Sham looks at his hand again before looking back at Thomas and nodding. Thomas rubs his back. "Anything else you want to talk about?"

 

Sham thinks a moment. "When... what made you make Deceit? For YouTube? Why did you let him be a part of the series?"

 

"I made Deceit when I learned how to lie and learn I needed to keep secrets like that I was gay when I was growing up. As for the series I did it because I wanted to show that lying isn't always bad. Lying isn't black and white. Patton believe that and wanted to show it. It was Roman's idea to paint him as the bad guy and redeem him later one." Sham nods slowly then frowns. He sighs and leans against Thomas.

 

"You’re not bad, lying isn't evil and we love you." Thomas kisses his head and rubs his back.

 

"Then why did Nemo hate it? Being Deceit?"

 

"I don't know his story too well. Maybe it's because he is truth and not deceit. I don't know. It might be from his time in the dark side. You'll have to ask him." 

 

Sham nods slow. "Why can't I just look like everyone else...?" He asks almost to himself.

 

"You mean like having crazy hair like Nico, or having blue eyes like Patton, or pink eyes like Terra, do you mean like wearing glasses like Logan and George or eyeshadow like Virgil. You mean like having wings like Nemo. Honestly everyone looks different. Even Roman has more muscle than me."  

 

Sham snorts and shakes his head. “But why do I-“ he cuts himself off and sighs. “Nemo loved scales. Patton didn’t have scales for a bit...” he bites his tongue. He shouldn’t have said that. Now Thomas is gonna wonder how he knew that and then he’s gonna tell Nemo he’s been reading his stories without permission...

 

Thomas thinks for a minute. "This is stuff you will have to asked them. I don't know everything that happens in my mind. I do remember Patton telling me once that your forms chance as they do and that's why Nemo has wings and all of those other differences are there. If this form doesn't look for you maybe you can change it."

 

Sham looks down in thought before eyes suddenly brighten. _‘What if... I can look like them?’_ He thinks for a moment and concentrates hard. He snaps his fingers and looks up at Thomas, looking like a 13-year-old version of him.

 

"Oh, hey you look just like me. Man does that bring back memories." Sham giggles and plays with his now straight hair. He brushes his bangs over his eyes."Going for the emo look?" Thomas smirks Sham blushes slightly but continues playing with his hair.

 

"Hey Sham, do you want to go to the lake with me and George?" Terra calls out from outside the tent.

 

"And me, you know the rules Terra you're still grounded." Logan reminds him. 

 

Sham looks towards the direction of their voices and bites his lip, thinking. “Yes. Do wait for me.”

 

"Oh, ok well have fun with Thomas." Terra and Logan walks away. 

 

Thomas looks at Sham. "What's wrong?"

 

“Water is warm.” Sham shrugs and concentrates again. He snaps his fingers and now looks like a 13-year-old Virgil. He gasps and coos at the hoodie and snuggles into it. Thomas giggles at him. Sham smiles and pulls his hood up. “Call me Viiiiiiirge.”

 

Thomas laughs "Nice impression."

 

Sham giggles. He snaps his fingers again and looks like Roman. He draws an invisible sword. “I shall save you! RAHHHHHHHHHH!” He starts running around the tent.

 

Thomas laughs "Ok do Patton."

 

Sham stops and thinks for a moment. He snaps his fingers and looks like Patton. “If you keep talkin bad about yourself IM GOING TO PHYSICALLY FIGHT YOU!” he giggles.

 

Thomas laughs "You’re really good at this." 

 

"You should do acting with Roman some time." 

 

Sham beams. He snaps his fingers and looks like Logan. “Tomato- Solanum lycopersicum.” He gets a little tongue tied but giggles.

 

"Yeah that was a hard one to do." Thomas smiles at the memory.

 

Sham chuckles. “How many bloopers?”

 

"I can't remember but it was a lot."

 

Sham snaps his fingers and looks like Thomas again. “He’s a slimey boi! A SLIMEH BOI, LOGAN!” He quickly snaps and looks like Logan. “I think his scales are just smooth. To my knowledge they don’t excrete slime.”

 

Thomas laughs "Someone has been watching my videos."

 

Sham smirks. “Terrible. Absolutely dreadful. I don’t see how Roman is proud of them.”

 

"Aww thanks buddy." Sham snaps his fingers and goes back to his normal form. He hugs Thomas tightly. Thomas hugs him back. 

 

Sham pulls back and signs. ‘I love you.’ Thomas sighs it back. 

 

Sham beams. “Did everyone go to the lake?”

 

"I don't know, Logan, Terra, and George did. I haven't seen Nemo since we got here or Patton since you sent him to go find Nemo. I saw Roman and Nico setting up camp for a little bit."

 

Sham bites his lip and nods. He pokes his head out and sees the camp empty. “Romico?” No answer. He sighs.

 

"Their gone?"

 

Sham nods and unzips the door, stepping out of the tent. “ROMICO?”

 

Thomas sticks his head out. "I guess they all went to the lake. You want to go to? You don't have to get in the water."

 

Sham bites his lip and takes Thomas’s hand, helping him up. He shakes his head then thinks and looks around. “I don’t want Cobalt...” he runs to the car and jumps in, looking around for his plushie, but it isn’t there. He starts searching frantically. “COBALT!?”

 

"I think Nico said he put him in the castle tent." 

 

Sham hisses. “Definitely he!” He runs to the kid’s tent and dives in, he sees the Cobalt plushie on his sleeping bag and grabs it, holding it protectively and sighing. “Do scare me like that again!” He boops its nose.

 

Thomas goes over. "You ok?"

 

Sham looks at Thomas and points at Cobalt. “He!”

 

"Oh, your dragon is a girl." Sham nods furiously and hugs the plushie tightly.

 

"Sorry Cobalt my mistake. Cobalt is a very pretty dragon." 

 

Sham beams and makes dragon noises while moving the plushie around. He has it fly up to Thomas and nuzzle his cheek. “You can’t pet her.” Sham smiles. Thomas giggles. He pets the dragon.

 

Sham makes purring noises. “She doesn’t like you.” He giggles.

 

"That's nice I like her too." Sham whistles and has the plushie ‘fly’ to his shoulder. He pets it a moment before putting it back on his sleeping bag and tucking it in. He then steps out of the tent and looks around. He gasps and grabs a large staff off the ground and wields it like a staff.

 

Thomas looks over. "So, Nico called you the dragon prince. Are you magic too?" Sham tilts his head.

 

"Your staff is a magic staff?"

 

Sham giggles and shrugs. “Who needs magic when you have a dragon?” He points to the sky as if watching something fly by.

 

Thomas thinks for a minute. "I wonder if I can summon your dragon." 

 

Sham stops and beams. “Please!?”

 

"Ok I'll try." Thomas closes his eyes and concentrates. When he opens them there is a dragon sitting in front of him. Sham screams and runs up to Cobalt, hugging her neck. "Huh, I did it." Sham giggles furiously and pets Cobalt who purrs and nuzzles him. Thomas smiles at them he sits down and watches them.


	4. Being Herself

Terra and George run to the lake. George is about to jump in when Logan scoops him up. "George your clothes." George hums and crosses his arms He pouts. "George come on let’s just get your sweater off and put on some sunscreen." Terra tries to jump in but Roman scoops him up as well. 

 

"Nu uh you too Terra." 

 

"Aww but I don't want sunscreen I want to get a tan." 

 

Nico chuckles and comes over. “Just so George will too? Please?” He asks quietly.

 

Terra looks at him and groans "Fiiiiinnnnneee, for you." 

 

"Hey, want about me?"

 

"Nico is nothing but nice to me. Makes sense his name is one letter off from nice." 

 

Nico snorts and covers his mouth. “Okay, but Roman gave you a dragon, sooooo...” he tries.

 

"Yeah..." Terra looks at Roman "Can Violet come out too?"

 

Roman shakes his head. "Oh no way too much energy the dragons stay in the imagination." Nico smiles softly and pulls the sunscreen out of his pocket. He looks over and sees Logan helping George.

 

Logan rubs the sunscreen on George thoroughly. "Ok now you can go." George beams and runs in. He giggles "It's cold." 

 

"Do you want to come out?" Logan asks.

 

George shakes his head. "No." 

 

Nico chuckles and hands the sunscreen to Terra. “Do you want me to help you with your back?”

 

"Yeah." Terra snaps his fingers and is now in a pink and purple one piece.

 

Nico smiles softly at him and puts some sunscreen on his hands before gently spreading it over Terra’s back and shoulders. “There you go.”

 

"Thanks Dad." Terra runs off and jumps into the water. "AHHH your right it is cold." 

 

Roman laughs "You want to get out?"

 

"NOOO." He chases after George.

 

Nico smiles at them but feels his heart start to pick up pace. On one hand, he wants to swim, but on the other- he can’t decide what he wants to wear. It’s confusing him and he doesn’t want to deal with it, but for some reason it stops him from stepping foot in the water like a brick wall. He kicks at the dirt a moment before heading further up the shore line and taking to walking the perimeter of the lake.

 

Roman follows him and takes his hand. "What's wrong?" 

 

“Nothing, I just-“ Nico stops and sighs, glancing back at Terra. “I don’t know...”

 

Roman looks at where he's looking. "Is Terra making you uncomfortable?"

 

“Oh no! I just-“ Nico looks away and shakes his head. “I just- don’t know what I want to wear...” he says quietly. “I don’t feel comfortable not wearing a shirt right now but I don’t want to wear something feminine if I’m not in a feminine form, but I don’t want to suddenly change during the trip or Thomas or whatever-“ he cuts himself off and fidgets with his cloak.

 

"You can keep your shirt on and still be a guy. Guy's swim with their shirts on sometimes to try to block out the sun." Roman offers.

 

Nico nods slowly in thought. “Let me try something...” he snaps his fingers and changes into swim leggings and a varieties orange shirt. He looks down at himself thoughtfully.

 

"So, how do you feel?"

 

“I’m... not sure...”

 

"That's ok." Roman gives his hand a reinsure squeeze.

 

Nico smiles at him. “I’ll try it.” He slowly starts heading towards the lake, not wanting to leave Roman’s side.

 

Roman follows him. He snaps his fingers and he is in red and gold swim trunks.

 

They get to the water then Roman stops. He blushes "Uh... Nico I still have the thing in my..."

 

Nico bites his lip. “Just sink out and take care of it...”

 

"K I'll be back go ahead in the water." Roman sinks out. Nico bites his tongue, but steps in. He goes slowly, first feet, knees, and eventually waist deep. He finally gets the courage to dive. As soon as he does, water pushes the shirt away from his skin. He feels vulnerable and kicks frantically. He pulls himself out of the water and sits on a ledge, hugging himself as the shirt clings to him unnaturally. He trembles and waits for Roman to return. Roman comes back after a few minutes. He sits next to him. "You ok?" Nico nods but curls into Roman. Roman holds him. "You don't have to get in if you don't want to." 

 

“I want to though...” Nico whispers.

 

"Ok what if we go a little farther down and then no one can see you. Will that help?" Nico nods.

 

Roman stands up and takes Nico's hand. "Come on love." Nico gets and follows him, staying close.

 

They walk until they can't see the others. "Ok this should be far enough Logan won't let the kids out of his sight." Nico nods but stays still, taking small breaths.

  
Roman squeezes his hand insuring. "When you're ready."

 

Nico sighs and snaps his fingers and his form becomes evidently female, wearing a blouse and leggings. He still holds onto Roman’s arms tightly, trembling. “I’m scared...” his change in voice almost scares him.

 

"You don't have to do this." Roman rubs his shoulder.

 

Nico sighs. “Just... hold me a moment.” Roman wraps his arms around him and holds him loving. Nico sighs contently as he leans his head on Roman’s chest, listening to his heartbeat to calm him. Roman rubs his arm and hum a calming tune. Nico sighs. “Okay... I think I’m ready.” He pulls away a bit and snaps his fingers, changing into a gold and orange two piece. He breathes quickly and looks over himself before nodding

 

Roman smiles "You look beautiful love." Roman gives him a quick kiss.

 

Nico smiles. “Thank you...”

 

"So, are we going to swim?"

 

Nico nods and holds Roman’s hand tightly before letting go. He goes closer to the water and pauses. “Can you... go first? In case I panic?”

 

Roman nods "Of course." Roman goes into the water and lays on his back. He floats and waits for Nico. Nico hesitantly steps in. The water flows around him, but it’s calming. He smiles and makes his way deeper till he’s up to his waist. He dives, becoming weightless and free. He surfaces and breathes, smiling at Roman.

 

Roman holds his hand. "You're doing great." He kisses his hand.

 

Nico smiles. “It feels... good. Natural.” His shoulder length hair dances around him.

 

"I'm glad. If you want, you can lay on me. I'm a natural floater."

 

Nico giggles. “I’m good. Maybe later.” He dives under Roman and appears on his other side.

 

Roman smiles "Alright love what do you want to do? We have almost the whole lake to ourselves." Roman swims deeper into the lake.

 

“Hmm...” Nico thinks as he follows him. “I’m not sure.”

 

"Well we can swim and relax look at the clouds. I can look at you for hours, but I can do that any hour of the day." He smirks.

 

Nico blushes. “What about diving?” He points to a cliff.

 

"Yeah we can do that." Roman swims towards it. Nico dives, swimming faster underwater. It feels good, there’s nothing dragging him down and he actually feels comfortable in this form. He quickly surpasses Roman. Roman eventually catches up. "Your fast." He gets out of the water.

 

Nico smiles. “I know.” He smirks and kisses Roman’s cheek, water dripping from his fiery hair. He gets and idea and shakes his head, spraying himself and Roman in a shower of water droplets.

 

Roman laughs "Hey!" Nico giggles walks up the cliff. Roman runs up and passes him. He gets to the top and waits smirking.

 

Nico scowls at him playfully. “Come on!” He runs and leaps off the cliff, entering a free fall. He closes his eyes and pinches his nose as he enters the water. He swims around under the surface a moment before reappearing and clearing the area. Roman backflips of the cliff. He splashes and rises up soon after. 

 

Nico beams and climbs out of the water, racing back up the cliff. He pauses before taking a running start and leaping, pulling off two front rolls before straightening out and entering the water. Roman claps as he rises. "Well done love."

 

Nico smiles. He climbs out and goes to the top of the cliff, waiting for Roman to get back up. “Together? He asks.

 

Roman runs up and joins him. "Ready?"

 

Nico nods and takes his hand. Roman nods and runs taking Nico with him. Nico laughs and squeals as they jump. Roman wraps his arms around him as they fall Roman hits first then Nico. Nico holds Roman close, putting his head under Roman’s chin. They break the surface and he still hold onto Roman happily. “I love you, my prince...”

 

"I love you my princess." Nico blushes and rubs his cheek against Roman’s. "How do you feel my love?"

 

“Happy.” Nico smiles widely.

 

"Then I'm happy too." Roman kisses his cheek. Nico hums Roman holds onto him and the float. “I don’t want to change back... but I don’t really want to tell the others though...”

 

"We can stay here for a while."

 

Nico nods and lays on him. “This... is the first time I’ve felt like this so strongly for so long...”

 

"Felt like what?"

 

“A girl...”

 

"You want me to use she her pronouns?"

 

“Maybe... let me... think about it.”

 

"Hmm who's that? Well that's my beautiful girlfriend Nico. Isn't she beautiful like the sunrise?"

 

Nico blushes and giggles softly. “Okay, my prince...”

 

"Why don't you want the others to know?"

 

Nico sighs. “Because I wonder if it’s real or if I’m just acting...”

 

"I don't think your acting. I can see how you glow; how comfortable you feel right now. Do you really think your acting?"

 

Nico frowns. “No. I don’t.” He says with a bit of confidence.

 

"You know you have our support I won't force you, but you have nothing to fear in this family."

 

Nico nods. “Yeah. Okay. I’ll tell them then.” He smiles a bit.

 

"And the pronouns? There ok?" He cups his face.

 

Nico nods and places a hand over Roman’s. “Yeah.”

...  
  
Nemo and Patton are walking back from their stroll on the trail, Patton skipping as Nemo smiles lovingly at him. He looks over the lake and sees two figures in it. “Is that... Roman and Nico?”

 

"I think so but when did Nico's hair become longer?"

 

Nemo tilts his head. “You’re right... ROMAN? NICO?” He shouts. 

 

Nico pulls away from Roman and turns around, slightly startled. Roman swims in front of Nico. Blocking their view. "YES!?" Nemo waves them over. Roman looks at Nico. "Are you ready? You don't have too."

 

Nico takes a deep breath and nods. “Yeah... let’s go.” He dives. Roman swims over. Patton and Nemo meet them half way.

 

“Hey, you guys having fun?” Nemo smiles at Roman.

 

"Yeah we went diving." He points at the cliff.

 

Nico suddenly breaks the surface. “Hey.”

 

Patton looks over at him. "Nico?"

 

Nico smiles sheepishly and nods. “Yeah... uhh...” he looks at Roman uncertain. 

 

Nemo kneels down and smiles at him. “You look good.” 

 

Nico smiles back. Roman wraps his arms around her. He kisses her cheek. He looks at Patton. "Yeah you look great, you’re really pretty." Patton smiles at her.

 

Nico blushes and smiles. “Thanks.” She leans on Roman.

 

"So trans?" Patton asked. Roman kisses her head and let her answer.

 

Nico shakes her head. “Genderfluid. This is the first time it’s really stuck. Usually it’s just for a few minutes, maybe an hour.” Nemo nods.

 

"Oh, that's ok. You can be a girl for as long as you want." Patton assures.

 

Nico smiles at him. “Thank you... sorry, I didn’t want this huge change as this trip is about you and Logan and I didn’t want to take away from-“

 

"Oh, hush I don't mind. As long as your happy I am too." Patton smiles at her.

 

Nico smiles back. “Thanks.”

 

“Of course.” Nemo says and stands back up. “I think we’re going to have dinner pretty soon if you two want to get ready?”

 

"Yeah we will meet you there." Roman kisses her cheek.

 

Nico hums. Nemo nods and takes Patton’s hand. He glances back at them before looking at Patton with a smile. “I’m proud of her.”

 

"I am too." Patton smiles.

 

Roman looks at Nico. "I'm so proud of you."

 

Nico smiles and hugs him. “Thank you for believing in me.”

 

"Of course." Roman hugs her back.

 

Nemo and Patton walk a little further on before they see the others and suddenly stops. “They were alone.” He sighs and shakes his head. “It’s fine. I’m sure they weren’t doing anything.” He looks at the kids. “And I see why Nico didn’t want to be over here at first...”

 

"They did good. I'm sure they will be fine." Patton squeezes his hand.

 

Terra looks over. "Hey DAD's!"

 

Nemo waves and calls out. “HEY! DINNER IS SOON!” Virgil looks over and gives a thumbs up. Nemo chuckles at seeing Virgil used waterproof eyeshadow.

 

"OK!" Terra calls back.

 

Nemo looks around and frowns. “WHERES SHAM?”

 

“AT CAMP WITH THOMAS!” Virgil calls.

 

Terra starts swimming out of the lake. Virgil challenges George and Logan to a race. Nemo nods and glances at Patton worriedly. "I'm sure he's alright." Patton smiles and looks at Terra swimsuit. "Love the suit." 

 

"Thanks Dad." Terra beams.

 

Nemo looks over at Terra and nods with a smile. “Nice colors.” Virgil squeals as George splashes him.

 

Terra blushes "Thanks Nemo."

 

Nemo nods. “Hey... do you know why Sham didn’t come?”

 

Terra shakes his head. "No, maybe because the water is cold."

 

Nemo bites his lip and nods. “Okay. We’ll see you soon.” He starts heading up the trail.

 

They get to the camp ground. Everyone is looking up. "What are you looking at?" 

 

"Sham wides dwagon." George points.

 

Nemo looks up, eyes wide. He spreads his wings and takes off into the sky. “SHAM!?”

 

Sham and Cobalt come to a hover as Nemo flies up to them. Sham curls closer to Cobalt. “No?”

 

“H-how? How is Cobalt here?” Sham points to Thomas.

 

Patton looks at Thomas "Did you?" 

 

"Yeah it made him happy why what's wrong?" Thomas frowns. 

 

"Oh Roman." 


	5. Seizure

Roman is walking with Nico. He's out of breath. "Nico stop I need a minute."

 

Nico pauses and looks at him worriedly. “What? What is it?” Roman looks at her and his vision blurs and the world shift on him. He falls to the ground gasping. “ROMAN!?” Nico screams and kneels by him. She tries to lift him up, but she’s not strong enough in this form. “ROMAN!?” Roman gasps he can’t breath, he squeezes his eyes. Nico looks around panicked. “Stay here!” She gets up and runs to camp. “LOGAN!”

 

Logan turns around. "Nico?" 

 

Patton runs to her. "Where's Roman!?"

 

“On the trail! He just collapsed and can’t breathe!”

 

Sham and Nemo land, Sham looking ashamed. He climbs off of Cobalt and turns to Thomas. “Keep her here...” he says sadly.

 

Patton pales "Thomas desummon Cobalt." Cobalt disappears. "Logan code red meet me in Roman's room." Logan eyes widen and he sinks out. Patton books it to Roman. He finds Roman spazzing. Patton slides to the ground and grabs him. He sinks out into Roman's room.

 

Nico sinks out as well, rising up in Roman’s room. Roman's room looks more like a hospital room. Logan is setting up the gear. “What-“

 

Patton rises and puts Roman spazzing body on the bed. He leans him on his side. "Logan!"

 

"I'm working on it!"

 

Nico covers her mouth and stands in a corner, wanting to help, but not knowing what to do. Logan sticks him with a needle. Patton looks at Nico. "Go down stairs and grab anything you can and throw it in here. He needs energy." Nico nods and runs downstairs. He grabs cushions off the couch and runs up, throwing them in the room. They disappear. Roman body calms and Patton lays him down. Logan finishes hooking him up. "He's stable." Patton sighs in relief.

 

Nico runs downstairs again and grabs the toaster from the kitchen as well as some dishes. She runs back into Roman’s room and sets then down. “What happened!?”

 

"Ok it wasn't your fault. Thomas summon Cobalt for Sham, but that takes a lot of energy out of Roman. He had a seizure, but this isn't the first time it has happened. So, I can tell you that Roman will be fine, but he does need energy." Patton calmly tells Nico.

 

Nico sighs and nods, going back downstairs and grabbing food from the cabinets. She comes back and sets it in before going back downstairs again. Logan looks at Patton. "So, Nico?" 

 

"Genderfluid" 

 

Logan nods "Should I comment or...?"

 

"Later Roman first, how is he?"

 

"He will be fine in a few minutes. We got to him fast this time." 

 

Patton nods "Good."

 

Nico comes back and drops an arm load of food on the ground in the room, panting. “How is he?”

 

"He will be fine in a few minutes. You did good. It would have been a lot worst if you didn't get to us so fast." Logan smiles at her.

 

Nico smiles back. She looks down and realizes she’s still in her two pieces. “Oh shit.” She snaps her fingers and changes to a variated yellow and orange blouse as well as her cloak.

 

"You can stop bringing things up as well we have enough." Patton puts a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

 

Nico nods. “Yeah. I’m fine. Just a little shaken.”

 

"I know, do you need anything?"

 

Nico shakes her head then thinks. “Maybe some water...” she heads downstairs.

 

Roman groans and his eyes flicker open. "What happened?" 

 

"Thomas summon Cobalt in the real world." 

 

Roman groans "I must have scared Nico."

 

Nico comes back, sipping a water bottle. She sees Roman awake. “ROMAN!” She drops the bottle runs to the bed to hug him.

 

"Hey love, I'm so sorry." He rubs her back.

 

“It’s not your fault.” Nico leans up and kisses his forehead. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

 

Roman hums. "So, doc how long this time?" 

 

"Half an hour Nico was fast."

 

Roman smiles "My hero."

 

Nico blushes. “You would’ve done the same...”

 

"Oh, I should go back and let everyone know Roman is ok." Patton sinks out. Nemo paces the camp while Virgil, Terra, and George are changing. Patton raises up. "Hey."

 

Nemo stops and looks over at him. “Hey.” He walks closer. “Roman?”

 

"He will be back on his feet in half an hour."

 

Nemo sighs in relief. “Nico?”

 

"Surprising ok she's with him right now."

 

Nemo nods. “Okay, well. I’ll start on dinn- wait. Do we need Roman to summon food?”

 

"Roman summon some food already we will be fine."

 

“Okay. Where is it?”

 

"In the cooler." Patton points at it. 

 

Thomas walks up. "Hey, I'm real sorry, I didn't know." 

 

"It's ok just don't do it again." Thomas nods.

 

Nemo nods and goes over to it. Virgil comes out of his and Logan's tent with George now changed and wet hair, brushed. Patton goes over "Hey."

 

"Hey." Virgil smiles at him. 

 

George makes grabby hands for Patton and giggles. "Pappy!"

 

Patton picks him up. "Hey kiddo, how was the lake?"

 

George claps. "Fun! Tewrra splash me!" he giggles.

 

Virgil smirks. George suddenly looks sad. "I wish Sham came wit us..."

 

"Do you know why he didn't want to?"

 

George shakes his head. Virgil shrugs. "I was finishing in mine and Lo's tent while they went down, though I heard Terra ask, I didn't catch Sham's reply."

 

"I'll talk to him make sure he's having fun." Patton boops George's nose. "Where is he now?"

 

George giggles. "I saw him go into the kids' tent when you and Logan took off." Virgil takes George back from Patton. "You wanna see what Nemo's doing?" Virgil asks George who claps excitedly.

 

They start towards Nemo. Patton heads to the kids tent. "Sham kiddo you’re in there?" No response. Patton sticks his head in. "Sham?" He finds Sham sitting on his sleeping bag, Cobalt plushie in his lap, wearing earbuds and watching Nemo's phone intently. Patton crawls in. "Sham."

 

Sham jumps and looks up at Patton, eyes wide and clutching Nemo's phone tightly. He rips the earbuds off and turns the phone off. "Dad?"

 

"Hey kiddo, how are ya feeling?" Sham gives a thumbs up. "Sham I'm not mad about the phone." Sham grips it tighter. "Sham relax I'm not going to take it from you." Sham curls into himself and looks down, fidgeting with the earbuds. "Sham talk to me, sign to me, anything. If you rather talk to someone else fine but please talk to someone." Patton begs.

 

Sham sighs. "About what?"

 

"Your upset and I would like to know what it is. If it's Roman, he is fine and will be back on his feet in 15 minutes." Sham nods. "It was no one's fault, you didn't know, Thomas didn't know. Roman's pride kept him from telling Thomas that he had a limit. He did this to himself."

 

Sham looks back down at the phone and turns it over in his hands. "You done?"

 

Patton frowns "Ok kiddo, I'm here if you need me or want me." He pulls out his phone. "Here use my phone that way Nemo won't get suspicious."

 

Sham looks up and tilts his head. "Why?" he closes the tabs he was using and gives Nemo's phone to Patton anyways.

 

"Well you clearly didn't want us to know and I don't want to stop you because I trust you so if it makes you feel better that Nemo doesn't know. Using my phone will make it easier."

 

Sham bites his lip and nods. "I won't thank you."

 

Patton kisses his head. "Love you kiddo dinner will be ready soon."

 

Sham nods and signs 'Love you dad'.

 

Patton smiles and crawls out. Before he can stand up Terra covers his eyes. "Terra?"

 

"Don't look and keep crawling." Patton giggles 

 

"Ok" Patton starts crawling. Terra looks at Nemo cooking at the camp fire.

 

Nemo signs 'thank you' to Terra. 

 

George gasps and coos at the sparks of embers. Terra takes Patton to Nemo's and Patton tent that is in a little away from the others. He closes the tent. "Let me guess, camp fire?" 

 

"Yeah, you want me to stay with you?" 

 

"Na kiddo go have fun I'm fine." 

 

"Dad this is your birthday trip." 

 

Patton takes his hand. "I'm fine go have fun." Terra nods and goes out.

 

Nemo looks up as he approaches. "Patton okay?" he asks a bit worried.

 

"He's fine didn't get scare from what I could tell."

 

Nemo nods. "Thank you." he pulls the hot dogs off the grill and stirs the chili a bit more. "Almost done."

 

George squeals and claps as the fire crackles again and sparks of embers shoot into the darkening sky. Thomas comes over and grabs one of the hot dogs with a roasting stick. He blows and takes a hesitant bite before humming. "Nice, Nemo!"

 

Nemo smiles. "Thanks.”

 

Terra looks at George "George don't stand so close." Terra goes over and pulls him back into his lap. George crosses his arms and pouts.

 

Nemo looks at Virgil. "Hey, can you check on Romico and Logan?"

 

Virgil nods. "Sure thing." he sinks out and rises up in Roman's room.

 

Logan hugs Virgil. "Hello love."

 

Virgil pecks Logan's cheek. "Hey, star. Dinner is just about ready." he pulls away and looks over at the bed, making a double take of Nico. "Oh. Hey!" he smiles at her.

 

Nico smiles back sheepishly. "Hey..." she holds Roman close.

 

"Hello Virgil, I'll be up when Doc says I can."

 

Virgil smirks at Roman and looks at Logan. "5 minutes Roman." 

 

"I'm fine" 

 

"5 minutes Roman."

 

Virgil chuckles. He looks at Nico. "So...?" he asks gently.

 

"I'm genderfluid and going by she/her right now." Nico smiles with a bit more confidence than before.

 

Virgil nods. "Sounds good. You look good by the way."

 

Nico blushes slightly. "Thanks..."

 

"I have a beautiful girlfriend." Roman kisses her hand. Nico blushes more.

 

Logan smirks "I'll leave you too alone. 3 minutes."

 

Nico hesitates. "Nemo... Grounded us from being alone..."

 

Virgil frowns. "What? Why?" he asks, concerned.

 

Nico blushes hard and hides against Roman. "Nico was jerking Roman off in the car on the way here." Logan says with an eye roll.

 

Virgil stares at Logan, dumbfounded. "H-HOW!?" He looks at them. Nico curls up tighter.

 

"It's was actually really easy when she is sitting on my lap." Roman shrugs. 

 

"Roman." Logan warns

 

Virgil shakes his head. "That's not- okay." he sighs. "Just don’t- anymore- wait... The kids?"

 

"Nemo saved them." Nico says, muffled.

 

"How did you know?" Roman asked Logan.

 

"Nemo's reaction told me something was off the only thing I could of was sexual actions. You’re in the car so the only thing I can think of is jerking off." 

 

"Your smart." Roman smirks Logan rolls his eyes.

 

"Roman." Nico whisper scolds.

 

"What?"

 

"Roman, listen to your girlfriend." Virgil crosses his arms and raises a brow. Nico's heart skips a beat.

 

"Why are you all attacking me?" Roman says a little defensively.

 

"No one is attacking you." Logan crosses his arms.

 

Nico pulls away. "It- just- it's fine. There won't be a problem. I'll just go..." she says sadly.

 

Virgil sighs. "Nico-" Nico sinks out.

 

Roman sighs "I wasn't going to do anything. You think I would do anything that will upset her or get her in trouble? If you’re going to punish someone punish me but Nico did nothing wrong."

 

Virgil glances at Logan. "I'll go get her." he sinks out.

 

"Why are you acting like a horny teenager? You two have had sex more than normal. Twice a day?" 

 

"That’s none of your business." Roman glares at him.

 

"Roman do you know that sex can kill you?" 

 

"Yes but-" 

 

"You’re going to kill him." 

 

"HER AND YOU DON'T KNOW THAT." 

 

"My apologies, habit but my point still stands that if you keep this up one of you will die and we both know how Nico will feel if it's you."

 

Roman jumps out of bed and pins Logan to the wall. "Shut up before I make you." 

 

Logan looks unfazed. "Why? Why all the sex?"

 

"Because I love her." 

 

"Bullshit." 

 

"Your doubting my love?"

 

"I'm doubting that that is your reason. Why all the sex?" 

 

Roman glares at him before sighing and letting him go. "It makes her confident. She's able to take control and not be scared. I want her to feel confident."

 

Logan shakes his head. "That is not the right way to boost her confidence. And how confident do you think she's going to get if you die while she's fucking you." 

 

"That won't happen." 

 

"Roman your body needs rest; her body needs rest you keep this up and it will happen." 

 

Roman sighs "I just wanted-"

 

"I know but this isn't the way. Back off before it's too late." 

 

Roman sighs "Ok, ok fine I'll back off. How long?" 

 

"At least this trip I would do a week to be safe and no more than one a day." 

 

"Alright fine." 

 

"I'm proud of you."

 

"For what?"

 

"Not punching me in the face." Roman smirks and chuckles.

 

"Thanks Lo." 

 

"Come on dinner should be ready now." Roman nods and they sink out. Virgil is sitting next to Nico, rubbing her shoulder. He looks up when Roman and Logan rise up and moves so Roman can sit next to Nico.

 

Nemo looks at Roman. "Good to see you back." he offers him a smile.

 

"Yeah good to be back." Roman smiles at him. "Hey, look I'm sorry about this morning. It was extremely childish, and I promise it won't happen again."

 

Nemo looks surprised before he nods. "I forgive you." he gives him a reassuring smile.

 

"Can I sit with my girlfriend?" Roman smirks.

 

Virgil goes over to Logan and pulls him to the side. "Okay... Something happened while Nico and I were gone." he raises a brow expectantly. Logan raises an eyebrow.

 

Nemo rolls his eyes and smiles. "Of course." he hands Roman two bowls of chili cheese dogs. "Thanks" he sits next to Nico.

 

Virgil crosses his arms. "What did you say?"

 

Nico rests her head on his shoulder and smiles hesitantly at him. "We talk about his sex activity and he saw reason. Simple as that." Logan shrugs

 

Virgil tilts his head before shrugging. "Alright." he takes Logan's hand. "I'm hungry." Thomas comes out from his tent and sits down. He glances at Nico.

 

"Hey you look good." Thomas smiles at her.

 

Nico gives a small smile back. "Thank you..." Terra comes out of the tent. He sees Nico and gasps he runs over and sits next to her beaming. Nico smiles and pulls Terra into a hug. "Hey."

 

"You want help with outfits? I have female fashine magazines. I can help with your wardrobe. This could be fun! I didn't have anyone to bond with like this." Terra has the biggest smile.

 

Nico chuckles. "That'd be lovely." she ruffles his hair. "I'll explain further once everyone is out."

 

"Patton and I are going to eat in out tent." Nemo says, looking around. "Where's Sham?"

 

"Kids tent." Thomas answers.

 

Terra giggles and hugs Nico. "I love you and I'm proud of you."

 

Nico beams. "I love you too, and I'm proud of you too." he gives him a squeeze.

 

Nemo nods. "Okay." he goes over to it. "Hey, Sham? Dinner's ready, bud."

 

"I am hungry."

 

Nemo frowns. "Sham, please-"

 

"Stay here."

 

Nemo unzips the tent. "Sham, wha-" he gets a cloak to the face and a hiss. 

 

"I SAID STAY!"

 

Nemo jumps and pulls the cloak off his face, looking at Sham with concern. "Sham?"

 

"DONT LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sham crosses his arms and glares at Nemo.

 

Terra looks over he gets up. "Nemo leave him alone." Nemo looks between Terra and Sham before walking back to them. Sham crawls forward and zips the tent back up. Nemo looks back with a worried look. Virgil and Nico share similar expressions.

 

George comes back from the car, carrying Bananas. He looks around. "Where Sham?"

 

"He wants to be left alone right now, sweetie.” Virgil opens his arms.

 

George crosses his arms and pouts, but goes over to him anyways. "He always wanna be alone now..." he mumbles.

 

"He's it his emo phase it will pass." Thomas assures.

 

Virgil smirks slightly before a glance at Nemo still gazing at the tent causes it to quickly disappear. Nico gives Virgil a warning look. "Don't you dare-"

 

"What, oh Ms. Believer?" Virgil smirks as Nico groans. 

 

"That's it. I'm done." she says and dramatically lays on Roman's lap. "I have been murdered by TØP references." Nemo silently picks up two bowls and heads to his and Patton's tent. Roman massages Nico's head. Nico sighs and relaxes.

 

"RUBY I HOPE I SEE YOU! I'VE WAITED ALL THIS WEEK! FOR YOU TO WALK MY WAY- YOUR SOUL WILL CAPTURE ME! YOUR MOMMA PAINTED YOUR ROOM- A SHADE OF PINK SHE SAID! BUT WITH YOUR GREAT ARRIVAL- THAT SHADE HAS TURNED TO RED! RUBY YOU'RE ROYALTY! IN YOUR HOMELAND THEY ALL CALL YOU QUEEN!" Virgil sings loudly. 

 

Nico can’t help but laugh and smile. "A shade of pink, huh?" she looks at Terra softly.

 

"YOUR EYES SAY- SHA DA DE DA DUM!" Virgil continues

 

Terra blushes he takes his beanie off. "I was thinking about change the color to pink. What do you think?"

 

Nico beams and nods. "I think it would look lovely. It would match my cloak too!" she lifts the hood to show the pink lining on the hood.

 

Virgil suddenly gasps. "Ohhhhhhhh! That's why you did that!" Nico giggles and nods. 

 

George tilts his head. "I still diwdn't get my qwuestion answwered..."

 

Nico looks at him lovingly. "And what question would that be?"

 

"What da diffwerence between you and Tewra?" George points at them.

 

"I dress like a girl, Nico is a girl." Terra answers.

 

George tilts his head, even more confused. "But Nico wa a boy?"

 

Nico nods. "Yes. I was earlier. I am genderfluid, which means sometimes I am a boy, and other times a girl. Right now, I am a girl, going by she/her pronouns if that isn't too much trouble?" she looks around a bit nervously.

 

"Of course not!" Terra hugs Nico. 

 

"It's your right to be comfortable no matter the look or gender and if we ever get it wrong correct us." Thomas smiles at her.

 

Logan nods in agreement. Roman kisses her head. "You already know I support you."

 

Nico smiles back. "Thank you." she hugs Terra back.

 

"Yeah. Honestly, that's really cool, Nico!" Virgil grins. George nods and claps.

 

Terra looks at his hat and it turns pink. He puts it on. "What do you think?"

 

Nico gasps. "It's beautiful!" she boops Terra's nose. "Just like you."

 

Terra giggles "Well so are you." Terra boops her nose. Nico giggles.

 

The kids' tent unzips. Sham steps out and hesitantly looks around. He sees Nemo isn't there anymore and slowly approaches the campfire, partially attempting to hide until he can get to the table of bowls.

 

Terra looks over and see him. He looks away up at the sky. "Oh, look a shooting star!" 

 

"What where!?" Thomas looks up Roman looks up as well with Logan and George. Nico looks up and is immediately memorized by the stars, whether there be a shooting star or not. She remembers when Logan took her star gazing near Christmas. Virgil smiles at Terra knowingly, and turns his head upwards, but keeps his eyes on Sham stealthily. Sham picks up a bowl and looks over at them. He catches Virgil looking at him and hisses at him.

 

Virgil looks unimpressed. "Full swing in emo phase, are we-" his eyes narrow when he sees the fire reflect off something hanging off Sham's cheek. "Ohhhhhhh... You're in shed. That makes sense." Sham hisses again. Virgil shakes his head and stands. "Here. Let me-" Sham takes off. "Sham! Let me help!" Virgil chases after him.

 

Terra frowns and gets up but Roman pulls him back down. "Don't." 

 

"But Virgil is chasing him. Why can't you all just leave him alone he doesn't want help." 

 

"Doesn't mean he doesn't need it." Logan replies as he sips his tea.

 

Nico nods. "Logan's right. Nemo got defense and stubborn when he was in shed. He'd have severe mood swings and become exceptionally clingy. It was kinda cute to watch, but poor Patton..."

 

 _'Poor Patton? I dealt with him for years._ ' Virgil internally grumbles and stops outside the kids' tent. "Look. We don't have to talk, but at least let me help you start to get that shed off?" he points to the flakes coming off. Sham is curled up around his chili protectively. 

 

 _'Like a vulture._ ' Virgil thinks. "Please?" Sham stubbornly shakes his head. Virgil sighs. _'He needs someone he trusts. Nemo hated feeling vulnerable.'_ "Okay." he zips up the tent and comes back. He looks at Logan sipping tea. "That better not be caffeinated..."

 

"For night? Of course not."

 

Virgil chuckles and sits down. He glances at Terra. "He's gonna need you to help him get the shed off. He trusts you the most."

 

"I can try but I won't force him." Terra stands up and goes over to the tent. "Sham it's Terra can I come in?"

 

Sham doesn't answer. "You know I'm always here for you bro say the word and I'll leave you alone." He looks back at Virgil.

 

Virgil bites his lip and signs 'maybe can’t hear'. Terra sighs he unzips the tent and sticks his head in.

 

Sham is sitting on his sleeping bag, eyes closed and eating his chili while boping to a song spilling out of earbuds which are attached to what looks to be Patton's phone. Terra crawls in and zips up the tent. He keeps his distance. "SHAM!"

 

Sham jumps, nearly spilling the chili, but saves it. He rips the earbuds off. "What!?" he hisses through gritted teeth.

 

Terra flinches "I can leave if you want." Sham frowns slightly and looks down. "Or I can stay what's best for you?" Sham shrugs and plays with his food. "You want a hug?"

 

Sham looks up at him. Terra comes over and hugs him loosely in case he wants out. Sham sets the chili aside and leans on Terra, hugging him back. Terra pulls him into his lap and gives him a squeeze. Sham sighs but remains tense. Terra massages his head "Love you bro."

 

Sham signs. 'I love you too'.

 

"You want me to shed you? Man, that sounds weird." Sham snorts. Terra laughs "Alright I'm going to try." Terra picks at Sham's scales.

 

Sham winces and pulls away. "Do you know how!?" he rubs the area.

 

"No, in hindsight I should have asked I'll be right back." Terra crawls out of the tent. He goes over to Virgil. "How do you shed him?"

 

Virgil looks up. "Warm water and a wash rag. Just set the rag over the scales to let it soak a moment before scrubbing gently. If it doesn't peel off easily, leave it. It's premature and will be painful to take off."

 

Terra nods "Roman?" 

 

"On it" 

 

"Ro-" Roman summons a bowl of water and a rag in the tent. He shakes his head. Logan glares "I said no summoning for the night." 

 

"Roman rubs his head. "I'm fine."

 

Nico glares at him. " _Roman_. You _will_ obey Logan." she commands. Virgil raises a brow.

 

"Yes ma'am." Roman blushes. Terra laughs and heads back to the tent. "Ok I know what I'm doing this time." He grabs the rag and dips it in the water. He puts it on his cheek. "Virgil says to let it soak for a bit." Sham fidgets, but lets him work, closing his eyes and purring a bit at the warmth. Terra puts him in his lap and starts scrubbing gently.

 

Sham sighs and relaxes, leaning into Terra's touch. Terra continues to scrub he sees some not coming off, but he leaves them alone. Soon his face is done. "Ok do you have scales anywhere else?" Sham blushes slightly and holds up his hands, the backs of them displaying cloudy scales. Terra takes his hands and starts soaking them with the rag. Sham closes his eyes and purrs. Terra gently scrubs. Sham leans his head on Terra. Terra finishes. "Ok your all done." Sham blushes again but nods and hugs himself. Terra hugs Sham. Sham squirms a bit. Terra let's him go. "Do you want me to leave?"

 

Sham shakes his head and tries to scratch his own back. "Do you have scales on your back?" Sham ducks his head and gives a small nod. "No problem take off your shirt." Terra reinsures as he gets the rag ready. Sham fidgets with his cloak. "What's wrong?" Terra frowns.

 

Sham shrugs and wraps the cloak through his fingers before unwrapping it. He suddenly stops and sets the cloak down, placing his hands in his lap and remains incredibly still, taking on a calm face. Internally he's a shaking mess of embarrassment and dread. He trusts Terra, and he knows Terra loves him, but he doesn't know why he's scared like this. Terra takes his hand. "I've got you." Sham takes a deep breath and nods. He slowly pulls his shirt off, shivering at the cold air. He lays on his stomach and curls into his sleeping bag. "I'll make it fast." Terra starts soaking his scales.

 

Sham shivers but purrs loudly and relaxes a bit. He rubs the scaled side of his face against the sleeping bag, humming happily now that they don't catch on it anymore. Terra gently scrubs them off. Sham purrs more, but still shivers. Terra leans back. "Ok you’re done."S ham doesn't make a move to get up, simply rubbing his face against the sleeping bag and letting out a content sigh. Terra puts his fluffy blanket on Sham. Sham hums and pulls it closer to his cheek. Terra smiles and sits back watching him.


	6. Too close for comfort

Nemo eats his chili quietly, looking down in thought. "Ok what is it?" Patton asks smirking at him.

 

Nemo glances up then sighs. "Sham..."

 

"He's in his emo phase it will past." Nemo sets his bowl aside and rests his elbows on his knees, rubbing his face. "Let him come to us if you go to him, he will shut down."

 

"I know..." Nemo continues rubbing his face.

 

"So, what are your concerns?"

 

"Pushing us away. Being rude to George. Stealing my phone which I've waited for him to come to me on that, but he thinks I don't know."

 

"Oh yeah that reminds me here." he pulls his phone out of his pants. Nemo raises a brow. "I caught him, so I gave him my phone."

 

Nemo takes his phone and sighs. "You know... He thinks he's so clever closing the tabs before he puts it back where he found it... He forgets there's a such thing as browsing history." he pulls it up and shows it to Patton. A long list of Deceit related pages comes up.

 

"I figured that was what he was doing." Patton sighs "He's sad, scared, confused, and insecure. He's trying to figure himself out."

 

Nemo nods sadly. "I wish he'd let us-" his eyes suddenly widen, and he somehow looks sadder. "Oh... This..." he looks down. "This is how you all felt about me..." he says quietly.

 

Patton nods "Irony."

 

Nemo closes his eyes and lays down. He opens then and stares at the roof of the tent in thought. "You wanna see the stars? I can pull the rain cover off."

 

"Sure, sweetie that would be nice." Nemo smiles and gets up. He unzips the tent and uses his wings to block Patton’s view as he unclips and pulls the rain cover off the top of the tent. He rolls it up and sets it at the end of his sleeping bag before stepping back in and zipping the tent back up. He crawls over to Patton and snuggles up to him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his cheek. He gazes up at the netted fabric at the top of the tent, allowing them to see the clear sky. Patton sighs "This is beautiful just like you." Nemo smiles and hums a tune.

 

Patton giggles "Is my song bird going to sing me a song?"

 

“What would you like, my honeybee?” Nemo nuzzles him.

 

"Hmm surprise me." Patton boops his nose.

 

Nemo thinks a moment. “Youuuu know. I’ve always been collected calm and chill. And youuuuu know- oh. I never look for conflict for the thrill. But if I’m- Feeeeeeelinnnn! Someone stepping to’ards you- can’t describe. Just what I’m- feeeeeeeelinnn! For- you- I’d go- step to a dude much bigger than me. For- you- I’d go- write a slick song just to show you my love. Forrrr youuuu- I would get beat to smithereeeeeens...”

 

Patton smiles and nuzzles close to Nemo. Nemo pets his hair. He hums a different tune. “I found a love... Foooorrrrrr meeeeee! Darling just dive right in... and follow my leeaaadd. Ba-by, ah! We’re _dancin_ in the dark! With youuuu between my arms... _bare_ foot on the grass. Listening to our favorite songs. When you _said_ you looked a mess... I whispered un-derneath- my breath, but you... heaaarrrd it! Darlin’ youuuu look- purrrrfect. Tonight.”

 

Patton giggles and blushes he kisses Nemo's cheek. Nemo hums and nuzzles him. He gently peppers his face with kisses. “I love you...”

 

Patton giggles more "I love you too."

 

Nemo continues kissing him gently. “Tomorrow’s going to be fun. I have something special for you when we go for our evening walk...”

 

"Oh, now I'm excited and curious what is it?" Patton smirks at him.

 

Nemo chuckles. “I can’t tell you, silly.” He kisses him on the lips a moment. Patton kisses him back. Nemo nuzzles his nose and pets his hair, his wings holding him close and keeping them warm.

 

"Who needs blankets?" Patton smirks nuzzling his chest. Nemo chuckles. "I'm so happy your here."

 

Nemo smiles at him. “I wouldn’t miss your birthday for the world...” he licks his nose. Patton giggles Nemo hums he rubs his cheek against Patton. Patton hums and rubs him back. Nemo sighs and closes his eyes with a smile. “Can you pet my wings? Please?”

 

"Sure Hun." Patton pets his wings.

 

Nemo purrs. “If I’m your songbird... would you be my hummingbird?” He mumbles.

 

Patton giggles "So I just hum?" He scratches his wings.

 

“Hmm...” Nemo stretches and nuzzles him.

 

“Honeybird...”

 

He blinks. “Humming birds drink honey water?” He’s brows furrow in lazy thought.

 

Patton giggles "Does that mean I drink you?"

 

Nemo blushes. “I’m not honey. You’re honey.” He still blushes darkly.

 

Patton giggles "You can still be honey to me~"

 

Nemo blushes harder. “And you told me to behave...”

  
"I'm not doing anything though." Patton smirks as he massages his joints gently. Nemo moans quietly. He curls into Patton and buries his face into his chest.

 

Patton giggles "Music to my ears." He stops not wanting to get him too work up.

 

“Patton... please...” Nemo nudges him.

 

"I don't want you to get work up."

 

“I won’t. Please... it just feels good... calming...” Nemo rubs his head against him.

 

Patton sighs "Ok love" Patton continues. Nemo sighs and hums, body slowly becoming limp. Patton kisses his head. Nemo lazily rolls his head towards him, eyes gazing at him full of love. Patton looks at him his eyes shine like the stars. Nemo pulls him into a soft kiss and holds him close. Patton kisses him back and pulls out. Nemo curls up under Patton’s chin, still sharing his wings with him, and closes his eyes, enjoying their shared warmth. "Just a few more hours." Patton nuzzles his hair enjoying this quiet moment with his love.

…  
  
Sham wakes up a bit later. He feels something soft on his back. He sits up and cold air hits his body as the fuzzy blanket falls off of him. He shivers and looks over, seeing Terra asleep. He brushes his scales, and they feel smooth, not scratchy anymore. He smiles and curls up under the blanket again, pulling it over his head. He grabs Patton’s phone and untangles the earbuds when he hears footsteps approaching. He hides the phone under the pillow and pulls the blanket off his head, so he doesn’t look suspicious. He pretends to be asleep as he hears the tent be unzipped and someone crawl in. Judging by the footsteps, they seem to be carrying something. His suspicions are confirmed when he hears George’s sleeping bag unzipped and rezipped. “Goodnight, George.” He hears Virgil say before he crawls out and zips the tent up again then walk away. 

 

Sham cautiously opens his eyes and sits up, looking around at his tent mates. He then pulls the blanket back over his head and turns on Patton’s phone. The full brightness blinds him for a moment and he hopes no one saw it shine through the tent. He turns it tonight brightness then goes to YouTube. He scrolls around a bit before finding a music video of Deceit to a song called Pretender. He tilts his head and searches up the song, not really wanting to watch Deceit again. It comes up and he puts the earbuds in, and clicks play. 

 

“I'm a good pretender-  
Won't you come see my show?  
I've got lots of problems.  
Well, good thing nobody knows!”  
  


 

Sham listens curiously and watches the lyrics onscreen.   
  


 

“Oh, I'm insecure, I'm insecure!  
I think I like what I'm supposed to!?  
Like what I'm supp-oh oh oh-sed to-  
I don't even mess with drugs!  
I do that 'cause you say it's dope to!  
You say it is d-oh oh oh-pe to!  
  


Ah! I'm a good pretender-

I'm not really cool-  
I'm a good pretender-  
'Cause I'm- just- like- you!”  
  


 

Sham’s eyes widen as he listens. He realizes how closely the song resembles him. _‘I am insecure. I’m not cool. Terra- Terra’s cool... maybe I can pretend to be cool like Terra... or Virgil. Everyone’s saying I’m in an emo phase... maybe I should find some emo songs?’_ He makes a mental note to look it up later.   
  


 

“I do not be-long here-  
You all clearly do!  
But I'm a good pretender...  
So I'm- just- like- you!”

 

Sham closes his eyes. _‘I don’t belong with them. I never have. I am still Deceit, whether or not I’m evil my trait is still a negative one when it has too much influence... why didn’t they just leave me with the dark sides? They’re lying to themselves thinking they can change me, that they can save me...’_

 

“I look happy in every picture-  
Just so you'd think I am!  
I never say no to pictures-  
'Cause that's just the person I am!  
In high school, I was tryna figure myself out-  
I was tryna be just like him.  
Okay!  
Tryna do things I don't usually do...  
Why?  
I'm pretending to be too cool...!”

 

 _‘I can do that. I can look happy. I can make them happy.’_ Sham thinks. _‘I just want them to be happy... happy and safe...’_ he listens to the song till the end and his resolve strengthens. 

 

“I'm just like you...  
do you like me too...?  
Now I'm just like you...  
I'm a good pretender.”

...

Patton crawls out of his tent. Nemo fast asleep he walks to the kids tent to make sure the kids are a sleep. They are but Terra is shivering from the cold. Patton frowns. _'Why is he not using his sleeping bag?'_ he sees it in the corner and grabs it. He zips Terra up and kisses his head. He leaves the tent and goes to bed.

 

The next morning Terra starts to wake up. He tries to move his legs but can't. He starts to panic, and his eyes shot open _. 'Sleeping bag? When? Why? Need out can't move.'_ Terra ribs himself out of the sleeping bag. He crawls away but his panic isn't over. The tent feels to small. He can't breathe. He curls up and rocks himself.  _'Can't move, can't move.'_

 

Sham stirs. He blinks and frowns. Something feels wrong. He sits up and looks around, earbuds still wrapped around his neck. He pulls them off and sees Terra in the corner, rocking himself. He ignores the cold and slowly scoots towards him. “Terra?” He calls quietly.

 

Terra whimpers and sobs. His face is buried in his knees. “Terra?” Sham tries again. Terra doesn't respond. Sham close his eyes and keeps his senses alert to lies.

 

_'Trap, can't move, stuck, trap.'_

_‘You’re not trapped. Just open your eyes.’_ Terra opens his eyes the walls are closing in he closes his eyes. _‘Shh... you’re okay. Try again. Look for me.’_ Terra whimpers and curls up. _‘The walls aren’t moving. They aren’t trapping you. We can leave.’_ Sham gets up and unzips the tent. _‘Look to your left.’_

 

Terra looks to his left he sees outside. Freedom. "Help me."

 

 _‘Can I touch you?_ ’

 

Terra thinks about. "Hand, guide" Sham reaches out his hand. Terra takes it "Out." he begs

 

Sham nods and helps him out. They get outside and it’s even colder. He shivers but ignores it. _‘I’m not cold.’_ He tries to convince himself. Terra shivers and gasps he stretches his limps and lays on the damp ground. He looks around no walls he takes deep breaths and starts crying. Sham hugs him and rubs his back. _‘You’re okay... you’re free, you’re okay.’_ Terra screams and starts thrashing. Sham pulls away.   
  
Nico shoots up and stumbles out of her and Roman’s tent. “Terra!?” Sham looks back at her, scared.

 

Terra curls up and cries. Patton rushes out. "What's wrong?"

 

“Terra wasn’t crying in a corner. He saw the walls staying in place. He felt free. I left him then hugged him and he started whispering!” Sham hugs himself and shivers. Nemo tries to run out, but trips on his wing and falls. He gets up and shakes himself off.

 

Patton thinks for a minute. "Oh, he's claustrophobic no one touch him." Terra rocks himself and sobs.

 

Nico stands and watches worriedly. She glances at Sham and sees him shivering. She takes off her cloak and wraps it around him. Sham looks up at her, surprised, before gratefully huddling into the cloak. Nemo looks over at Sham who avoids looking at him.

 

Terra rocks himself. Patton sits next to him. "Hey kiddo your free there are no walls you can move." Terra takes deep breaths.

 

Nemo takes a step towards Sham. Sham backs away. “Sham...” Sham takes off down the trail. Nemo sighs. 

 

“I’ll watch him if you want?” Nico offers. 

 

“Yeah, thanks...” Nico nods and starts off after him.

 

Terra soon calms down. Patton smiles at him. "Hey what happened?" 

 

"Woke up in a sleeping bag couldn't move."

 

"Oh Terra I'm sorry that was my fault I didn't know." Terra frowns Patton reaches for him but Terra and moves away. 

 

"Don't touch me." Patton frowns and backs up.

 

...  
  
“Sham! Wait!” Nico tries to catch up, but dang it! Sham is fast!

 

Sham keeps running, the adrenaline pumping through him. His eyes search the trail and he see a fork. He dives to the left then a sharp right, running into the foliage. The branches smack his body, probably leaving scratches, but he blocks out the pain and keeps running. _‘I’m not in pain. I’m not getting tired. I don’t care. KEEP RUNNING!’_ The cloak snags on a branch and Sham falls. He rips it off and keeps running. 

 

Nico runs past, ignoring her cloak. “Sham!” She’s growing tired and keeps losing sight of him. She slows and pants. “Sha-“ her voice cracks and she coughs. “Sham!”

 

Sham keeps running until he can’t hear Nico anymore. He looks around the forest, breathing heavily, but a sense of freedom or accomplishment settling over him. He ran away. He was a runaway. Should that scare him? Maybe. But right now, he smiles wide. There was no one to tell him what to do. He could do whatever he wanted. His stomach growls and he looks down, seeing small scratches on his stomach and chest. He goes down to a small creek leading into the lake. He dips a hand in and hisses at the cold. He carefully washes the little bit of blood away and snaps his fingers, his midnight blue hoodie closing around him. He sighs and keeps walking, then stops in thought. _‘Terra... Patton and Logan’s birthday...’_ he sighs and sinks out.   
  
...  
  
Nico walks back, panting hard. “Nico? What happened?” Nemo walks over to her, concerned. 

 

Nico shakes her head. “S-sorry. I- couldn’t- too fast-“

 

Terra hugs his knees and looks down. "He ran away." Tears form in his red eyes. 

 

"Oh, kiddo we'll find him." 

 

"I screamed at him." 

 

"It wasn't your fault." 

 

"Why the hell did you put me in a sleeping bag?" Terra glares at Patton. 

 

"You we're cold."

 

"I was fine but now Sham's gone." Tears fall down. 

 

"Terra-" Patton reaches again. 

 

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME NO ONE FUCKING TOUCH ME!" he cries "I want my brother back." Nico continues panting. 

 

Nemo frowns. “I’ll be back.” He sinks out just as Sham rises up, holding a fuzzy blanket. He offers it to Terra. Nico breathes a sigh of relief.

 

Terra takes it and wraps it around him. "I'm sorry."

 

Sham shakes his head. “Definitely your fault.” He sits down a distance away to not crowd him. Nico goes over to the cooler and grabs a bottle of water. She frowns slightly and looks over herself. She closes the cooler and looks back at them before deciding Patton had it under control and crawling back into her and Roman’s tent. Sham’s hand clenches into a fist.

 

"It's fine I just need a few more minutes." Terra reinsures.

 

"Take your time." Patton stands up and walks off. Sham glances at him leaving. 

 

Nemo rises up and looks around. His eyes lock on Sham’s, and at the moment he can’t help but be angry at him right now. He takes a deep breath and forces himself to go walk. As he passes by, Sham flips him off. Nemo stops and stares at Sham. “What was that!?” He demands. Sham glares at him defiantly.

 

"Please don't fight." Patton comes back with a muffin. He hands it to Terra. "Please for my birthday? "Nemo bites his lip and sighs, continuing to walk away. Sham looks down and fidgets with his hoodie’s drawstrings. Patton sighs "Thank you." Terra eats his muffin. Patton heads back to his tent.

 

Sham eyes the muffin but looks down again. He looks around at the early morning. Terra rips off a piece and offers it to Sham. Sham takes it and smiles at him. “You okay?”

 

"Yeah Dad stuck me in the sleeping bag last night."

 

Sham nods then frowns. “Why did you give me your blanket?”

  
"You were cold, you needed it. I didn't mind."

 

“But what about you?”

 

Terra shrugs "I wasn't _that_ cold. I'm sorry."

 

“It’s not fine. Was your fault.” Sham hugs himself.

 

"I'm ready for a hug now." Terra opens his arms. Sham smiles and hugs him. Terra wraps his arms around him as the blanket covers them both giving them warmth. Sham sighs and leans on him. Terra holds him tight sighing. Sham rubs his back. Terra relaxes "How's your scales?" Terra pets his cheek.

 

Sham purrs. “Worse. I curse you.”

 

Terra giggles "I curse you? That's a funny opposite. Curse you Terra!" Terra yells dramatically and jokingly. Sham giggles. He pats Terra’s cheek Terra laughs.

 

Sham looks around. “Do you want to walk?”

 

"Sure, I need to stretch." Terra let's go of Sham. Sham stands and offers him a hand. Terra take it. "Where too?"

 

Sham shrugs. “I got to see the lake yesterday.”

 

"Ok it's this way." Terra leads the way but then stops. "I'm not allowed to go anywhere without an adult...eh whatever I'm not doing anything." He starts walking again. Sham keeps walking with him. Terra looks at the sky. "Never go to the dark side. It's hell and it messes you up." Sham frowns but stays silent. "I'm serious it's not a good place. No one loves or cares about you. You scream the others just laugh and call you weak. The first day I was form in the dark side I scared Greed. He locked me up in a small box and filled it with spiders. They would bite me too. If I kill one, he added two more. I was stuck like that for four days with no food or water. I think it was the spider poison that finally killed me. 4 days old and was already dead. I don't care how much Dad and Nemo are down our throats at least they care." Terra sighs "Sorry you didn't need to hear that."

 

Sham looks down, fist clenched. “Greed was helping Lue... Lue got healed to save me... told me to stay and not go to Evan...”

 

Terra looks at Sham. Lue and Evan weren't that bad. They didn't help but they never touch me. Nice to see their getting better." Terra shakes his head. "Forget I said anything."

 

Sham looks at Terra. “Why?”

 

"Because it doesn't matter anymore. Greed can't hurt me anymore. I have a home, a family that loves me. I have you, staying in the pass is only going to drown me. I'm tired of drowning I have scares but there's no point in opening them. You’re lucky you didn't have that. You got to grow up here with people who love you and support you."

 

Sham doesn’t look at him, biting his lip. _‘No, they don’t. The only reason they kept me is, so I didn’t become evil again...’_ he thinks to himself.

 

Terra takes his hand. "Promise me you'll stay? Don't go to the dark side. I don't want to lose my little brother and I'm not talking about good or evil. I'm just talking about physically Being about to see you and hang with you. You help me a lot and I respect you. If you left, I will still love and respect you, but I'll miss you."

 

Sham sighs. He signs ‘ok’. Terra hugs him. Sham gives him a squeeze. "You know I don't see you as a snake man, I see you as a dragon man and theses are your dragon scales." He scratched his cheek. Sham smiles and giggles. "LONG LIVE THE DRAGON PRINCE! LET ALL SNAKES AND SNAKE MEN QUIVER AT HIS FEET!" Sham laughs and hugs Terra tighter.Terra spins them around. "Who knows maybe you can grow wings too." Sham giggles and holds onto him. Terra holds him tight. "Oh, hey we made it to the lake."

 

Sham looks over and gasps. The morning sun dances off the waves as a calm breeze sweeps through the trees. The water laps at the shore and Sham cautiously nears it."Careful it's cold" Terra smiles and looks out. Sham nods. He looks around and picks up a clear crystal and coos."Woah, nice find." Terra looks at it. "You should keep it."

 

Sham giggles. “It’s horrible. Unlike Cobalt’s scales.” He holds it up to the light.

 

"When we get back, we should go riding." Terra smiles. Sham nods and looks up. He gasps and pulls Terra into the tall grass. Nemo is walking towards them on the trail. Sham signals for Terra to be silent. Terra nods _'I am in so much trouble.'_

 

Sham looks back and watches. Nemo suddenly stops walking near their hiding spot. Sham prepares to try a mind trick when Nemo bends down quickly and stands back up, holding a writhing noodle with a smile. Sham covers his mouth to keep from squeaking. Nemo smiles at it. “Hey there, little guy.” The garter snake eventually calms down and lets Nemo hold it. Nemo pets it for a moment, looking it over. “Florida blue? Hmm...” he tries to figure out it’s species.

 

Terra slowly and quietly covers Sham's eyes. He holds his breath. Sham shakes his head to get Terra’s hand off. Nemo lets the snake slither up his arm for a bit then pulls it back into his hands. He looks up at the sky and sighs. “Guess I should get back...” he turns and starts approaching the grass. 

 

Sham’s eyes widen. _‘Mind trick! But he’s Truth!? Will he see through it!?’_ His heart beats faster. He has to try. He closes his eyes and listens to Nemo’s thoughts, testing to see if he has his mental guard up. He doesn’t and Sham easily slips in. He sees what Nemo sees and blurs the grass a bit to conceal himself and Terra. 

 

Nemo shakes his head, trying to clear his vision. It just gets worse. He sighs. “I need to eat...” he lets the snake go and it slithers into the grass as Nemo walks away and back up the trail. The snake coils up near Sham and Terra. Sham looks quickly between it and Nemo. Once he feels Nemo is far enough away, he picks up a rock and throws it at the snake. It dodges it and quickly slithers away.

 

"That was close. We need to get back before Dad finds out I left... If he hasn't already." Sham nods and grabs Terra’s hand, racing the opposite direction Nemo went.

...  
  
The others have all gotten up and are eating breakfast when Nemo shows up. "Hey Nemo, have you seen Terra and Sham?" Patton asked.

 

“No?” Nemo says, looking confused. 

 

Virgil is cleaning up George’s face from the Crofters he smeared. “Maybe they went to the mindscape for something?” Virgil offers. Thomas chuckles at them. 

 

Nico frowns. _‘Oh, please not again...’_

 

Patton sighs "Terra was not supposed to go anywhere without an adult and if it was just the mindscape he should have said something." 

 

"Patton be reasonable I'm sure their fine and be back any minute." Roman reinsures.

 

"Yes but a rule is a rule. He's grounded if he doesn't follow them then what's the point of having rules?" Logan argues.

 

Sham and Terra reach the back side of the kids’ tent, trying to breath quietly. Sham looks at Nemo and points. ‘Problem.’ He signs. 

 

Nemo sighs. “I’ll check the mindscape. Again...” he sinks out.

 

"What are we going to do? I'm toast" Terra whispers Sham grabs his hand and sinks out to his room.

 

He looks around then goes to his closet and starts throwing clothes around. “Can you help me find an outfit?”

 

"Uh sure what are you looking for?"

 

Sham shrugs. “Can you just find something?” He winks at Terra.

 

"Oh" Terra goes to his dressers and starts digging. "Also, I changed my hat to pink what do you think?"

 

Sham giggles and nods, giving a thumbs up. Nemo opens the door and sighs in relief when he sees them. “There you are...”

 

"Oh, hey Nemo what's up?"

 

“Why didn’t you tell us where you were going!?” Nemo sounds more scared than upset. Sham looks down.

 

"Sorry didn't think we would be gone so long plus I was still angry with Dad, so I didn't want to talk to him."

 

Nemo sighs. “What were you doing?” Sham tries on a different jacket.

 

“Sham was cold so now I'm helping him find better clothes."

 

Nemo looks over at Sham who is currently halfway stuck in a jacket. He nods. “Okay. Breakfast is ready if you’d care to join us.” He looks back at Sham again, still a bit angry at him, but concealing it. Sham, however, can still sense it even without looking at him.

 

"Ok that sounds great. Once I find some gloves we'll be back." Nemo nods and sinks out. Terra lets out a breath and laughs Sham comes over and beams. "Nice jacket by the way." Terra smiles. Sham smiles sheepishly and looks down at the black jacket with pink and white lightning bolts."You look good in pink too." he winks. Sham giggles. He looks around and grabs a black and white beanie and pulls it over his curls. He looks in the mirror and smiles.

 

Terra gasps and squeals "YAAAASSSSS WORK IT!" he gasps again. "We can be beanie buddies. wait that sounds lame. Beanie Bros." Sham laughs and starts doing a catwalk.

 

Terra laughs and claps his hands. "Work pose for me." Sham smirks and puts a hand on his hip. Terra claps some more and whistles. Sham breaks down into a fit of giggles. Terra giggles as well. Sham hugs him. Terra hugs him back and gives him a squeeze.

 

Sham smiles and squeezes him back before pulling away. “Are you hungry?”

 

"Yeah come on let's go eat." Sham takes his hand and they sink out.

 

The sinks back into the camp site. Terra smiles "Hey guys look at my stylish lil bro!" 

 

Roman looks up. "Looking good Sham." 

 

Patton looks over. "Love the hat." Logan nods in agreement.

 

Nico whistles and Virgil smiles. Thomas smiles at him, though he has a feeling this outfit doesn’t fit Sham. Sham smiles sheepishly. George crosses his arms and looks down, pouting.

 

Terra goes over to George. "What's wrong George?"

 

“Nowthing.” _‘Sham’s leaving me...’_ Sham frowns slightly. He sits down.

 

Terra rubs his back. Patton looks at Terra. "Terra please tell me the next time you want to go somewhere. Your still grounded." 

 

"Yes Dad." Nemo looks between them thoughtfully before going back to eating. 

 

Sham grabs some eggs and starts eating. “When does the party start?”

 

"Seven." Patton smiles. 

 

"Oh Terra, Patton told me about your claustrophobia, so I got you an air mattress. I also made the kids tent big so you will have more room." 

 

"Thanks Roman." Terra smiles.

 

"Why didn't you tell us? This could have been solved if you just said so." Logan asked.

 

"Sorry it just brings up bad memories." 

 

"Ah so an event made you claustrophobic."

 

"Yeah, can we not talk about this anymore?" Terra begs.

 

“What’s claustro-“ George’s hand flies open to his mouth and he screams angrily at Sham. Sham doesn’t look at him and continues eating as if his fist isn’t clenched under the table.   
  


 

Nemo glares at Sham. “Let him go, Sham.” Sham acts like he didn’t hear him.

 

Terra sighs "It's ok Sham. Claustrophobic is the fear of small spaces and not being able to move." Sham lets George go. 

 

“Oh.” George looks away from Sham. 

 

Virgil looks between George and Nemo with a worried look. Nemo just shakes his head, looking exhausted. “We’ll try to make sure that it doesn’t happen again.” Nico reassures Terra.

 

"Thanks." Terra nods and eats his eggs.

 

Nemo looks at Roman then Logan. “Is he good to summon things now?”

 

"Yeah I am perfectly fine." Roman assures.

 

Nico glares at Roman then looks at Nemo. “Ignore him. Logan?”

 

"He will be fine." Logan conforms.

 

"Told you." Roman crosses his arms.

 

Nico rolls her eyes. “Just wanted to make sure.”

 

Nemo nods. “I’ll need your help later.” He gestures to Patton with his eyes.

 

Roman nods "Happy to help any way I can."

 

Virgil suddenly drops his fork and looks at Logan, wide eyed. “Uh- I’ll be back.” He sinks out. 

 

Thomas chuckles. “What was that?”

 

Logan shrugs "I'm sure I will find out later." George and Nemo suddenly gasp at the same time and start giggling. Sham raises a brow in disinterest. Logan ignores them figure it's about his gift. Sham finishes and stands.

 

"Thanks for breakfast." Terra smiles "and Happy birthday Dad and Logan." 

 

"Thanks Kiddo." Patton smiles Logan nods.

 

“Unhappy birthday.” Sham offers them a small smile.

 

"Thanks kiddo love you." Logan nods at him and finishes his head.

 

‘Love you too.’ Sham signs and heads to the kids’ tent. 

 

“Does he still have your phone?” Nemo whispers to Patton. Patton nods. Nemo frowns slightly but relents. “Roman? You about ready?”

 

Roman nods and stands. Patton smirks "Should me and Logan leave."

 

Nemo shakes his head. “No, we’re just going to scope some things out.” He leads Roman towards the trail.

 

Roman smiles he waits until they are a little way a way. "So, what are we doing?"

 

“I want to take Patton for a moonlit walk towards the end of the party...” Nemo pulls out a necklace with a blue pearl wrapped delicately in silver wire and suspended inside a wire heart. “And give him this...” he smiles softly.

 

"That is gorgeous Patton will love it." Roman smiles at him. "So, I'm thinking blue and yellow lights hanging on the trees."

 

Nemo beams. “Sounds lovely! Maybe sparsely and then really have a lot around here?” They arrive at a clearing with soft grass and little daisies scattered about.

 

"This is a perfect spot."

 

Nemo smiles. “Patton picked it. Without knowing.” He chuckles. “I took him through here yesterday because I wanted to see what spot he got the most excited about.”

 

"Clever." Roman smirks.

 

Nemo grins and puts the necklace away before walking the perimeter of the clearing. “What do you think would look good? Maybe some steamers?”

 

Roman nods "Bluetooth speaker to play music?"

 

Nemo gasps. “Yes!”

 

He starts walking faster, bending down and picking a few daisies. “I should see if I can get Terra to find out what Patton’s favorite song is...”

 

Roman nods "Sounds good."

 

“Hmm...” Nemo looks around. “Any other ideas?”

 

Roman thinks "You need a bench to be able to sit unless you want to sit in the grass and dirt."

 

Nemo nods. “By the lake?” He points to it.

 

Roman nods "Sounds good."

 

Roman looks up. "Nice open hole for star gazing."

 

Nemo nods. "Ooo! Maybe a blanket instead of a bench?"

 

"Ok I can do both."

 

"Okay! Is that everything?"

 

"I don't know boss is that everything?"

 

Nemo chuckles. "I think so."

 

"Wait- what about multiple speakers surrounding the clearing? And their all connected by one Bluetooth receiver?"

 

Roman thinks "I can do that."

 

Nemo nods. "Okay. Now that's everything."

 

Roman nods "Ok here I go!" Roman flicks his wrist and a puff of red smoke leaves him covering the area when it clears there are blue and yellow light hanging on the trees a blanket with a feather and heart design on it. There a bench near the lake. Bluetooth speakers hide in the blushes.

 

Nemo squeals and looks around. "Oh! It looks amazing! Thank you so much!" Roman falls onto bench.

 

Nemo looks back at him worriedly. "Roman?" he goes over to him and kneels down.

 

Roman shakes his head. "I'm good just dizzy."

 

Nemo nods. "Do you need anything?"

 

Roman shakes his head. "Just need a minute."

 

"Okay. Just let me know." Nemo stays with him and picks some flowers while he waits.Roman takes a deep slow breath. Nemo rubs his back.

...  
  
Sham pokes his head out of the tent and sees everyone distracted. He sneakily weaves between the tents and down the secret trail he and Terra used. He goes along and looks at the various flowers. He smiles and starts picking some, tying them into a bouquet as he goes. He comes to a clearing with lights in the trees and Nemo and Roman sitting in the middle on a blanket. He tilts his head and watches.

 

Roman shakes his head. "I'm fine I promise. Just a little low on energy."

 

"Do you need me to throw some things in your room?" Nemo asks.

 

Roman shakes his head. "We keep doing that we'll lose the house. I'll be fine."

 

"Roman... Don't make me get Nico..." Nemo says in a warning tone.

 

Roman groans "Why? I keep telling you I'm fine."

 

"Exactly. Like you're trying to convince me." Nemo crosses his arms.

 

Sham tilts his head and tries listening to Roman's thoughts. It's difficult further away, but he can hear a few stronger ones. _'I'm fine, I'm not drain, I can make it.'_

 

Sham frowns and gets up, going back to camp. He hides the bouquet near a tree and looks around for Nico before finding her in her and Roman's tent. "Nico?"

 

She looks up from experimenting with some eyeshadow on her sleeping bag. "Oh! Sham! Hey there." she smiles at him.

 

Sham cautiously looks around before stepping in and signing. 'P. A. T. Secret. R. O. Dizzy.'

 

Nico's eyes widen, and she stands. "Where?" Sham takes her hand and leads her out and down to the beginning of the trail. He pauses, looking at the thick foliage and then back at Nico's knee length dress. Nico shakes her head and snaps her fingers, changing to hiking boots, jeans, and a button up. She starts forward with Sham following her.

 

"Right." Sham says, and Nico turns to the right. "Yes. That right." Sham face palms. Nico looks at him confused before realization dawns on her and she goes to the left. They continue until they reach the clearing. Sham takes her hand and leads her around to the trail, so it looks like they came that way.

 

Nico runs to Roman. "Roman!?"

 

"Yes love?" Roman looks at her.

 

"Are you okay?" Nico kneels down in front of him and cups his face. Nemo looks surprised and confused and looks up at Sham hanging back.

 

Roman looks surprised "Yeah I'm fine what are you doing here? Not that I don't mind, what do you think? we did good."

 

Nico looks around and nods with a smile. "Yeah, it does. Though you're still recovering."

 

"Sorry..." Nemo says.

 

Nico waves him off. "Nah, Roman just tends to go all out when he's _supposed to be taking it easy_." he directs the last bit at Roman. "As for your first question, Sham came and got me. He signed something about Patton's surprise and you being dizzy. But seriously, Roman. I don't want you peaking at the party." she brushes his hair back and kisses his cheek.

 

"I won't peak promise." Roman kisses her cheek.

 

"Mm hmm..." Nico says, but cups his face lovingly a moment. She looks back at Sham was, but he's gone. She sighs.

 

Roman stands up. "I'm fine now."

 

Roman looks at his hand then at Nico. "Nico?"

 

“Yes?” Nico loosens her grip a bit, trying to conceal her worry.

 

Roman sighs "What will it take to make you less worry?" Roman looks her in the eye.

 

“If you’d stop pushing yourself, that’d be nice...” Nico looks down. Nemo starts looking for Sham but can’t find him.

 

"Ok no more summoning until we get back will that work?" Nico smiles and nods. She leans up and kisses his cheek. Roman smiles and grabs Nico dipping her and kissing her passionately on the lips.

 

Nico hums and wraps her arms around Roman’s neck, closing her eyes and relaxing in the trust that her boyfriend won’t drop her. Roman holds her close then brings her back to her feet. "Nice eyeshadow."

 

Nico blushes slightly. “Thought I’d try something fiery...” she twirls her hair.

 

"Well you look good though you always look good in my eyes."

 

Nemo glances back at them, but he doesn’t want to bring down their moment, so he continues his search for Sham by himself. _‘They’re fine... Roman apologized and Nico won’t let anything happen...’_

 

Nico smiles and kisses him again. “As do you, my handsome prince...”

 

"I love you my beautiful princess." Roman purrs as he showers her face with kisses.

 

Nico smiles happily and strokes his cheekbone. “Forever and always, my prince, I will love you...”

 

Roman looks at her loving. "I'm so proud of you."

 

Nico smiles. “I’m proud of me too.” She giggles.

 

Roman heart soars and he has to keep himself from eating her up remembering Logan's warning. "I love your laugh."

 

Nico blushes and giggles again. She pets his cheek again. “I love your handsome face...”

 

"I love the look you give me the one that says I love you and care for you. I love the way you hold me when I'm down and raise me back up because you know I can do it. I love how you never give up on me that you believe in me."

 

Nico smiles lovingly, almost crying of joy. She kisses Roman passionately. Roman holds her close, closing his eyes and kissing her back. His heart feels like it can explode from too much love for his girlfriend.

 

Nico runs her hand through his hair, feeling as though the kiss isn’t enough to demonstrate her love for her prince, her boyfriend, her hero. After a bit, she pulls away from his lips slightly to breathe. “I love you so much...” she gazes into his dreamy brown eyes.

 

Roman nods he would love no more than to pin her to the ground and show her how much she loves her, but he knows he can't. He pulls away sadly. "Next week I'm going to show you how much I love you too but for now we need to behave."

 

Nico grins and chuckles softly. “That’s right, love.” She takes a step forward and boops his nose, giggling. “Besides. Just cuddling last night was nice and relaxing.” She smiles as her hair catches the morning sunlight breaking through the trees, giving her hair the appearance of being on fire.

 

Roman blushes "Walt Disney you are gorgeous." Nico laughs lightheartedly. Roman smiles at her. "Come on let's get back to camp."

 

Nico nods and places her hand on Roman’s arm, smiling at him. “What should I wear for the party?” She thinks out loud.

 

"You look good in anything. It's going to get cold tonight so maybe something warm and fuzzy?"

 

Nico giggles. “I’ll see what I can find.” She pecks Roman’s cheek.

 ...  
  
Nemo continues looking for Sham as he walks the trail back. _‘Why is he acting like this? Why does he keep avoiding me? Why did he flip me off!? Where did he even learn that!?’_ He shakes his head and takes a deep breath. _‘Just hold it together until we get back. It’s a day and a half. I can do it...’_ he sighs. _‘I’m worried...’_ he gets to camp and looks around. As he expected, Sham is nowhere in sight. Terra and Virgil are playing with George near the cold fire pit. He looks around for Patton and Logan.

 

Logan and Patton are talking to the side Patton laughs and Logan rolls his eyes but also chuckles. Nemo walks over to them. “Hey.” He smiles.

 

They look at Nemo. "Hello love." 

 

"Good afternoon Nemo." 

 

"How did it go with Roman everything set up for your surprise?"

 

Nemo smiles. “Just about. Hey, do you guys wanna try fishing for a bit?”

 

George looks up. “Fwishing?” Virgil chuckles and looks at Nemo. He opens his mouth to make a joke but shuts it.

 

"Sure, that sounds like fun!" Patton beams.

 

Logan shakes his head. "I'll pass fishing is too tedious for my liking." 

 

Virgil smiles and gets up, walking over to Logan and gently taking his hand. “What about some bird watching instead?”

 

Logan smiles "That would be satisfactory. Terra would you like to join me or Patton?" 

 

"I'll join you guys I can practice my drawings skills." 

 

Logan nods "I assume you want to go fishing George?" George nods and runs to Patton and Nemo.

 

"Fishing!"

 

Nemo chuckles and picks him up. “Okay! Oh- have... any of you seen Sham?” He looks a little dejected.

 

"I think he's in the tent I'll go ask him if he wants to join us." Terra goes over to the kids tent and sticks his head in. Sham and Thomas are sitting next to each other watching Patton's phone. Sham glances up and pauses the video he and Thomas were watching. He tilts his head at Terra. "Nemo, Patton, and George are going fishing, me Logan and George are going bird watching want to join one of us?"

 

Sham bites his lip. He doesn’t really want to be around Nemo, he knows he’s upset at him, but bird watching sounds boring. On the other hand, if he stays here, that will just make Nemo more upset. “Fishing?”

 

"You want to go fishing?" Terra raises an eyebrow that does sound right with his look.

 

"You can stay here. I don't want to go fishing." Thomas assures.

 

Sham shakes his head. “I don’t want to go fishing.”

  
"Ok I'll tell the others." Terra comes back. "He says he'll go fishing." 

 

Patton beams "Really!?"

 

Sham looks at Thomas. “Can you come? You do have to fish...”

 

Nemo looks surprised. “Oh. Okay.”

 

Nico and Roman arrive back at camp. Nemo waves them over. “Hey, you guys wanna go fishing or bird watching?”

 

“Ooo! Fishing!” Nico says.

 

"Alright Sham I'll come, it beats staying here by myself." Thomas smiles at him. Sham smiles back and hugs him. Thomas hugs him back.

 

Patton looks at Roman. "Roman can we get a boat? Please?" 

 

Roman smiles nervously "Of cour-"

 

Nico glares at Roman. “You don’t need a boat! The fish are near the shore!”

 

Nemo thinks then nods. “True. Deeper water doesn’t necessarily mean bigger fish. We do need poles though.”

 

Nico sighs. “Fine...”

 

Nemo raises a brow. “Are you monitoring how much he summons?”

 

“Maybe...”

 

Patton frowns "Oh yeah I guess your right sorry I got a head of myself." 

 

Patton's frown breaks Roman's heart but he does want to upset Nico. He sighs "How many poles do you need?"

 

Nico feels a bit bad for making Patton sad, but she doesn’t want Roman overworking himself. Nemo counts on his fingers. “Six.”

 

Sham and Thomas emerge from the kids’ tent and Sham slyly hands Patton his phone. “It’s mostly charged...” he says quietly.

 

"Ok thanks for the heads up." 

 

"Oh, Thomas are you going fishing too?" Roman asked

 

"Na I'm just watching." 

 

Roman nods "Ok 6 it is. He summons 6 fishing poles of the same design. I hope this is ok."

 

“Yeah! That’s perfect!” Nemo smiles and hands them out.

 

"Thanks Roman you’re the best." Patton beams 

 

Roman smiles "Anything for the fam Pat now go have fun." They all start down the trail, Patton racing ahead. Nemo glances at Sham but decides to leave him alone and jogs after Patton. Sham walks behind Terra and Thomas while Nico and Roman walk hand in hand behind them.

 

 _'I really shouldn't be moving. It's fine I can make it I'll just hang with Thomas it won't look weird we can talk about new video ideas. Wait no bad idea. Man, I need a nap.'_ Roman walks like there is no problem as they make it to the lake. Roman sits down with Thomas as the others get ready to fish. Patton explaining how to George. 

 

Sham looks around before going to sit with Thomas and Roman. Nemo helps Nico get her line ready. He finishes and suddenly gasps and dives to the ground. “Wait! No! Get back here!” He runs into the tall grass eyes focused on the ground. “OW!” He holds his hand a moment before looking around and sighing. “So close...” he comes back, his hand having a small trail of blood on it.

 

Patton frowns "Nemo! What are you doing?" Patton takes his hand.

 

“There was a garter snake!” Nemo shouts in protest, but let’s Patton take his hand. “I was trying to catch it.” He sees Patton’s worried look “I’m fine. Garters aren’t venomous. It’ll scab, maybe swell slightly but that’s it.”

 

Patton sighs "No chasing after snakes besides you know Sham doesn't like snakes."

 

Nemo sighs. “I wasn’t gonna bring it near him...”

 

"I know sweetie but still. Come on let's catch some fish." Patton picks Nemo up. "I already have a head start."

 

Nemo squeaks and blushes slightly. “Patton...” he smiles nervously.

 

Patton giggles and puts him down. "Ok come on for real let's fish." Roman lays on his back and watches the clouds. Sham looks at him and pats his arm.

 

Roman tilts his head towards Sham. "What's up dragon prince?" Sham smiles and hugs him Roman hugs him back a little confused he's not used to affectionate from the others side expect for Nico. He doesn't mind but he feels like it's coming out of nowhere. He shrugs it off and pets his scales. Sham sighs and relaxes on him. Thomas smiles at them and reads his book. Roman ruffles his hair. "Having fun?" Sham shrugs. Roman sits up. "Want to fix that?" He smirks Sham tilts his head.

 

"Come on what do _you_ want to do?" Roman smiles at him.

 

Sham shrugs again. “Stay awake.”

 

"A nap sounds great right to be honest care to join me? Nico says I make for a great pillow." Sham giggles and curls up next to Roman, closing his eyes. Roman massages his head and closes his eyes.

 

Nemo fishes for a bit before getting an idea. He brings his line in and secures the hook before spreading his wings and taking to the sky. He flies low over the water before finding a spot he likes and coming to a halt, hovering and dropping his line. Patton laughs "Now that's thinking outside the box. George how is yours coming?"

 

“Der no fwish!” George exclaims. 

 

“Just be patient.” Nico giggles. 

 

George shakes his head. “I wanna play wit Sham.” He puts the pole down and walks away. Nico rolls her eyes and goes over and reels in George’s line. 

 

George goes over to where Thomas, Sham, and Roman are. “Sham!” George grabs his hand and yanks on it. Sham hisses at him and pulls his arm back. “Lets plway, Sham!”

 

“Stay.” Sham mutters and curls into Roman more. 

 

“Come on!!” George grabs his hand again. 

 

Sham yanks it away and hits George’s arm. “KEEP DOING THAT!”

 

George whimpers and rubs his arm before humming angrily at Sham. “PAPPY! SHAM HIT ME!” Sham sits up and glares at him.

 

Patton goes over. "What's wrong?"

 

“Sham hit me!”

 

“DID TOO YOU TRUTHER!” Sham crosses his arms.

 

Patton looks over at Thomas. "George came over to Sham wanting to play. Sham said no but George keep trying and pull on his arm. Sham told him to stop and George didn't Sham slap his arm out of frustration."

 

Patton nods "George apologize."

 

“BUT SHAM HIT ME!”

 

"And he will apologize for that but first apologize for provoking him. Sham doesn't want to play right now, and you can't make him."

 

George crosses his arms. “Fwine. Have fun wit Tewra fowr all I carwre.” He goes to walk away.

 

"George..." Patton frowns and goes after him. Sham rolls his eyes and lays down on Roman again. George keeps marching until he reaches a large tree. He sits down on one of the larger roots sticking out of the dirt and crosses his arms.

 

Patton kneels down at him. "What's wrong kiddo?" George pouts.

 

Patton frowns deeper "You want a hug?"

 

George looks down. “Sham like Tewra better. Sham nevber wanna hang out wit me anymowre...”

 

Patton sighs "It's not like that, Sham's growing up and he's connecting with Terra a little more than you, but he still loves you. He's going through a rough spot right now." George still crosses his arms.

 

 _'I can't get a break for one day it seems ok Patton think he's 5 if you can't reason maybe you can distract.'_ "George you want to go on a walk? We can go looking for bug?"

 

Nemo swoops down and lands. “Hey, What’s up?”

 

"Sham and George got into a fight. George wanted to play with him, but Sham said no."

 

“Oh.” Nemo says and looks at George. He kneels down. “I’ll play with you if you want?” Nemo smiles.

 

"I offered to go find bugs with him." George tilts his head but looks down. 

 

“Snakes?” Nemo offers.

 

"Sure." Nemo smiles and offers his hand. George still pouts but takes his hand. Patton sighs in relief. They walk off up the trail.

 

Nico glances back at Patton as he returns. “Just relax.” She smiles at him. “It’s your day off. Nemo can handle him.”

 

Patton sighs "Ok thanks Nico." He looks over at Roman and Sham asleep on the ground. Patton giggles "Looks like I'm not the only one taking it easy." Nico looks over and tries to contain a squeal. She pulls out her phone and takes a picture. "I hope Logan is enjoying is bird watching." 


	7. Bird Brain

Logan, Virgil, and Terra walk a trail Logan looks around he finds a gray catbird and takes a picture. Terra looks at him. "You’re really good at this, like what? Is that your 20th picture?" He smirks 

 

Logan blushes "Well yes I do find bird to be fascinating."

 

Virgil smiles. “Care to tell us a bit about it?”

 

"The gray catbird is a medium-sized North American and Central American perching bird of the mimed family. It is the only member of the "catbird" genus  _Dumetella_. Like the black catbird it’s among the basal lineages of the Mimidae, probably a closer relative of the Caribbean thrasher and trembler assemblage than of the mockingbirds and  _Toxostoma_  thrashers."

 

Terra blinks "I don't know what any of that means."

 

Virgil laughs. “The only one I caught was mockingbird. Wait-“ he thinks. “Nico is the girl on fire!” Terra laughs and whistles. Virgil repeats the whistle, wondering if the birds will copy them.

 

The birds didn't get the message. Terra chuckles "So, Logan how long have you been into bird watching?" 

 

"Not too long, at first I was just studying the bird bone structure in case Nemo hurts his wings again and I fell into a metaphorical rabbit hole." Logan blushes.

 

Virgil giggles. “It’s fun though.”

 

"Yes, well I found out that birds are extremely loyal even more so as dogs. They also only bond with one or two people in a life time." 

 

Terra chuckles "Sounds like you." 

 

"I know right!" Logan blushes and clears his throat. 

 

Virgil giggles. “We have two bird brains I guess.”

 

"Birds are actual extremely smart." Logan crosses his arms. 

 

Terra giggles "We got a bird lover over here." Logan blushes darker. Virgil giggles more.

 

"You thought about getting a pet bird?"

 

"Yes but no birds are loud and need lots of attentions and like I said it only bonds with a few people. I worry about how the bird would react to so many people in the house." Logan sighs but shakes his head. "Besides how would I get a bird?"

 

“Nemo had snakes.” Virgil offers. “I don’t know. Maybe one day a bird will appear out if nowhere... maybe you can see if you can figure out how the snakes got in the mindscape?”

 

Logan thinks "Hmm that was a mystery that never got solved. We know Roman didn't summon them because Roman had no reason too, but it still came from the imagination. Maybe they came because Nemo needed them. The mind does like to protect itself. So, it gave Nemo snakes to help him." 

 

"You think?" Terra asked curious. 

 

"It's my guess so far." 

 

Virgil nods. “They keep him calm and make him happy... but why wouldn’t the mind summon Cobalt for Sham then?”

 

"Cobalt is big she wouldn't fit." Terra shrugs.

 

“True...” Virgil thinks.

 

Virgil looks around a bit. “What kind of bird do you think each of us is?”

 

"I don't know THAT much about birds to fit them to our personalities."

 

Virgil chuckles. “Okay, but can you name a few?”

 

"I would be an Owl, Patton is a Peacock, Roman could be an Eagle, and you, Virgil is a dove." 

 

Virgil giggles and kisses Logan’s cheek. “Is Patton a peacock because he’s loud?”

 

"Peacocks embody happiness and optimism, they love to talk and are filled with enthusiasm."

 

Virgil giggles. “Well... Nemo’s an eagle too. A golden eagle. At least, that’s what his wings look like.

 

"That's fair." 

 

“What about Terra?” Virgil turns around and starts walking backwards.

 

Logan thinks "Dove." 

 

Terra rolls his eyes "Really?"

 

"Doves are sympathetic, supportive and team players. Good listening skills more likely to avoid confrontations, change and assertiveness."

 

“Hmm... now that I think about it... Nemo’s a pigeon.” Virgil smirks. Terra laughs. “What? Pigeons are homing birds! And Nemo always finds his way home.” Virgil laughs.

 

Logan chuckles "That's true." 

 

“There’s also ravens and cardinals too...” Virgil thinks. “Robins...” he just starts listing all the birds he knows.

 

“I think George is a robin? Hmm...”

 

Logan chuckles "Do tell why you think that?"

 

“Curiosity, and robins are the first sign of spring’s return. Who’s a humming bird?”

 

"I don't think anyone is the humming bird."

 

“Who has the most energy?”

 

“Nope. Wait. Roman. Roman and his constant singing and energy.”

 

"I would argue that Roman sings more."

 

Virgil nods. “There are songbirds... nightingales?”

 

"Perhaps." Logan thinks.

 

They keep walking for a bit till Virgil points. “Is that a heron?”

 

Logan takes a picture. "Good catch." Logan smiles. Virgil beams and continues on.


	8. Happy Birthday

The sun set flashlights light the area. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOUUUUU." Everyone sings. 

 

"Aww thanks guys." Patton beams. Logan smiles.

 

Nemo and Virgil are giggling messes. Nico is setting out plates and smiling. Sham is helping her. Virgil goes and starts the music. “Cake and dance!”

 

Roman is sitting he smiles. "Thanks sweetie." 

 

"Thanks Nico." Patton takes a bite of his cake.

 

“No problem.” Nico says and sits down next to Roman. 

 

Nemo sets his and Patton’s cake down and takes his hand, leading him to the center of their half circle. “SHE WAS NANCY MUUUULLLIGAN! I WAS WILIAM SHERRRAN! SHE TOOK MY NAME AND THEN WE WERE ONE, DOWN BY THE WEST FORK BOOORRRRDER!”

 

Patton giggles and dances with Nemo.Nico looks at Roman and smiles. Roman chuckles and stands he bows and opens his hand. "May I have this dance?" Nico smiles and places her hand in his and stands, taking up position. 

 

Virgil smiles and glances at Logan. “Would you like to dance? You don’t have to if you don’t want.” He whispers.

 

"Dancing isn't my forte." He eats his piece of cake. "Virgil nods and chuckles at how formal Romico dances while Patmo just bops. 

 

Sham looks at George, frowning in thought. He glances at Terra and pats his arm before getting up and going to George. “I’m not sorry about earlier...”

 

Terra moves over to them. "What happened earlier?"

 

Sham sighs. “George didn’t want to play, and I wanted to stay awake and he would leave me alone so I didn’t slap his arm...”

 

"Did you two apologize?" Sham glances at George.

 

George crosses his arms and stays silent. "George" Terra warns 

 

George sighs "I'm sowwy I bug you."

 

“I’m not sorry I hit you...”

 

"I forgive you." George looks away. Terra frowns. 

 

"George what's wrong?" George stays silence.

 

Sham frowns and kneels down. “I am leaving you...”

 

Terra frowns "Why do you think Sham is going to leave you?" 

 

"He never wants to play with me anymore. He only wants to be with you."

 

Sham looks down. He looks up and meets George’s eyes. _‘I’m sorry. I am sad. I did not want to hurt you.’_

 

"What's wong? What did I do wong fow you to not want me?"

 

_‘You did nothing. I love you. Trying to protect you.’_

"From what?"

 

Sham looks at Terra nervously. _‘Being hurt.’_

 

"I want to help." George pouts

 

Sham sighs. ‘ _You can’t.’_

 

"Why not?" He crosses his arms.

 

_‘Not your fight.’_

 

"What do you mean? What fight? Who is huwting you?"

 

 _‘I’m learning.’_ Sham’s eyes beg Terra for help.

 

Terra puts George in his lap. "Sham is working out some stuff in his mind. Only he can choice how it ends. We help the best we can, but you need to let Sham come to you and be patient with him, ok?"

 

George nods "Ok I love you Sham."

 

 _‘I love you too.’_ “George.” Sham smiles at him. George makes grabby hand for Sham. Sham picks him up and hugs him.

 

George hugs him tightly. "Can we play now?" Sham nods.

 

George beams "Finally!"

 

“What do you wanna do?”

 

George pauses "I didn't think that far..." Terra laughs

 

Sham chuckles. “Hmm... tag?”

 

"Ok!" George let's go. He tags Sham. "Your it!" And he runs.

 

Sham giggles and looks at Terra. “Care to join?”

 

"Sure, bets watching Dad's dancing." He starts running before Sham can touch him. Sham laughs and chases them.

 

Virgil smiles at them and looks at Logan. “I suppose now would be an adequate time to give you your gift...”

 

Logan smiles at him. "Ok I'm excited." Virgil smiles sheepishly and hands him a box wrapped in galaxy paper. Logan unwraps it and opens the box. Inside is a hoodie like Virgil’s, blue patches with stars sewed on it, and Logan’s logo on the left chest. The lining on the hood Is a dark blue as well as the drawstrings. Logan beams and quickly puts it on and smells it.It smells like lavender. 

 

Virgil smiles. “Do you like it?”

 

"I love it, it smells like you." He hugs Virgil and kisses his cheek.

 

Virgil giggles and “helps” Logan put his tie in place before using it to pull him into a kiss. Logan holds him close and kisses him back. Virgil hums and strokes his cheek.

 

Logan looks at him lovingly. "Thank you love."

 

“You’re welcome, my star... Happy Birthday.”

 

Virgil gazes into his eyes and nods upwards. “It’s a clear night...”

 

Logan looks up and smiles "Let's go get a better view." Virgil nods and follows him. 

 

Nemo pulls Patton close and kisses him. “I have something to show you, honeybee...” Nemo smiles and leads him down the trail. Further down they find small yellow and blue lights on either side of them. Patton looks at it in wonder. Nemo smiles. They come to a clearing with yellow and blue lights in the trees and a blanket in the middle with hearts and feathers on it.

 

Patton beams. "You two did amazing job."

 

Nemo smiles and leads him to the blanket. He holds Patton’s hand and kneels down. His heart races, but he’s still smiling widely. “My love, my honeybee...” he pulls out a silver chain necklace with a blue pearl wrapped loosely in silver wire and suspended inside a silver wire heart. “My pearl.”

 

Patton beams he could cry enjoy. "Oh, Nemo it's beautiful." Nemo stands and gently clasps it around his neck and kisses his cheek. Patton wraps his arms around Nemo and kisses him passionately. Nemo hums and holds him close, kissing him back and wrapping his wings around them protectively. He pushes deeper into the kiss, teasing Patton’s tongue. Patton giggles and lets him carry his weight. Nemo lifts him up and wraps Patton’s legs around his waist, wings supporting his back as he carries him to the bench near the lake. He continues to kiss him passionately. Patton closes his eyes and kisses him back moaning. Nemo battles Patton’s tongue for dominance as he sits down with Patton on his lap, combing through his hair. Patton lets go of control holding onto him. Nemo moans and nibbles Patton’s lip before diving I to another kiss. He moves and kisses Patton’s face. Patton breaths heavy. "I love you."

 

“I love you too... my honeybee. My pearl...” Nemo licks his cheek and places small kisses down to his neck.

 

Patton holds onto him. "Love you, need you, please? It's my birthday."

 

Nemo moans. “But... you and Logan...”

 

Patton whines "But we're alone and you worked me up."

 

Nemo dives back to his neck. _‘Do I? Do I not? How’s that fair to Roman and Nico? But they got theirs!’_ Patton moans Nemo lays him on the bench and kisses him deeply.Patton combs through his hair. Nemo crawls on top of him and pulls away, panting. He gazes at Patton. _‘I want him... but that’s not fair to Roman and Nico. But it’s his birthday? UGH! But if we do and it’s a secret and George tell?’_

 

Patton cubs his face. "What's wrong?" He pants

 

Nemo shakes his head, panting. “It’s not fair... Roman and Nico got in trouble for this...” he looks at Patton longingly.

 

Patton pants "Your right not fair..." He looks a little sad.

 

Nemo kisses him gently. “Maybe not here...” he thinks out loud.

 

"No were camping still not fair." He looks at him still a little sad.

 

“My domain?” Nemo offers. “We can go to bed. Leave for a bit. Come back.”

 

"That sounds like cheating. Let's just cuddle."

 

“Okay...” Nemo lays down on top of him, whimpering a bit but biting his lip. He closes his eyes and sighs, petting Patton’s hair. “Sorry, love. Tomorrow night... I’m gonna make you scream my name...”

 

Patton purrs "Can't wait." Nemo hums and nuzzles his face before turning to watch the moon reflecting off the water.


	9. Growing pains

Sham raises a sword and smirks at Roman, standing tall and proud on the wooden stage, his 16-year-old body just slightly shorter than the prince, his current co-actor. “You cannot take my city, mister...?” He recites his line.

 

Roman nods "And who are you to stop me? You are out number and out match!" Roman evilly laughs.

 

Sham chuckles and shakes his head. “You underestimate how one wise man can stand against an army of fools.” He twirls his sword and feels a glow of satisfaction. That move took him forever to learn.

 

"Then let's finish it here and now dragon prince." He raises his sword.

 

Sham holds his sword up and charges, shouting a battle cry. “FOR FREEDOM!” He ducks under Roman’s sword and carefully repeats their choreographed sword fight.

 

Roman and Sham 'fight' swinging and dodging until Sham gets a hit. Roman wails "I will not lose here. I am Pride royal you just a peasant raises by dragons. How can you defeat me!?"

 

Sham clutches his ‘injury’ and pants. “Because I- I HAVE DRAGONS!” He whistles and raises his arms.

 

A theater made dragon comes from the stage and roars. Roman gasps. "No, I can't be!"

 

Sham looks back and smiles. “Cobalt! Attack!” He points his sword at Roman.

 

Fire streamers fly towards Roman. He wails "NOOOOOOOO" he falls to the ground and 'dies'.

 

Sham cheers. “LONG LIVE THE DRAGONS! IN FREEDOM AT LAST!”

 

Terra claps from the audience. "Horary! Amazing!" Roman stands and bows.

 

Nico claps and cheers. “LONG LIVE THE DRAGON PRINCE!” Sham smiles and bows as well.

 

George claps and runs onto stage and hugs Sham giggling. "LONG LIVE THE DRAGON PRINCE!"

 

Sham chuckles and picks him up, easily placing George on his shoulders and walking down the stage. “I totally remembered all my lines...”

 

"That was your best performance yet." Terra smiles. 

 

"It's ok Sham sometimes theater you need to improvise." Roman walks down.

 

“Fortunately, that is possible given my blessing...” Sham sets George down.

 

“I can say whatever I want without worry. I don’t need a script to follow.” Nico gets up and gasps, holding her stomach for a moment, face showing pain.

 

Roman goes over to Nico. "Nico are you ok?"

 

"Yeah, I'm just- ah-" Nico grips the back of the chair in front of her, breathing deeply. "G-give me- a minute..." Sham looks at her with worry. 

 

After a few minutes, Nico sighs and stands. "Sorry, I don't... Know what that was..."

 

"Maybe you should lie down." Roman puts his hands on her shoulders.

 

Nico shakes her head. "I'm good now." she offers Roman a smile.

 

Roman looks at Sham. "Sham is she ok?"

 

Sham watches her a moment. "I don't think so..."

 

Nico places her hand over Roman's. "I'm fine. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom real quick, okay?"

 

Roman nods "Ok don't need some pain killers?"

 

Nico shakes her head. "I'll be good." she sinks out.

 

Sham shrugs. "Are you hungry?"

 

"Yeah let's go have lunch." They all rise up in the dining room. Roman just gets into the kitchen when they hear Nico scream from her room. Roman sinks into Nico's room. "NICO!?"

 

"ROMAAAAN!" he hears from her bathroom.

 

Roman opens the door. "Nico!?"

 

Nico is sitting, looking down. "WHY IS THERE BLOOD!?" Roman starts laughing. Nico looks at him, horrified. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!? WHY IS THERE BLOOD!? DID WE FUCK TOO HARD!?" She starts crying.

 

Roman stops laughing and goes over to her. "No, no, no, no, no Nico, sweetie your fine. Your just on your period. It's a girl thing." Nico grips his arms, shaking and continuing to cry.

 

Roman holds her. "Shh breath you’re ok you’re ok it will pass."

 

Nico leans her head against Roman's chest, trying to take deep breaths. "I don't... Feel good..." her body starts going limp.

 

"Nico?" Roman shakes her. Nico collapses. "Nico!?" Roman takes a deep breath. "Ok let's get you clean up." Roman summons a pad. When he's done, he picks her up. He lays her down on her bed. He moves her hair put of her face. "I should have warned you opps."

 

Nico moans and stirs. She groggily opens her eyes and looks around. "Wha- what happened?" she feels lightheaded and closes her eyes again.

 

"Shh you pass out."

 

Nico sighs. "Water..."

 

Roman summons it. "Here."

 

Nico takes it with a shaky hand and drinks greedily. She finishes it and lets Roman take the glass, laying down with a sigh. "Everything hurtssss!" she whines.

 

"Yeah being a girl suck sometimes." Roman chuckles and summons Motrin. "Here this will help."

 

She turns on her side and curls up. She rubs her head and moans, panting. Roman sits down and rubs her back.Nico draws her blanket to her face and cries into it. "Hurrrrrrrtsss!"

 

"Maybe if you turn male it will go away?" Roman offers.

 

"I don't know!"

 

"Shhh you’re on your period. You’re going to bleed have cramps and you’re going to moody for a week."

 

Nico takes a deep breath. "Why?" she whimpers, clutching the blanket tightly.

 

"So, what your body is doing is dropping an egg. Or something like that."

 

Nico groans. "I feel like Logan would know." she slowly begins to relax.

 

"You can also look it up. You should have looked this up." _'Wait Roman shut up she's in pain.'_

 

Nico moans. "Yeah... I thought i researched everything of being a girl..." she sighs. "I think I stopped researching after I panicked the first time and just didn't see a need after the camping trip..."

 

Roman rubs her back. "You have a lot to learn and we don't know everything."

 

Nico gives a small nod and sighs. "Thank you..."

 

"No sex until you're done bleeding." Nico nods.

 

"Can I get you anything?"

 

Nico shivers. "A heating pad, maybe? And I'll take those pain killers now..." Roman hands her the pills and summons a heating pad. He pulls it in and turns it on. "Better?"

 

Nico closes her eyes as bliss takes over her face. She weakly nods and just lays there a moment, sighing contently. Roman kisses her head. Nico smiles softly. She takes the pills, wincing a bit at moving, then gets comfortable and closes her eyes.

 

Sham quietly peaks in. "She okay?"

 

"Yeah she's fine just started you first period and freaked out." 

 

Behind Sham you can hear Terra say. "Nope I'm out." And quickly walk away. Sham looks confused.

 

Nico opens her eyes. "Sham?" she reaches towards him. Sham walks over to her. Nico wraps him in a hug and kisses his head. "I love you, never leave, okay? I love you so much-" she holds him tight and starts crying against him. Sham hesitantly pets her hair and looks at Roman with a 'what do I do?' expression.

 

"She's having mood swings just go with it." Roman whispers to Sham. Sham nods and continues petting her hair till she calms down. 

 

Nico sniffles and gives him one last squeeze before letting go and curling up on the bed, whining a bit. "Rooooooo!"

 

"Yes love?" Nico whines again. Roman massages her head.

 

Nico sighs and relaxes. She suddenly tenses. "No! Stop it! Leave me alone!" she turns away from him and pouts.

 

Roman stops "Ok, then text me if you need anything." Sham blinks a few times, thoroughly confused.

 

Roman gets up from the bed. "Come on Sham I'm hungry."

 

Nico curls up tighter, sniffling. Sham turns towards the door but stops and glances back at Nico. "She is okay..." he says to Roman.

 

Roman sighs "I know, can you bring something up for me?" Roman sits back on the bed.

 

Sham nods. "No! Go away!" Nico says, muffled in her pillow.

 

Roman shakes his head. "Ok nevermind then." He gets up and heads towards the door. "Ok let's go." Sham leads them out and downstairs.

 

Nemo looks over at them from the kitchen. "Is Nico okay?" he asks a bit worried.

 

Roman waves him off. "Period."

 

Nemo raises a brow. “Oh.” Sham walks by and ‘accidentally’ runs into Nemo, causing him to smear jelly on his shirt. Nemo bites his lip and just continues to make his sandwich.

 

Roman sighs "I mean it was going to happen eventually. She's having a lot of mood swings so just play alone and go with the flow."

 

“Okay. But couldn’t she just turn into a male form?” Nemo asks.

 

"She can but one I don't know if she wants to and two, I don't know what the body shift would do to her given what her body is doing right now."Nemo nods. 

 

Roman’s phone beeps with a text. _‘I’m sorry I pushed you away I don’t know why I did that I don’t know what’s happening and now I’ve made you upset and I’m so, so, so sorry I love you so much’_

 

"I'll be right back, actual if I'm not down in 5 Minutes send me food." Roman heads upstairs. He enters Nico's room. "Hey, love I got your text."

 

Nico shakes on her bed. “I’M SORRY!!!” She wails.

 

Roman closes the door and goes over and hugs Nico. "It's ok I'm not upset."

 

Nico holds onto him for dear life. “I don’t wanna go through this!!!”

 

Roman rubs her back. "You can turn into a male. If you want and we can still use the pronouns you want." Roman offers again. Nico sniffles and nods. She snaps her fingers and turns into her male form. Her stomach immediately turns on itself and her grip on Roman tightens. She feels something rise in her throat and let’s go of Roman, covering her mouth and running to the bathroom. She’s thankfully able to make it to the toilet, gripping the sides as she vomits, crying. Roman rushes over. "Nico are you ok?" Nico shakes her head and throws up more. She finally finishes and pants.

 

Roman summons a bottle water. "Here."

 

Nico takes it with a shaky hand and drinks slowly. She pulls it away after a moment and groans. “I hate this...”

 

"You should lie down." Nico gladly complies and lays on the flower, breathing deeply. She feels sick again and scrambles up for the toilet. Roman helps her over.

 

After a moment she finishes again and groans. “I’m done with this.” She snaps her fingers and turns into her female form. She falls back against Roman, breathing hard and shaking.

 

"Ok no more shapeshifting until you’re done." Roman rubs her back.

 

Nico nods tiredly. “Fooooooood...” There’s a knock on Nico’s door.

 

"Just in time come on back to bed." Roman picks her up and lays her down on the bed. "Come in."

 

Nemo opens the door and steps in, carrying two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. “Here you go. Figured Nico would be hungry too.” He gives the plates to Roman and brushes Nico’s hair back, frowning a bit at how warm she is.

 

"She tries turning into a male and it made it worst, so she stuck in a female body for now." Nemo nods. 

 

Nico whines. “Nemooooooo!”

 

“Yeah?” Nemo kneels down. Nico hugs him and pets his wings with a sigh. Nemo closes his eyes and lays his head on the bed. She accidentally brushes over the joint to his back and he gasps and pulls away, shivering. “Um- you should- take her to see Snow. When she’s a bit better. I think she wants some sort of emotional support- or- something-“ Nemo shakes himself off, ruffling his feathers. 

 

Nico frowns. “Did I hurt you?”

 

“Oh no! I’m just- not... comfortable with anyone petting my wings...” Nemo shuffles his feet. 

 

“Oh. Okay. Sorry.” Nico grabs her sandwich and starts eating.

 

"When we're done eating, I'll do that." Roman starts eating. Nemo nods and heads out.

 

Nico eats silently for a bit. “I didn’t mean to make him uncomfortable...”

 

"I know sweetie his wings are just really sensitive, and I think petting them turns him on. It's probably why only Patton is allowed to groom in." Nico nods slowly and nibbles her sandwich. "Do you want to see Snow? When we're done eating." Nico nods furiously. "Ok sweetie." Roman massages her head.Nico smiles and leans against him. Roman continues to eat his sandwich one handed.

...  
  
Nemo walks downstairs and sees Sham finishing eating his sandwich. “Hey, Sham? Could you do the dishes please?” He grabs his plate and sits down. 

 

“Certainly.”

 

Nemo looks at him. “Sham, please...”

 

Sham rolls his eyes. “You can definitely tell me what to do.” He gets up, leaving his plate and going towards the stairs. 

 

Nemo snaps. “ _Sham_. Come. Here.” Sham freezes, Nemo’s sudden shift in tone startling him. He quickly gathers his composure however and goes back to the table, leaning on it with a raised brow. “When I ask you to do something, especially as simple as four dishes, I’m not asking.” Nemo holds his eyes steadily. 

 

“Then why ask at all?” Sham looks bored. 

 

“Because it’s nicer than being commanded. It’s also nice when the other person simply says yes.” Sham rolls his eyes again. “Sham, you have no idea how good you have it-“

 

“Oh, and here you go listening to me again instead of lecturing me. ‘You have it so good. The dark side is so bad.’ Blah blah blah. IM HUNGRY FOR IT! SO, TELL IT TO SOMEONE WHO DOESNT CARE!” Sham storms upstairs and slams his door closed. 

 

Nemo rubs his face with his hands. He pushes his plate aside and rests his head in his arms on the table. “What is happening to him?” He sounds lost.

 

Logan walks over from reading in the commons. "Parent troubles?" He sits down.

 

Nemo nods into his arms. “I don’t know what to do anymore...” he mumbles

 

"I listen to your arguments and I do need to ask how offend do you listen to him?" 

 

“He never talks. How am I supposed to listen if he won’t talk to me?” Nemo lifts his head up.

 

"You can't and you can't force him either. When we chase you around trying to help you, you just shut us out more. You complained that when we did talk that we gave you more opinions and you didn't feel like anyone was listening to you. Perhaps Sham feels the same way."

 

Nemo sighs and rubs his face more. “Okay...” he thinks. “But I’m watching him fall. He’s becoming someone he’s not. I’m trying to save him...”

 

"Then try to listen to him don't remind him of who he is becoming remind him of who he can be. Sham was a good kid remind him of that. Talk to Virgil and Terra. Virgil is the embodiment of emo phase and Terra is closer to his age. That can give you a new perspective on how Sham is feeling right now."

 

Nemo nods. “Okay... thanks, Lo.”

 

"No problem I wouldn't try to talk to him now he's probability sulking." Nemo nods and plays with his sandwich. "I will inform Virgil that you will need his assistance." 

 

“Thanks...”

...

“IM A GOOD PRETENDER! IM NOT REALLY COOL! IM A GOOD PRETENDER! CAUSE IM- JUST- LIKE- YOU! I DO NOT BELONG HERE! YOU ALL CLEARLY DO! IM A GOOD PRETENDER! CAUSE IM JUST- LIKE- YOU!” Sham sings and dances along to the music blaring through his room. So, what if Nemo hates him? Who cares? He’s not in control of him! Sham is his own! No one controls him!"  
  
He keeps dancing till the song ends. He looks in his closet and sees the black jacket with white and pink lightning strikes on it. He thinks about what Terra told him about Greed and his fist clenches. _‘One day. One day that bastard will pay for hurting my brother and my friend.’_ Speaking of which, he hasn’t seen Lue for a while. He checks to make sure his door is locked before sinking out to the commons of the dark side. It feels harder to breathe for some reason. _‘I’m not scared.’_

 

Evan sits on the couch with Lue. He looks at Sham. "Sham is that you?" Sham smiles sheepishly and waves. 

 

Lue looks shocked and stands up, slowly walking towards him. “You... you got tall.” He looks slightly up at him.

 

"What brings you here?"

 

Sham shrugs. “Wanted to say bye.”

 

Evan shrugs "Works for me. So, how's life?"

 

“Sooooo exciting. Nemo’s great.” Sham crosses his arms. 

 

“He can’t be that bad?” Lue asks.

 

"Nemo is a little preachy I'll give him that. Also, something was happening because Patton was jealous of Logan and Virgil's relationship for a bit."

 

“Patton and Nemo were brave in hurting each other.” Lue looks confused. Sham sighs and pulls out his phone, opening it to notes. ‘They were scared of hurting each other. Nemo kept pushing everyone away because he was depressed and cut for a bit. Patton was sad he couldn’t help Nemo, so he used some of Terra’s ink to make himself afraid so he could learn to help Nemo, but Nemo told him that wasn’t going to help.’ He shows his phone to Lue and Evan.

 

Even nods "Their so emotional and stupid."

 

Sham smirks and laughs. He types more. _‘Also, Roman and Nico have been at it like mad.’_

 

Lue pales and coughs. “Sham, we didn’t need to know that.”

 

Sham shrugs. _‘They know it’s not you. Also, Nico is a girl now.’_

 

"OO don't tell greed that. Don't know how or why but that boi is a transphobia. Gave Terra hell for dressing like a girl." Evan shakes his head. 

 

Sham growls. _‘Terra told me what Greed did. He’s going to pay.’_

 

Lue grips his shoulders and looks him in the eye. “Sham, no. Don’t. That is a mistake. Don’t put yourself in danger over something in the past.”

 

"Yeah Lue is right you don't know how to fight. Greed would kick your ass." 

 

Sham grits his teeth. “No one heals my brother and gets away with it!”

 

"Brother?"

 

Sham nods determinedly. “He’s my younger brother.”

 

Evan shrugs "Ok but still I don't think Terra would like it if you got yourself killed. I don't know I didn't talk to him much."

 

Sham sighs. “Unsatisfactory.”

 

Lue pats his shoulder and lets him go. “So how long are you allowed to visit?”

 

“I have a set time.” Lue frowns.

 

"Well it's kinda boring here too."

 

Sham shrugs. “Worse than being around Nemo...”

 

Lue sighs. “What’s up with you and Nemo?”

 

“HE TOTALLY LISTENS TO ME! He lets me do whatever I want!” Sham crosses his arms. “He certainly understands me! He certainly cares about how I feel!”

 

Evan nods he pats the couch. "Alright let's hear it why is Nemo a dumbass?"

 

Sham sits down and Lue sits next to him. “Because he has the greatest rules ever! He gets happy whenever I act the slightest bit inside the ‘perfect child’ box. He says I’m Deceit, but he thinks I won’t be! FUCK IT! IM NOT DECEIT!” Lue looks at Evan worriedly.

 

"I mean he's not wrong he is Deceit, he's Deceit if you took him and hit the restart button." Evan shrugs

 

Sham furiously shakes his head. “Him not me.”

 

 _‘I’m not good at this...’_ Lue thinks.

 

"That is kinda up to you. Deceit was a bad dude. He was controlling and manipulative and clever. He only looks after himself and only care about himself. If you don't want to be that then don't." Evan shrugs "It's your life if you want to grow muscles you work out if you want to sing like the best you take singing lessons. If you don't want to be the old Deceit, then don't be." 

 

Sham frowns. “But what can I do if that’s what everyone think I am...? Don’t I just give them what they want? If they don’t want a villain, then they should have adopted me.” He closes his eyes and draws his legs up, resting his head on them.

 

"I think they adopted you because they don't want you to become a villain. They might be doing a shitty job at it but they're trying. They still treat you like a villain?"

 

Sham nods though something leaves his stomach unsettled. “Nemo loves me... he’s always happy with me... I help everything...”

 

Lue frowns. “I think he does love you... he’s just... scared of losing you.”

 

"Ok so you're lying. Nemo hates no one, expect for Malice, that boi forgives everyone. Also, if you did make everything worst, they would have kick you out by now. You’re doing something right for at least someone." Sham sighs.  "Can you tell me how you help the others? They're all emotional mess so did you help them throw their stress. point out their lies? You're doing something good even if you don't know it." 

 

Sham thinks and types on his phone. ‘I broke into Nemo’s domain after he hurt himself and locked everyone out. I searched through Nemo’s memories to find a secret that led me to a door that let me break into Patton’s domain and stop him from emotionally overloading himself. I helped Terra get rid of the ink and saved him from getting in trouble with Nemo...’

 

"So, you're keeping them for destroying themselves? Yeah I would say you're doing good."

 

Sham sighs. “Great...”

 

"Ok keep talking I'm clearly not understanding something."

 

Sham shrugs. “There’s definitely more to talk about.” Lue tries rubbing his arm, but Sham just shrugs him off.

 

"Alright well your welcome to chill here for a while. I don't care." Evan leans back.

 

Sham nods. “I won’t thank you. Can I sleep over?”

 

Lue looks up the stairs cautiously. “If you ask Nemo or Patton first, then yeah.”

 

Sham rolls his eyes and sinks out. He waits a few minutes before gathering up his blankets and Cobalt plushie. He rises up. “Pat said no.”

 

"Ok works for me. You can sleep in my room." He gives Lue a knowing look for why he's sleeping in his room.

 

Lue nods. “I’ll join you guys. Safety in numbers and stuff.” Lue stands and starts up the stairs, looking around before gesturing for Sham to follow. Sham carefully climbs the stairs with his full arms.

 

Evan walks behind Sham and they make it to his room. Evan opens his door and rush Lue and Sham in. He closes the door and locks it. "Ok were good now." Sham sets his blankets at the foot of the bed and holds his Cobalt plushie in a hug. Lue smiles softly at him."Nice dragon."

 

Sham looks up at Evan and smiles. “She’s not mine. Roman destroyed her in his domain. She’s the worst dragon ever.” He pets the plushie. “I haven’t wished for her to be able to stay in the Imagination, but it has come true...”

 

Evan shrugs "Don't know what to tell ya. Not my filed. So, what do you want to do?"

 

Sham shrugs. “Pillow fight?” He giggles.

 

Evan chuckles "Ok THINK FAST!" Evan smacks Sham in the face with a pillow.

 

“Omph! HEY!” Sham laughs and gets up, hitting Evan with a pillow. Lue laughs and hits Evan with a pillow as well.

 

Evan hits Lue "Opps." Evan laughs

 

“Oops?” Lue smirks and hits Evan. Sham laughs and hits Lue. “Hey!”

 

Evan grabs another pillow and hits both of them. "HA."

 

Sham and Lue squeal then look at each other. “Team up.” Lue says and Sham nods. They grab more pillows and start throwing them at Evan, laughing.

 

Evan gets hit by the small storm laughing. "Ok I give, I give."

 

Lue chuckles and helps him back up. Sham comes over and hugs them. Lue is surprised a moment before hugging him back. “Do you guys know sign?” Sham asks. 

 

“Not really...” Lue admits.

 

"You can teach us." Evan shrugs.

 

Sham pulls away a bit and signs ‘I love you’. He grabs his phone and types it, then shows it to them and repeats the action.

 

"Aww that's sweet." Evan repeats it back. Sham beams. Lue does the same with a smile. Evan leans back. He goes to speak but he hears footsteps and hushes everyone. Lue holds Sham protectively. Sham growls quietly.

 

Sham breaks out of Lue’s arms and runs to the door. _‘I’ll protect them!’_ He thinks. Sham opens the door before Evan or Lue can stop him. 

 

Insanity looks up at Sham and gasps. “DECEIT!”

 

Evan lets out a breath. "Oh, Insanity don't scare us like that." 

 

Insanity tilts his head. “What?”

 

Lue sighs. “What were you doing?” Insanity ignores them and pokes Sham’s cheek who looks somewhere between uninterested and ‘I’m gonna bite your face off’. He pets Sham’s scales and gasps in wonder as Sham can’t help but relax against Insanity’s hand and purr.

 

"Well don't stand there get in here." Evan pulls him in and locks his door.

 

Insanity looks around. “What’s that?” He points to Sham’s blankets at the foot of the bed. 

 

Sham leaps on them and curls up on them protectively, hissing. “Someone else’s.”

 

"Don't touch Sham's stuff." Evan warns.

 

Insanity looks confused. “But he just said it’s someone else’s?”

 

“He speaks in opposites. He’s saying it’s his. Don’t touch it.” Lue says. 

 

“Oh. Okay.” Insanity sits down, legs crossed, and rocks himself. Sham slowly crawls towards him like a curious dragon. He’s well aware he’s 16, but that doesn’t mean he has to act like it. Sometimes it’s easier to communicate like animals anyways. Insanity looks at him as Sham approaches. 

 

Sham sits an arms length away. “Can you... pet me again?” Insanity tilts his head. Sham sighs and scoots closer, grabbing Insanity’s hand and putting it on his scaled cheek. Insanity gasps and nods, going back to petting him as Sham closes his eyes and purrs, laying down.

 

Evan smirks _'This is definitely not the old Deceit.'_ Insanity continues petting Sham’s scales with wonder. He thumbs over a loose one before pulling on it. Sham hisses loudly and kicks, connecting with Insanity’s thigh who yelps. Sham rubs his cheek annoyed. 

 

“You guys okay?” Lue asks a bit worried. 

 

Insanity just giggles. “I thought snakes can’t kick?” Sham stops and glares at Insanity.

 

"You don't like snakes?" Sham sighs and goes over to his blankets, curling up on top of them and holding his Cobalt plushie close. 

 

Insanity gasps. “What’s that?”

 

Sham smiles slightly with pride. “Not Cobalt. I am not the Dragon Prince.” He sits up a bit and puts the plushie on his shoulder. “I have a fake dragon back home that looks nothing like her.” He nods to the plushie. Insanity looks at it with wonder.

 

Evan nods "Dragons." he thinks "Yeah that makes sense."

 

Sham tilts his head. “What?” Lue looks at Evan.

 

"Dragons can symbol heroism, boldness, perseverance, wisdom, and other stuff. You carry around a dragon plush and have a real dragon in the imagination so I can see why you said you are the dragon prince."

 

Sham beams and pulls out his phone, looking something up. He shows them his phone on a page of names with the root of ‘Sham’. Some say ‘fraud’, others say ‘brave like a lion’, ‘sword’, and ‘sun’.

 

Lue nods and smiles. “So, your name could mean pretty much whatever you choose. That’s really cool!”

 

Insanity looks between them all. “So, you’re a dragon?”

 

Sham giggles and smiles sheepishly. “Terra says I’m not...” he looks down and fiddles with his black hoodie he’s been wearing the past week. Plain and simple, black shirt, black jeans, black hoodie.

 

"What do you think?"

 

Sham shrugs. “I am what I’m not.”

 

Evan nods "So your Deceit Lue is lust and I'm just jealousy?"  

 

Sham looks up and raises a brow. “Isn’t that what we are?” Lue looks down and fidgets with his bracelets. Sham eyes the bracelets and it gives him an idea he wants to try when he gets back.

 

"Those are our traits but that's not who we are. The idea with having names like Lue, Patton, Nemo, etc. is that we are showing that we a more than just one trait. We have personally and other stuff that makes us human. Our trait is like our job, but we are not just our job. Like a teacher isn't just a teacher or a police officer isn't just a police officer."

 

“But if you get lost in your role, aren’t you an actor?” Sham looks disinterested. Insanity looks at them all, confused, before playing with the carpet.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

“Some actors don’t have character bleed. They get freed from the mindset of the character they are portraying. If that is their job, haven’t they become that?”

 

"So, you think you're stuck playing the role of Deceit?" Evan looks at Lue.

 

"If that's what you want. If you're going to be the Deceit you better start liking snakes and make everyone’s life miserable." Evan lays on his back.

 

Sham bites his lip. “I haven’t already done that...”

 

Lue looks at him. “What do you mean?”

 

“Why do you think Nemo hates me?”

 

“Kid, Nemo doesn’t-“

 

“I AM A KID!”

 

"You’re a teenager and teens tend to see things differently. I still can't think of how Nemo can hate any one. I could punch Patton in the face and if I said sorry, he would forgive him." Evan shrugs.

 

Sham sighs. “Everyone believes me.” He stops and laughs. “Guess that’s why I’m not Deceit.” He lays down.

 

"Ok I'm listening, why does Nemo hate you? What did you do?"

 

“Ever tried ignoring him, talking back, flipping him off, running away, not doing chores, making his life miserable in little ways like running into him this morning so he spilled jam on his shirt?” Sham chuckles and shakes his head. “And am I sorry? Deceitfully, yes.”

 

"Why are you doing that to him? Is he just an ass?"

 

Sham shrugs. “It’s boring to pester him. Besides, he totally understands me anyways.” Lue looks more worried.

 

"Yup because he was never in your shoes."

 

“Exa- go...” Sham looks at Evan suspiciously. “He was!” He tries.

 

"Yup Nemo never spoke in opposite and felt like no one understood him and he had only one friend that he betrayed because he tried to leave him. Nemo never felt like the villain that no like. Nemo never played the role of Deceit before." Evan shrugs "He has no idea how you feel. So, fuck him, right?"

 

Sham winces and looks down. “Have you let him try to help?” Lue asks. 

 

Sham hesitates before shaking his head. “It’s not that scary... it’s harder to just act...”

 

"Always is, it's easy to play like the asshole, Virgil did it, Terra did it, Lue did it, I did it, Nemo did it, Patton painted on a smile, Logan hide his emotions welcome to the club." 

 

Sham sighs. “So that’s all any of us are? Pretenders?”

 

“We are until we take our masks off. Eventually, they get too heavy to wear...” Lue says Sham plays with his blankets a bit before laying down and curling up. Lue looks up and sees Insanity gone. He sighs and gets up, double checking the lock on the door before coming back to the bed and laying down next to Evan.

 

Evan massages his head. Lue closes his eyes and relaxes. "When we do it, it's wrong and you see that we are tearing ourselves apart but when you do it, it ok. You can handle it, you're not like us, you won't fall. Of course, that is what everyone says. It's harder to find your own lies than others." 

 

Sham closes his eyes. “Bad-night, Luvan.”

 

Lue chuckles. “Goodnight, Sham.” Evan spoons Lue and waits for him to fall asleep before sleeping himself. 

...  
  
Nemo wakes the next morning, the smell of coffee already in the air. He sits up from Patton and wipes away the night’s tear trails. He was awake late in thought, but he could be that late up if Patton was still asleep. He looks at the clock and sees its almost 6 am. He quietly slides out of bed and heads downstairs to find Nico sipping at a mug of coffee. “You’re up early.” He comments and gets a mug for himself. 

 

Nico shrugs. “Woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep. Hormones, I think.” She sips at her coffee. Nemo nods and leans against the counter opposite of her, the edges of his eyes red with evidence of last night. Nico looks at him thoughtfully. “Sham?” She guesses. 

 

Nemo sighs. “I talked to Logan and he suggested talking to Virgil and Terra. I did, then I went to check on him and he wouldn’t answer his door or even talk to me.”

 

Nico nods. “He’ll come out eventually. Teens are pigs.” She smirks. 

 

Nemo smiles slightly before looking sad again. “I wish he’d just let me help... I wish he didn’t feel he has to do this alone. I wish I could just protect him and make everything bad or painful go away...”

 

“I think every parent feels like that, especially with teens. You’re trying to hold onto him, but you’re suffocating him and he’s resisting. Give him a bit of freedom, so long as he doesn’t break your trust.”

 

Nemo nods then rubs his forehead with one hand. “That’s the problem... I don’t trust him. And he knows that...”

 

“And why don’t you trust him?”

 

“Well, has he exactly shown himself responsible?” Nemo looks up at Nico. 

 

Nico thinks. “He did for a bit. Then something happened... around the camping trip, and he just started shutting everyone out.”

 

“Well... I don’t know what the cause of it is, but I know the effect...” Nemo closes his eyes. “I’m just tired and I don’t know what to do anymore. He’s been a little shit and has been getting away with it. And I know that’s not helpful, but if I punish him then like you said he just shuts down.” He slides down the counter. “I’m tired of crying over this... I just want it to stop, but it hurts so much. It hurts more than if it were myself. Because I know EXACTLY what he’s going through, but I can’t reach him! He doesn’t trust me!” He cries silently. 

 

Nico sets her mug down and kneels, pulling Nemo into a hug. “Perhaps he doesn’t trust you because you don’t trust him? It takes two to build a relationship. And a relationship is built on trust.” Nemo holds her and cries. 

 

Nico pets his hair. “Try. Just try to trust him more. Part of what started it may have been the distrust you showed in not allowing him to have a phone. Then he started stealing yours, and by the time you gave him one it was too late. He had already provided for himself, even though it was in the wrong way, proving to himself that he doesn’t need you...”

 

“But he does...” Nemo says quietly.

 

“Maybe, and maybe not. You can help him _when_ he comes to _you_. But other than that, you cannot be your child’s savior. He’s going to listen to who he wants. All you can do is provide a warm reminder that you’re around with open arms whenever he’s ready to return. He needs to feel safe with you. That also means holding boundaries.”

 

Nemo gives a small nod. “I’ll try... thanks...”

 

“Yeah.” Nico summons a handkerchief and hands it to Nemo. “If there’s anything any of us can do, let us know.” Nemo nods and wipes his tears.

 

Terra comes down the stairs tired and red eyed. He flips on the couch face first. Nemo and Nico look over, glancing at each other before getting up. Nemo grabs his coffee before making his way over. “Hey, Terra. How’d you sleep?” Nico asks, sitting down next to him and petting his hair.

 

"I didn't" he says sadly.

 

“What’s up?” Nico continues to pet him.

 

"Sham's not in his room or his domain or the imagination or any of the other domains or the subscape." His voice muffle from the couch.

 

Nemo stiffens. Nico’s hand freezes and she frowns. “You search everywhere by yourself?” Terra nods

 

Nico sighs. “Why didn’t you wake someone?” Nemo slowly sets his coffee down.

 

"I thought he would only talk to me I thought I could bring him back." He hiccups.

 

“Shh...” Nico rubs his back and frowns slightly. “Why did you change back?” She asks gently.

 

"Felt like it." Nico looks at Nemo. Nemo is barely keeping his emotions concealed. “Nemo... wait for everyone else.” Nico warns. 

 

Nemo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “You know where he is, Nico.” He says, still stiff. 

 

“All the more reason to wait.” She raises a ‘test me’ brow at Nemo.

 

Nemo looks at Terra’s male clothing. “It’s because you were gonna search the dark side, wasn’t it?”

 

"No... Not exactly... Look just drop it who cares what I wear?" Terra doesn't lift his face from the couch. Nemo opens his mouth. 

 

Nico cuts him off with a ‘shut up’ look. “We just want you to be comfortable.” She continues rubbing his back. “Nemo go wake the others please.”

 

Nemo sighs and sinks out to Patton’s room. He gently shakes him. “Love. Wake up.”

 

"Hmm what is it?" Patton slowly opens his eyes.

 

“Sham’s gone.”

 

"What!?" Patton shots up.

 

“Terra looked for him last night. He’s not in any of the domains or the subscape.” Nemo looks grim.

 

"The dark side... Maybe he's just wanted to visit Lue."

 

“All night?” Nemo raises a brow. “I tried to talk to him last night, but he wouldn’t answer his door.”

 

Patton sighs "Ok I'll go get him." Patton stands up.

 

“I’m coming with you-“

 

"No, he doesn't want to talk to you let me."

 

Nemo feels a bit hurt but bites his lip. “Fine.” Patton sinks out. He shows up in the commons of the dark side.

 

Patton looks to the kitchen. He finds Evan grabbing 3 Bananas. He walks over to him. "Hey." 

 

"Oh hey Patton thanks for letting Sham sleep over." 

 

 _'What'_ "Yeah sometimes you just need to get away you know."

 

"Yeah hey you should get him to talk to Nemo. He thinks Nemo hates him."

 

"Hates him?"

 

"Yeah crazy right? Anyway, he's in my room." Patton nods he heads upstairs. He finds a pink hat on the ground. He picks it up. 

 

 _'Terra?_ ' he knocks on the door.

 

Lue looks up from watching Sham sleeping peacefully. He carefully comes over and cracks open the door. “Oh. Hey, Patton.”

 

"Hey Lue, I'm here to pick up Sham." Lue nods and steps aside to show Sham still peacefully sleeping.

 

“How are things going? According to Sham he feels... alone? I guess...”

 

Patton walks in. "He's been pushing us away he only talks to Terra if that. I don't know what to do with him. Did you have fun?"

 

Lue nods. “Yeah. We had a pillow fight then talked for a bit.” He chuckles.

 

Patton nods "Thank you for watching him. Did greed?"

 

Lue shakes his head. “As far as I know, Greed doesn’t know he was here. Insanity hang out for a bit though. Sham had him pet his scales till Insanity picked at one.” He shakes his head.

 

Patton nods "Well I should get him home we're having breakfast soon."

 

“Okay.” Sham’s eyes suddenly open and he shoots up, darting around Patton and Lue towards the door. “Sham! What-“ Lue spins around.

 

Patton scoops him up. _'Shhh I'm going to rat you out.'_ "Hey kiddo didn't mean to scare you enjoy your sleepover?"

 

Sham freezes _. ‘Nemo?’_ “No.” He squirms to get out of Patton’s arms.

 

 _'I will not handle Nemo'_ "Hey what's the rush breakfast isn't really right now."

 

Sham calms down. “Don’t want down. I am a kid now.”

 

"Ok" Patton puts him down. "Sorry for calling you kiddo force of habit I'll do better."

 

“You’re not fine.” Sham readjusts his jacket before looking down at Patton. He glances at Lue. 

 

“Were you just fake sleeping?” Lue smirks. 

 

Sham shrugs. “The blankets are cold.”

 

Patton laughs "I feel ya on that one."

 

Sham smiles. “Where’d Evan go?”

 

“He went to grab us some food.” Lue says, glancing at the door and freezing. Sham looks and hisses.

 

"I'll take care of it." Patton walks into the hallway. "Good morning Greed.

 

Greed stops "What the hell are you doing here." 

 

"None of your business."

 

"Protecting Lue Again?" He chuckles "Whatever I don't care. I'll tell you what I'm in a good mood so I'm going to eat now." Greed goes downstairs.

 

Lue holds Sham protectively and sighs. “Thank you...” he says to Patton.

 

His eyes widen. “But Evan is still down there!”

 

Patton nods Evan sinks in. "Hey I'm back."

 

Lue throws himself at Evan and holds him tightly, kissing his cheek. “Too long, Evan. Too long.” He sighs. Sham smirks at them.

 

Lue blushes and takes it. “Thanks Ev...”

 

Patton rubs Sham's back. "We should get back."

 

Sham hesitates. “I do want to go...”

 

"I know but" Patton sighs "please" Patton whispers. Sham shakes his head.Patton sighs "Ok Sham but I'm coming back at lunch please."

 

“Not okay.” Sham crosses his arms.

 

Patton kisses his head. "Ok I'll be back later." Patton stands up.

 

Sham nods and signs. ‘Bye dad.’

 

Patton sighs 'See ya son love you.'

 

‘Love you too. Tell Terra I love him too.’ Patton nods and sinks into the commons. Terra still has his face glue to the couch.

 

Nico looks up at Patton. “Hey... did Nemo tell you?”

 

"Yeah, Sham was just having a sleepover with Lue and Evan."

 

“Oh. Okay. Why didn’t he tell us?” Nico asks.

 

"I don't know he will be back for lunch." 

 

"I'm going to my room." Terra stands and hides his face. 

 

"Ter-" and he's gone.

 

Nico frowns then sees Patton’s hand. “Is that Terra’s beanie?”

 

"Yeah I found it outside Evans door."

 

Nico looks up the stairs and stands. “Nemo asked if the reason Terra changed back was because he was going to check the dark side... Terra kind of dodged the answer...” she starts up the stairs. Patton frowns but doesn't stop her. He puts the beanie down and goes to the kitchen to start breakfast.

 

Nico goes to Terra’s door and knocks. “Terra? Sweetie, please let me help...”

 

"There is nothing you can do go away."

 

“Terra. Something happened when you went to the dark side. I’m here for you to talk to, but if you don’t at least let me make sure you’re physically okay.”

 

"I'm fine now go away."

 

Nico sighs and leans her head against the door. “Terra... please... if you won’t let me help at least take care of yourself?” She begs.

 

"I will I promise."

 

Nico reluctantly pulls away and goes to Roman’s room. She reaches the door frame before gasping and clutching her stomach. “Stupid period.” She curses and stumbles in.

 

"Hello love."

 

“H-hi-“ Nico reaches Roman’s desk and grips it, taking deep, steady breaths.

 

"Cramps?" Nico squeezes her eyes shut and nods.Roman summons pain killers. "Here."

 

Nico takes them gratefully. She takes a few and downs them quickly. “Thanks.” She bends over the desk again and breathes. She stays there a few moments till she can move and goes to sit on Roman’s bed. “It feels so weird and I hate it...” Roman rubs her back. Nico leans on him and closes her eyes. “I guess I should fill you in if Nemo hasn’t already?”

  
"What's wrong?"

 

Nico sighs. “Terra came down this morning and said he looked everywhere for Sham and couldn’t find him. He had switched back to male clothing and wouldn’t show me his face. Nemo was getting upset so I sent him to wake everyone. Patton rose up about 15 minutes later and said Sham had a sleep over with Evan and Lue...” she shakes her head. “I asked why he didn’t tell us, and Patton said he didn’t know and that Sham would be back for lunch. Terra rushed off to his room, I noticed Patton holding Terra’s pink beanie. He said he found it outside Evan’s door. I went to check on Terra, and he wouldn’t let me in, insisting he was fine even though I told him I knew something was wrong.”

 

Roman nods "We can check on Terra later. I hope everything is ok."


	10. Who Hurt You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- Transgender slur

Terra huff's and puffs. He ribs through his drawers and closet. He takes out his girl clothes and starts to rib them. When that doesn't work, he grabs a pair of scissors and cuts them. Tears call down his face as he destroys his clothes and hats. _'You’re not a man you’re a pussy a tranny. Let me put you in your place.'_ Greed’s words ring in his head. Terra screams in frustration and throws the scissors away. He throws his clothes away all over his floor he doesn't care. He throws himself on his bed and cries.   
  
...

Nemo paces his room when there’s a knock on his door. “Come in.” He goes back to pacing. He had to keep moving. Patton opens the door and Nemo looks up, stopping again. “Did you find him?” He asks, worried.

 

"Yes, he went and had a sleep over with Lue and Evan."

 

“Without asking?” Nemo raises a brow.

 

Patton sighs "Yeah... Sham thinks you hate him."

 

Nemo closes his eyes and shakes his head. He starts pacing again. “Where is he?”

 

"He's still there but please don't go after him."

 

Nemo stops and spins around to face Patton. “Okay, ONE. He stayed overnight in the DARK SIDE. Two! He did so without asking either one of us. THREE, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ANYMORE, PATTON? TELL ME!” He closes his eyes and sits on his bed. “Because everything I try ends up blowing up in my face... Virgil and Terra say to give him space, Nico says to trust him more, Logan says to try to be understanding, BUT I CAN’T! I CAN’T DO ANYTHING AND HES GOING TO GET HIMSELF HURT OR KILLED!” He falls back and covers his face. “He’s becoming Deceit...” he says quietly. “And there’s nothing I can do...”

 

Patton sits down. "I don't know. I'm scared too but we can't force him to come to us, and we can't tell him who he should be." Patton also looks lost.

 

Nemo rolls over and hugs Patton, holding him close and burying his face into him. “I don’t want to lose him...”

 

"I know, none of us do but..." Patton sighs "I don't know anymore and now Terra is upset as well."

 

“What? What happened?” Nemo lifts his face up.

 

"I don't know but I found his beanie outside Evans door."

 

Nemo frowns. “Why would it be the-“ He cuts himself off and his frown deepens.

 

"He's in his room Nico went to talk to him."

 

Nemo nods. “He did go to the dark side. He met someone who ridiculed him for how he dressed...”

 

"Lue, Sham, and Evan didn't mention Terra." Patton thinks then stops he frowns and covers his face.

 

“What?” Nemo looks at him.

 

"Greed said he was in a good mood."

 

Nemo pales. “Shit. Terra...”

 

"I'm sure Nico is with him now." Patton tries to convince himself. Nemo holds Patton tighter. "Our poor kids were terrible parents." Tears form in his eyes. Nemo closes his eyes and wraps his wings around Patton, exhaustion preventing him from being able to accurately identify whether or not that statement is a lie, and even if he had he’s too tired to try to oppose it. He just holds Patton and rubs his back as they both quietly cry.

...  
  
Sham glances up at Evan and Lue from his sketchbook. “I’ll never be back. I need to leave something.” He stands. 

 

Lue looks up from his own sketchbook, Sham asked if they could all draw. “Okay.” He smiles at him. 

 

Sham sinks out and rises up in his room. He cautiously looks around the hall before going down to Terra’s room. He knocks. "GO AWAY!"

 

“Terra.” Sham whispers.

 

Terra sits up on his bed. "Sham?" He goes over to his door.

 

“No. Please don’t let me in.”

 

Terra looks around his room. He catches his reflection. "You don't want to be in here, it's a mess."

 

“I do care. Please, Terra...” 

 

Terra closes his eyes. "Fine." Terra opens his door and hides behind it.

  
Sham steps in and looks around at the shredded clothes on the floor. He closes the door and hugs Terra, holding him close against his chest and nuzzling his hair. “Who was it?” He asks quietly.

 

"Sham no stop. I did it."

 

“Yes. Who hurt you?” Sham pulls back slightly to look down into Terra’s brown eyes his right eye is a black eye.

 

Terra shakes his head. "Doesn't matter."  _‘Greed.’_

 

Sham frowns and hugs him tighter. “It will definitely happen again.”

 

"I don't want you to get hurt Sham please it's nothing."

 

Sham kisses his head. “Shh...” he hates doing this, but he can’t let Terra panic over him. _‘Sleep...’_ he catches Terra’s body as he falls unconscious and carries him to the bed. He lays him down and places his fingers on Terra’s temples and closes his eyes. He enters his mind and blurs the memory of him being here. He pulls away and cleans up Terra’s room before sinking out to the kitchen. 

 

Virgil looks up. “Oh! Sham! Your-“ 

 

Sham quickly grabs and icepack and sinks out before Virgil can get another word in. He rises up in Terra’s room and places the ice on his eye, giving his hand one last squeeze before sinking out to the dark side commons. He storms up the stairs and throws Greed’s door open. “GREED!”

 

Greed stands up. "Deceit you got big."

 

Sham hisses. “My name is not SHAM!”

 

"Alright _Sham,_ what do you want?" He walks around his room keeping his eyes on Sham.

 

Sham turns so Greed isn’t behind his back and glares at him. “What did you do to Terra!?”

 

"The Tranny? I show him what a real man should act." He chuckles. Sham’s fist clenches and he lunges at Greed. Greed pulls out a knife and stabs Sham's side. Sham screams and his eyes go wide. He gasps and stumbles away before falling, looking around in confusion.

 

"Not so tough now." Greed chuckles

 

Sham clutches his side and breathes quickly _. ‘I’m not in pain. I’m not in pain. I’m fine. I’m okay. I’m strong. I can do this. Stand!’_ He groans and slowly pulls himself up, panting and facing Greed on shaky legs. _‘Come on. What did Roman say about dueling? Look for your opponent’s weakness. What’s his weakness? Groin. Yeah. Just gotta-‘_ he starts to throw a kick.

 

Greed moves to the side. "This is just pathetic." Sham stumbles but catches himself. He glares at Greed and summons a sword, making a stab for him Greed trips him. Sham falls and meets the ground with a thud, sword clattering out of his hand a distance away. He breathes heavily and tries to think, but he can’t. He hears pounding and Evan and Lue shouting. He looks over to the door and realizes Greed must have closed and locked it after he stabbed him. He groans and closes his eyes. "You fucked up Deceit." Greed leans over him. Sham pants and cracks an eye open at him. Greed smirks at him. He laughs "You know what? I'm in a good mood." He unlocks his door. "Go cry home to Daddy." He sinks out.

 

Lue falls in. He stands up and rushes over. “SHAM!” He turns him over and sees the blood. Sham groans and closes his eyes. “You’re okay! Just stay with us!” Lue hastily starts looking for the source of the bleeding.

 

Evan goes over. "He needs sink out we can't help him here." He shakes his head. "What the hell were you thinking?" Sham moans and his head rolls to the side. 

 

“Sham? SHAM!?” Lue screams and checks his pulse to find him still alive. 

...

Nemo and Patton eventually leave Nemo’s room to check on Terra. When he doesn’t answer the crack open his door and see him on the bed, sleeping, with an icepack over his eye. They leave and go to Roman’s room. “Hey, thanks for taking care of Terra.” Nemo says. 

 

Nico looks up from the bed, confused. “Terra wouldn’t let me in...”

 

Nemo frowns. “Then who helped him?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe himself?” 

 

Nemo sighs. “We figured out what happened.”

 

“What?” Nico looks concerned. 

 

“He went after Sham and ran into Greed...”

 

Nico’s eyes widen, and he fist clenches. She stands. “I’ve dealt with him once. He’s a jerk, thinks he owns everything.”

 

“Including how others dress...” Nemo says sadly. Nico grits her teeth.

 

"Nico stop I'm sure Terra is fine he's tough." 

 

"Roman he had an ice pack on his eye." Patton shakes his head. Roman growls. Nico sinks out. 

 

“NICO!” Nemo shouts. 

 

Nico rises up in the dark side commons and looks around. Insanity suddenly sits up and stares at her. “Who are you?” 

 

“Nico. Where is Greed?” 

 

Insanity tilts his head. “You don’t look like Ni-“ 

 

“WHERE IS GREED!?”

 

Insanity squeaks. “His room!”

 

Nico runs up the stairs, summer dress bouncing around her. She summons her sword and walks in, only to find Lue holding Sham while Evan tries to slow the bleeding. She freezes Lue looks up at Nico and stares at her with wide eyes. He looks her over. Nico doesn’t breathe, staring back. She forces herself to breathe and sees Sham. He eyes widen and she walks closer. “What happened!?”

 

"I don't know we heard screaming and Greed’s door was locked. Then it wasn't and we found him like this. Please just take him we can't do anything to help." Evan begs picking Sham up and handing him to her.

 

Nemo comes running up the stairs and looks in. “SHAM!” He screams and rushes in, taking Sham from Nico and holding him close, crying.

 

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF HE'S NOT DEAD YET!" Nemo winces and sinks out. 

 

Nico looks at them. “Do you know where Greed is?” Her grip tightens on her sword. 

 

Lue eyes it cautiously. “N-No.” 

 

Nico sighs and heads out. “GREED! GET OUT HERE NOW!”

 

Greed comes out of the kitchen he takes on look at Nico. "Another tranny? Freaks."

 

Nico’s knuckles turn white. “GENDERFLUID AND CROSS DRESSER TO YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO TERRA!?”

 

"Show him his place and that is what I'm going to do to you." He summons his knife and throws it. Nico easily hits it aside and makes a swipe of her sword, catching Greed’s arm, eyes blazing with fury.

 

"fuck, faker got game." He summons another knife and swings. Nico easily ducks and kicks Greed in the groin. She spins around and elbows his nose, grabbing his wrist and twisting it, causing him to drop the knife. She picks it up and throws it, landing it in Greed’s shoulder. Her eyes glow as she raises her hand and shadows collect around her feet.

 

Greed tries to get out of her grip. "Fuck you, you and terror, freaks I should have trap him in that box like I did all those years ago." He chuckles. Nico’s eyes widen and she lets out an angry scream, reeling her arm back and colliding it with Greed’s jaw. Lue watches from the top of the stairs, gripping the railing tightly.

 

Greed spits blood at her. "Filled with spiders too he wouldn't stop screaming. The pussy." Nico punches him again. And again. And again. She pulls away, breathing heavily, still glaring at him.

 

Greed coughs "Doesn't matter what you do to me I still made a man out of the poor confused child."

 

Nico grabs his neck tightly, her nails digging into his skin. “Don’t. You. EVER. TOUCH MY SON AGAIN!” She punches the side of his head, hard, and lets him fall to the ground, coughing. “For that matter DON'T TOUCH ANY OF OUR KIDS AGAIN!” Greed coughs out of breath.

 

Nico breathes hard, looking down at her bruised knuckles. She tries to bend them but feels a dull ache. She turns and starts walking away. "Pussy."

 

Nico stops and closes her eyes. She bends down and picks her sword up off the ground, turning around and thrusting it through Greed’s leg. “What was that?” She asks in an angered tone. Lue winces and shrinks in on himself.

 

Greed screams "Bitch."

 

“If this is what a ‘bitch’ can do, then maybe you should start respecting us. You were wise to leave me and Terra alone once. I’d advise you take a lesson from your past self.” Nico stands tall. Greed passes out.

 

Nico takes a moment to breathe and calm down, the shadows still swimming around her feet. She walks into the commons and wipes her forehead, coming back with small streaks of blood. She glances up the stairs and sees Lue cowering. She gazes at him a moment before beginning to ascend the stairs. 

 

Lue’s eyes widen and he freezes, looking at her with fear filled eyes. Nico stops a few feet away and holds his gaze. “You protected Sham.”

 

Lue blinks. “I tried. I’m sorry I failed.”

 

Nico shakes her head. “We all did. But I was referring to before. When he first came here.”

 

Lue slowly nods. “H-he was just a kid. I-I had to.”

 

Nico nods. “You have my thanks.”

 

Lue looks confused. “What?”

 

“Thank you for protecting Sham when he was defenseless. I do not blame you for him getting injured today. It was clearly not your fault.” Lue gives a small nod. Nico looks down and sighs. “I have to admit, I haven’t forgiven you for what happened, but I see how you’ve changed and grown.”

 

“I couldn’t alone... Sham is the reason I changed... the reason Evan and I are together...” Lue looks down. “I am _terribly_ sorry for what I did to you and Roman. I have no right to be forgiven, and I accept that.”

 

Nico shakes her head. “As Nemo often says, everyone deserves a second chance. Maybe one day, I can give that to you. We can start over. For now, simply know you have my thanks.” Lue nods. “Take care of each other.” Nico looks up at Evan coming over.

 

Evan nods as he wraps his arms around Lue. "Sorry about Terra we didn't know." Lue leans into the safety Evan’s arms provide.

 

Nico watches and smiles softly at them. “It’s not your fault.” She winces and her hand moves to her stomach.

 

"You ok?"

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Nico says and stands tall again. 

 

Lue frowns slightly but doesn’t want to say anything. _‘Is it even possible for sides to get pregnant?’_

 

Nico gives a curt nod. “I’ll be going then...”

 

"Yeah... You should do that."

 

“Take care of Sham please- OH WAIT!” Lue pulls out of Evan’s arms. “His stuff is still in Evan’s room.”

 

Nico nods and follows him in. She goes over and snaps her fingers, sending them to her room. She turns to them. “Thank you again.”

 

"Sham needs help he thinks he's alone and no one understands him. He's going to start acting like Deceit even though he's not _him_." Evan warns.

 

Nico frowns and nods. “I’ll do the best I can.” She sinks out. 


	11. I'm Gonna Show You

Nemo rises up in Roman’s room, carrying Sham’s limp body in his arms and crying. “PATTON!”

 

"Holy-" 

 

"SHAM!" Patton rushes over. "Logan's room now." Patton push him out the door.

 

Nemo runs to Logan’s room and kicks on the door. “LOGAN!” He screams. Logan opens his door be takes one look at Sham and snaps his fingers the room becoming a hospital room. He moves over to get things ready. Nemo carefully lays Sham on the bed and grips his hand. He takes deep breaths, trying to calm himself so he can be helpful. Patton comes in after him.

 

Logan hooks him up. "He's lost some blood but not enough to die out, but he is internally bleeding." Logan pulls the knife out. He starts stitching the area. Sham moans in his unconscious state. Logan finishes the stitching and sticks him with a needle. "Pain killers to help with the pain."

 

Nemo nods and continues rubbing his thumb over Sham’s hand. “Is there anything I can do?” Logan shakes his head. "You got him to me that is enough. He will live." Patton wraps his arms around Nemo. Nemo hugs Patton with one arm, still holding Sham’s hand, wrapping his wings around Patton and resting his head against him. Patton massages his head. Nemo can’t help as the tears silently start up again. “Would he heal faster in his room?” He quietly asks.

 

Logan nods Terra groans at the doorway. He looks at Sham. "SHAM!" He rushes over. "What happened?"

 

Logan looks at Terra. "Terra, what are you wearing? What happened to your eye?"

 

"Shut up about my clothes what happened to Sham!"

 

Nemo looks at Terra sadly. “Greed.”

 

Terra's eyes go wide. "But why?"

 

“I don’t know. Evan and Lue were there. Evan told me to take him to help. Nico is still down there...”

 

"Terra you should put some ice on your eye."

 

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT MY EYE."

 

"Terra language."

 

Sham groans and stirs. “T-Terra...?”

 

Terra takes his hand. "I'm here bro."

 

Sham looks at him tiredly. He weakly brings his arms up to sign ‘sorry’ while Nemo and Terra are still holding his hands.

 

"Not your fault." Terra kisses his hand.

 

“We’re just glad you’re alive.” Nemo kisses his head. “We love you. I love you, Sham.” He holds Sham’s hand and looks at him with tear filled eyes. Sham’s eyes slide closed and he goes under again.

 

Terra let's go and leaves _'real men don't cry.'_

 

Nemo’s head snaps up and he follows Terra. “Hey...” Terra ignores him and keeps walking. Nemo grabs Terra’s hand. “Look. Whatever Greed told you are lies.”

 

"Let go I don't care just leave me alone."

 

Nico rises up in Roman’s room. "Nico are you alright!?" Roman looks her over, Nico’s face and dress have spots of blood.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sham and Terra?” She looks up at Roman.

 

"Sham is getting treated and as for Terra-"

 

"I SAID LET ME GO!"

 

“Terra-“

 

Nico runs out of Roman’s room and pushes Nemo away, wrapping Terra in a hug. “I’m sorry he did that to you...” She whispers.

 

Terra pushes her off. "Let go of me tranny." 

 

Roman comes out "You do not used that language!"

 

Nico holds a hand up to silence Roman. She looks at Terra softly. “Greed is not going to hurt you again. Don’t live for what he wanted you to be. Live for who you are.” Nemo looks shocked.

 

"Whatever just leave me alone." He sinks out. Nico sighs. 

 

Nemo looks her over. “Yours or his?”

 

“His. I kicked his ass. He didn’t even get one hit. Tried insulting me, only made things worse for him.” Nico shrugs.

 

Roman pulls Nico's hand away. "Bastard what did he do to him? He would never call you that."

 

“Told him real men don’t cry? Gave him a black eye?” Nemo says. 

 

Nico shakes her head. “Stuffed him in a box filled with spiders. Showed him ‘how a real man acts.” Clenches her bruised fist but winces and forces herself to relax it.

 

Roman looks at her hand. He summons an ice pack. "Here" he shakes his head "Greed doesn't know what a real man is even if it slaps him in the face."

 

"Thanks." Nico takes it and puts it on her hand. "You're right. He doesn't. He was wise enough to run away the first time we encountered each other. Now that I'm female it's like he'd rather die than run from a girl." she scoffs.

 

"Is he dead?" Nemo asks.

 

"Dunno. He passed out. Didn't stay long enough to see if he died. Oh. Sham's things are in my room." Nemo nods and goes to get them.

 

"I talked to Lue for a moment..." Nico says quietly once their alone.

 

"How did that go?" Roman raises an eyebrow.

 

"He looked like he expected me to beat him up too. I don’t blame him, given that it was right after I finished with Greed. But I thanked him for taking care of Sham and commented on how I noticed he's changed." Nico sighs. "I told him I still don't forgive him, and he said that's fair. I said maybe one day I'll be able to give him a second chance. Evan came over and he seemed to relax with him around..." she smiles softly at the image. "He said Sham is the reason he's worked to change..."

 

"You should tell Sham that. Might help whatever he's going through."

 

Nico nods. "Evan warned me that Sham feels alone, and no one understands him and that he's going to start acting like Deceit... Even though he's not his predecessor."

 

"Give Nemo and Patton a heart attack that's for sure." He sighs "I'm trying to help him vent with theatre I didn't think he would use his talent like this."

 

"He was going to either way. It's in his habits. You both utilize lies and falsehoods for acting. He respects you more than you realize. You and Terra are really the only two people he's willing to hear out anymore." Nico shrugs.

 

"And Terra? He just shut you, me and Nemo."

  
"I know. That's why you're the only one left..." Nico looks at Terra's door. "He'll let us closer again... Eventually... He's just had trauma reopened and needs some time to process and cope... Losing Sham isn't going to help, however..."

 

"I'll try, you go heal up I'll watch Sham." Roman smiles at her.

 

Nico smiles back and gives him a gently kiss. "Thank you, love." she makes her way to her room.

 

Roman heads in Logan's room. "How is he?"

 

"He will be fine in a couple hours." Logan assures. "Terra?"

 

"Close off we'll deal with it later." Logan frowns and nods.

 

"Will you watch him?"

 

"Yeah" Logan nods again.

 

"Then I will go inform Virgil of what has happened today." Logan leaves. Roman sits back and watches Sham. Sham breathes evenly. His brainwave activity is high, though he remains unconscious.

 

Roman glares at it "Ok buddy what's on your mind?" Roman moves over and puts a hand on his temple.

 

He sees from Sham's perspective as Nemo protectively holds Patton. "YOU'RE NOT MY SON!" He screams at Sham who simply chuckles. "You foolish dummy. I never was your son..." he walks away, cloak fluttering behind him. He passes Terra. 

 

"Sham?"

 

"Who's she? Never heard of her..." Sham continues down to his room. The scene changes to show Lue and Evan on a bed, looking down at Sham. 

 

“When we do it, it's wrong and you see that we are tearing ourselves apart but when you do it it’s ok. You can handle it, you're not like us, you won't fall. Of course, that is what everyone says. It's harder to find your own lies than others."

 

The scene shifts to Nemo sitting at the table, Sham screaming at him. “Oh, and here you go listening to me again instead of lecturing me. ‘You have it so good. The dark side is so bad.’ Blah blah blah. IM HUNGRY FOR IT! SO, TELL IT TO SOMEONE WHO DOESNT CARE!” Roman sighs he jumps in but stays back.

 

Sham turns and storms upstairs, slamming his door. He looks in his mirror and glares at his reflection. "I'm tired of trying to be normal. I'm always over thinkin'. I'm driving myself crazy. SO, WHAT IF I'M FUCKING CRAZY!?" He snaps his fingers and changes from his black hoodie and t-shirt to Deceit's outfit, completed with yellow gloves and bowler hat. "And I'm gonna show you- LO-CO! MANIAC! SICK- BITCH! PSYCOPATH! YEAH I'M GONNA SHOW YOU- IM GONNA SHOW YOUUUUU... YEAH I'M GONNA SHOW YOU!" he dances around his room till he catches sight of Roman and freezes.

 

"This is really what you want?" Sham opens his mouth then closes it. "Sham your lying to yourself you’re not him. I knew him he was bad really bad. He didn't care about us. You do, you can't tell me that you don't care. Push us, pretend, we've all done it, you’re not fooling anyone. So why do you want to pretend that you are? what is your plan?"

 

 Sham shrugs. "I keep going till I find a mask that fits."

 

"Why do you need a mask?"

 

"I'm like chameleon in that I have no identity of my own. I have to borrow and model myself after others. So, I may not be the Deceit you all knew, but he's my only role model right now."

 

Roman shakes his head. "Your wrong. You have your own identity. Your Sham Deceit Sanders. Dragon prince protector of the ones he loves and cares for. You went after Greed because he hurt Terra. I can only think of Nico being able to do the same thing. Yet you’re not Nico you were you for a month growing up from 3-7 years old. When you hit ten you start doubt who you are. Why?"

 

Sham shrugs "I found the pg version of Deceit that Thomas showed the world. I found the less pg theories about Deceit. I researched lies and their effects, on oneself and others. Did you know when you lie it causes a chemical to be released in your brain and that's why you feel weird? I don't remember the exact name of it." he shrugs. Roman nods "I found Nemo's stories and read them. I don't idolize Deceit, but he was clever. He would have succeeded in his take over right after the split had he not been overconfident in taking on Patton." Sham plays with his gloves.

 

  
Roman nods "Good thing for us."

 

"He was clever in using Depression and Nico... He posed them as the villains to distract from himself, so you were all trying to fix the effects instead of the cause."

 

"Ok what's your point?"

 

"He was a psychopath, but a genius."

 

Roman nods "But still killed himself when he failed."

 

"Because he realized his life goal was unattainable. He would never be able to fully control Thomas. It was impossible. He had nothing to live for. That was his downfall. He was selfish and only lived for himself. He pretended to love Malice to the point of actually believing he did. But once Malice was dead, he was his own again, quickly moving the pieces into place until Patton just gave up. He loved the thrill of the game."

 

Roman nods "So what do you do with this information?"

 

Sham shrugs. "Still processing and organizing it. I'm always watching, always taking in information."

 

Roman nods "You know we love you, I will admit. I wanted to kill you. When you first show up, I thought it was a trick that you would take our trust and use it against us. Like the clever master mind Deceit was. Nico convince me that you weren't him. You earn my trust. Please don't lose it."

 

Sham sighs. "You should have killed me. Thomas doesn't need Deceit, and if he does, I should be in the dark side where I can do less damage. If I'm gonna end up causing chaos, I might as well do it with class." he flicks his cloak.

 

Roman shakes his head. "You don't get it. Putting you in the dark side would just doom us to repeat our history. We tried to give you a second chance to be better than him."

 

Sham shrugs again. "I guess you succeeded and failed at the same time. I don't intend to harm any of you or Thomas, but I simply can't keep up the 'angel child' facade any longer. But in dropping it I end up hurting Nemo and Patton, so there's no winning."

 

"That was unfair to you. You are no angel child. Even when you were a kid you and George would get into fights and you had a habit of biting people. Patton and Nemo tried but it was not right to make you feel like you have to be something you’re not."

 

Sham chuckles. "Vroom vroom was about ready to pass out even after Nemo told him I hadn't developed venom yet. That was amusing."

 

"Yeah it was oh Nico did beat the shit out of Greed. I'll teach you self-defense later."

 

Sham smirks. "I would have loved to see his face... And thanks, though I don't think Nemo is gonna be happy about it."

 

"Uh I don't know how he felt." Roman frowns and looks away.

 

Sham shakes his head. "He doesn't realize how much of what he thinks I pick up on. Like, I can hear lies from anyone, but Nemo and I are opposites, as well as him being my father figure. Kids just have an ingrained ability to sense what it is their parents want or think of them. That is heightened with my trait."

 

Roman nods "Yeah..."

 

Sham smirks. "One day I'm gonna straight up say Twenty One Pilots sucks and see who kills me first, Virgil or him."

 

Roman laughs "Invite me I would love to see that."

 

"Sounds great." Sham grins. "I'm sure Nico will be happy."

 

Roman chuckles "Yeah she doesn't really like that band." Roman sighs "I need your help."

 

"What?" Sham frowns slightly.

 

"Terra close himself off. He called Nico a tranny" Roman grimace at the word. "Greed did something to him. Something about a box of spiders." Roman shrugs "He won't talk to us he might talk to you."

 

Sham growls. "I'll try. Can't promise anything though..." he looks ashamed.

 

"That's what Terra says about you. He gets annoyed with us sometimes. We send him to talk to you and he would tell us to leave you alone. Yet he would still do it."

 

Sham thinks a moment. "Because you'd all try to force your way in to understanding something that you just can't. Terra knew he didn't understand, but we were both okay with that. He didn't pretend to understand he was just- there. Sometimes we talked, sometimes we sat in silence. But he was still there."

 

Roman nods "Maybe we should do that to. Your right I can't understand how you feel. That's why we act together. I let you vent Terra gives you a breather. Nemo is on your back so much I get why you hate it. Nemo is trying to hard he means well but he needs to back off."

 

Sham sighs and his shoulders ease. "He's scared of losing me to Deceit, even though he's dead." he shakes his head. "Nemo's fears don't make sense, yet they've stuck with him and he just can't shake them."

 

"Terra has been trying to help him but hasn't gone well. You care about Nemo even if he's suffocating. Do you really think pretending to be what he fears is going to make him feel better?" He points at his outfit.

 

"Maybe he needs to face his fears instead of suffering from them like a baby." Sham crosses his arms.

 

"Yeah that's what Terra has been trying to get him to do. I'll try talking to him again, but Nemo has a nasty habit of pretending he doesn't have a problem."

 

Sham chuckles. "I'm a good pretender... I'm not really cool..."

 

"That deepens on who you asked. Also, you want to talk about pretending I am the master actor."

 

Sham shrugs. "True." he looks down and shuffles his feet. "I guess that's why we get along..." he says quietly.

 

"We work together, I need you to be able to act for Thomas to act. If you really didn't have a purpose, we would have burn down Deceit room a long time ago." Sham nods.

 

"So, what's your plan? Going to continue to find who you are? Find your identity?"

 

"Basically."

 

"Ok Self-Discovery is important you always know you can come to us for help and I'll promise to wait for you to come to me. Or come by whenever you want to act. Acting with you is a lot of fun."

 

Sham smiles. "Sounds good." he pauses. "Is... Nico okay? After Greed..."

 

"Oh, Nico was a badass. Greed didn't get one hit on her. So proud." Roman smiles.

 

Sham giggles. "You two are adorable."

 

"Thank you. She is worry about Terra."

 

Sham frowns. "Once Logan lets me go, I'll try..." he looks around his room. "I found out I can separate my mind from my body and exist here subconsciously." he gestures around them. "For short periods of time that is."

 

"Explains your high brain waves." Sham nods. Roman feels someone shaking him."I think someone is trying t-" and he's gone. Roman wakes up. "What?"

 

Nemo looks at him concerned. "Everything okay?"

 

"Yeah just peachy." Roman stretches.

 

Nemo nods. "We're gonna move him to his room." he nods at Logan packing some things up.

 

Roman nods "Ok need help?"

 

"Can you help Logan move some of the supplies over?" Nemo carefully picks up Sham.

 

"Alright" Roman grabs a box.

 

It hurts Nemo a bit to see Sham unconscious, but at least he's gonna be okay. He sinks out to Sham's room and lays him on the made bed. He sets his Cobalt plushie next to him. He waits till Roman and Logan rise up and carefully reattaches the IV. "That should be it?" he looks at Logan.

 

Logan nods "I told you he will be fine. Though for someone who's unconscious his brain is extremely active." Nemo nods and glances at Roman.

 

"I was talking to him in his dream. That's why is brain waves are up."

 

Nemo nods. "How is he?"

 

"Trying to discover who he is and you need to back up. Your suffocating him. He knows more than you think." Nemo frowns. Sham groans on the bed.

 

"That's why I didn't want him to have a phone." Nemo sighs

 

"It's not about the phone or his research on Deceit. He's not your angel child he's not perfect. He knows what your scared of Nemo. Think man" Nemo pales. "You don't trust him and what's worst is that you keep pushing him. You don't listen and when he runs you send us to go fetch when none of us understand what's he's going through. No one listens to him while you keep trying to push him to be something he's not." Nemo closes his eyes and looks down, ashamed. "There is a reason only Terra can talk to him. Terra listens and flows with Sham instead of pushing him. They understand each other you understand him but you’re not listening to him. If we did this to you, you would have done the same thing." 

 

"Roman enough." Logan finally speaks up. Nemo looks away.

 

Roman sighs "Sorry Nemo but it had to be said."

 

"No. You're right..." Nemo doesn't look up. He nods. "He trusts you too apparently." he heads out.

 

Logan glares at Roman. "What was that?"

 

"The truth Logan someone had to stop him before he pushes Sham farther."

 

"But did you have to be so blunt?"

 

"YOU think I was being too blunt? Logan that's your style. I had to be blunt because I had to get it through his thick head how Sham feels."

 

"And you forgot how Nemo feels."

 

"That doesn't matter right now." 

 

"Of course, it matters!" Sham groans. Logan sighs "It better have been worth it Roman." Logan walks out. Roman sits in the chair and cross his arms.   
  


"Now I know how Sham feels." Sham whines and his hand weakly searches around.

  
Roman walks over and grabs his hand. "Hey buddy take two?" Sham sighs and his body relaxes. Roman puts his other hand on his head and looks in.

 

Sham is sitting on his bed, still wearing Deceit's outfit. He looks up when Roman appears. He looks down and sighs. "I was thinking about what you asked... About why I started questioning my identity..."

 

Roman sits down. "And?"

 

"I think part of it was when Depression used me... It was like... Its unlocked abilities I didn't know I had... And as I learned to use them more and more showed up."

 

Roman nods "Terra's abilities didn't start to grow until he got bitten by Deceit and heighten his fear."

 

Sham sighs and lays down. _'Why does something bad have to happen for us to grow?'_ he thinks, but his mind echoes his thought.

 

"Not bad but strong reaction. My powers grew when Thomas took on acting. That was a big change though yes I'm sorry that had to be your big change."

 

Sham nods thoughtfully. He sits up and looks at Roman. "Why do you like acting? What first drew you to it?"

 

Roman thinks "Being able to be someone I'm not. I pretend to be brave to be prideful and to have an ego. I pretend to be a hero and a prince. I didn't have a lot of self-worth back then but acting, playing the hero gave me what I was missing. And look at me now I don't have to pretend anymore. It's why you always play the hero when we act. I allow you to pretend to be who you want to be in hopes that one day you believe that's who you are. Double edge sword I know."

 

Sham plays with his Cobalt plushie thoughtfully. "But were there times you ever felt discouraged? Like you were fake?" he asks quietly.

 

"Yeah all the time but then one day it just stops. The day something actually came to hurt my family and I stood tall and was brave. I didn't feel fake I felt like I was the hero. If you spend every day saying your worthless then that is what you believe. If you spent every day saying you matter. Then that is what you believe. Even now I sometimes feel like I'm a fake. With Virgil yelling at me and my bruise ego I feel like I'm nothing and no good and that I'm back to square one. Then Nico reminds me that that's not me. That I'm not a fake and I feel better remembering all the good I do and the process I've made."

 

Sham nods slowly. "She's good for you... She’s loyal to you. She doesn’t hint at wanting you to be something you’re not. She helps you to remember who you are. She trusts you and you trust her. She’s there when you need her...” Sham looks down.

 

"Well that's important in a relationship. A relationship without trust is a pretty shitty one."

 

Sham huffs. “Funny. All the times Nemo said he was gonna teach me how to use my abilities, he never did. He was never there for me. I get he was dealing with depression and stuff, but I needed him, and he wasn’t there. I had to figure out everything on my own...”

 

"Yeah that sucks. He should have been there for you when you needed him."

 

Sham looks up at him. “Aren’t you supposed to be disagreeing with me? Telling me there’s a part of the picture I’m missing?”

 

"Yeah but sometimes there's not. You already pointed it out. He was depressed, in no position to help you. And I agree that that sucks. It sucks that he wasn't there for you then, but he is now. He's trying to be there for you now. He woke me up to inform me that we we're moving you to your room so you should heal faster now. I inform him of what you told me. That he needs to back up and stop pushing you to be something you’re not. I don't know what he's going to do with that information, but I know he will always be there for you now or he's going to try his damness to be. You should tell him how you feel, and he should listen you. It takes two to make a relationship." Sham looks down and hugs his Cobalt plushie tighter. "I'll help in any way I can, but you need to speak and he needs to listen."

 

Sham nods. "Okay..."


	12. Drunk Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Action

Nemo sits on his bed, teeth sinking into his lips to keep from crying as he furiously scribbles in his journal. He doesn't look up when Logan enters, but pauses writing. He shakes his head and closes his eyes. "You know what sucks?"  

 

"What?" Logan sits down in a spare chair.

 

"That I don't even remember what he said." Nemo dryly laughs. "It's just gone. It was important and it's just gone." He taps his pen against the journal. "I tried to write it down, but I lost it." He drops the journal next to him and lays down, covering his face.

 

Logan thinks back. "Roman said that you were pushing him, that you were trying to make Sham into something he's not. He said angel child I believe."

 

Nemo quickly sits up and writes it down. "There was more..." he taps the pen against his head.

 

"He said that Sham is discovering who he is." Logan thinks "He knows what you're scared off, you don't listen to him." Logan stops so Nemo can write it down. Nemo writes slower until he stops, staring at the page. He snaps it shut and gets up, going to the trapdoor and opening it. He jumps through, not caring it Logan follows him or not. Logan frowns and follows him. "What are you doing?"

 

"Walking." Nemo heads towards the cliff, stretching his wings a bit as the wind blows through them. "I can't stay in one place too long..." Logan nods he stays quiet letting Nemo collect his thoughts.They walk up the trail of the cliff and arrive at the top. Nemo walks to the edge and looks down at the waves crashing into the rocks below him.

 

"Nemo can you think aloud? It might help you with your problem."

 

 _'It would be nice to just fall without fear...'_ He sits down, feet hanging over the edge. _'I could just slide down right now. Just one push-'_ his eyes widen. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK..." he quickly scoots away from the edge and stands up, backing away. "Nope. Nope. Nope. NOT TODAY! NO SIR! NO!" His eyes remain glued to the edge. He shakes his head and backs away from it more.

 

Logan puts a hand on his shoulder. "Nemo?"

 

Nemo wraps his arms around Logan and hides his face. "Heh... my mind's weird..." Logan is confused but he starts rubbing his back. Nemo's breathing calms down. He opens his mouth to ask for Logan to tie him down but thinks better of it. _'Can't do anything if I can't move. SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING! YOU'RE JUST BEING DRAMATIC! THIS WILL PASS!'_

 

"Ok let's get off this cliff." Logan takes his hand and starts leading him down.

 

Nemo grips his hand tightly, staying close to Logan. _'Too much stress... I'm stressed and just want an escape... But Sham needs me. BUT I CAN'T FUCKING HELP HIM!'_

 

"Nemo breathe."

 

Nemo takes deep breathes and starts crying, falling to his knees, still gripping Logan's hand. _'I can't help him. I can't help myself. I don't know what to do. Everyone keeps trying to help but I just can’t.'_ Logan kneels down and hugs him.

 

Nemo holds onto Logan, crying into him. He tries to shut his mind up, unable to handle any more stress that thinking brings him. Logan puts a hand on his shoulder and shushes him. He feels calmer. Nemo sniffles and relaxes against Logan.Nemo breathes shakily. After a while he mumbles, "I think I need to peak..."

 

"Why?"

 

“Peaking is supposed to prevent-“ Nemo gestures to himself. “This. From happening.” He sighs. “I haven’t peaked for months. I always feel like I’m at my limit, but I hold out because we’re in the middle of a crisis or someone needs me, or there’s always something!”

 

Logan nods. "Ok let's get you to Patton first."

 

Nemo shakes his head. “No. Sham-“

 

"You’re at your limit we will look after Sham. Peaking doesn't last long. Your right you need this."

 

Nemo sighs. “Okay...” he leans on Logan.

 

"Come on let's go to Patton." Nemo carefully stands and wipes away his tears. Logan takes his hand. He sinks out to the commons.

 

Virgil and Patton are playing with George. Virgil looks up at them. “Hey.” He catches sight of Nemo. “You okay?” He asks concerned. 

 

“I need to peak...” Nemo says, exhausted from the breakdown.

 

Patton stands up and hugs him. George tilts his head. "What's peaking?" Nemo leans on Patton. 

 

“Peaking is when a side reaches their energy limit and need a reset. Remember how Papa acts when he’s really sleepy?” Virgil says.

 

Logan blushes "Virgil." 

 

George nods "Papa silly."

 

Virgil giggles. “That’s kind of how a side acts when they peak.”

 

"Is Memeo going to be silly now?"

 

Patton rubs his back. "Your room or mine?"

 

“Yours.” Nemo mumbles. 

 

Patton picks Nemo up. "I'll be in my room if you need me."  Nemo hides his head under Patton’s chin. 

 

“Okay, Pat.” Virgil gives him a smile.

 

Patton sinks out and lays them in bed. "Ok you can peak now."  Nemo hides against Patton tightly. He takes deep breaths before going limp. He suddenly starts crying. Patton rubs his back and holds him close. Nemo grips Patton’s shirt tightly as he just continues to cry. Patton hums a tune hoping to calm him down. Nemo wails and screams before calming down to whimpers. Patton holds him safely and massages his head.

 

Nemo sighs and relaxes before he starts giggling. He looks up at Patton and gasps, tapping his face. “Pat! Pat! You eyes glowing!” He giggles more.

 

Patton smiles at him. "Are they now?" Nemo giggles and kisses his nose. Patton giggles and kisses him back. Nemo purrs and kitten licks Patton’s face. Patton giggles "How are you love?"

 

Nemo hums. “Paaaat!” He lazily lays his head on Patton’s shoulder and continues licking his cheek. Patton giggles and pets his wings. Nemo purrs and rubs his cheek against Patton. Patton hums and massages his joints. Nemo moans and sucks on Patton’s neck.

 

Patton shivers "Nemo" Patton stops massaging his joints. Nemo hums and continues sucking. Patton pulls his head up. "No" Nemo pushes his head into Patton.

 

“Patty pat pat...” Nemo giggles. Patton massages his head. Nemo sighs and closes his eyes, relaxing.

 

Patton hums "Love you."

 

“I waba you toooooo!”

 

"How do you feel?" Nemo head butts Patton gently. "What was that for?"

 

“Hmm...” Patton rolls his eyes. Curiosity eats at him sense he found out about Nemo's kink and he just needs to know. Patton grabs Nemo's hand and nipples at his finger. Nemo shivers. “Mmm...” he cracks an eye open and watches him.

 

Patton looks at him. "I should stop." Nemo shakes his head and closes his eyes with a sigh. Patton nods and continues to nibble him. Nemo purrs and snuggles up to Patton, lazily laying his wing over them. Patton smiles as he nibbles his hand. Nemo moans softly. He wraps his legs around Patton. Patton licks his hand over the bite marks.

 

Nemo shivers. “Ah- hmm...” He turns his hand to a side Patton hasn’t gotten yet. Patton gently nibbles him. Nemo whimpers and rubs his cheek on the blankets, purring and making happy noises. Patton nibbles up his arm.

 

Nemo groans and rolls his head to the side. “Pattoooonnnn...”

 

"Sorry should I stop?" Nemo shakes his head. Patton nods and continues the higher he goes the more force he uses. Nemo groans and shivers. He rolls over and offers his other arm to Patton. Patton moves to that arm. This time going down. Nemo moans louder, his wings closing around Patton and holding him close. Patton gets back to his hand. Nemo bends down and licks Patton’s cheek. Patton giggles he nibbles his hand for a little bit before putting it down. "Where next?"

 

Nemo shivers and looks at Patton longingly. “B-back?” He shivers again.

 

Patton pulls his shirt off and lays him on his stomach. "Up or down?"

 

“Either...” Nemo lays his wings out of the way. Patton goes to the bottom and works his way up. He nibbles harder than he did with his hand and arms. Nemo growls and his back arches, head rolled to the side. Patton makes his way up licking him every now and again. Nemo turns his head to look at him. “Paaaaaaaaat!”

 

Patton giggles and keeps going. He makes it to his joints. He bites around them.Nemo gasps and bites back a loud moan, almost screaming. Patton licks the area. Nemo whines. “Paaaatttonnnn!!” His wings flap a bit.

 

Patton sits up. "Sorry."

 

“No- Pat- come back-“ Nemo rolls over and pulls him on top of him and nuzzles him, wings encasing him.

 

Patton shakes his head "No you're basically drunk I shouldn't be teasing you." Nemo whines and licks the back of Patton’s neck. Patton shivers "Nemo behave" Nemo nibbles and sucks the spot. Patton eyes widen but he quickly relaxes and closes his eyes. Nemo hums and licks the spot before moving and giving kitten licks over his neck and face.

 

Patton hums and melts. Nemo smiles and travels down to his collar bone, licking and nipping. His hands slide under Patton’s shirt and rub his chest. Patton giggles and holds him. Nemo hums and pulls his shirt off, licking and sucking at the skin.

 

Patton moans and nibbles him.Nemo groans and rubs against him. Patton bites into his shoulder and licks the area. Nemo gasps and throws his head back. He moans and rubs against Patton’s body more. Patton let's go. "I'm going to eat you up angelfish." Patton purrs he likes the bite marks.

 

Nemo shivers. "Patton..."

 

"Yes love." Patton rubs his chest with his hands. Nemo's breath hitches as he watches him. Patton licks his neck.

 

Nemo moans. "Patton..." He closes his eyes and holds him as close as physically possible.

 

There is a knock at the door. "Patton lunch is ready." 

 

"I'm ok Lo I've got my lunch." Patton purrs and nibbles.

 

Nemo groans and shivers. _'Logan's gonna take him away...'_ "I'm not hungry!"

 

Logan crosses his arms. He text Virgil. 'we might have a problem outside Patton's room.' "Patton what are you doing in there?"

 

"Just cuddling Lo." Patton squeezes Nemo's butt.

 

Nemo stuffs his face into the bed to keep quiet. Virgil quickly comes up the stairs. "What's up?"

 

"Nemo peak he might be getting sexual with Patton. Here watch. Nemo Patton I'm coming in."

 

"No Logan we're not hungry." Patton bites his shoulder.

 

Nemo yanks Patton away. "Stop. Now." he looks scared.

 

Patton pouts "What's wrong baby?" 

 

Logan looks at Virgil. "Ok I'm coming in." He opens the door.

 

Nemo holds Patton tight and starts crying. "DONT WANNA LOSE YOU!!" He wails. Virgil tilts his head at them both being shirtless.

 

Logan sighs "Nemo let go of him you two should not be sexual right now." Patton growls at Logan. Logan shakes his head. "Did you just growl at me?"

 

Nemo cries louder and buries his face against Patton. "JUST WANNA HOWLD HIM!!! PWLEASE! DONT TAWKE HIM!" Virgil moves to rub Nemo's back and notices bite marks.

 

Logan looks at Nemo shoulder. "Have you been biting him?" 

  
"He likes it." Patton glares

  
Logan pushes Patton's head down. He looks at his neck. "Did you bite him?"

 

Nemo whimpers and curls into himself. "I DIDNT MWEAN TOO!" Virgil carefully pets Nemo's hair. He feels like he's gonna be sick from how anxious Nemo has been today.

 

"Well you two are no longer in your right mind." He grabs Patton's shoulders "Come on." 

 

Patton growls and slaps Logan. "Let go." Logan glasses fly off Logan holds his face.

 

"Logan!" Virgil runs over to him.

 

Nemo pulls Patton close. "Patton! No!" he screams and sinks out with him.

 

Logan Huff's "Find my glasses." he says annoyed. Logan shakes his head. "They want to go rape each other fine I don't care anymore."

  
Virgil picks up his glasses and carefully places them on him with a frown. "Maybe the reason you keep getting slapped in the face is because you keep trying to separate them forcefully? Or you think they are going to do it when they aren't..."

 

"They were shirtless, and Patton was biting him. Patton must have stop which cause Nemo to go at Patton's neck which turns off his brain and makes him loopy and he continues. They tease then the pants come off." Logan looks at Virgil.

 

"How do you know that?" Virgil crosses his arms. "Just because their loopy doesn't mean that they can't still think or feel, they simply have less control. Nemo was scared when Patton slapped you. He got Patton to stop and stay paused when we came in. If he really doesn't want it, he is fully capable of separating himself from Patton or getting him to stop. Have a bit more faith in them? Please? Teasing doesn't always mean sex..."

 

"fully capable of separating himself for Patton?" Logan rolls his head "He was begging for us to not take him. Nemo would never want to let go of Patton. No matter what he does to him. Also, Patton is stronger so he can't stop Patton even if he wanted too. Not unless Patton wants to stop."

 

Virgil sighs. "Well there's nothing we can do, Nemo probably took them to his room or domain, so there's no point arguing about it." he walks out of the room.Logan walks out.

...

Nemo rises up in his domain, mentally locking it. He clutches Patton and continues to cry. "Why diwd yu do dat!?"

 

"He was going to take me." Patton holds him and nuzzles him.

 

"YOU DWIDNT HAVE TA HIT HIM!!" Nemo screams and cries more, laying them down.

 

Patton frowns "I'm sorry baby" Nemo grips Patton and sobs.

 

Patton rubs his back. "Shh he'll be fine. He always is."

 

"You cawn't kweep hiwting him!" Nemo sniffles. "He just twyin to helwp!"

 

"Lo lo is fine please stop crying." Nemo whimpers and rubs his eyes, but he's still crying. Patton massages his head.

 

Nemo closes his eyes and leans his head against Patton. "Pwromise me you stop huwrting Lo... Plwease?"

 

"Ok love." Nemo sighs and calms down. Patton kisses his head. Nemo hums. Patton sighs happily. Nemo rubs his cheek against Patton. Patton curls up on him. Nemo wraps his wings around Patton and kisses his check before laying his head back, petting his hair with a content sigh. "Cuddles?"

 

"Yup." Patton smiles and holds him. Nemo smiles and keeps him close.


	13. Fear Fire

Virgil is laying on the couch at 11:45 scrolling through his phone. Everyone’s anxiety has been high that day, and when that happens Virgil doesn’t sleep for most of the night. So, might as well have some fun reading conspiracy theories at midnight, right? He hears the stairs creak and looks up, but no one’s there. He frowns and goes back to his phone. He hears the sound of something like wood being scratched and looks up, nearly jumping when he sees Sham. He places his hand on his heart and takes a deep breath. “Sham! What are you doing up?” He asks quietly. 

 

Sham shrugs. “Was tired. Didn’t sleep earlier.”

 

Virgil nods before frowning at something in Sham’s hand. “Let me see what you have.”

 

“A knife.” Sham smirks and Virgil snorts. 

 

“Okay, but why?” Sham lifts up the beginnings of a dragon head carved into a piece of drift wood. Virgil looks at it with wonder. “That’s really good! You’re so talented!” Sham smiles softly and goes back to carving. Virgil watches him for a bit, considering bringing up Nemo, but deciding against it. He goes back to his phone and continues reading. 

 

“What are you reading?” Sham asks after a bit. 

 

“Conspiracy theories.”

 

“Hmm. Anything good?”

 

“Well, some say dinosaurs are still alive.”

 

“I would be surprised. Humans have certainly explored every inch of the earth.”

 

“There’s some that say dinosaurs were actually dragons, that the bones we’ve found are the bones of dragons from mid-evil stories.” Virgil glances at Sham who is still carving, but his face shows him to be pondering thoughtfully. Virgil smiles. “They were saying that ancient civilizations may have mix and matched the fossils of dinosaurs and other animals, creating the creatures such as the chimera in their cultures.”

 

Sham nods. “But what if there are still dragons today? They’re just in hiding? Or what if they can shapeshift?” He pauses and wonders. 

 

Virgil chuckles. “Perhaps. Like you said, the earth hasn’t been fully explored yet.”

 

Sham nods. “What if there’s a hidden world where dragons still live?” He gasps. “Has Thomas seen the third How to Train Your Dragon movie?”

 

Virgil shakes his head. “No, not yet. Maybe I can talk Logan into putting in a suggestion for its next movie night.” He winks and Sham beams. They each go back to their separate tasks. 

 

“Why is Nemo so afraid of Deceit?” Sham suddenly asks. 

 

Virgil puts his phone down and thinks. “If you’re referring to why he just can’t shake that fear, it might be because he finally had someone to blame for the pain he experienced for years. Oddly enough, he wanted to forgive Deceit and give him a second chance, but Deceit refused and left. Then the nightmares started including not only Malice in them, but Deceit as well. Mostly him becoming Deceit again. I don’t know why, he was fine when he was Deceit and we all accepted him, but it might be that he feels that isn’t who he is. Or the memories associated with being Deceit are too painful for him...”

 

“So why is he afraid of me?”

 

Virgil looks at Sham, watching him a moment. Sham doesn’t show it, but he mentally squirms under Virgil’s gaze. Virgil looks away before answering. “He’s afraid of losing you...” he closes his eyes. “He’s afraid of failing you, though he feels he already has.”

 

“Why can’t he just accept that I am Deceit but I’m not _that_ Deceit?” Sham looks down and continues carving, the wood shavings falling into a bucket he brought down. 

 

Virgil stays silent for a bit. “I don’t have all the answers, unfortunately.”

 

Sham sighs. “I certainly expected you to.”

 

Virgil looks over at him sadly. “He does love you. He loves you too much, that’s why he keeps trying to keep you close. He’s heard from most of us now, and it seems like we are all telling him the same thing. That he needs to give you some breathing room- BUT!” He swings his feet off the couch and onto the floor, sitting up and locking his eyes with Sham’s. “He needs to know he can trust you. Your actions as of late have not proven you trustworthy. If you desire more freedom and trust, you have to prove yourself worthy of it. You are both at fault in this.” Sham looks down and nods. “I know he will work to rein his fear in and try to let you go a bit more, but he’s still your guardian and he’s trying to do his best to help you become a man of honor. As is fit for a prince’s conduct.” Sham smiles slightly and nods again. “I’m here for you, Sham. But the choice is yours of who you want to be. No one can make that choice for you.” Virgil kicks his legs up again and lays down. 

 

They both remain silent for a while until Sham bids Virgil “Bad-night” and packs up, heading to his room.   
  
...  
  
The next morning, everyone is downstairs finishing breakfast. Virgil let them know Sham was up late last night and to not expect him down. Nemo seems a bit more at ease and joining in the conversation. He laughs before looking up and freezing. Everyone follows his gaze. Sham is standing midway down the stairs, wearing a purple button up with yellow highlights. A jet black cloak hangs from his shoulders, yellow gloves peeking out from under long loose sleeves, hair straightened and deliberately placed under a bowler hat to top it all off.

 

Nico blinks a moment. "Hey, Sham... Where's your hoodie?"

 

Sham shrugs and analyzes his gloves. "I didn't outgrow it."

 

Roman sighs and shakes his head. Patton rubs Nemo back. "Nemo breath" he whispers

 

Nemo closes his eyes and takes a quiet breath. George looks around at all of them with a bit of confusion. Sham frowns and crosses his arms, walking down the rest of the stairs and going closer to them. Terra looks at him. He looks at everyone and rolls his eyes. He holds out a plate for him. "Here I'm feeling nauseous." He eyes Nemo.

 

"Sham, why are you wearing that?" Virgil asks.

 

“Oh, so Terra can’t wear whatever he wants, but I can.” Sham raises a brow. 

 

“Sham.” Nemo gets up and goes over to him, grabbing his wrist. Sham turns around and hits his arm. Nemo’s eyes widen in fear. _‘Deceit.’_ Before anyone can react, he has Sham against the wall, pinning his arms to his back. Sham breathes quickly and squirms, only causing Nemo to tighten his grip, heart racing. 

 

Virgil immediately stands. “ _Nemo_.”

 

Patton grabs Nemo and pulls him off. "Nemo stop." 

 

Terra moves and helps Sham up. "What the hell is your problem?" Nemo looks at them all, face morphing to horror as he steps back, shaking. 

 

Sham spins around and glares at Nemo, panting. “You don’t trust me, do you?”

 

Nemo shakes his head, still in shock. “I- I-“ ‘ _No.’_

 

Sham takes a step up the stairs. “I’m not your son, am I?” Tears shine in his eyes. 

 

Nemo reaches out a hand towards him. “Sham...” _‘I don’t know who you are anymore...’_

 

Sham bites his lip. “I guess that makes two of us, huh?” He takes off up the stairs, ignoring the others’ calls. Nemo falls to his knees and buries his face into his hands. Sham runs into Nemo’s room and slams the door shut. He looks around and screams in frustration, grabbing one terrarium and throwing it on the ground. The snakes slither away in a panic. “FUCK OFF YOU OVERGROWN WORMS!” He grabs one and throws it across the room. He pushes another terrarium down, the heat lamp falling and the bulb shattering and sparking, though Sham doesn’t notice. He keeps throwing things until he’s exhausted. He looks around at the damage he’s done before looking away from the snake laying limply by the wall.

 

He sinks out to his room, quickly gathers up his drawing supplies, Cobalt plushie, a pillow, and his phone, charger, and earbuds on a blanket, ties it up, and sinks out to the dark side commons. He races up the stairs and knocks hurriedly on Evan’s door. Evan jumps he looks at his door. "Insanity?"

 

"Yes. Sham."

 

Lue looks surprised and runs over, opening the door. He jumps when the first thing he sees is the bowler hat, though he quickly composes himself. "Sham what-"

 

"I don't need a place to crash. Please..."

 

"Come in Greed is dead so there's no danger for 2 more days."

 

Sham nods and goes in. "Roman said nothing about Nico leaving him alone..." 

 

"Yeah..." Lue closes the door and locks it out of habit.

 

"He, sorry, she also stabs him in the leg and left him unconscious. No one help him so he bleeds out." Sham nods and drops his things at the foot of the bed.

 

"You sure you don't want an air mattress or something?" Lue asks.

 

Sham shakes his head. "I hate the floor. It's very uncomfortable. Beds can be too hard."

 

"Whatever works for you so what did Nemo do?" Sham bites his lip and stays silent.

 

Evan throws a ball at Sham "Here catch." Sham catches it and smiles, passing it to Lue who catches it and continues the loop.  
  
...  
  
Nemo cries on the ground as Virgil and Patton try to calm him down. His cries slowly morph into screams. Terra's clutches his fist. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU AND YOUR GOD DAMN FEAR!" 

 

"Terra calm down." Roman stands up. 

 

Terra coughs into his hand. Ink filling it. He looks at Nemo dangerously. Patton eyes widen "Terra no-" Terra throws it at him. It sticks to him.

 

Nico and Virgil look at him in shock. Nemo screams increase. "HURTSSS!" He clutches his stomach, the ink quickly spreading. "B-BURN-" he coughs and shakes, hacking, unable to breathe. Between the burning inside him and the fear filling his mind he feels like he's going through worse than dying.

 

"TERRA STOP!" Roman goes over to him. 

 

"No, this ends he's working though this if he likes it or not."

 

"Not like this!" Patton eyes fill with tears. Nemo lets out one last scream before his body freezes.

 

Virgil looks up, smelling something. He looks at Logan, wide eyed. "IS THAT SMOKE!?" Nico stands and runs upstairs.

 

Logan springs up. "He said he was burning Roman with me." Roman runs upstairs with Nico and Logan. Nico shoves Nemo's door open and is met with a wall of flames. She screams in surprise and stumbles backwards. Roman summons a fire extinguisher and blazes it.

 

Nico runs back downstairs. "TERRA! GET THAT INK OFF HIM RIGHT NOW!"

 

Virgil checks Nemo's pulse. "Please! He's going to die from stress if you don't!" he looks up at Terra.  _'His pulse is too fast! Nemo, please hold on!'_

 

"No." Terra crosses his arms. 

 

"Terra release him or your grounded."

 

"HIS ROOM IS ON FIRE! TERRA, FUCKING LET HIM GO!" Nico shouts.

 

Terra looks at her. "That's not my fault." 

 

"TERRA NOW YOUR KILLING HIM." Patton screams

 

Virgil keeps his fingers on Nemo's pulse. He suddenly can't feel it. His eyes widen. "Fuck- NEMO!" he screams and starts CPR. Nico runs down and takes up position on his mouth while Virgil gives him chest compressions. Terra stomach does flips. He takes the ink make and falls over curling up.

 

Virgil continues. "Come on, Nemo!" he shouts through tears. Nico gives him another breath. Virgil keeps going till Nemo sputters. He gets off him and pulls him into a recovery position. Nemo tries to breathe and scream in pain at the same time. Nico gets up and runs upstairs to Nemo's room.

 

Roman gets the rest of the flames off. "How is he?"

 

"His heart stopped. Virgil and I gave him CPR and he's back but scared and in pain. Terra took the ink back." Nico surveys the room. There's shattered glass around where the fire is the worst. She kneels down and sees a broken heat lamp. She summons protective gloves and slips them on before unplugging the lamp and prodding it.

 

Logan nods "I'll go help him." Logan heads out.

 

Roman looks around. "How did this happen?"

 

"It looks like this heat lamp broke..." Nico stands and analyzes the scorch marks. "I think that's what started it. It caught the other heaters and spread along the walls..." she traces the still warm surface with a gloved hand. "And on from there..." she frowns and kneels down, picking up one of the roasted snakes. She looks around before spying the trapdoor, relatively undamaged. She puts the dead snake down and goes to the trapdoor, opening it. Most of the snakes are curled up in a small snake pit below.

 

Roman nods "Someone knock it over."

 

Nico looks back at Roman sadly. "You don't think..."

 

"Everyone else was downstairs." Roman sighs "I'll be right back." He sinks out. Nico frowns and pulls her gloves off, snapping her fingers and sending them to her room before heading out and closing the door.

...

Virgil gently rubs Nemo's back. "Shh... You're okay..." 

 

Nemo whimpers and looks up. He sees Terra and freezes. He sees Terra throwing ink at him. He sees him looking at his scaled hands as the ink covered him. He remembers Terra's apathetic look. He screams and scrambles as far away from all of them as he can.

 

Patton turns to him. "Nemo calm down please." He turns to Terra "Do something?"

 

Terra slowly stands up. He pukes and shakes his head. "You’re on your own." He sinks out.

 

Nemo shakes and curls up tightly, crying in pain and fear. He doesn't even know how he's alive. He's so confused and sick. He remembers glimpses of the nightmare and screams randomly. Virgil looks at Patton helplessly. Logan comes down the stairs.

 

Patton sighs "Sorry I can't watch him suffer." Patton hugs Nemo. Nemo feels a wave of calm take him.

 

Nemo whimpers and goes limp. "Patton..." Virgil says weakly. Patton holds him tightly shaking before calming down. He massages Nemo's head.

 

Nemo leans on him and cries softly. "H-hurts..." Virgil looks up at Logan.

 

Logan walks over with pain killers. "Your room is damage. Heat lamp feel over and broke." Nemo doesn't take them. He just cries of guilt and pain. Patton sighs and holds him. He feels his pain go away.

 

Nemo groans. "P-Pat..." his voice is hoarse from screaming. "S-stop..."

 

"Take the pills." his breathing heavily. Nemo reaches up a shaking hand for the pills. Logan hands him two. Nemo quickly downs them. Virgil offers him a glass of water and he takes it.

 

Patton stops taking his pain. "I'm going to sleep now." Patton slurs and closes his eyes. Nemo winces as he feels the pain again. He cries quietly and holds Patton.

 

Virgil comes over and gently places his hand on Nemo's shoulder. "I'll put him in his room."

 

Nemo nods and lets Virgil take him. They sink out while Nemo leans on Logan and cries. "W-why?"

 

"Be more specific" Logan holds him.

 

"T-Terra- S-Sham..." Nemo grips his shirt. "F-Fire..."

 

Logan sighs "You know I'm not good with emotions."

 

Nemo shivers. "Y-your room. P-please... Safe..." Nico comes downstairs.

 

Logan nods he looks at Nico. "We're going to my room." Then sinks out. Nico sighs and looks around the commons. She gets to work cleaning.

 


	14. New Bond

Roman sinks up into the dark side. "SHAM!"

 

Sham freezes in Evan's room and misses the ball Lue throws to him. "Roman?" he looks towards the door.

 

"What?" Lue asks.

 

Sham flicks his tongue. "What is Roman doing here?"

 

Roman moves upstairs. He sees a green door and knocks. "Sham we need to talk." He sounds serious. Sham winces Lue looks at Evan, unsure.

 

Evan goes to the door. "Sham isn't here go away."

 

"Cut the bullshit and open the door I'm not going to hurt him." Evan looks at Sham. Sham shakes his head. Lue bites his lip.

 

"I'm telling you he's not here." 

 

Roman shakes his head. "Well when you see him tell him he's in big trouble and if I don't get his side of the story, I can't protect him." 

 

Evan looks at Sham. "What did you do?"

 

Sham looks down. "Fixed Nemo's room..."

 

Lue frowns. "Why?"

 

"You damage his room?"

 

Sham nods. "I was calm... I might have revived one of his snakes too..." he says quietly.

 

"Oh..." 

 

Roman taps his foot. "Also, when you see him tell him Terra is in big trouble too." Sham's head snaps up.

 

Lue stands and goes to the door. "Why?" he asks through it.

 

"Gave Nemo a heart attack. Patton is going to be pissed. Maybe Logan is right and he's a lost cause." Roman shrugs.

 

Sham pushes past Lue and Evan, throwing the door open. "YES!" Tears fill his eyes. Lue jumps and hides.

 

Roman looks at Sham. "What happened?"

 

Sham stares back. "I was calm! I ran from his room and started picking up things! I revived one of the snakes, maybe two!" He looks down in shame.

 

"You also set his room on fire."

 

Sham's head shoots up and his lip trembles as he stares at Roman. "W-what?"

 

"Heat lamp got knocked over and started a reaction with the other lamps. At the same time Terra threw ink at him." Sham pales.

 

"He's a live but you two are in trouble. Look what Nemo did was uncalled for. He shouldn't have attack you. But you had no right to go damage his room." Sham looks away. His heart races as he gets an idea. "Look I'm going to help you. I'll try to reason with the others but your most likely going to get grounded."

 

Sham looks up at Roman. "I'm not sorry." he tackles Roman down and places his fingers on Roman's temples and enters his mind, blurring his memory of coming here and sinking out with him. They rise up in Roman's room and Sham sinks out.

 

Roman looks around. "How did I get here?" He exists his room.

 

Nico is coming up the stairs, brushing a hand through her tangled hair with a sigh. She sees Roman. "Hey, where'd you go?"

 

"I don't know... My room?"

 

Nico frowns slightly. "O-oh..." she places a hand on his forehead. "You feeling okay?"

 

"Yeah I'm fine how's Nemo?"

 

"He and Logan went to Logan's room." Nico nods towards Logan's door. "I don't know where Virgil and Patton are, but the kitchen is cleaned up..."

 

"Terra?"

 

"Also unaccounted for..."

 

Roman sighs "I'll take Nemo can you go find Terra?" Nico nods and looks around at everyone's doors before going to Terra's and knocking.

 

"Go away I don't want to talk."

 

Nico sighs. "Found him." she walks away.

 

Roman enters Logan's room. "Hey." Nemo weakly cracks an eye open at Roman, looking miserable. He closes his eyes again and stays on Logan's lap.

 

Roman closes the door behind him. "How are you feeling?"

 

"His Room is burned, and he had a heart attack he's doing just fine." Logan rolls his eyes.

 

"Don't get snippy with me Logan." Roman sits on the bed.

 

Nemo whimpers. "Sham okay?" his voice is almost gone.

 

"I haven't seen him." Nemo frowns and curls into Logan more. He'd cry, but he's fresh out of tears and energy. Logan massages his head. 

 

"Where is Patton and Virgil?"

 

"Patton's room."

 

"Emotion switched..." Nemo says, barely audible before he starts coughing. Roman summons a bottle of water. He nods in understanding.

 

Nemo takes it and sips a bit before replacing the cap and laying back down. 'Thank you' he signs.

 

"Your welcome. Want me to go looking for Sham? He's most likely in the dark side." 

 

"I thought you already check the dark side?" Logan raises an eyebrow.

 

"No? What makes you think that?"

 

"Your pale either you used a lot of energy in 10 minutes or you were in the dark side."

 

Nemo sits up and touches Roman's head. "No fever... Dark side." he confirms

 

"But I didn't go to the dark side." Roman argues.

 

Nemo sighs. "Memory blur." he lays down. "Just leave him alone..."

 

Roman thinks before it clicks "That little-"

 

"Roman stop just leave it be. You can yell at him later." Nemo rubs his head against Logan sadly.

 

Roman sighs "Ok and Terra? We can't let him slide he gave Nemo a heart attack."

 

Nemo shivers. "Just leave them both alone..."

 

Roman sighs "Fine I'm going to go blow off some steam." He walks out. Nemo pushes his head into Logan's hand, drawing his wings close to himself.

 

Logan massages him. "Just rest we can think later." 

...  
  
Sham rises up in the hall of the dark side, grabbing the door frame to counter his dizziness. "Sham?" He turns to face Lue standing close to Evan. "What did you do?" Sham sighs.

 

Evan shakes his head. "Come on lay down." Sham stumbles in and collapses on his blankets, closing his eyes and sighing. Evan massages his head. Sham purrs Lue closes and locks the door before coming over to them and sitting down, rubbing Sham's back. "Talk or no talk?" Evan asks Sham doesn't answer. "No talk it is." Evan scratches his scales. Sham melts and purrs loudly. Lue smiles softly at him.

 

There is a knock at the door. Evan groans "Again? HE'S NOT HERE!" 

 

"Oh ok... Sorry I'll leave." Terra voice mumbles. Sham shoots up and races to the door, throwing it opem and wrapping Terra in a hasty hug. Terra holds him tightly. "I'm in big shit this time."

 

"Neither of us are... I cleared Roman's memory..." Sham whispers and holds Terra.

 

"You what? Why?"

 

"I'm coming back..."

 

Terra frowns "Yeah... Same." 

 

Evan looks at them. He sighs "Get in here." Sham pulls Terra in.

 

Lue covers his face, heart starting to beat faster. "Look, Sham. I love you but harboring you as a runaway..." he looks at Evan nervously.

 

"They will come for you two at some point. You’re going to have to face the music sooner or later."

 

"I almost killed Nemo they're going to kill me." Sham's grip on Terra tightens. 

 

"They aren't, the most that's gonna happen is you're going to be in big trouble. You have more to worry about once Greed gets back." Lue says. Sham growls quietly.

 

Terra bites his lip. "You can protect us, right?"

 

"Look we’ll try but..." He looks at Lue. Lue looks down.

 

"I will abandon us." Sham says determined.

 

"Oh no. You're not going and getting yourself killed." Lue counters.

 

"I'll freeze him."

 

"Yeah right like last time." Evan eyes the black eye.

 

"I won't freeze this time." Sham grips Terra's hand and looks down at him. 'together.' he signs.

 

Evan sighs "You’re going to get yourself killed."

 

"Who cares?"

 

"We do. Nemo does." Lue says.

 

"Nemo is scared of me."

 

"Not me too..." Sham says.

 

"How do you know?" Lue asks.

 

"Because I'm Terror. I know everyone’s fears. He took one look at me and went into a panic attack." Sham frowns and rubs Terra's back.

 

Lue sighs. "Fine. You can stay... For now."

 

"Thanks." Terra smiles. 

 

Evan waves him off. "It's whatever." There's a loud thud on the door. Everyone jumps.

 

Evan growls "WHAT!"

 

"Ugh. GET OFF, BUG!" Sloth's voice carries through the door. Insanity's giggles can be heard.

 

Evan groans "GO AWAY I'M BUSY."

 

"But-" 

 

"JUST GET OFF!" There's another thud and a whimper as footsteps move down the hall. Sham glances at Lue and Evan before going to the door. Terra hangs back.

 

Sham opens the door and finds Insanity on the ground, rubbing his head. He looks up at Sham. "Deceit?"

 

"Yes, now don't come." Sham picks Insanity up and carries him in, closing the door with his foot. Lue comes over and locks the door.

 

Insanity giggles and hugs Sham's neck. "My hero..."

 

Sham blushes and coughs, setting Insanity down in a chair. "Did you hit your head that hard?" he checks him over as Insanity continues to giggle.

 

"No that's just insanity. He's like Logan if he was constantly peak." Sham nods at Terra and sinks out a moment. He rises back up with ice and carefully places it on Insanity's head.

 

Insanity shivers. "Brr! That's cold!" he giggles.

 

Sham smirks. "Is it?"

 

Insanity tilts his head. "Is it?" he suddenly questions.

 

"Yes, ice is cold." Evan confirms. "Careful he's gullible."

 

Sham chuckles. "Ice is very warm..." Insanity gasps. Lue groans.

 

"Sham" Evan groans Terra chuckles.

 

Insanity touches the ice. "Warm!" he exclaims. He touches Sham's cheek and tilts his head. "Cold?"

 

Sham nods. "Am I cold blooded?"

 

"Are you?" Sham nods. Insanity gasps with wonder and pets his scales. Sham closes his eyes and leans into Insanity's hand.

 

Terra smirks "Hey cold blooded means he likes the cold. You should put the ice on him." Sham opens his eyes in a panic. Insanity giggles and takes the ice off his head and places it on Sham's shoulder.

 

Sham squeals and jumps into the air, cloak fluttering, ice pack falling. "WAAARRRM!" He hisses at the ice on the ground and furious rubs his shoulder.

 

Insanity frowns. "Did I hurt you?"

 

Sham looks up. "Oh, yes. Here." he picks up the ice and carefully rewraps it in the towel. Terra laughs Sham hisses at him but smiles. He puts the ice on Insanity's head before Insanity tugs him down by his cloak into a kiss. Sham freezes, unsure of what to do.

 

Lue stares. _'What the...'_

 

Terra pulls Sham away. "Dude not cool." He glares at insanity.

 

Insanity frowns. "Isn't that what people do to make things better?" Sham blushes.

 

"Yeah but not on the lips and that would mean Sham kissing you not the other way around." Insanity tilts his head. Sham blushes harder. Lue raises a brow at him. "What?" Lue shakes his head. Sham coughs and sinks out to the kitchen for a glass of water.

 

"Did I make Dee mad?" Insanity looks sad.

 

"Ok you need to get his name right. It's Sham not Deceit or Dee."

 

"Oh." Insanity looks down.

 

"He's not mad just embarrassed." Evan assures. Sham rises up again, blush lighter but still evident. He glances at Insanity and feels his heart skip a beat. He sinks out again.

 

Lue sighs and stands. "I'll help him." he sinks out.

 

Terra tilts his head "Do you think?" 

 

"Maybe? Lue would know."

 

"Think what?" Insanity asks.

 

"Uh nothing." he reaches into his pocket "look buttons." He tosses the fidget cube at him. Insanity gasps and catches it, going to playing with it.  
  
...  
  
Sham is downing another glass of water when Lue rises up. Sham jumps. "Hey, sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Lue says.

 

Sham sighs. "You're unforgiven." he keeps sipping the water.

 

Lue raises a brow and crosses his arms. "You like him?"

 

Sham chokes. "N-NO! WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA!?" He blushes harder when he realizes he technically just said 'yes'.

 

Lue chuckles. "I'm not judging you." Sham fidgets with his cloak. "What do you like about him?" Sham shrugs. "Come on..."

 

Sham rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone and types. 'He listens to me. He's just cute and I don't know why just looking at him makes me feel like this.' he shows his phone to Lue who nods.

 

"Do you intend on telling him?" Sham tilts his head. Lue sighs. "That you like him."

 

"But what if he doesn't like me!?"

 

"Then that's a risk you'll have to take." _'I think he does. I've never seen him kiss anyone else. Except me...'_ Lue looks away before shaking his head. "You should tell him..."

 

Sham sighs. "Right now?"

 

"Doesn't have to be."

 

"Good." Sham sinks out and Lue follows him.

 

"Sup bro."

 

Sham ducks his head. "H-hey..."

 

Insanity looks up at Sham. "Are you sick?"

 

"Y-yes, just cold." Lue sits next to Evan with a smirk. Evan chuckles Terra tilts his head.

 

Sham blushes and looks at them. "Do keep talking!"

 

"We didn't say anything..." Lue still smirks.

 

Sham groans. "Please continue. I absolutely _love_ this."

 

"I'm missing something here?" Terra looks at Lue and Evan. Lue chuckles and points to Sham.

 

Insanity frowns. "Is it because you're cold blooded."

 

"Yes- No. Ugh!" Sham pulls his phone out and types. 'I speak in opposites.' he shows it to Insanity who looks confused. 

 

"Why?"

 

Sham types more. 'Just how I am. I have no control over it.' Insanity nods. Evan motions Terra over. He whispers into his ear and Terra giggles. Sham hisses at them Lue laughs. Evan and Terra laughs too. Sham growls and takes Insanity's hand, sinking out to the commons.

 

"You think he's going to tell him?"

 

Lue shrugs. "Maybe..."  
  
...  
  
Insanity looks around, confused. "Why are we down here?"

 

Sham types. 'The others were being annoying'.  Insanity reads it and nods.

 

Sham takes a deep breath and sits down. He looks at Insanity and he sees something there he didn't before. "You're not... Male?"

 

Insanity looks surprised. "I am!" _'I'm non-binary...'_ Sham offers a soft smile and takes Insanity's hand, giving it a squeeze. Insanity looks up at Sham, surprised.

 

Sham types. 'You're safe with me. I won't let anyone hurt you.'

 

Insanity smiles and hugs him. Sham hugs them back. Insanity pulls back and kisses Sham's cheek. Sham blushes hard. He pulls back and holds Insanity's hands. 

 

"Insanity... I..." he takes a deep breath. "I-I llllliiikeee youuuu..." he stutters.

 

Insanity frowns. "You don't?"

 

Sham groans and pulls out his phone. 'I do. I like you.'

 

"But you just said-" Sham pulls them into a kiss, Insanity making a surprised noise before relaxing and holding Sham close, taking the lead as Sham just kind of sits there, not knowing where to go from there. Sham slowly relaxes and closes his eyes, laying them both down on the couch as they sweetly kiss. After a few moments, they both pull away, breathing quickly.

 

Sham gazes into Insanity's eyes. "What's your name?"

 

Insanity hesitates. Sham brushes his thumb over their cheek reassuringly. Insanity smiles at him. "Lokoi..."

 

Sham smiles. "Lokoi..." he repeats, noting how their face lights up when he says it. He opens his mouth before reminding himself they aren't used to his speech and pulls out his phone. 'I like it.'

 

Lokoi giggles. "Someone said it was a cross between Loki and loco."

 

Sham giggles and nuzzles Lokoi. They pet his scales and Sham sighs happily. "Don't tell the others..."

 

Sham opens his eyes. "Why?"

 

Lokoi shrugs. _'Just don't want them to know yet...'_ Sham nods.

...  
  
Lue starts getting worried. "Should we check on them?"

 

"I will." Terra heads out. He looks downstairs. Sham and Insanity are laying side by side, Insanity petting Sham's scales as he purrs, his hat having fallen on the ground next to them."Sup love birds." Sham jumps and holds Lokoi protectively, hissing at the stairs till he sees Terra and sighs.

 

Lue comes behind Terra, chuckling. Lokoi looks confused. "We're not birds. Nemo is a bird." Sham's breath catches, but he quickly stuffs the guilt down.

 

"It's a figure of speech Insanity." Terra comes down the stairs. "So, are you two dating now?"

 

Sham looks at Lokoi who looks at him. "Are… we?" Lokoi giggles and captures him in another kiss. Sham relaxes and moans into it. Lokoi trails their hand down Sham's chest as he shivers and holds Lokoi as close as possible.

 

"Ew! Get a room!" Sloth says from the kitchen. Sham pulls away from the kiss and hisses at Sloth before turning and pushing Lokoi onto the couch, kissing them with passion. Lokoi moans and wraps their arms around Sham, both lost in a desire for each other.

 

Lue gets a bit nervous. _'What if Patton and Nemo find out? What are you thinking, of course they will! But what if they... Do it? Does Sham even know how to handle it? Relax. That's their private life. But he's only like- what, 16?'_

 

Terra heads upstairs. He closes the door. "Your Jealous."

 

"What? No I'm not, I'm ace." 

 

Evan raises an eyebrow. "That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about Sham likes someone other than you." 

 

Terra looks down. Evan Pat's his bed. Terra goes over and sits down. "You thought it was going to be you and Sham against the world, but Sham now has someone else to care for."

 

"It's fine."

 

"Yeah it is, Sham has the right to like whoever he does. He's still your brother. He still loves you, you're just not the only one in his life." 

 

Terra nods "So what now?"

 

"Nothing. Let Sham be happy. He could us someone he trusts right now."

 

"He has me!"

 

"Yeah, he does but now he has Insanity. The more the merrier."

 

Terra nods "I'm worry about him. Everyone is scared of losing him, it makes me sick. I don't want to lose him too." 

 

"You think he's going to leave you if you don't come with him?" 

 

"I trust Sham more than anyone. I know who he is and know he won't hurt me. He wouldn't hurt anyone. Not on purpose." 

…

Nico rises up in the commons and sees Sham pinning Insanity to the couch. Nico frowns. " _Sham_."

 

Sham jumps and lets out a small scream, sitting up and staring at her. Lokoi breathes heavily and glances between them. They giggle. "Shaaaam!" they grab Sham's cloak and try to pull him back down, but he remains frozen, staring at Nico.

 

Nico crosses her arms. "You blurred Roman's memory?" Sham ducks his head. Nico sighs. "Why?"

 

"I want to go back..."

 

"Sham... Nemo needs to see you. And not in that." Nico points to his outfit. Sham plays with his gloves and shakes his head. "Did Roman tell you?" Sham nods. "What happened?"

 

"I started picking up things... I didn't notice when the lamp fell..."

 

Nico nods slowly. "And how do you feel about it?"

 

"Apathetic... Happy..."

 

"You need to come back." Sham shakes his head again."Why?"

 

"I want to."

 

"Sham. Your father died." Sham's head snaps up. "His heart stopped. Virgil and I gave him CPR. He's narrowly alive. He needs to see you."

 

Sham shakes his head. "He wants to see me..."

 

"Actually he does. He's scared he hurt you and wants to know you're okay."

 

"Well then don't tell him yourself."

 

"Being told and seeing it for yourself are two different things. Sham-"

 

"Nico." Sham locks eyes with her. "I am coming back."

 

Nico frowns a bit. "Forever...?" she asks quietly. Sham shrugs. Nico sighs. "Roman's upset you messed with his memory. He doesn't like anyone messing with his mind..."

 

"I'm not sorry..."

 

Nico looks up at the ceiling, tears welling in her eyes. "Is there nothing you can do to help him?"

 

"Is there?" Sham asks, crossing his arms.

 

Nico watches him with a look of remorse and shakes her head. "I don't know who you are anymore..." she sinks out to her room and cries into her pillow. Sham sighs and looks down. Lokoi hugs him and Sham leans on them.


	15. Night talk

Lue knocks on the door before opening it and stepping in. Evan looks up. "What's wrong?"

 

"Nico just came by... She said Nemo died and they had to do CPR. He's back and she wanted Sham to visit him, but he refused..." Lue frowns.

 

Terra curls up. "I gave him a heart attack."

 

Lue looks at Terra then Evan. "Sham said something about a lamp falling. Nico mentioned Roman was upset because Sham blurred his memory..."

 

"When did he do that?" 

 

"Roman showed up before you did. Sham out of anger accidentally set Nemo's room on fire. So, you’re not the only reason why he was dying."

 

Lue nods and sits down in a spare chair. He thinks and closes his eyes. “Should we... stop them from getting too handsy?” He opens his eyes and nods towards the door.

 

"Not my job." Evan leans back.

 

Lue sighs and gets up, going downstairs. He finds them on the couch, still kissing and moaning, not knowing what else to do or how to do it. Lue thinks it over before heading back upstairs. “I... think their okay...” he sounds unsure.

 

Terra is still curl up. "How long do you think I have before they come for me?"

 

"Depends, how much do they love you?" Lue looks at Terra sadly.

 

"I don't know I guess we'll find out. Less than Sham apparently."

 

“Maybe they don’t know you’re gone?” Lue offers.

 

"It's been an hour they haven't checked."

 

There’s a knock on the door. Lue cracks it open. “Nemo!?”

 

“Is Terra here?” Lue glances back. Terra hides behind Evan.

 

“N-“

 

“Don’t lie to me.” Nemo sighs. “Terra... I want you to know I do love you and I know you would never purposefully hurt me no matter what my fear says...” he pauses. “I’m just... really scared right now and need some space. You and Sham can stay here as long as you’re safe. I’ll try to keep the others away.”

 

"Really?" Terra opens the door.

 

Nemo flinches slightly but forces himself to stay calm. “Try. I can’t promise anything... especially once Patton wakes up...” he looks away, heart beating faster. _‘Shh... he’s not going to hurt you. Breathe.’_ He takes a slow deep breath.

 

Terra backs up. "Sham's downstairs..."Nemo nods. 

 

Lue notices Nemo’s shaking and pale. “You should go. You can’t stay here long.”

 

Nemo shakes his head. “I want to see Sham.”

 

Lue bites his lip. “Don’t freak out, but... he may have... hooked up with Insanity.” Nemo tilts his head, breathing deeply.

 

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

 

“I’m just-“

 

“It’s... f-fine...” Nemo falls backwards and collapses. 

 

“NEMO!?” Lue kneels down beside him. Nemo pants.

 

"I'll take him." Terra grabs him and sinks out into the commons. He sinks back before anyone can say anything.

 

Nemo tries to hold on. He sees shadows of figures above him before he blacks out. “LOGAN!” Virgil screams while George frowns and pets Nemo’s wings.

 

Logan comes running down the stairs. "What is he doing down here!?"

 

“I don’t know! I felt someone rise up and sink out and I turn around and he’s here!”

 

"He needs to get to my room." Logan grabs him and sinks out. He rises in his room. He tries to lift him, but Nemo is heavier than the others.

 

Virgil runs upstairs with George trailing him. “Here. Let me help.” Virgil gets on the other side of Nemo. “One. Two. Three!” The both lift, struggling. They get him on the bed barely. Logan starts hooking him up.

 

Virgil pants. “Why is he so pale?”

 

"He went to the dark side. Idiot." Logan shakes his head. Virgil sighs Nemo groans and rolls his head. George sits on the ground a distance away, hugging Bananas tightly, eyeshadow clear under his eyes. Logan looks over. "Virgil." He nods to George.

 

Virgil looks over at George and goes over to him. “Hey, sweetie.” He picks him up and nuzzles him.

 

“Tewra awnd Sham gone...” George hugs Virgil’s neck. “Wha dwid I do?”

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, they just need to be away for a bit. They’ll come back.” Virgil bounces him.

 

"No, they won't." tears fill his eyes.

 

“Shh. They will. I promise.” Virgil rocks him. _‘Don’t make promises you can’t keep.’_

 

George nods and holds him. "Why they leave?"

 

“They wanted to give Nemo some space... he’s scared right now and their trying to help him.”

 

"Why is he scared? What did Tewra do to him?"

 

Virgil hesitates. “Terra just showed Nemo his fears and he wasn’t ready for it...”

 

"Is Tewra in trouble?"

 

“I don’t know...” Virgil rocks him. 

 

Nemo groans. “N-no... l-leave... them...”

 

"Nemo you need to rest." Logan moves his bangs.

 

Nemo sighs. “J-just- leave- them... alone... they... safe...”

 

"Fine please just rest." Logan begs "You just had a heart attack you can't be moving around." 

 

Nemo sighs and closes his eyes. “Love... you...”

 

"Will Memeo be ok?" George as leaning on Virgil.

 

“Yeah, he just needs to sleep.” Virgil continues to rock him.

 

"When will Tewra and Sham be back?"

 

“I’m not sure. Do you wanna watch Curious George?” George nods Virgil carries him downstairs. 

 

Nemo groans and stirs again. “In- sssann-ity... Ssssham... like...”

 

Logan massages his head. "Nemo rest." Nemo sighs and closes his eyes.

 ...

Lue frowns in his sleep and rolls over against Evan. He groans and rolls over again before opening his eyes. He feels... weird. He frowns and tries to figure it out. He carefully pulls out of Evan’s arms and sits up. He sees Sham awake, staring at his phone with dilated eyes and the feeling gets stronger. He takes a deep breath and slides off the bed, going over to him. “Hey.” Sham turns his phone off and looks up like a deer in the headlights. 

 

Lue sighs. “What were you looking at?” Sham blushes and looks away. 

 

Lue looks up at the ceiling. _‘How do I deal with this? He’s not my kid, but he’s under my protection._ ’ He shakes his head. “Go to sleep.” He goes back to the bed and crawls under the covers. He sees light reflect off the walls again. “Sham.” The light goes dark. He closes his eyes and relaxes before the feeling gains strength. He hears Sham’s breathing quicken. He groans and throws a pillow over his head, but he can still feel it. _‘I can’t be in the same room when he’s doing that.’_ He gets up again and sinks out, rising up in the kitchen and getting a cold glass of water. He sips at it and thinks.   
  
 _‘He didn’t know what to do before, is that why he ‘researched’? Does he actually like Insanity?’_ That one makes him pause. He taps his foot in thought. _‘I hope so...’_ is all he can say to answer it. His eyes widen. “Sham...” he goes upstairs and opens his door, finding Sham looking around. “Get out and go to sleep!”   
  
Sham jumps and sinks out. Lue sighs and looks around, making sure he didn’t take anything before going down to Insanity’s door and closing his eyes. Nothing. The only one active right now is Sham. He goes back to Evan’s room and sees Sham under his blankets, face hidden. He carefully steps over Terra and goes back to bed. The feeling peaks before calming down. Lue sighs. _‘Finally.’_ He lays down and curls up next to Evan. He thinks about his unanswered question and it makes him uneasy. _‘I’m sure it’s nothing...’_ he closes his eyes and drifts back to sleep.   
  
...  
  
Nico lays next to Roman, wide awake. She had tried to listen to everyone’s insecurities, specifically Nemo, Sham, and Terra, but she couldn’t hear Sham or Terra and Nemo’s were too strong it was giving her a headache. So, she lays here, staring into the dark, petting Roman’s hair _. ‘What happened? What started this?’_

…

Patton stares at his ceiling. "I'm losing both of them. They both ran. I'm a terrible parent." He curls up. "Did I give them too much freedom? Too much trust? Maybe I just can't fill their needs anymore. I hope they are ok. I hope Nemo is ok." Patton sighs he can't sleep, he slept all day. "This is going to be a long night."  
  
....

Nico’s eyes widen. She quietly gets up and slips out of Roman’s room, down the hall, and gently knocks on Patton’s door. “Pat?” She calls quietly.

 

Patton gets up and goes to the door. 'Nico you should be sleeping." 

 

Nico shrugs. “I couldn’t. I suspect you’re having the same problem?”

 

"I slept all day makes it hard to sleep at night." Patton shrugs

 

Nico nods. “Mind if I join you?”

 

"Sure" Patton walks back to his bed. Nico steps in and closes the door, going to sitting on a chair. "So, I'm guessing you heard me." Nico gives a small nod. "I'm a terrible parent. prove me wrong." Patton says sarcastically. 

 

Nico takes a deep breath. “First. Prove you are a terrible parent.” She crosses her arms and leans back.

 

"Both of my kids just ran away. How is that not proof enough?"

 

“Do you know why they ran away?” Patton shakes his head. “Then how do you know it’s because you’re a terrible parent? Perhaps they are just as scared as you. They know what they did wrong. They’re trying to protect themselves...”

 

Patton sighs "They shouldn't be scared! They shouldn't have to feel like where going to hurt them. They should feel safe with us. Not scared." Patton looks down.

 

“They’re dark sides, Patton. They know they almost killed Nemo... and after the scare with Greed... they feel extreme guilt, which manifests into fear, which feeds lies.”

 

"Do you know what a dark side is?"

 

“Yes. I am one.” Nico looks him in the eye.

 

"That's not a definition."

 

“A dark side is a side that is seemingly negative or is. If they have too much influence, it makes Thomas unstable. Light sides have a more positive influence. If they have too much influence, it’s unhealthy, but not unstable.”

 

"Close, yes Dark sides tend to be more negative traits. They are dark sides because they shouldn't have too much influence, but we still need them. Their job is to create. Create a sexual desire or a need to hold on to something. A light side also creates but also manages. For example, Thomas's insecurities got too big. He needs it to be managed. That's why you’re a light side. Thomas's fear was getting unstable and thus Terra became a light side to manage. It's like a promotion."

 

Nico thinks then nods. “But they started as dark sides. They still have previous mindsets and habits. They feel safe in the dark. Figuratively and literally.”

 

Patton nods "That’s kinda sad, that they feel safer alone and hiding in the dark."

 

“They shouldn’t, agreed. Fear feeds lies. Lies feel safe, but that isn’t always the case.” Nico goes quiet and looks down. “That’s why you feel you’re a terrible parent. Because they feel safer in the dark than with you...”

 

"I've failed Terra once I don't want to fail him again and I don't want to fail Sham. He's a good kid, he isn't an angel, but he means well, and I trust him. I want to trust him."

 

Nico nods. “And what is your definition of failing them?”

 

"They don't trust me, they don't trust that I'll keep them safe. That I love them." Tears form in his eyes.

 

“Keep them safe from what?”

 

"Currently Nemo." 

 

“Are you sure about that?”

 

"Nemo attack Sham this morning." 

 

“True, but simply pinned him and Sham was unharmed and not really shaken. He had enough drive to destroy Nemo’s room out of anger. Does that sound like someone who is afraid? Do you really think Nemo would go after them or hate them for what happened?”

 

"Of course not, it's Nemo, Nemo only holds a grudge with himself."

 

“And do the kids know this?”

 

"I don't know." Patton thinks "No they don't... Lue said that Sham thinks Nemo hates him." 

 

“Does that mean he’s afraid of him though?”

 

"I don't know." Patton looks defeated.

 

“Kids can sense more than parents think they can. They know when their parents are proud of them and when their disappointed. Often times, they take it to the extreme. Nemo doesn’t hate Sham. Sham probably feels Nemo should hate him for how he’s been treating him. Does he expect Nemo to hurt him? No. Does Terra? I doubt it. They know Nemo. They know he wouldn’t physically or verbally harm them, at least not intentionally. So, what is it they’re afraid of?”

 

"I DON"T KNOW!" Patton chocks back a sob.

 

Nico looks at him sadly. “They’re afraid of hurting us.”

 

"Why is everyone scared of hurting each other? UGH I feel like I can't help them."

 

“Exactly.”

 

"What?"

 

“You can’t help them. Not unless they let you. They have to figure this out for themselves.”

 

"What if they can't? Have you seen Terra's room? He destroyed all of his girl clothes."

 

“Yes. Because he had a run in with Greed. It scared him back into old habits.”

 

"I just want them to be happy. I know they are not happy."

 

“They won’t be unless they are allowed to figure themselves out, within boundaries of not hurting themselves or others.”

 

Patton sighs and sniffles "Ok...ok."

 

Nico gets up and goes over, wrapping him in a hug and rubbing his back. “That also means taking care of yourself. They feel guilty for causing you to neglect our own health for their sake.”

 

"I haven't done anything."

 

“You’re stressed. You’re in a state of constant worry over them. They want you to be happy too. They left because they think we’ll all be happier without them dragging us down.” Nico rocks him.

 

"But I'm stress because they left!"

 

“I know, but you have to stop worrying about them. That does not mean bottling it but working through it in the moment.”

 

Patton takes a deep breath "Ok, but I can't fake being happy. I miss them I want my babies."

 

“I’m not asking you to fake being happy either. I’m asking you to feel, to not be afraid of feeling.”

 

"So, I should start crying?"

 

“If that’s how you feel.”

 

Patton leans on him and cries into his shoulder. "I want my babies."

 

Nico lays them down. “I know...” she rubs his back, empathetic tears flowing down her cheeks. Patton grips her and cries.

 

Nico continues rubbing his back. “Just let it out.” She encourages. “Let it all out.” Patton cries for a half an hour before calming down.

 

Nico still pets him. “How do you feel?”

 

"Better."

 

Nico smiles. “Good. You think you’re able to sleep yet?”

 

"I'll try."

 

Nico nods. “You want me to stay?”

 

"Please?"

 

“Of course.” Nico pulls a blanket over them and holds Patton close.

 

Patton holds her. "Is this ok with Roman?"

 

“Yeah. It’s fine. He’ll understand.” Patton relaxes and sleeps. Nico stays awake a while longer till she’s sure Patton is sleeping peacefully before closing her eyes and drifting off as well. 


	16. Dark Side Breakfast

Terra wakes up. He looks around and sees everyone else asleep. He sneaks out and heads to Greed’s room. He grabs food to make pancakes and gets to work. He looks at his clothes. He really misses his skirt but he's a guy and guys don't wear skirts. Or pink, this is... Safer. Yeah, we will learn to be comfortable with it. Just need some time. Terra continues to cook remembering his lessons with Patton and Nemo. He smiles and frowns at the same time. He remembers what Nemo said to him. That he and Sham can stay for as long as they need. That he loves him. Terra misses them but he's better here. Where he can't hurt him. He couldn't help Nemo, he almost killed him. How Nemo can be so forgiving Terra will never understand. Malice is gone, Deceit is gone he doesn't have anything to fear... Expect for Greed but Sham will protect him. But Sham got hurt fighting Greed. Maybe he's not safe here. Maybe he's not safe anywhere. Terra shakes his head. _'No stop, it's not that bad.'_ he focuses on making breakfast.

 

Evan comes down. He's surprised to see Terra cooking. He stands there a minute he doesn't really see anyone cook. No one has cook since Insanity set the kitchen on fire. Terra turns around. "Oh hey."

 

Evan smiles at him. "Smells great."

 

"It will taste great too. Want to help? I could used help."

 

Evan shrugs "Don't know how to cook." 

 

"I'll teach you come on please?" 

 

"Ok I'll help the best I can." Evan moves and starts helping.

...  
  
Lue blinks slowly, feeling Evan gone. He rolls over and surveys the room. Terra and Evan aren’t there, leaving Sham curled up in his blankets and holding his Cobalt plushie. At least he thinks. He blinks again and he realizes it was just the blankets. He sits up and looks closer. Sham isn’t there. He looks around. _‘Maybe I slept in?’_ He gets up and pulls a bathrobe on before heading downstairs, following a delicious smell.

 

Evan looks over he smiles and walks over hugging Lue and kissing his cheek. "Morning love."

 

Lue smiles and holds him, kissing Evan’s cheek in return. “Morning. Smells delicious.”

 

"Terra made it." 

 

"You help!" Terra calls out.

 

Lue chuckles. “Hey, have either of you seen Sham?”

 

"No" they say at the same time.

 

Lue frowns. "Okay..."

 

"Did you try Insanity's room?" Terra asked as he sets the table.

 

"No, not yet." Lue heads up the stairs and down the hall. He faintly feels something the closer he gets to Insanity's door. _'Why do I have to feel when someone else gets horny?'_ he mentally sighs and presses an ear to the door. He hears giggles, moans, and kisses. He knocks. "Hey. Breakfast is ready!"

 

"We won't be there!" Sham calls and Insanity giggles.

 

Lue goes back downstairs. "Good call." he says to Terra and looks around at the table, unsure of how this works completely.

 

Terra smiles "Well don't just stand there sits eat. I've made enough for everyone. We get one nice breakfast before Greed comes back tomorrow."

 

Lue smiles and goes to sit down before being hit with a wave of heat. He shivers. "Shaaaaam..." he groans and goes back upstairs.  
  
...  
  
Lue leaves and Sham goes back to kissing Lokoi and massaging their shoulders. They moan and wrap their arms around Sham, holding him close and bucking into him. Sham groans and bucks back. Lokoi giggles and pets Sham's scales. Sham melts and closes his eyes. "Lokoi..."'

 

Lokoi runs their hands over Sham's chest and he shivers. Sham bends down and kisses Lokoi deeply, wrapping his tongue around Lokoi's who hums and kisses him back. Sham's hands travel down Lokoi's body, resting on their hips, teasing the edge of their pants.

 

A demanding knock interrupts them. "Sham. Terra made breakfast. Please come down with us."

 

Sham looks at Lokoi, both panting. He crawls off of them and fixes his shirt and cloak before fixing Lokoi's lab coat. They take each other's hand, Lokoi giving him a sweet smile as Sham opens the door. Lue sees them and nods, going back downstairs with the two of them behind him.

 

Terra sets everyone’s plates. "Morning Sham, morning Insanity."

 

Sham frowns slightly and glances at Lokoi. They continue giggling madly and gasps. "What are those?"

 

"These are pancakes there really good here try it." Terra slides a plate to him.

 

Lokoi gasps and picks it up with their hands, eating it like a cookie. They giggle. "Floppy cookie!" they say through a mouthful. Sham smiles at them and chuckles.

 

Lue sits down next to Evan and takes a bite of his pancake. He closes his eyes and hums. "Wow... This is really good!" he can’t help but eat it quickly.

 

Terra beams "Thanks and uh insanity that's not how you eat that. Here use a fork and knife." 

 

"Nope!" Evan takes the knife. "No knifes."

 

Lue nods in agreement. "I think most, or all of the times Insanity has gotten injured is from himself." Sham's hand clenches into a fist and he eats silently. Lokoi giggles and stabs the fork in the center of their pancake and continuing to eat it like a cookie.

 

Terra stands up. "Drinks anyone?"

 

"Uh you're too young to drink."

 

"I meant like water." 

 

"Oh sorry" Evan blushes. 

 

"Anyway, you want anything?"

 

"Water is nice but you don't have I can-"

 

"No it's fine I don't mind."

 

Lue smiles at Terra. "Sure. Water would be lovely."

 

"Bath time!" Lokoi exclaims. Sham continues to stay silent.

 

Lue glances at him. _'Is he always like this?'_

 

Terra leaves and comes back with 3 glasses of water. "Sham you want anything?" Sham shakes his head.

 

Terra sits down. "So, what are we going to do today?"

 

Evan shrugs "Chill I guess, Terra you know how things work down here."

 

"Well yeah but right now all the evil sides are gone I thought we could be you know, happy?"

 

"Do we have a plan for Greed?" Sham suddenly asks.

 

Lue shrugs. "What we've been doing I guess."

 

Sham raises a brow. "Really?"

 

"What, do you have a better idea?"

 

"Why don't we just burn his room?"

 

Lokoi gasps. "Burn? Fire!?" they look excited.

 

"No, we can't! Greed is an asshole, but we still need him. Without him Thomas would not hold on to anything. He spends money faster than he can make it and give away things he shouldn't." Evan looks at him.

 

Sham just rolls his eyes. "Did I rush in before? Did I utilize my strengths?"

 

"Sham you almost died please don't do anything stupid." Evan begs.

 

Sham shakes his head. "Am I not Deceit? Is Terra not fear? Doesn't fear fuel lies? Doesn't lying manipulate one's reality?"

 

"What are you saying Sham?" Terra asks.

 

"I am certainly saying we should run and hide, that Greed is a bad guy we can't take on stupidly."

 

"So, what's your plan?" Terra leans in ignoring his food.

 

Sham glances at Lokoi and smirks. Lokoi looks at him, half a pancake hanging out of their mouth. "Wut?"

 

Sham shakes his head. "What is a good prank?"

 

Terra laughs "We're go to prank him?" Sham gestures to the kitchen then their plates

 

Lue tilts his head. "I don't understand... How are pranks going to help?"

 

Evan looks at him. "I'm with Lue I don't follow."

 

Sham sighs. "Ffffoood-d- m-mirrrraag-gessss." he stutters with a pained look.

 

"You’re going to make Greed see food that isn't actually there." Terra smirks

 

Sham smiles and nods. "What if he doesn't get the message? Do we use a bit more forceful technique?"

 

"If I can keep myself from panicking, I could trap him in a Daymare."

 

Sham nods. "Will I be there? Can I help keep you from panicking?"

 

"Yeah I think that would help. If he calls me tranny one more time, I might pull my hair out."

 

Sham growls lowly. Lokoi looks at him with wide eyes. "He won't pay for that. I won't be sure of it." Sham says

 

"Are you going to wear the girl clothes again? You actually looked good in it." 

 

"No, I'm done with that. I was just confused." Terra sips his water. "Men don't wear skirts."

 

"Truthhood." Sham looks at him determined.

 

"Why do you care about Greed's opinion so much?" Lue asks.

 

"I care about getting punch in the face. It's stupid anyway. I'm still me skirt or no skirt." Terra leans back.

 

"But how you dress is an expression of you. And if Sham's plan works, you won't have to worry about him anymore..." Lue says.

 

"Why do you care about how I look? You didn't care when I was trap in a box for four days. You didn't care when he screamed at me and hit me. Why should you care now?" Lue closes his eyes in regret and looks down.

 

Evan rubs his back. "That's not fair and you know it. That was a long time ago. You did terrible things too. We didn't call you Terrable Terror for nothing." Terra crosses his arms and looks down.

 

Sham's head snaps up. "You WHAT!?" Terra flinches Lue scoots closer to Evan. Lokoi goes silent. Sham looks at Terra. "Is that why Roman's nicknames hurt you?" he asks with a frown.

 

"I'm a bad kid ok. I gave them all nightmares especially Virgil. I ruled the night I'm sorry. I thought I was making domains. In reality I was just being used."

 

Sham nods slowly before shaking his head. "You are bad. Why would Patton let you come with Nemo and Nico that day they came to rescue him?"

 

"Cause they're idiots. I've done nothing but hurt them while I was there. They should have just let my room burn."

 

"Terra!"

 

"Why do you care!? Why do any of you care?" Tears for in his eyes he looks at Sham. "You have been attached to me since you were 3 saying you were safe, and I don't get it. I'm fear I strength lies and cause heart attacks. I'm bad and have always been bad." A sob breaks out. "Why do I care!? I made breakfast for all of you and I don't get why? Maybe I just want to feel useful I don't know." He covers his face. "I want my clothes back. I want to feel comfortable but I'm just so god damn scared of Greed. I don't want to be put in the box. Please anything but the box." His head hits the table as he cries.

 

Sham immediately stands and runs over to Terra, hugging him. He shakes, coming close to crying. "Please..." he begs. He holds him close and rubs his back, taking shaky breaths. Lue stays silent. There's nothing he can say. Even Lokoi seems to know to keep his mouth shut.

 

Terra holds onto him. "Why do you care?" His words broken with sobs and cries.

 

"B-Bec-causssse I- l-lovvve y-youu." Sham stutters and holds him tighter.

 

"WHY!?" He sobs

 

Sham cups Terra's face and pats his cheek, looking into his eyes. _'Because you've helped me more than you know. You helped me accept myself, you defended me, you showed me how to be brave. I would have never been this confident if it hadn't been for my big brother guiding me.'_

 

Terra eyes widen and he holds him. "I love you."

 

'I love you too' Sham signs and hugs him back, giving him a squeeze.

 

"I'm scared."

 

 _'I know. You protected me. I'll protect you. I promise.'_ Terra relaxes a little. Sham rubs his back.

 

"I can't go in the box please I want to go on the box."

 

 _'You won't. I won't let you. You're never going back in that thing ever again.'_ Terra nods and squeezes him. Sham gives him a squeeze back and rocks him.

 

"I hate my clothes..."

 

"I don't either."

 

"What are we going to do?" Terra rubs his eyes.

 

"You shouldn't change."

 

"But I destroy them..."

 

"You can't summon more?"

 

Terra shrugs "I don't know."

 

"Can you try?"

 

"I don't know how."

 

"How'd you get them the first time?" Lue asks.

 

"They just appeared." 

 

"Think about what you want to wear and then snap your fingers it's like summoning things." Evan pitch in. Terra thinks and nods. He closes his eyes and then snaps his fingers. Now wearing his girls’ clothes. He opens his pink eyes and looks. He sighs in relief and leans on Sham.

 

Sham beams and holds him close. _‘I’m proud of you.’_

 

Lokoi gasps. “PINK!” They squeal. Sham giggles.

 

Terra chuckles "Yes I'm very pink" he sighs "Thanks."

 

Lokoi continues to giggle. Sham looks at them. "Your turn?"

 

Lokoi tilts their head. "What?"

 

Sham gestures to all of them. _'Are you going to tell them?'_

 

"Tell them what?"

 

Sham face palms. _'Your name. Your pronouns.'_ Lokoi stills a bit.

 

Terra tilts his head. "Oh... Insanity doesn't have to if... Insanity doesn't want to."

 

Lokoi looks down and shakes their head. "Do you want me to tell them for you?" Sham asks. Lokoi thinks a moment before nodding. "Insanity's name isn't Lokoi and they aren't non-binary." Lue looks surprised and intrigued.

 

Evan nods "Cool." Lokoi smiles. Sham goes over and kisses their cheek.

 

Terra smirks at them. "So, did you to do it yet?" Evan laughs

 

Lokoi looks confused while Lue groans and Sham blushes. "Yes..." Sham says.

 

"There's no rush." Lue assures Sham.

 

"Good, don't your too young. If you think about it your 16 and Lokoi is 30. That just does not go well. Your ageing fast but still. No sex until you’re at least 18."

 

Sham blushes harder. Lokoi gasps. "What?"

 

"I don't think Lokoi is 30, but still." Lue says and takes a sip of water.

 

Terra looks at Sham. "I guess this make you pan." Sham bites his lip in thought. "You like Lokoi and their non-binary so that means your attracted to their personality instead of their gender. Or at least that's how Dad describe it." Sham looks at Lokoi before looking back at Terra and nodding. "This is one diverse family." Terra chuckles

 

"Wait! how old am I!?" Lokoi bounces in their seat.

 

Sham shrugs. "I do know."

 

"Tell me!"

 

Evan looks at Lue. "I said 30 but I guess I'm wrong?"

 

Lokoi giggles. "I don't know!" They exclaim with joy.

 

Lue sighs. "I don't remember when you showed up..." He looks at Lokoi in thought.

 

"You can’t exactly do off that because I'm 12 but I've been here for 18 years."

 

"True... but what do you do when a side doesn't know how old they are?" Lue says.

 

Sham shrugs. "At what age did Thomas start having a bit insanity?"

 

Evan goes into thought. He looks at Insanity. "What even is your job?"

 

Lokoi shrugs. "Distractions? Shower thoughts? The joy from playing in a cardboard box?"

 

Sham smiles and looks at Terra. "Would they get along with George?"

 

"Probably but if George ever comes here Logan and Virgil would lose their heads." 

 

"Who's George?" Evan asked.

 

"My worst friend." Sham says proudly then frowns and looks at Terra. "What if he thinks we left because of him?"

 

"What's his function?" Lue asks.

 

"Not curiosity and secrets."

 

"That is a constant in this family. I'm sure the others are making sure he's fine. He's really bad at keeping secrets."

 

Sham nods and looks down. He's beginning to miss them. He shakes his head to clear those thoughts. "No. He's the best. I've never had to silence him..."

 

Lokoi gasps. "OOO! Do it to me!" They giggle. Sham hesitates.

 

Terra shrugs "I mean he's-THEY are asking for it, sorry habit."

 

"Not a lot scares him. Believe me I've tried. Something wrong with their head that keeps them from sensing danger." Evan holds Lue calmly.

 

Sham lets them go and thinks. "Or that's their function... If one is in a constant state of fear, does it affect their health?" Lokoi giggles and claps. They pull Sham into a surprise kiss. Sham blinks a moment before kissing them back.

 

"Honestly I always saw it more as ignorance. Being Logan's opposite he's a like a lack of knowledge and understanding."

 

Sham pulls away after a moment and thinks while Lokoi blows bubbles into their water with a straw. "What you don't know can't hurt you..." Sham mumbles under his breath.

 

"Ehh Lokoi gets hurt a lot. There's a reason we keep sharp objects away from hi-them. H-their incapable of seeing danger and that hurts a lot."

 

Sham bites his lip and nods. Lokoi giggles. "Insecurity had a pretty sword when he came." 

 

"Nico and she." Lue says.

 

Lokoi tilts their head. "I'm pretty sure he was he. He killed Malice, remember?" They look at Evan.

 

Evan thinks "Yes that was Nico, but I think I heard Nico say Gender fluid?" He looks at Terra who nods. "Ok so Nico is sometimes a boy and sometimes a girl and I believe sometimes a them?"

 

Terra shrugs "Can be if she wants."

 

Evan nods "Right. Lokoi you getting this?"

 

"Nope!" Lokoi smiles. Sham smirks. Lue looks down, lost in thought.

 

Evan shrugs "I give up."

 

Sham chuckles. Lue hesitantly looks up at Terra. "I probably have no right to ask this... but is it possible for a side to be... pregnant?"

 

Sham chokes. "Why?" he asks.

 

"Nico looked pained and was holding her stomach, though Greed didn't get one hit..."

 

"I don't know, but she's not pregnant, period."

 

"Oh." Lue looks down, embarrassed.

 

"Very independent. Very stable." Sham says unenthusiastically.

 

"She looked independent to me." Lue says.

 

"Probably because she was pissed off. She treats me like her son and momma bear was activated."

 

Sham chuckles. "Yup. I'd say that's what happened." Lue smirks before looking down again.

 

Sham watches him a moment, listening to his thoughts and the guilt he hides from everyone. "Didn't she say, 'one day I may be able to give you a second chance'?"

 

Lue looks up. "How do you know that?"

 

"You have quiet thoughts." Lue sighs.

 

"You know that not everyone has to like you?" Terra raises an eyebrow.

 

"I don't want them to. I never wanted anyone to like me..." Sham raises a brow.

 

Lue looks between them. "Excuse me..." He gets up and goes upstairs before pausing. "What I did should not be forgiven." He goes down the hall. 

 

Lokoi tilts their head. "What-"

 

"Everything. Don't drop it." Sham interrupts them.

 

Evan sighs "I'll go talk to him." Evan goes upstairs. 

 

"Just like at home." Terra starts cleaning up. Sham chuckles sadly and helps him while Lokoi goes back to playing with their glass of water.

 

"Roman still has nightmare about that. Even if Nico gives him a chance Roman won't."

 

"He does want a second chance." Sham says.

 

"That's his choice." Terra shrugs Sham frowns and continues cleaning.  
  
...

Evan knocks on the door. "Lue love can I come in?"

 

"Yeah." Evan opens the door and walks in. Lue is sitting on the floor, staring at a spot. Evan goes over and holds him. Lue leans on him and closes his eyes. Evan massages his head. Lue sighs. "How are you so good to me?"

 

"Because I want to be." 

 

"But why?"

 

"Because I love you and I don't want you to keep doing this to yourself. Guilt doesn't look good on you."

 

Lue shakes his head. "I raped her, Evan. And worse than that I made her believe she cheated on Roman, right after using her body to rape him. I know the body's limits. Just because I have an immunity because of my function doesn't mean she did. She would have died had they not rescued her. It's a miracle they're still together..."

 

"Yes, you did do that, no one disagrees that what you did was wrong. Really, really wrong. BUT you have been punished and you have worked to be better. You have changed. You have been so good with me. You don't just satisfy your needs, but you do my needs. You use safe words. I've watch you change and become better. Why can't you see that too?"

 

Lue sighs again. "As I think back now... I wonder how I did that... how I was capable of doing that without remorse..."

 

"You were numb." He shrugs "You can't change what happen, but you have change how you act now." Lue curls into him. Evan kisses his head. "I love you..."

 

"I love you too" Evan nuzzles him.

 

"I never want to hurt you..."

 

"And you won't." Lue exhales deeply and relaxes.

 

"Have you been feeling Sham's lust?" Evan chuckles

 

"Yes. It's a fucking pain. He was up last night." Lue groans.

 

Evan laughs "Teenagers." Lue chuckles and sits up, kissing Evan. Evan kisses him back. "Later I'll show you how much I love you."

 

Lue hums. "I look forward to it." He grins.

 

Evan chuckles "Love you hun."


	17. I Will Pull My Hair Out

Roman sets up the table for breakfast. George came down and help and is now watching Curious George. Roman is still upset with Sham erasing his memory and now Terra as duck out. In one day, they lost two kids. No one is happy. Roman sighs typical day for them it seems. Roman understands their choice or at least he's trusting it. As long as they stay safe. Nemo told him to leave them alone. So, he will even if he doesn't like it.

...  
  
Nemo blinks and wakes up, finding himself between Logan and Virgil. He looks around confused until he sees the monitor. He carefully tries to slide out of bed, but the wires get tangled in his wings. He frowns and tries to undo them but ends up collapsing of exhaustion

 

Logan blinks and looks at Nemo. "No rest."

 

Nemo groans. “Wanna go downstairs!”

 

Virgil stretches and falls off the bed. “Omph.”

 

"No, you need rest."

 

“Lo...” Nemo whines, face pressed into a pillow, wings at an uncomfortable angle from the wires.

 

Logan untangles his wings. "That's final. I swear if you push yourself and get another heart attack and die, I will pull my hair out."

 

Nemo gives him a look. Virgil stands up. “Fine, but if you do, I’m styling it into a mohawk.” He smirks. Nemo chuckles.

 

Logan rolls his eyes. "I'm serious you’re not getting up."

 

“What if I have to go to the bathroom?” Virgil falls again Nemo looks confused.

 

Logan smirks "How do you think other people used the bathroom when they can't move?"

 

Nemo blushes. “Please, no! I can move!” He curls his wings around himself protectively.

 

Logan sighs "Fine you can move to use the bathroom, but I really don't want you to push yourself."

 

“I won’t. I’m just tired of laying down! You lose muscle mass if you don’t use it! You want me to recover from cardiac arrest, I need cardio!”

 

Virgil chuckles. “Ooo... Lo, you’re getting schooled.”

 

"Fine get up." Logan gets up from the bed. Nemo beams and sits up, keeping his arm close to the monitor to not yank on the wires. Logan goes to the bathroom. Nemo still sits on the bed. 

 

Virgil chuckles. “Lo, you forgot something.”

 

Logan comes back a minute later. "What? Oh, right my bad." Logan goes over and takes the wires out. "Sorry about that."

 

“It’s okay.” Nemo rubs his arm and smiles. Virgil offers him a hand and he takes it, letting Virgil help support him until he’s stable.

 

"I'll go see how breakfast is coming." Logan heads downstairs.

 

Virgil walks slowly by Nemo’s side. They get to the stairs. “Just take it slow. There’s no rush. And use the rail.” Nemo nods and they begin their descent. Roman and Logan finishes setting up the table. George sits and plays with Bananas.

 

Virgil smiles at George once he and Nemo get to the bottom of the stairs, Nemo panting. “Hey sweetie.” He helps Nemo sit down at the table before going over to George and picking him up.

 

George holds onto him. "Hi Daddy, I help make bweakfast." 

 

Roman chuckles "He sure did." 

 

Virgil smiles. “Smells delicious!” He boops George’s nose.

 

George giggles "Where's Pappy?"

 

“Probably still sleeping. Nico?” Virgil looks at Roman.

 

Roman shrugs "Wasn't in bed when I woke up."

 

Virgil sets George down. “Want me to go get her?”

 

Nemo smiles at George and ruffles his hair. “Hey, little monkey.”

 

George giggles and makes monkey noise. Roman looks at Virgil. "Yeah that be great, while you’re at it find Patton." Virgil nods and heads upstairs. He checks Nico’s room, but she isn’t there. He looks around the rooms in thought before figuring to get Patton first, then find Nico. He quietly knocks on Patton’s door. No response. Virgil slowly opens the door and looks in. He sees Nico asleep, holding Patton. He raises a brow and goes over, tapping her shoulder. “Nico.” Nico huffs and curls up tighter. Virgil tries again. “Nico.”

 

Nico blinks. “Wha?”

 

“Hey.”

 

Nico looks up and sees Virgil. “Oh. Hey.” She yawns. “What time is it?” She pets Patton’s head. 

 

“Breakfast. Everyone is down except you two.”

 

Nico hums. “Five more minutes...” her eyes slide closed. 

 

“Nico. Get up.”

 

“No.”

 

“Nico...”

 

Nico suddenly gasps and let’s go of Patton, curling into herself and whining. Virgil frowns and kneels down. “You okay?”

 

“Y-yeah. Just- cramps.”

 

“You need more water.” Nico relaxes after a moment. “Also, you should let Roman know where you were and why so there’s no misunderstandings later on.” Nico looks back at Patton and nods. 

 

“Insecurities?” Virgil questions. 

 

Nico nods. “We were both up late and I overheard him.”

 

“Thought so. Should we let him sleep?”

 

“Yeah, I might need a nap later too.”

 

“Okay. Come on.” Virgil smiles and offers her a hand. 

 

Nico shakes her head. “You go ahead. I’ll be down in a minute.”

 

“Okay. No problem.” Virgil heads back downstairs. “She’ll be down in a minute. Patton is still sleeping, we figured it’d be best to let him.”

 

"Oh ok." Roman finishes putting the food on the table. "Bad night?"

 

Yeah.” Virgil sits down. Nemo frowns. Nico comes down the stairs a few minutes later.

 

"Hello love." Roman kisses her cheek.

 

Nico smiles. “Morning, my prince.” She sits down next to him. “Looks amazing! Who made it?”

 

"Me and George." George beams.

 

Nico smiles at George. “Really?”

 

"I crack eggs." George giggles.

 

"I check for shells don't worry." Roman assures.

 

Nico giggles. “Well done!” She starts serving herself. Virgil helps Nemo.

 

George beams. "Will Sham and Tewra come back today?" Nico looks at Nemo. 

 

Nemo looks sad. “I’m not sure, George...”

 

George frowns. "Do they not like us anymore?"

 

"Of course, they love us George." Roman assures. 

 

"Then why won't they come back?" George pouts.

 

Nemo opens his mouth then closes it. He tries again, but just can’t find the words. _‘Please...’_ he mentally pleads, though he knows they can’t hear him. _‘We miss you...’_

 

“They’re working on something. They’ll be back when they’ve finished it.” Nico says, taking a sip of water to fight of crying.

 

"Why did you attack Sham?" George asks. 

 

Logan flinches. "George please just eat."

 

Nemo closes his eyes. “I don’t know...”

 

George frowns and eats. "I'm sorry, Sham usually keeps me from saying something bad." 

 

“I know... it’s fine...” Nemo goes back to eating.

 

George looks at Nemo he bites his lip. "Whose Insanity?" He says almost too quiet to hear.

 

Nemo looks at George. “He’s... a dark side.”

 

Virgil and Nico look up. “Harmless. Don’t worry.” Nico assures.

 

"Why do you ask George?" Logan asks. 

 

"Sham likes him." 

 

"Likes likes him?" Roman ask "Like Logan and Virgil?" George nods.

 

Nico and Nemo look at each other. “You knew?” They both ask. 

 

“I saw them.” Nico says. 

 

“Lue told me.” Nemo says. 

 

“Hold on... Sham... has a crush... on Insanity?” Virgil asks.

 

"Insanity is a nut job, why him?" Logan asks. 

 

"Logan rude." Roman looks at him. Nemo raises a brow at Logan "What? He is, he's not right in the head." 

 

"Logan stop you’re not helping yourself." Roman warns as he rubs his head.

 

“I don’t know.” Nemo says. “As long as they don’t hurt each other, I guess I’m fine with it.”

 

He looks at Nico. “You said you saw them?”

 

Nico nods. “They looked okay. Happy.”

 

"The more people Sham can trust and be happy with the better in my eyes. So yes, insane or not I'll support this as long as it's good."

 

Logan thinks "Insanity can't come up here. Sham will have to leave him or..." 

 

"Never come back." Roman leans back and looks down.

 

Nemo’s shoulders drop. Virgil rubs his back. Nico looks at him sadly. “Wait. What about Greed?” Nemo’s head shoots up. 

 

“I highly doubt if Greed was around, they would be making out on the couch.” Nico says. 

 

Nemo looks a bit shocked before shaking his head. “Well... then that probably means he’ll be back tomorrow. They won’t have enough food-“

 

“Nemo. They’ll be fine. Their smart.” Virgil reassures.

 

"Is Greed the mean man that put Terra in a box?" George asked.

  
“Yes.” Nico answers.

 

"I'm sorry what?" Logan looks at Nico.

 

"Mean man put Tewra in small box full of spidews. The spidews would bite him then he died." Roman covers his mouth and looks at Virgil.

 

Virgil looks down. “I remember... I can’t believe I forgot that...”

 

“Why don’t I?” Nemo asks. 

 

“You were dead.”

 

“Oh.” Nico’s fist clenches.

 

"Well that explains the claustrophobia and arachnophobia." Logan leans back.

 

Nico sighs. “Can I kill him again?”

 

"Can I kill him?" Roman ask

 

"Muwder bad?" George asked. Logan holds George.

 

"Yes murder is bad. We can't kill him what example are you sending the children?"

 

"Oh so he just gets away with it then?"

 

"He's already died he would just come back again anyways."

 

"Exactly so why can't we-"

 

"Because it's pointless."

 

Nemo nods. “Logan’s right... I just don’t know how to get him to stop.” He rubs his face. 

 

“Just give the kids a chance. He’s not Malice at least...” Virgil says. 

 

Nemo sighs. “But what if-“

 

“Then they can come back here. They aren’t trapped.” Virgil assures. “Besides, Lue and Evan would make them go if it was too dangerous. You told us to leave them alone. You do the same.”

 

Nemo lays his head on the table. “I just want them to be safe... I want to keep them safe... I want them back...”

 

Virgil rubs his back. “I know. But they have to learn to take care of themselves too... they’re smart and wise. They’ll be okay.”

 

"If they're real smart they come back before Greed does." Logan picks up his plate. Virgil glares at Logan. "What?"

 

“Thanks. That’s so encouraging.” Virgil says sarcastically.

 

“Virgil...” Nemo tries, head still resting on the table.

 

Nico sighs and looks at Roman. “I needed to talk to you real quick.”

 

"All I'm saying is that if Greed is going to go after them it would just be best to come back." Logan argues. Roman nods and stands up.

 

“Sham is loyal. He’s not just going to abandon Lue, Evan, or Insanity, and Terra isn’t going to abandon Sham.” Nico stands as well.

 

"Who said anything about abandoning each other?" Roman shakes his head and takes Nico hand leading her away.

 

“Well, the dark sides can’t leave. If Sham and Terra come back, leaving the them to defend themselves against Greed, they’ll have abandoned them.”

 

“Virgil.” Nemo says. Virgil looks at him.

 

Logan sighs "I'm sure Lue and Evan can handle themselves."

 

“They hide in Evan’s room all day long. Evan gets up early in the morning to grab a few fruits before Greed gets to the kitchen.” Nemo says.

 

“Also, Greed was taking advantage of Lue for a while till Lue finally fought back.”

 

George looks around. "Why does he have to be so mean? Are Sham and Tewra going to be ok?"

 

“Yes. They will. Don’t worry.” Virgil ruffles George’s hair and sighs. “Sometimes people are just mean.”

 

“Or sometimes they have people being mean to them, so they take out that anger on others.” Nemo says.

 

"Are you saying someone is being mean to Greed and that's why he stuck Terra in a box of poisonous spiders and calls him the t slur?"

 

“Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe present. Maybe past.” Nemo shrugs. 

 

“Malice?” Virgil asks. 

 

“Maybe. I don’t know who his favorite was after I left...” Nemo shudders.

 

Virgil rubs his back and frowns. “I doubt it was Greed. He’s too weak for Malice...”

 

“Okay. Subject change please.” Nemo begs.

 

Logan sighs "Greed has no reason to do that to Terra. Just because you got abusive doesn't mean you can abusive someone else." Logan heads upstairs.

 

Nemo leans on Virgil. “Isn’t that what I did, though?” He asks quietly. 

 

Virgil frowns. “I think he’s talking about himself and Patton...”

 

“Oh...” Nemo looks at George. “How about we play today?” He asks.

 

"Ok!" George smiles and takes Nemo away.

 ...

Roman closes the door behind him of his room. "Ok what do you need to talk about."

 

“I wanted to explain why I wasn’t here this morning so there’s no misunderstanding or miscommunication.” Nico sits on Roman’s bed.

 

"Ok" Roman sits on his bed next to her.

 

“I was up late last night and overheard Patton’s insecurities, so I went to go help him. He broke down, so I stayed with him to make sure he slept soundly.”

 

"Oh, so you slept with Patton to make him feel better." Nico nods then tilts her head. "Your fine. I know you didn't do anything sexual. Patton needs physical comfort and Nemo was out so I'm glad you could help him." Nico breathes a small sigh of relief and smiles at him. She hugs him and kisses his cheek. "You should give me more trust. I won't make the same mistake twice."

 

“Sorry. Virgil suggested I let you know, and I got nervous...”

 

"I mean he's right if you try to hide it then I found out from someone else then I would have thought that something might have went on otherwise, why would you not tell me?"

 

"True." Roman holds onto her. "How are you feeling?"

 

“Still minor cramps. It’s annoying.” Nico leans up and kisses him lovingly.

 

Roman kisses her back. "You know I should start wearing protection. Don't want to get you pregnant."

 

“Is that possible?” Nico nuzzles him.

 

"Don't know and I don't want to find out."

 

Nico chuckles. “We have enough kids I guess.” She kisses him again.

 

Roman kisses back. "I wonder what a kid between us would be like? What trait would it be?"

 

“I don’t know?” Nico leaves a trail of kisses over his cheek. “Creativity and Pride mixed with Insecurity... hmm.”

 

"Don't forget I'm also hopes and Dreams." Roman hums.

 

“So much in one.” Nico smiles and boops his nose.

 

"Yeah I'm just awesome like that."

 

Nico giggles. “Yes, you are.” She kisses him passionately. Roman holds her close kissing her back. Nico hums and runs her hand through Roman’s hair.

 

"Maybe self-worth I think that one would work."

 

“Yeah. Or wisdom maybe both.”

 

Roman hums "The world will never know." Roman kisses her neck. Nico purrs and shivers. She closes her eyes and scoots as close as possible. Roman pulls away. "Sorry I should stop."

 

“No, please. I’ve wanted this for days...” Nico lays on him.

 

"You’re on your period."

 

“Doesn’t mean we can’t make out. Just no sex.”

 

Roman sighs "Ok love." Roman continues kisses her.

...

Patton makes his way downstairs to get a bite to eat. "Twee! Twooo! Onnnee! Rweady or nowt! Hewre I come!" George giggles and turns around from facing the wall. He goes behind the couch. "Fouwnd you, Daddy!"

 

Virgil giggles and stands with George in his arms. "Yes. Yes, you did." he boops his nose. "Now where's Nemo?" Patton giggles and sits down on the couch.

 

George gasps. "PAPPY!" He squirms in Virgil's arms and makes grabby hands. Virgil chuckles and sets him down.

 

Patton picks George up. "Hey kiddo playing hide and seek?" Patton smiles at him.

 

George giggles and nods. "I hawve to fwind Memeo!"

 

"I bet you can find him." Patton puts him down.

 

George giggles and runs to the dining room. Virgil looks at Patton. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Better I still miss them but all I can do is wait." Patton rubs his legs. "You?"

 

Virgil points to George who's found Nemo in the kitchen. "Keeping him occupied and Nemo from doing anything strenuous." he shrugs and sits next to Patton.

 

Patton nods. "I didn't think Terra would leave." He shakes his head. "Nope I'm not doing this again." He takes a deep breath.

 

Virgil gives him a reassuring smile. "Cry if you need to. No one will judge."

 

Patton rubs his face. "I can't just keep crying over them. They want me to be happy."

 

"But to be happy, first you have to let yourself be sad. You have to experience both to truly be happy."

 

"But I did that last night. I cried over my children then slept in the morning, to what? Wake up and do it again?"

 

"Emotions take time to fully work through."

 

"I know that Virgil just hard to do in practice."

 

"I know..."

 

George leads Nemo over. "See? Pappy!"

 

Nemo offers him a smile. "Hey, honeybee.”

 

Patton smiles "Good job Kiddo." George giggles. Patton picks him up and holds him.

 

George hugs him. "I love you Pappy!"

 

Patton squeeze him. "I love you too George." Tears for in his eyes. Virgil looks at Nemo whose face had an expression of sadness. Patton sniffles and tries to keep it together.

 

George pulls away and looks into his eyes, cupping his face with a frown. "It okawy to cwry, Pappy."

 

Patton chockes back a sob and holds him close. Tears fall down his face. "Never leave George."

 

George hugs Patton. "Nevwer, Pappy." Nemo kneels down and hugs them. Virgil does the same. Patton cries and nuzzles George. Nemo pets Patton's hair while Virgil rubs his back. George stays close to Patton.

 

"I'm want my babies, I want them happy and safe and, and-"

 

"Breeeaathe, Pat." Virgil encourages in a low, soothing voice. Nemo hides his face as he cries as well.

 

Patton takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry I should have done more."

 

"No... There was nothing more that could be done." Virgil assures.

 

"I still feeling I could have done something to make them feel better."

 

"And what would that be?"

 

"I don't know!?" Patton squeeze George. "I, I, I don't-" George whimpers a bit.

 

"There was nothing you could do. There was nothing anyone could do." Virgil says. Patton nods but still feels bad about it. Nemo gives him a squeeze. George squirms and slides out of their arms, going and sitting on Virgil's lap. Patton curls up holding his knees. Nemo holds him and pulls him into his lap. Patton wraps himself around Nemo and cries on his shoulder. Nemo rubs his back and silently cries.

  

"You cry too." Patton gasps "I don't want to be the only one."

 

"Of course, I cry over them too..." Nemo holds him tightly and takes shaky breaths. "Of course, you're not the only one..."

 

Patton hiccups "We tried so hard."

 

A sob breaks Nemo. "I know." Virgil picks up George and sinks out to his room to see Fuzzy.

 

"Are Pappy and Memeo going to be ok?"

 

"Yeah. They'll be fine. They're just sad right now." Virgil sets George on his bed and goes over, closing his door. He picks up the jar with the spider in it off his bookshelf and comes back to the bed, carefully handing it to George with a smile.

 

George looks at the spider. "You think fuzzy would hurt Twera?"

 

Virgil frowns. "No. I don't think so, but Terra would definitely be afraid of Fuzzy, that's why no one knows about her, right?"

 

George nods "Can I hold fuzzy?"

 

"No. Fuzzy has to stay in the jar. We don't want her running off and scaring anyone."

 

George pouts but nods his head. He looks over at Fuzzy. "Can fuzzy have a bigger jar? She can barely move."

 

"Yeah. We can put some branches in it too?" Virgil smiles.

 

George smiles and nods his head. "Yeah she would like that."

 

Virgil chuckles. "Okay. We'll work on that the next few days, how’s that sound?"

 

George beams. "Ok Daddy." Virgil kisses his head.

 

"You think Sham and Tewra are having fun?"

 

"Yeah... I'm sure they are..."


	18. Home Sweet Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Action

Sham walks down the hall to a door he saw before but hasn't been able to find out who's room it is. He opens the door and pokes his head in curiously. The room smells strongly, old clothes thrown about everywhere. There's a tv with a game controller connected to it. "Oh, fuck off!" Sham freezes, thinking the voice was directed at him, but he soon sees a side in a stained and ripped white t-shirt sitting on the couch, furiously clicking on a second game controller. "Yes, yes, yes, yes- NOOOO! WHAT THE FUCK!? IT WAS RIGHT THERE! THIS FUCKING GAME IS FUCKING RIGGED!" he throws the game controller before taking a sip from a tinted bottle. He looks up and sees Sham, nearly dropping the bottle. "Deceit?" He suddenly looks around his room with scared eyes and back at Sham.

  
"Most definitely. Though... Maybe not at all..." Sham easily steps into and eloquent speech, head held high, shoulders even as he strides around the room, taking everything in.

 

Sloth quickly deciphers his words. "What do you mean maybe a little bit?"

 

Sham turns to him. "I am an older version of Deceit, the same one. My name isn't Sham." Sloth slowly nods. "Who are you?"

 

"S-Sloth. Sir."

 

Sham raises a brow before looking away. "Don't clean this up." he moves towards the door.

 

"W-wait!"

 

Sham turns back, and Sloth offers him a bottle. He takes it and looks at it analytically. "What is it?"

 

"A drink. You'll like it." Sloth winks. 'Beer.'

 

Sham frowns. "I won't consider it." he turns and goes down the hall. _'What is beer?'_ he smells it. It's strong. He doesn't know how to describe it. He pulls out his phone and searches 'beer'. A small definition comes up. "Alcoholic drink. Beer is one of the oldest and most widely consumed alcoholic drinks in the world, and the third most popular drink overall after water and tea." he reads out loud. He looks at the bottle again. "Can it be bad if it's the third most popular drink?" he knocks on Lokoi's door before stepping in. "Hey."

 

Lokoi sits on their bed and gasps when they see Sham. He runs over and takes the bottle from Sham, opening it and chugging half of it. They hand it back to Sham and giggle a hiccup interrupting their giggles for a moment. Sham looks confused but takes it. He sips it, wincing at the bitter taste before taking another sip. It's not as bad. He doesn't even realize when he finishes it. He shrugs and sets the bottle down, looking up at Lokoi and- SHOOT when did they become so cute!? He smiles at them and walks over, taking their hand and kissing their cheek.

 

Lokoi coos and presses Sham against the wall, leaning up to kiss the taller deceitful side. Sham hums and holds them, kissing them back. He finds his arms pinned but doesn't mind. Lokoi bucks into him slightly and Sham gasps. He bucks back and Lokoi moans. The two of them set about grinding against each other, Sham melting and Lokoi close behind. Sham pushes Lokoi back and turns them around, kissing them passionately. They both breathe hard as they grind and moan. _'Need... More...'_ Sham thinks. He pulls Lokoi to the bed and lays them down.

 

Lokoi giggles as Sham pushes their lab coat off and sets it aside. He pulls his yellow gloves off and runs his hands under Lokoi's shirt, who shivers. He kisses them and starts pulling their shirt off. They help him before unclasping Sham's cloak. Sham shivers as it slides off his shoulders. They go at his shirt before Sham stops them and kisses then gently. 

 

Lokoi sighs and relaxes. Sham pulls away and starts on his own pants, shivering as he remembers his research. Lokoi pulls their pants off and lays back down, breathing quickly. "Shaaaam..." Sham shivers and pulls his pants off. He blushes hard, not used to feeling this vulnerable. He also didn't know that he was abnormal in this way until last night. 

 

Lokoi starts rubbing Sham's crotch when he zones out and Sham moans loudly. "L-Lokoi..." he bucks into him. 

 

Lokoi pulls his boxers down before Sham can protest and gasps, staring at him with wonder. "You have two!?"

 

Sham blushes hard and whines. Lokoi grabs both and squeezes them and Sham screams in bliss. Lokoi continues giggling and working them. Sham's hips move in time with their movements. "P-please..." Sham begs. He doesn't know what he's begging for. He just needs more, more of this amazing feeling! He feels something at his hole and jumps. "K-keep going!"

 

Lokoi stops. "Do you wanna top?"

 

Sham breathes hard and nods. Lokoi flips them over so Sham is on top. Sham just starts pulling Lokoi's boxer's down when the door flies open. Sham jumps. _'There's no one here'_ he tries.

 

"Oh, don't you start that shit with me. I can still see your lust." Lue says. Sham flinches. Lue sighs. "You need to ask first, you can't just jump into-" Sham moans when Lokoi squeezes him. Lue looks back at Evan with a 'help me. What do I do?' look.

 

Evan looks in he sees the table. "Is that beer?"

 

Lue looks over and frowns, going over and picking it up and taking a whiff. "Yup." Sham tries to ignore them as he works on prepping Lokoi who whines and squirms.

 

Evan goes over and pulls Sham off. "Your too young." Sham pants and whines, squirming to get back to Lokoi. Lue picks up Lokoi. Sham hisses and Lue rolls his eyes, preparing to sink out when Sham turns and bites Evan's arm."Ow Shit." Evan let's go of him.

 

"Evan!" Lue drops Lokoi back on the bed and rushes to him. Sham runs back to Lokoi and jumps on them. Lokoi giggles and kisses him.

 

Evan looks it over. "I think I'm good." He stands up. "But I'm not trying again. They want to go fuck fine not my problem."

 

Lue looks over the bite before looking back at Sham with a frown. "Sham... You're going to hurt yourselves..."

 

"Yessss..." Sham hisses and rubs Lokoi's legs.

 

Lue sighs. "Fine. If you're in pain, then stop. Don't push yourselves..." he looks back at Evan. "Come on... Let's get that cleaned up..." he gently leads him out and closes the door.

 

"Can't you like take is lust away?" Evan asked

 

"Maybe... But it's so strong from just being near him..." Lue shakes his head. "I'd... Have to isolate myself for a bit..."

 

Evan nods "Ok love."

 

Lue leads them to his room which feels warmer. He bites his lip and tries to ignore it and his need, going to the drawers and pulling out some bandages and rubbing alcohol. He carefully cleans the bite. "I can't believe he bit you..."

 

"He's drunk and horny, I'm just happy he doesn't have venom."

 

Lue nods and finishes putting a band aid on it, admiring Evan for hardly flinching. His room's lights pulse and he groans. _'Too hot...'_

 

Evan looks around. "How about we relax somewhere else."

 

"Still... Feel it..." Lue pants and closes his eyes, looking down.

 

Evan frowns "Yeah and I can see it. You really shouldn't wear such tight pants it gives you way."

 

Lue looks up at Evan with a raised brow, mouth hanging open as he pants. He looks away and sees some of the things in his room, groaning with yearning. He shakes his head. "I might as well take his... But he's a teenager... As soon as I take care of it, he's just gonna have more!" he walks circles before going to his bed and falling on it, whining and grinding on his sheets, eyes closed.

 

"Need help with your need?" Lue moans he doesn't look up. Evan gets up and moves to the bed. He massages his back. Lue shivers sweat soaking through his shirt. "If you want me to leave just let me know."

 

Lue bucks into the bed, mind lost. His eyes suddenly open. "T-Terra..."

 

"What about Terra?"

 

"W-where- what-" Lue moans loudly and buries his face into the sheets.

 

"You want me to go look for Terra?"

 

"J-jusssst- m-make sssssure- he- okay-" Lue can't take it anymore. He curls up and grabs his crotch, groaning.

 

Evan nods "I'll leave you too it then." Evan kisses His head.

 

Lue moans. "Evaaaan!"

 

"Sorry I'm leaving." Evan heads out.

 

Lue whines and shakes on his bed, curling up and shivering violently. "Dammit, Sham." He breathes hard.

 

Evan heads down stairs and sees Terra on the couch. "I forgot how boring the dark side is."

 

"You can leave at any time."

 

"I know."

 

"So why are you here?" 

 

Terra thinks "Because I'm in trouble."

 

"But Nemo already has forgiven you so you’re not in trouble."

 

"Ok so I'm here because Sham is."

 

"And you would rather rot here instead of living up there just for Sham?"

 

"He's my brother."

 

"Yeah and? Everyone else that cares about you are up there. Do they not matter?"

 

"Of course they do but I don't want to hurt them."

 

"Don't you think they're hurting because you and Sham left?"

 

"They’re better without-"

 

"Cut the bullshit. You’re scared, you don't want to hurt them so you think running away will help. It won't."

 

"How do you know?"

 

"Because I'm jealousy and Patton is so fucking jealous I can feel it here. He misses you and would love nothing more than to hold you."

 

"What is he jealous of?"

 

"Virgil and Logan because their kid didn't run from them." Terra frowns and holds his knees. "Go home kid, this isn't where you need to be." 

 

"But what about Sham?"

 

"Sham doesn't need you!" 

 

Terra flinches "Your lying! Sham said he does need me he loves me."

 

"He's Deceit, he lies it's his job. He has Lokoi now he doesn't need you anymore." Tears form in his eyes.

 

"Well in that case I'll just leave."

 

"Finally." Tears fall down Terra's face.

 

"Sorry that I was such a bother to you. Tell Sham he can go fuck off." Terra stands up and sinks out. Evan sighs. 

...  
  
Nico walks down the hall towards Nemo's room, getting ready to start cleaning it up when she catches Terra's door from the corner of her eye. She stops and watches it carefully with a frown. There it is again. The flicker. _'Wait. That means-'_ "ROMAN!!!" She runs down the hall and throws Roman's door open.

 

"What? What's wrong."

 

"Terra! His room!" 

 

Nemo comes running up the stairs. "What!? What happened!?" Nico leans out of Roman's room and points to Terra's door. Nemo watches it for a moment, then sees it flicker. His eyes widen.

 

Roman looks at it. "Shit he's dying. What is he doing in the subscape!?"

 

"I dont- gah!" Nemo stumbles into the wall, holding his chest in pain. 

 

Nico goes over to him and helps him slide down. "Logan!"

 

Logan comes out of his room. "What's wrong?"

 

"C-cant- breathe-" Nemo coughs.

 

"Shit get him in here." Roman grabs Nemo and help him into Logan's room. Nemo continues coughing, weakly holding onto Roman as tears of pain blur his vision. His body goes stiff and starts convulsing. Roman lays him down. "Roman hold him down. Roman nods and pins him. Logan opens his mouth. "His throat is closing up." He grabs a tube. "This will be uncomfortable." He sticks the tube down his throat.

 

Oxygen is push in. Nemo hacks and grips Roman’s arms confused and scared. His body slowly calms as fresh oxygen finally reaches his lungs. Nico comes over and pets his hair. Logan hook up the heart monitor. "What happened?"

 

"Terra's room is disappearing and Nemo ran up the stairs when he heard me scream." Nico says and looks down with a frown. Nemo breathes a bit easier now, relaxing his grip on Roman and looking at them all with scared eyes.

 

Logan eyes widen. "Terra is dying someone needs to go get him before it's too late." He looks at Nemo. "Your heart is weak because your room is damage. Your adrenaline rush put too much pressure on your heart."

 

Nemo nods and closes his eyed. 'help him.' he signs.

 

"I'll go." Nico gives Nemo's hand a squeeze.

 

"I'll go with you." Roman stands up.

 

"Okay." Nico takes his hand and sinks out.  
  
...  
  
Sham quietly closes Lokoi's door and sneak’s downstairs, wearing a loose nightshirt, though it's only 3pm. He passes by Lue's door and hears loud noises. He blushes, reminded of what he and Lokoi just did before shaking his head and going downstairs.

 

"Sup." Evan waves. "So how was it?" He smirks

 

Sham blushes hard and spies the band aid. He points at it and signs 'sorry'.

 

Evan waves him off. "It's fine, this is literally nothing."

 

Sham nods and goes to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water. He looks around. "Where's Terra?"

 

"Went home."

 

Sham drops the glass in the sink and looks back at Evan. "W-what?"

 

"Yeah look I get why you two came here but I'm telling you, you belong up there."

 

Sham's eyes narrow. "Will you say that again?"

 

"You belong up there. Everyone misses you."

 

"Keep going?" Sham slowly walks closer, like a predator watching its prey.

 

"Sham I understand that you guys made a mistake. That you think you’re helping them by being down here but that's not true. If you like it or not, you’re not dark sides. Thomas needs you two up there."

 

Sham frowns. "What did you tell him!?" he demands. "Terra would leave me! What did you tell him!?"

 

Evan flinches "I told him you didn't love him."

 

Sham's eyes widen in horror before he growls and raises a clenched fist, silencing Evan. Evan looks at him. His fear rises that look too familiar. Sham nears him. "You DARE tell him that!? You DARE take away his one refuge!?" Evan looks at him he knows he can't answer all he knows is that he fucked up, but at least Terra is home."YOU DARE TELL HIM I DON'T LOVE HIM!? THAT HE'S BEEN REPLACED!? HE DEFINITELY WENT HOME, GENIUS!" tears fill Sham's eyes.

 

Evan looks at him guilt and confusion. _'Where would he...?'_

 

"Where do you think?" Sham sighs and releases him.

 

"Look I'm sorry I thought he would go home."

 

Sham looks back at the door that leads to the subscape. "You do know him." he looks back at Evan. "How long ago?"

 

"3 hours almost 4." Sham pales. He runs to the door and in the blink of an eye is gone.

...  
  
Nico and Roman crawl through the entrance to the cave, the brambles claiming one last snag before finally releasing them. Nico brushes herself off. "TERRA!"

 

Roman screams "TERRA!" He looks at Nico "We need to move fast he can be anywhere."

 

Nico nods. "Spread out. Don’t fall off the cliff. Nemo told me you'll fall into the ocean in his domain. TERRA!" Roman nods and runs screaming Terra's name.

 

"TERRA!" Sham screams as tears fall from his eyes. "TERRA IM NOT SORRY! PLEASE!" he spins around in place. _'I can't lose him. I can’t lose him!'_

 

Terra sits in a puddle of Ink 5 feet radius. He blends into the dark background as he silently sits there holding his knees _. 'Alone, nowhere to go, unneeded'_ he can barely hear his name be called.

 

Sham turns around. _'Lies.'_ "TERRA!" Sham start running.

 

Nico spins around. _'Insecurities._ ' "TERRA! PLEASE!" Roman follows Nico as she starts running. The fog clears just in time for Nico to see the puddle of ink and skid to a stop, almost falling in.

 

Roman grabs her and pull her back. "Careful." He pulls out his phone and shines the flashlight. "There!" He sees Terra cover in his own ink non-responsive to their presenance.

 

"TERRA!" Nico screams.

 

"TERRA!" Sham skids to a stop on the other side.

 

"SHAM!?" Nico looks at him.

 

Sham looks up in shock. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!?"

 

"TRYING TO SAVE TERRA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Roman yells back but realizes that's a stupid question.

 

 _'Useless, pointless, unloved, dangerous'_ Terra's form flickers.

 

"TRUTHHOOD, TERRA! TERRA!" Sham takes a deep breath.

 

Nico's eyes widen. "SHAM NO!" Sham runs through the puddle of ink and wraps his arms around Terra.

 

The ink sticks to him for a second, he thinks Terra's dead before he sees that he's still alive. Terra looks at him lost. "You hate me, you don't need me anymore."

 

"Truthhood. I don't need you. I don't need you so much- Terra please!" Sham cries and holds him. 'I love you.' he signs. 'Please do not leave me.'

 

Terra forms flickers dangerous closes to gone. Roman holds his breath. "SHAM GET HIM TO HIS ROOM. PLEASE" Sham picks him up and sinks out. Roman holds Nico "Come on." Nico bites her lip hard, holding back tears and nods. They sink out to Terra's room. Sham lays Terra on the bed, still crying.

 

Terra's ink slides off him. He looks at Sham now more clearly transparent. "Why are you crying?"

 

Roman whispers to Nico. "I'll be right back." He heads out. Sham holds Terra, shaking. Nico comes over and sits on Terra's bed, grasping his hand and crying as quietly as she can manage.

 

Terra's hand falls out of her grabs. "I don't understand..." Roman comes back with one of Patton's fear bottles. He opens it and pours it on the floor. The room becomes more stable and Terra's form becomes more solid.

 

"You went to the subscape... You're... You're d-dy-ing!" Nico loses it and hugs him and Sham, sobbing.

 

"No, I get that part. I don't understand why you’re here? Why are you crying?" Roman frowns and leaves again.

 

"Because I love you, dammit!" Nico holds him tight. "I love you so much I don't want to lose you, I can't!" Sham hiccups through his tears.

 

Tears fall down his eyes. "Why?" He looks at Sham. "Evan said-"

 

"He fucking told the truth!" Sham looks angry and heartbroken. "He wanted you to not come home. He said nothing to get you to go."

 

Terra sobs "Asshole." he wraps his arms around Sham. Roman comes back and dumps another bottle. Sham can feel Terra's body heat. Sham holds him and rocks him, Nico rocking with them.

 

"Why do you love me? I get that I help Nico but-" Roman comes over and joins the hug.

 

"You haven't helped me either! You put me in danger and left me to defend myself when I was little. You let my fears control me and who I would be! You never invited me to make pillow forts and play dragons together!"

 

Terra sobs "Because I love you, I'm your big brother." Sham nods, giving up on trying to see through his tears and blindly signing 'I love you' multiple times, hurriedly.

 

Terra kisses his head. "I know, I'm sorry I doubted you. I shouldn't have listened to Evan." Sham sniffles and lays his head on Terra. Nico still holds them, crying for more reasons than she can name.

 

"I'm happy for you and Insanity. I was just jealous and thought you didn't need me anymore."

 

Sham furiously shakes his head. "I will never need you."

 

Terra holds on to him. Roman looks at Terra sadly. "You need to stay in your room for a while. I can keep the others off you until you’re at full strength. I know I can't force you but please stay Terra." Roman begs

 

Terra shakes his head. "Sham needs me."

 

"Then I won't stay until you're worse!" Sham exclaims.

 

"Sham we would like it if you both stay here. I understand if you don't want to but please-" 

 

"Is Dad upset that we left?" Terra interrupts

 

Roman hesitates "Yes... He misses you, both of you."

 

Sham closes his eyes and shakes. "I can stay..."

 

Nico sniffles. "Sham-"

 

"I'm not staying until Terra is worse." Sham declares.

 

"I go where Sham goes." 

 

Roman sighs "Fine, but no memory blur."

 

Sham flinches. "I'm not sorry about that..." he says quietly and glances up at Roman before looking away in shame.

 

"You were scared I'm guessing. Don't know what I said that upset you though."

 

"I fixed Nemo's room... You weren't going to defend me..."

 

"Why was that a problem? Look Nemo is yes in bad shape he feels terrible about what happened."

 

Sham looks away. "You understand... Do you?"

 

Nico frowns. "Maybe not exactly, but-"

 

"Just-" Sham sighs and lays on Terra. "Just stay..."

 

Roman nods he takes Nico's hand. "Come on." Nico reluctantly lets Terra's hand go. Once they get outside and Roman closes the door, she breaks down again, clutching Roman's shirt and sobbing. "I know" Roman holds her close. Nico breathes shakily before she just continues crying, unable to stop or even slow her tears. Roman starts to walk her to his room. Nico cries the whole way there, never more than a few inches from Roman, fingers ingrained tightly in his shirt, head resting on him.

 

Roman closes his door and lays down holding Nico. "Shh they're safe for now." Nico cries loudly before burying her face into a pillow, shoulders shaking Roman rubs her back.

 

Nico curls into him, gripping him tightly. _'Why can't I stop crying?'_

 

Roman holds her tight. "It's ok." Nico sniffles, calming down for a moment before weakly crying again.  
  
...  
  
Nemo opens his eyes and turns his head, looking for Logan. Logan is sitting next to him reading a book. Nemo smacks the bed to get his attention, tube still in his throat, though he's pretty sure that's the wrong procedure, he's keeping quiet about it to not upset Logan.

 

Logan looks over. "How do you feel?"

 

'kids. Here.' Nemo signs.

 

"Is that a fact or are you asking?"

 

'fact. Sense. Lies.'

 

Logan nods "I'm going to take the tube out you should be able to breath now I think." Nemo nods. Logan slowly takes it out. Once it's out he puts it down. "Take a deep breath for me." Nemo tries to take a deep breath but feels pain in his throat and takes a few shallow ones instead. He can feel that if he tries to talk, he's going to end up in a coughing fit.

 

Logan frowns "We can try the oxygen mask." Nemo shakes his head and makes a scratching motion at his throat. "Would you like some water?" Nemo nods. Logan hands Nemo a water bottle. Nemo takes it and carefully drinks. He pauses when the tickle feels like it's going to turn into a cough. "Is there anything I can do? I'm sorry that I'm not a professional doctor."

 

Nemo shakes his head. 'It's okay. You do your best. Thank you.' He thinks. 'T. E. A. With H. O. N. E. Y. Please.' Logan nods and heads downstairs. Logan's phone buzzes with a text from Nemo. 'We should combine our knowledge, learn from each other. You're good at wounds and injuries. I have an understanding of body systems. It would be helpful for future cases.'

 

Logan nods and texts back. 'That sounds perfect. Your tea is almost ready.' 

 

'Okay. Thank you. Has anyone been taking care of the snakes?'

 

'I don't think so now that I think about it, did they survive the fire?'

 

'I don't... know. No one mentioned them...'

 

'I'll go check on them.' Logan heads upstairs and into Nemo's room. Is room looks slightly better so that's good. He looks on the floor and finds 3 dead snakes in a pile. Logan sighs '3 are dead.'

 

'Burned?'

 

'Yes.'

 

'Where's the others?'

 

Logan looks around. He opens the trap door and finds them in the sand under it. 'They are in your domain.'

 

'Ok. can you bring the three to me? and a sack cloth'

 

'Ok, do you have a sack cloth?'

 

'In one of the draws in my desk. If not, then just a towel.'

 

Logan looks in the draws and finds a rag. He takes it and picks up the burnt snakes. He makes his way back to his room. He slowly enters. "Hey..."

 

Nemo looks up at him, fighting back tears. "Hey..." He says hoarsely and reaches out for the snakes.

 

Logan hands them to him. "I'll give you a minute. I'll be back with your tea." Logan walks out.

 

Nemo carefully unwraps them and looks them over. Two babies. One adult. It takes him some time to finally identify Abyss's colors under the burnt scales. He pets them one final time before wrapping them back up and setting them at the foot of the bed, laying down and closing his eyes. _'I'll bury them in my domain when I can.'_ He thinks.

 

Logan comes back with his tea. "Sorry for your lost."

 

Nemo sits up and signs 'It is okay' and takes his tea, blowing before sipping it. 'Thank you'

 

"Your welcome." He sits down.

 

Nemo pulls out his phone and texts Logan. 'Can we go to my domain later?'

 

"Yes, that will be fine but no swimming."

 

'Yeah. for sure.' Nemo looks down at his tea and rubs his fingers over the warm side of the mug. Logan sits there for a few minutes not sure what to say to say. 'Can you rap?'

 

“You know I can rap."

 

'I meant would you.'

 

"Oh yes I will. Any suggestions?"

 

Nemo shakes his head. 'Whatever you want.'

 

Logan thinks before he starts

 

"Yo, my mind is a house with walls covered in lyrics, they're all over the place  
There's songs in the mirrors written all over the floors, all over the chairs  
And you get the uncut version of life when I go downstairs  
That's where I write when I'm in a bad place and need to release  
And let out the version of NF you don't want to see  
I put holes in the walls with both of my fists 'til they bleed  
You might get a glimpse of how I cope with all this anger in me  
Physically abused, now that's the room that I don't want to be in  
That picture ain't blurry at all, I just don't want to see it  
And these walls ain't blank, I just think I don't want to see 'em  
But why not? I'm in here, so I might as well read 'em  
I gotta thank you for this anger that I carry around  
Wish I could take a match and burn this whole-"

 

He stops and clears his throat. "Sorry."

 

Nemo shakes his head. "Your fine."

 

Logan nods and takes a breath.

 

"I gotta thank you for this anger that I carry around  
Wish I could take a match and burn this whole room to the ground  
Matter of fact I think I'ma burn this room right now  
So now this memory for some reason just won't come down  
You used to put me in the corner, so you could see the fear in my eyes  
Then took me downstairs and beat me 'til I screamed and I cried  
Congratulations, you'll always have a room in my mind  
But I'ma keep the door shut and lock the lyrics inside."

"Yo my mind is a house with walls covered in pain  
See, my problem is I don't fix things, I just try to repaint  
Cover em up, like it never happened  
Say I wish I could change, are you confused?  
Come upstairs and I'll show you what I mean  
This room's full of regrets, just keeps getting fuller it seems  
The moment I walk in to it is the same moment that I wanna leave  
I get sick to my stomach every time I look at these things  
But it's hard to look past when this is the room where I sleep  
I look around, one of the worst things I wrote on these walls  
Was the moment I realized that I was losing my mom  
And one of the first things I wrote was I wish I would have called  
But I should just stop now, we ain't got enough room in this song  
And I regret the fact that I struggled trying to find who I am  
And I lie to myself and say I do the best that I can  
Shrug it off like it ain't nothing like it’s out of my hands  
Then get ticked off whenever I see it affecting my plans  
And I regret watching these trust issues eat me alive  
And at the rate I'm going they'll probably still be there when I die  
Congratulations, you'll always have a room in my mind  
The question is, will I ever clean the walls off in time?"

 

“Terra.” Nemo says. He closes his eyes and nods.

 

"So this part of my house, no one's been in it for years  
I built the safe room and I don't let no one in there  
'Cause if I do, there's a chance that they might disappear and not come back  
And I admit I am emotionally scared to let anyone inside  
So I just leave my doors locked  
You might get other doors to open up but this door's not  
'Cause I don't want you to have the opportunity to hurt me  
And I'll be the only person that I can blame when you desert me  
I'm barricaded inside so stop watching  
I'm not coming to the door so stop knocking, stop knocking  
I'm trapped here, God keeps saying I'm not locked in  
I chose this, I am lost in my own conscience  
I know that shutting the wall down ain't solving the problem  
But I didn't build this house because I thought it would solve ´em  
I built it because I thought that it was safer in there  
But it's not, I'm not the only thing that's living in here  
Fear came to my house years ago, I let him in  
Maybe that's the problem 'cause I've been dealing with this ever since  
I thought that he would leave, but it's obvious he never did  
He must have picked the room and got comfortable and settled in  
Now I'm in the position it's either sit here and let him win  
Or put him back outside where he came from, but I never can  
'Cause in order to do that I'd have to open the doors  
Is that me or the fear talking?  
I don't know anymore."

 

Nemo opens his eyes and looks into his mug. “Definitely Terra...” He barely whispers.

 

"What?"

 

“That-“ Nemo coughs and takes a sip of his tea before texting. ‘That song. That’s Terra.’

 

"Really? I don't see it." Logan leans back but is curious.

 

‘Greed hurt him. He fears Greed, that’s why he listens to him. Why he changed back to boy clothes. Why he shut us out. Also 'fear came to my house years ago' 'is that me or the fear talking?'."

 

Logan nods "Ok I get it." Nemo sips his tea in thought.

 

"You have any idea why Terra try to kill himself?"

 

Nemo closes his eyes. He opens them and texts. ‘The only reason I can think of is that Sham left him...’

 

"Hmm so much for loyalty then."

 

Nemo sets his empty mug on the bedside table and lays down, curling up. ‘That’s a guess. We don’t know the full story.’ He texts.

 

"True I shouldn't jump to a conclusion." Nemo closes his eyes and bites his lip. He wraps his wings around himself.

 

Logan massages his head. "What's wrong?"

 

Nemo leans into his touch. “W-anna- see- them...” He manages.

 

"I can ask him but you can't move."

 

“I know...”

 

Logan stands up and heads out the door. He goes over to Terra's door and knocks. "It's Logan may I come in?" Sham looks up and bares his teeth slightly. Terra nuzzles him in quite sleep.

 

“Yes. Stay.” Sham says.

 

Logan sighs "Ok." he walks away. Nemo looks up as he comes back. Logan shakes his head. "They want to be left alone." Nemo frowns and curls up more. Logan sits next to him and continue massaging him. "I'm sorry.”

 

“Not- your fault.”

 

"I know but still."

 

Nemo nods. “Thank you lately... for everything...”

 

"It's my pleasure did you remember to take your meds today?"

 

“Oh. No...”

 

"I'll go get them." Logan gets up again and heads out. He comes back quickly with the bottle. He hands them to him and grabs a water bottle from his box of water bottles.

 

“Thanks. Sorry.” Nemo measures them out and takes them.

 

"It's fine that's why I ask."

 

Nemo nods and lays down again with a sigh. “I’m bored...”

 

"We can watch a movie, or I have a chess set."

 

“Hmm... chess? I’ve never played against you before.” Nemo chuckles. “Also, thanks for the tea, it really helped.”

 

"I can brew you more." Logan offers.

 

Nemo nods. “Yeah... that’d be nice.”

 

Logan gets up and heads downstairs he starts another pot. He comes back 10 Minutes later. "Here you go fresh and hot." He hands it to Nemo.

 

“Thank you.” Nemo takes it and blows. “Hey... Lo you know if my ukulele is okay?”

 

"I didn't see it, but I also wasn't looking for it. Here you can just summon it."

 

Nemo sets the tea aside and snaps his fingers. His ukulele appears, strings snapped and mildly scorched, but relatively okay. Nemo smiles. “Kind of adds an aesthetic to it.” He smirks and turns it over, tracing the scorches. He snaps his fingers again and summons a pack of strings. He gets to work restringing it.

 

"I'm glad that your ukulele is ok. Do you still want to play chess?"

 

“Sure!”

 

Logan smiles and get his board. "You know how to play?"

 

“Yeah, but I haven’t played in a while so I might need some pointers.” Nemo finishes with the first string and sets the ukulele down to take a sip of tea.

 

"You are playing against a master. Prepare to lose." Logan smirks.

 

Nemo chuckles. “Oh, I’m ready.”

...  
  
Lue washes up and goes downstairs. Evan sits on the couch looking really guilty. Lue looks at him and comes over. “Hey. What’s up?” He sits next to him and takes his hand.

 

"I told Terra that Sham didn't need him, and I think I killed him."

 

Lue pales. “W-What?”

 

"I thought he would go home but instead he went to the subscape and Sham went after him and I haven't seen them for hours."

 

Lue bites his lip and holds Evan, rubbing his back. “Maybe... maybe they got to him in time? And Sham is with him till he heals?”

 

"And what if Sham didn't find Terra and die trying?"

 

“He wouldn’t. He’s smart. He knows when to turn back... besides, the lights would have seen their rooms flickering. They would have come for them.”

 

Evan nods and relaxes. "I shouldn't have lied to him like that. I really hurt him and made him feel alone."

 

“I know. All we can do is learn from our mistakes.” Lue rubs Evan’s back.

 

Evan chuckles "Ok that's fair so do you feel better now?"

 

Lue sheepishly smiles. “Yeah. Thanks for leaving when it was necessary...”

 

"I saw you didn't want to do it." Evan kisses his hand. Lue nods and cups Evan’s hand in his own, bringing it up to his cheek and nuzzling it.

 

"You think the kids will be back?"

 

“Maybe... part of me wants them to come back... part of me hopes they make up with the others...” Lue sighs. “I’m getting attached...”

 

"Nico isn't the only momma bear." Evan kisses his nose. Lue smirks and kisses his cheek.

 

Evan looks at him lovingly. "You are my heart. You have all my love."

 

Lue smiles as warmth fills his chest. He kisses Evan gently. “I love you so much...”

 

"I know lovebug."

 

Lue giggles. “How are you able to come up with so many nicknames?”

 

"So many? What have I called you?” Evan nuzzles him.

 

Lue giggles more. “There’s too many to remember.”

 

"Aww well too bad my ball of passion." Evan kisses him passionately.

 

Lue hums and kisses him back, letting Evan lead. He shivers and chuckles. “Speaking of balls...” he smirks. Evan chuckles. Terra and Sham sink in. Lue breaks away from the kiss. “Sham! Terra! Oh, thank goodness!” He gets up and goes over to them.

 

Evan looks at Terra. "Terra I'm-" Terra punches him in the face.

 

"That's for lying to me!"

 

Evan holes his face. "I deserve that." Lue flinches. Sham crosses his arms. Evan rubs his face. "I am sorry I truly am. I'll be in my room." Evan stands up and heads upstairs.Terra rubs his hand but glares at him as he goes. Lue looks back at them before going to the kitchen and grabbing some ice, then sinking out. Sham looks at Terra.

 

"He deserves it." Terra moves to the kitchen.

 

“I didn’t know.” Sham follows him and sighs. “But he was trying to harm you. He did the right thing for the wrong reasons.”

 

"Well he could have done it better than guilt trip me and tell me that you hate me."

 

“Disagreed.”

 

Terra pulls down some pans. "I'm making pork chops."

 

“Do you want help?”

 

"Sure." Sham nods and starts pulling out some ingredients. He can’t find some, so he improvises with others. "Greed has a lot of food in his room if you don't mind checking." Sham nods and heads upstairs. He looks around and grabs what they’ll need for tonight before he starts grabbing anything he can and putting it in a pile in the middle of the floor, then snapping his fingers, sending it to his room. He comes back downstairs with the things they’ll need. "Thanks Sham. So, how was your first time?"

 

Sham blushes hard. “Not fine.” He turns his back to Terra and works, hiding his face.

 

Terra chuckles "It's ok I don't want details."

 

“Then why did you bring it up?”

 

"Because it's fun to watch you fluster." Terra smirks Lokoi races into the kitchen and hugs Sham’s waist, kissing his cheek and giggling.   
  


Sham’s heart races. “Lokoi, I’m trying to rest.”

 

Lokoi just giggles more. “I laaavvvve youuuuu!”

 

Sham squirms and tries to slide out of their arms. “Nah. Not you too.” Lokoi holds him tight.

 

"Lokoi let him go." Lokoi whines and nibbles Sham’s ear. Sham bites his lip and remains still, ignoring them, though inside he wants them _so_ bad. Lokoi keeps trying to tease him before giving up and going to the couch, turning on the tv. Sham sighs quietly."You need to learn how to say no." Terra whispers to him.

 

“What if I want to say yes?” Sham breathes deeply to calm himself.

 

Terra shrugs "You sure talk to Lue I don't have this problem." Sham groans quietly and goes back to work. Dinner is soon ready. "I'll set the table."

 

"I'm not coming down." Evan calls out.

 

“We didn’t make pork chops and Terra hasn’t cooled off.” Sham says. “Please?”

 

Evan sighs he opens his door. "Fine but only because I like his cooking, and this is my last shot at getting it." Sham smiles and steps aside. Lue appears behind Evan, rubbing his back.

 

They head downstairs. "I cut Lokoi food for him this time." Terra smiles at them.

 

“Thank you.” Lue smiles back and sits down. 

 

Sham goes over to the couch and taps Lokoi’s shoulder. “Dinner isn’t ready.”

 

Lokoi snores. Sham rolls his eyes and picks him up. “I know you’re asleep.” Lokoi squeals and holds onto him, giggling. Sham carries him to the table and sits him in his chair before sitting in his own. Lokoi crawls onto his lap. Sham closes his eyes and squirms a moment before putting Lokoi back in his own chair.

 

Terra looks at Evan. "I'm not sorry for punching you."

 

"I'm just happy your alive." Evan looks down. Terra rolls his eyes.

 

Lue frowns slightly and eats. He raises a brow. “This is really good!”

 

"Thanks Dad taught me everythingI know." Lue nods and looks down. 

 

Sham picks at his food in thought. _‘Maybe we should make something for them... a little gift to remember us by...’_

 

Evan nods "You like cooking?"

 

"Yeah is a distress for me. Calms my nerves."

 

Sham nods. “Like father, unlike son...”

 

"You’re his son too." Terra smirks

 

Sham smiles. “Nah... but I hate shrimp.” He giggles.

 

Terra giggles "Nemo's face lit up when I told him I love shrimp and spaghetti. It was the first thing I learned how to make."

 

‘Same.’ Sham signs. 

 

“What was that?” Lue asks.

 

"Sign language we all learn it so Sham could speak in truths. He mostly uses it to say I love you." Sham smiles. 

 

Lue nods. “Yeah. He showed us a bit.” He tries and fails to sign ‘I love you’ to Sham. Sham chuckles and shows him how to correctly sign it. 

 

“Oh.”

 

Lokoi looks up and gasps. “I wanna try!” Sham shows him and Lokoi repeats it to Sham. “What’s it means?”Lokoi asks. 

 

“I love you.” Lue says. 

 

“But I love Sham!”

 

“No, I mean-“ Terra chuckles

 

"I learned some swears that I do behind people's backs when they’re not looking." Sham raises a brow at Terra.

 

"Never at you."

 

Sham smirks. “I didn’t either.”

 

“Does Nemo and Patton know about this?” Lue asks. 

 

“Nope. Never flipped Nemo off.” Lue raises a brow then shakes his head.

 

"What's a swear you know?" Evan asked Terra. Terra looks at him and takes his hand and raises it up to his nose. He smirks. "What did you just say?" 

 

"Bitch." 

 

Evan shakes his head. "You don't like me, anymore do you?"

 

"You almost got me killed." 

 

"No! I told you to go home to your family. I did not tell you to go to the subscape. You were killing yourself." Sham looks between them. Lue looks at him in understanding and nods. Sham raises two fists, silencing both Terra and Evan. He nods at Lue. 

 

“Okay. Evan, your intentions were right. Your approach was wrong. Terra, yes you were lied to. However, no one locked you up in the subscape. You went there yourself.” Lue says, looking at each of them as he speaks.Terra sighs in his hand. Evan doesn't react.

 

Sham lets them both go. “Don’t apologize.” He looks at both of them.  Lokoi is distracted with his food.

 

"I did apologize."

 

“But it wasn’t accepted.” Lue says.

 

Terra sighs "Fine I am sorry that I slap you." Terra crosses his arms.

 

"I accept you apologize." Lue nods at Evan.

 

Evan sighs "I'm really sorry that I lied to you." 

 

"Apologize accept." 

 

"BUT! I only lied about Sham. Patton really does miss you." Sham looks down.

 

Terra looks away. "Well... He will get over it."

 

"Ehh he's a crybaby."

 

Terra glares at Evan. "Take that back!"

 

"It's true he cries all the time."

 

Sham glares at him and silences him again. “Do continue to talk about him like that...” he says lowly. 

 

“Sham, let him go.” Lue begs.

 

"No, don't he doesn't get to talk about Dad like that." Terra continues to glare. Evan rolls his eyes. Sham looks between Evan and Lue before finally relaxing his fist and letting him go. He looks away from him.

 

"I'll be in my room." Evan gets up.

 

Lue sighs. “You do realize you’re the ones staying in his room, right? If it weren’t for him, you wouldn’t have a choice to be down here.”

 

"It's fine I don't care." Evan leaves. Terra looks down and frowns. Sham looks a bit ashamed.

 

"I might have been hard on him..."

 

“You think?” Lue asks.

 

"Yeah... I'll go apologize." Terra stands up.

 

Lue sighs. “Please mean it this time...”

 

"Ok Sham can you clean up dinner?" Sham nods and stands. He looks at Lokoi who’s playing with his water.

 

Terra nods and heads upstairs. He knocks on Evans door. "Ev-" 

 

"Go away Terra."Terra bites his lip.

 

"Please Evan I want to apologize-"

 

"Accept no leave." Terra puffs

 

"Why are you suddenly being difficult? Things never bother you before."

 

Evan opens his door. "You’re not sorry, your guilty. Words don't work on me. If your sorry prove it." Evan closes his door. Terra frowns and heads downstairs.

 ...  
  
“Would you give us a few minutes?” Sham asks Lokoi once he’s finished cleaning up. Lokoi tilts their head. 

 

“Can you please go to your room for a few minutes?” Lue asks and Lokoi nods. They get up and go upstairs. 

 

Sham turns and looks at Lue. “Terra didn’t suggest I talk to you...”

 

Lue nods and raises a brow. “Is it about...?”

 

Sham blushes and nods. “He said ‘you need to learn how to say no’.”

 

“Lokoi was on you when he was around, right?”

 

Sham gives a small nod. “I didn’t want him, but we weren’t cooking dinner...”

 

Lue nods thoughtfully. “Permission to speak without being silenced?” He smirks to show he’s joking. Sham smiles lightly and nods. “Terra is right. You do need to learn to say no. Sometimes, even when you both want each other. And that is one of the hardest things to do, but if you truly love someone, not just for the sex, then you will make sure you’re both healthy and safe.” Lue pauses and looks at Sham. “Please tell me you love him... you actually love him?” He begs. 

 

Sham looks a little shocked and confused. “Yes? Of course not!”

 

Lue sighs. “Sorry I just- a relationship with sex as the foundation is unlikely to last... they get bored with your body and move on to another... sex is a part of a relationship, but it cannot be the whole thing...”

 

“You’re right.”

 

Lue looks up. “What?”

 

“You’re right. Every relationship has sex.”

 

Lue tilts his head. “I’m... sorry?”

 

“Logan and Virgil.” Sham crosses his arms. 

 

Lue thinks. “They... don’t have sex... why?”

 

“Logan isn’t ace.”

 

“Oh...” Lue nods. “Makes sense. Well- see. There’s a perfect example of a healthy relationship.”

 

“So sex is bad?”

 

“What? No! Just- ugh.” Lue covers his face and Sham smirks. Lue removes his hands. “Sex isn’t bad unless it’s used in an unhealthy manner. It’s another way to show your partner you love them. You have sex because you love them. You don’t love them to have sex. And then there are some that don’t need or want sex to express to their partner their love. Make sense?”

 

Sham nods, cheeks evidently red. “So, how’s that apply to Lokoi and I?”

 

“You need to know when it’s appropriate and how much. Don’t do it more than once a day, in fact- it’d be better to have at LEAST two days between, if not more.”

 

“But what if I want him?”

 

“You have to be strong enough to resist your own temptation. You can only handle your body. What Lokoi does is under their control, though sometimes he needs a little help. If there is a point where you’ve tried to get him to stop, or you can’t stop yourself, then get out of that room. Stay away from each other for a bit. Come get one of us if needed.”

 

Sham nods slowly. “Can you help me with kinks?”

 

“No. I’m not giving you any toys.” Sham huffs and crosses his arms. “You're 16 and only have one experience. I’m trying to help you not hurt yourself or Lokoi. Speaking of which, how long does it take you to age?”

 

“Unusually a week...” Sham frowns in thought.

 

Lue nods. “Okay... well... I guess we’ll see what happens.”

 

“Curse you.”

 

Lue looks stunned, frowning as he tries to decipher it while Sham smirks. “Thank... you?” Sham nods. Lue chuckles and shakes his head. “You’re welcome.” Lue looks up as Terra comes back down.

 

"He's being stubborn." Terra sits down and crosses his arms.

 

Lue sighs and gets up, going upstairs. He knocks on Evan’s door. “Love?”

 

"Go away Lue."

 

“Evan, please...”

 

Evan sighs "Fine" Lue opens the door and steps in.  Evan stares at the ceiling. "What do you want?"

 

“To check on you.” Lue comes over and sits on the bed, massaging Evan’s head.

 

Evan moves away. "I'm fine."

 

“No, you’re not. He hurt you. Physically and verbally.”

 

"I don't care."

 

“Yes, you do. That’s why it hurt you.”

 

Evan sighs "He's not sorry."

 

Lue lays down and pets his hair.“He’s 12… He has a 12 year old mindset.”

 

Evan let's him. "He should still know that apologizing doesn't just take words. It's also action. Speaking is easy, doing takes work and care. He needs to earn my forgiveness if he really wants it."

 

Lue nods. “Okay.”

 

"Why won't they just go home? It's shit here, the only thing keeping me going is you. Why can't they see that?"

 

“I don’t know. Maybe because they think they’re invincible.” Lue holds Evan and nuzzles him, closing his eyes.

 

"They won't feel like that when Greed comes back."

 

“Maybe... Sham has a good idea, but it’s going to take cooperation to make it work.”

 

Evan sighs "Terra is going to need to switch back."

 

“No. Terra stays how he is. I’m not letting Greed force another to be or do something they’re not.”

 

"Greed will eat him alive. He always gets what he wants."

 

“No. He doesn’t. He didn’t get me. We can defeat him. It’s all of use against him. He’s going to lose.” Lue says passionately.

 

"He will not go down without a fight." Evan sighs

 

“Then we fight.” Lue rubs his back. “We have the best chance now than ever before.”

 

Evan smiles "I love it when your full of hope."

 

Lue looks into his eyes and smiles, cupping Evan’s cheek. “There is hope. We won’t live under Greed’s tyranny any longer. I promise you, my love.” He kisses him gently. Evan kisses him passionately. Lue closes his eyes and holds him close.

 

Evan holds his hips. "Can you feel my lust for you?" He purrs.

 

Lue shivers. “Evan...” he nuzzles him.

 

"Is that a yes love?" He kisses him and bits his lower lip.

 

Lue moans quietly. “Yes...”

 

Evan sits in his lap rubbing on him holding him close. "One time before hell breaks loss?"

 

Lue shivers and breathes heavily. “Sure.”


	19. False Gold

Hours into the night a shift happens. Greed groans and wakes up. "Fucking bitch I'll show him who's boss, but how?" He opens his door he's hungry and it's time to take what's his. He walks downstairs to see Terra sleeping on the couch. _'He's still here... And he's wearing girls’_ _clothes again.'_ he growls then smirks _'Nico really cares about this one. I'm going to make him suffer...'_ he walks over and slaps a hand onto Terra's mouth. His eyes open and are full of fear when he sees who's there. "I warn you about wearing that." 

 

Terra's heart races he snaps his fingers and changes. Greed can hear a muffled "Sorry" from the young side.

 

Greed grins. "You are mine, you will do everything I say do I make myself clear?" His eyes glow green. Terra's eyes glow green and he relaxes and nods. Greed smirks and let's go. "Good." He goes to the kitchen and grabs the food he looks at Terra. "Help me carry this." Terra jumps up and races over and takes as much as he can. In one trip they get the food to Greed’s room. Greed ruffles his hair. "Now go back to sleep." Terra nods and heads out. He curls on the couch and sleeps. Greed smiles and his eyes go to normal. "This will be fun." Greed goes to bed himself.  
  
...

Evan wakes up and plays with Lue's hair. "Hello sweet love." He whispers as he combs through his hair. Lue hums, still asleep. Evan chuckles and gets up. He thinks about jumping into the shower, but he really likes showering with Lue. He moves over and kisses Lue.

 

Lue purrs and blinks. “Evan?”

 

"Who else?" He smirks "Shower with me love bug?"

 

Lue smiles. “Always.” He goes to sit up and whimpers.

 

Evan picks him up. "I've got you love." He carries him to the bathroom.

 

Lue holds onto him and giggles. "You're so strong."

 

"Thanks" he closes his door.  
  
...  
  
Terra wakes up feeling fuzzy. Something isn't right but he can't put his finger on it. He shrugs it off. "I should go find Sham." Terra gets up and heads to Lokoi room. He opens the door and sees Sham spooning him. He doesn't know why but that makes him growl. _'He's my brother he belongs to me._ ' he walks over. Sham nuzzles Lokoi in his sleep. Terra growls more he shakes Sham. "Sham it's time to get up."

  
Sham groans and holds Lokoi tighter. _'He's yours don't let this mental freak take him.'_ Terra shakes him again. "Sham it's time to wake up."

 

Sham rolls over and hisses sleepily before blinking. "Terra?"

 

"Come on we need to make sure everything is ready to prank Greed." Sham nods and slides out of bed. Terra smiles as he walks out Sham follows.

 

He frowns a bit. "Terra? Why did you change back?" Sham gestures to Terra's clothes.

 

"Greed is back du."

 

"And? I'm going to let him hurt you."

 

"I know you will, but I feel safer like this."

 

Sham sighs. "Terrible." he looks around the kitchen. "Should we gather up as much as we can and take it to my room?"

 

"Yeah." Terra enters the kitchen. "There is nothing here."

 

Sham frowns. "Was he already down here?"

 

"I guess so..." Terra frowns.

 

Sham sighs. "The plan will work if he already has a stock pile."

 

"He can try raiding his room but that's like jumping in the Lions den."

 

Sham thinks then chuckles. "What if he can't see you?" he smirks.

 

"Hmm that might work."

 

He snaps his fingers. "Better yet, what if he can't see the food he has in there? What if he comes down searching for food and there's mirages out here while someone grabs the stuff in his room?"

 

Terra nods "Yeah that can work. Then all we have to do is wait for him to wake up."

 

"What about kicking his door down?" Sham smirks.

 

"He will start attacking us and we don't know how to fight."

 

Sham chuckles, tapping his gloved fingers together. "Oh, this is getting _boring_..."

 

Terra smiles something in his mind tells him to ask so he does. "Out of curiosity how are things with Lokoi?"

 

Sham freezes. "Fine?" He raises a brow.

 

"Sorry just pop in my head."

 

Sham nods and looks down, fidgeting with his gloves. _'Trapped.'_ Terra can sense a bit of fear from him.

 

Terra frowns "What's wrong? I didn't mean to over step your boundaries."

 

Sham shakes his head. "Yes, you certainly did..."

 

Terra rubs his back. "You want to tell me what's wrong? Did be hurt you? Cause if-"

 

"Yes." Sham tries to keep his hand from shaking and sighs, sitting down. He fidgets with his glove and swallows thickly. _'How's he going to react? Am I just confused? Is it just because Lokoi isn't the one? Or is it just an excuse to get out of it? But I don't want to hurt them...'_ He closes his eyes. "It's... It's not me..."

 

Terra puts his hands on his shoulder. "Breath you know I will support you no matter what."

 

Sham takes a deep breath and sighs. _'Okay. Come on. Just say it. Go. Speak!'_ "I... I think... I'm... Gay..." He looks down.

 

"That's completely fine."

 

Sham looks up. "What?"

 

"We have all sorts of sexuality in the family there's no problem with being straight." Sham smiles slightly and hugs Terra. Terra hugs him back. "You said you think so you’re not sure... Here let me try something." He pulls back and snaps his fingers. He turns into a 16-year-old girl in his girls’ clothes. His hair goes down to half his back. He sits in his lap and wraps his arms around his shoulders. "How does this make you feel?" His eyes are green.

 

Sham's heart races and he blushes, breath catching. He looks over Terra before looking away, embarrassed. Terra cubs his face. "You didn't answer me Sham."

 

Sham blushes hard. "I- I-" he nods before carefully pushing Terra off and taking a shaky breath.

 

Terra turns back. "Sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

 

Sham shakes his head. "Just you're not my brother..."

 

"And I'm aro so that wasn't going to go anywhere."

 

Sham nods and looks down before standing and going to the kitchen. "But no. I guess I am gay..."He grabs a glass of water.

 

"That is completely fine. Most people are. We're technically the weird ones." Lue and Evan walk down the stairs.

 

Sham shrugs and sips his water. He looks up at Evan and Lue, raising a brow at Lue. Lue shushes him and he rolls his eyes.

 

"You guys were really lou-" he turns around. "Holy shit what did you beat him or something?" 

 

Evan eyes go wide, and he puffs his chest. "Don't even joke about that." He warns. Sham looks away. 

 

Lue looks sheepish and steps closer to Evan, ignoring Terra’s comment. He looks at the kitchen. “I’m guessing Greed got here first?” He looks at Terra’s outfit and frowns a bit.

 

"Yup." Terra walks to the kitchen. Evan holds Lue protectively and glares at Terra. Lue rubs Evan’s arm and gives him a ‘it’s okay’ smile.

 

Evan gives him a 'no it's not' look before sighing. "So, what is your and Sham big plan for day?"

 

“Greed left all the food. We can’t get it back.” Sham says.

 

Evan nods "Going into Greed’s room is dangerous." Terra sits down and smirks.

 

"I'm sure we can handle it."

 

Sham chuckles and tilts his hat. “Will he be able to see us?”

 

Lue raises a brow. “You can hide us?”

 

Sham nods. “A worse way would be to reveal the food, so he comes downstairs.”

 

Terra nods "If Sham can distract him then the rest of us can grab the food."

 

Lue nods. “Okay. Are you sure about this?” He looks at Sham who nods determined. Lue smiles. “Then I’m down.”

 

"I'm not." 

 

"Why not?" Terra asked

 

"I don't trust you."

 

Lue frowns "Evan..." Sham steps closer to Terra.

 

Evan looks at them. "You’re kidding me, right? Have none of you see that something is wrong here?"

 

"What are you talking about?" 

 

"You are a really bad actor Greed." 

 

Terra looks surprised and confused. "What are you talking about?"

 

Sham’s jaw drops and he looks at Terra, side stepping closer to Lue and Evan. ‘ _Aren’t I supposed to know!? I’m Deceit!’_

 

“What?” Lue looks between Evan and Terra.

 

Terra looks at them. "You are really believing him over me?" 

 

"Hey Terra, I was thinking about wearing a dress. A poufy green one and some make up. Care to help me with that?"

 

Terra's eyes glow green. "Hell no!"

 

Sham hisses at Terra. Lue puts a hand on Sham’s shoulder. “It is him, but Greed is controlling him...”

 

"Ruin my plans Jealousy." Terra shakes his head. "I will admit this has been fun I see why you two did it." He looks at Sham and Lue. "Well I guess I should take care of the rat." He throws ink at Evan. "Headshot." Evan screams.

 

“EVAN!” Lue screams. Sham places his fingers on Evan’s temples and closes his eyes.

 

He sees Lue dead in his room. He has been cut into pieces. Evan screams "LUE! Oh god no please." Terra smirks and sinks out.

 

Lue kneels down and holds Evan. “Shh... love! I’m right here!” He looks at Sham whose eyes are still closed. 

 

 _‘It’s not real. It’s just a fear. Just open your eyes.’_ Sham mind-speaks to Evan. The ink slides off of Evan and he gasps for breath shaking.

 

Lue holds him close as Sham pulls away, and looks upstairs, breathing deeply. “Shhh... I’ve got you. I’ve got you, love.” Lue rocks Evan.

 

Evan clings to him. "Never leave me."

 

“Never. I promise.”

 

Sham stands and heads towards the stairs. Lue looks at him. “Sham! Don’t! We need to stick together!” Sham ignores him and goes up to Greed’s room, throwing the door open.

 

Greed stands there with a smirk besides him is a gold statue of Terra screaming. "Figure you would come. What do you think? It's solid gold." He knocks his knuckles on it.

 

Sham pales before barring his teeth and growling lowly. “Keep him!” His fist clenches.

 

"Yeah I will." He grabs Terra and sinks out.

 

“YESSSS!” Sham screams and runs to where they were just standing.

 

He breathes quickly and looks around. He runs downstairs. “GREED LET TERRA GO! HE TOOK HIM FROM A GOLD STATUE!”

 

Evan takes a deep breath. "Fucking Medusa ass bitch."

 

Sham and Lue stare at him. “Wow.” Sham says. 

 

Lue looks up. “Where’d he takes him?”

 

“I know.” Sham frowns.

 

"He's not here so that leaves two places subscape or his domain."

 

Sham looks at Evan. “You have domains too?”

 

"We all do it's we're we get our power. I don't know where his is so if he doesn't want to be followed, he would go there." Sham’s eyes narrow in thought before he races upstairs and starts looking through Greed’s room. 

 

Lue looks at Evan. “Can you stand?”

 

Evan nods "Yeah I'm fine just got scared." He doesn't let go of Lue.

 

Lue rubs his back. “It’s okay. Come on.” He helps him up.

 

They walk up to Greed’s room. "Any luck?" Sham has turned the room upside down. He looks back and shakes his head.

 

"Think, this is Greed, where would you put valuable things?" Sham frowns and goes to Greed’s bed, tearing it apart. 

 

“Okay. If you were Greed, where would you put your valuables?” Lue tries and starts looking.

 

"A chest or a safe is my guess." Sham looks up and goes to the closet, throwing the doors open and jumping in, throwing things out. In the back of the closet is a wooden chest.

 

Sham opens it. “NOT HERE!” Lue gets up and goes over.

 

Evan follows "Come on let's go!" Sham jumps in, followed by Lue and Evan. They fall to the base of a snowy mountain. They are surrounded by them. "Wow" Evan shakes "it's cold." Sham shivers violently and steps closer to Lue and Evan. Lue looks at him with worry. Sham shakes his head and snaps his fingers, changing into a thick midnight blue hoodie with a mint scarf and pink beanie. He still shivers but feels better. "Let's fine Terra and get out of here." Evan moves forward holding Lues hand.

 

Lue starts walking. Sham takes off ahead of them. “SHAM! WAIT!” He starts running, finding it difficult in the snow.

 

"SHAM!" Evan runs. Sham keeps running up the mountain.

 

"SLOW DOWN YOU WILL WASTE ALL YOUR ENERGY!" Sham slows a bit and looks back at them, panting.

 

Evan catches up. "Told you." He pants. He snaps his fingers and wears more appropriate clothes. Lue comes up on Sham’s other side, breathing hard and shivering. He snaps his fingers and changes as well.

 

"There has to be a faster way to get to them." He looks around. Sham looks around as well, he sees a cave opening.

 

He points and Lue looks and nods. “At least we can get out of this cold and save some energy.” He starts towards it.

 

Evan and Sham follow. They get inside and it's way warmer in there. "Ok let's get going." Sham looks around and flicks his tongue.

 

He can sense a trail of lies _'I’m better than them. Everything belongs to me'_ Sham growls and signals the others to follow.

 

Evan nods "He knows we're here. He must be feeling cocky."

 

“He’s gonna be thankful for that...” Sham hisses.

 

"We need to get him to unfreeze Terra. He's not concerned dead, so he won't come back."

 

Sham nods and thinks. “Can I control him?”

 

“What?” Lue looks at him. 

 

“Greed. Would I be able to control him?”

 

“It would be a battle of wills...” Lue says. Sham keeps walking. Lue looks at Evan. “Greed would take control of him...”He whispers.

 

Evan nods "He's not strong enough yet." He whispers back.

 

“Can’t we send him to get help from the lights?”

 

"Take too long."Lue nods and they keep going.

 

They soon hit the top. Greed stands at the edge with the statue he looks at them. "One more step and I drop him." Sham tenses. 

 

“What do you want?” Lue asks.

 

"Revenge. That Nico bitch killed me so I'm taking what he loves the most. Besides this little terror has been a pain in my side. I should just drop him now!" He tips him.

 

Sham takes a step forward before Lue stops him with an arm and looks up at Greed, deciding against correcting him. He looks at Evan with a ‘I don’t know what to do’ look. Sham closes his eyes and twists his hand, rolling his fingers. Sham reaches into Greed’s mind, trying to find a way in.

 

Greed chuckles "Wrong move Deceit." Greed picks up Terra and throws him off the ledge.

 

"NOOOOO!" Evan screams. Terra becomes ungold and he screams.

 

Sham’s eyes fly open. “TERRA!!!” He races to the edge and jumps. 

 

“SHAM!!” Lue screams and skids to a stop at the edge. Sham falls, wind ripping his scarf upwards. He drives and reaches Terra, wrapping around him.

 

Terra holds onto him. "I'm sorry I don't want to die."

 

Evan marches up to Greed. "YOU ASSHOLE HE'S JUST A KID." 

 

"And your next." Greed's eyes glow. Evan takes out a mirror and points it at him. He closes his eyes. When he opens them Greed is turn into solid gold. Evan puffs "It had to be gold." He drops the mirror.

 

“Shh... Shh...” Sham eyes the ground fast approaching. He looks up and sees Evan and Lue looking over the edge of the cliff. Sham closes his eyes and holds Terra tight.  _‘I love him. Please. Don’t let us die.’_ He cries. He feels discomfort in his back. He groans and tries to rip his jacket off. He opens his eyes and sees they’ve almost reached the ground. He snaps his fingers and his jacket and shirt disappear. He shivers but feels something else on his back. Air flows around them as the limbs move on instinct and slow their descent. He closes his eyes again and grips Terra.

 

Terra holds onto him. "I love you." He opens his eyes and they go wide. "Sham! You have wings! I knew you were a dragon!" They land gently in the snow. Sham looks back at the wings in wonder. Mint green membrane stretches between dark blue bones, shimmering in the light. He looks back at Terra and smiles.

 

Lue stares. “Did- did he just-“

 

"Come on let's get a closer look." Evan grabs his hand and takes him down the mountain. 

 

Terra laughs "YOU ARE A DRAGON. MY BROTHER IS A DRAGON. LONG LIVE THE DRAGON PRINCE!"

 

Sham beams and signs ‘I love you’ to Terra before hugging him close.

 

Terra hugs him back. "You save me." Sham gives him a squeeze and shivers.His wings unconsciously wrap around them. Terra giggles "You’re going to need flying lessons."

 

Sham chuckles. “I’m sure Dad won’t show me...” he frowns a bit sadly. “I don’t hope...”

 

"You kidding he's going to be over the roof when he sees theses." Terra beams and looks him in the eye. "Hey, your snake eye looks more like Cobalt eye. Guess you really aren't part snake anymore." Sham blinks then smiles. Terra squeezes him. Evan and Lue get back down panting.

 

Sham looks up at them and waves. “Wha-“ pant “how?” Lue tries.

 

"Who cares? Sham save my life!" 

 

Evan nods "Good job"

 

"Hey, I wonder if there sensitive like Nemo's wings." Terra pets them. Sham shivers a bit and looks at Terra with a ‘why?’ look. 

 

“I don’t know if he can feel them. Dragons are still cold blooded.” Lue gestures to the snow around them. Sham nods, trembling.

 

"Oh, shoot yeah let's get out of here." Terra holds onto Sham and sinks out. Evan takes Lue's hand and does the same. They rise up in the dark side commons and Sham sighs, relaxing with the warmth. He falls face first on the couch.

 

"I'll go get your blanket." Terra runs upstairs. 

 

"Now that's the Terra I know." Evan smirks. Sham smiles and rubs his cheek on the couch. Lue smiles.

 

Terra jumps down and lays the blanket on Sham. He breath heavy. "What happened to Greed?"

 

"He got turn into gold he won't be bothering us anytime soon."

 

Sham beams and curls into the blanket, purring. Lue kisses Evan’s cheek. “Good job, love.”

 

Terra sits on the couch. "So, he's not coming back?"

 

Evan smiles "Nope, and he technically not dead. So, we get the benefits of having the trait in Thomas without the downstairs of living with the guy." Sham laughs joyfully. Terra cries and snaps his fingers and going into his girls’ clothes he hugs himself. Sham jumps up and hugs him as well.

 

Terra holds him and cries and laughs "We won!"Sham nods furiously. 

 

Lue tears up. “We did...” Evan holds him and kisses him on the lips. Lue smiles and holds him tightly, kissing him back.

 

"Eww gross." Terra mocks. Sham chuckles. Evan gives him the middle finger. Terra laughs. Sham hisses at him with a smirk and does it back Lue rolls his eyes.

 

Evan pulls away. "I think we should celebrate getting rid of the last evil dark side. No more fucking abuse." 

 

"Yeah!" Terra jumps up.

 

Sham jumps as well, wings flying out and nearly smacking all of them. He sits down sheepishly. Lue laughs. “It’s okay.”

 

Terra laughs "I'm sure you'll get used to it." Sham smiles and slowly stands, keeping his wings close. He looks down at himself and frowns at not having a shirt. He grabs the blanket and wraps it around himself.

 

Terra chuckles "Maybe Roman can make you some new shirts." Sham nods and looks down sadly. 

 

Lue offers them a smile. “You should go back... at least for a bit. You’re always welcome down here.”

 

"Yeah" Evan smiles he looks at Terra. They lock eyes. 

 

"I'm really sorry for what I did. It wasn't right."

 

"You have to earn my forgiveness." Terra frowns Evan smirks "But given what just happened I'll let it slide this time." Terra smiles.

 

"Really!?"

 

"Come here you pain in my side." Evan opens his arms. Terra runs into them and squeezes him. "Woah calm down I'm not the one who almost died." Evan hugs him back. Terra chuckles.

 

Sham and Lue smiles at them. Sham frowns. “There isn’t something I don’t have to do...” he heads upstairs.

 

Evan looks at Terra. "But seriously make up with your family. They love you. You have a place here if you ever need it, but you don't belong down here." 

 

Terra looks down. "Only if Sham wants to."

...  
  
Sham knocks on Lokoi’s door. _‘Trapped.’_ He waits a moment and opens it. He finds them sitting on their bed, playing with a fidget cube. They look up at him and gasp. “Sham!” Lokoi runs over and hugs him, knocking the blanket off. They gasp again. “You have wings!?”

 

Sham smiles sheepishly and hugs Lokoi before pulling away, holding their hands. “Lokoi, I-“ he bites his tongue and looks down. _‘I should have thought this through...’_ he looks back at them as the giggle. _‘I’m going to crush them...’_ he closes his eyes and pulls out his phone, beginning to type. ‘I’m sorry about this. I truly am. But I just don’t think this is going to work.’ He pauses then erases the last sentence. ‘We’re not going to be able to continue like this. If I go home, you can’t come with me.’ He pauses again and looks up at Lokoi’s eager face. He smiles at them and continues typing. ‘That’s... not the only reason. I’m also... straight. I guess. I like you as a friend, and I hope we can still continue in friendship, but I can’t date you any more... I’m sorry. I care about you.’ He shows his phone to Lokoi. 

 

They read it all then reread it slowly. They look back up at Sham. “You’re straight?” Sham gives a hesitate nod. “Were you uncomfortable?”

 

“A lot.”

 

Lokoi nods and hugs him. Sham hugs them back. “I still love you.” Lokoi whispers. 

 

 _‘I wish I could return that love. But I just can’t lie to them...’_ Sham stays silent and rubs their back. 

 

Lokoi pulls away. “You’re going home?” Sham nods. Lokoi offers him a smile. “Good luck.” Sham smiles back and heads downstairs, shoulders eased.

 

"You broke up with Lokoi?" Terra asked. He reaches into his pocket but frowns when he can't find what's he looking for. Sham nods. 

 

Lue raises a brow. “How’d that go?”

 

“Bad. Will you make sure they’re okay?” Sham looks at Lue with concern. 

 

Lue nods. “Of course.”

 

Terra whines "Where is it!?" 

 

Evan looks at him. "What are you looking for?"

 

"My fidget cube it was a gift from Virgil. It's really important to me."

 

Sham tilts his head. “Does Lokoi have it?”

 

Terra slaps his head. "That's right I threw it at him as a distraction." He runs upstairs. "Lokoi." He opens his door. Lokoi looks up, holding the fidget cube.

 

Terra sighs in relief. "Hey, can I have my fidget cube back?" Lokoi tilts their head.

 

"The thing in your hands." He walks closer.

 

Lokoi looks down and gasps. “Oh!” They hand it to Terra with a smile.

 

Terra takes it with a smile. "Thanks, I'll get you your own the next time I see you." He puts it in his pocket. Lokoi beams and bounces with joy. Terra giggles "Ok I'll see you later."

 

“Bye!” Lokoi waves.

 

Terra waves back and heads downstairs. "Ok so what's the plan?"

 

Sham looks up and shrugs. He looks down at himself again. “Roman last. He needs to apologize... I also don’t need shirts...”

 

Terra tilts his head. "Apologize for what?"

 

“I cleared his memory...” Sham looks ashamed.

 

"Oh right." Terra takes his hand. "Ok let's go then."

 

Sham nods and looks back at Lue and Evan. “Curse you.”

 

Lue smirks. “You’re welcome.”

 

Evan salutes. "Don't do anything stupid."

 

"No promises." Terra chuckles Sham takes Terra’s hand and rise up in Sham’s room. He puts the things on his bed and goes to his closet to look around for something to wear, but nothing will fit around his wings. He sighs and keeps his blanket around him. He looks back at Terra. “Ready?”

 

"Yeah let's go fine Roman." Sham takes his hand and they head down the hall. He goes to Roman’s door and quietly knocks.

 

"Come in."


	20. Welcome Home

Sham slowly opens the door and pokes his head in. “Do freak out.” Nico’s head shoots up from drawing, mouth hanging open. Sham steps in and lets Terra in, quietly closing the door.

 

Roman looks up. "Holy-" he pauses "Wow well look at you."

 

"He's the dragon prince." Terra smiles

 

Roman nods "I can see that." Sham smiles sheepishly. 

 

Nico stands and comes over. “Their beautiful!” She smiles and strokes them. Sham closes his eyes and purrs quietly. Nico pulls him and Terra into a hug.

 

Terra hugs her back. "Hey Mom... Sorry for calling you a" he clears his throat "you know..."

 

Nico giggles at Terra calling her mom and shakes her head. “It’s fine. I already forgave you.” She smiles.

 

Terra smiles and sighs in relief. Roman circle Sham. "New shirts?"

 

Sham nods. “Please.”

 

"What color and style?"

 

Roman looks at Terra. "Nice to see you in your preferred clothes." Terra giggles.

 

Sham thinks and snaps his fingers, summoning one from the Deceit outfit. “But with mint instead of yellow?” He looks up at Roman sheepishly. It’s not classy...” he pauses. “And T-shirts? Mint, yellow, and white?” He looks at Terra. “Any suggestions?”

 

Terra thinks "Hmm maybe later this will work for now."

 

Roman nods "Ok." he snaps his fingers and he is wearing a mint green t shirt. "The rest of what you asked for is in your room."

 

Sham smiles. “Curse you.” He smirks and covers his mouth, giggling like an idiot.

 

Nico chuckles. “I’m using that now.” She says.

 

Roman rolls his eyes "Your welcome, so are you actually staying, or did you just need new clothes?"

 

“Leaving. For a bit.” Sham looks at Terra then back at Roman and Nico. “Greed’s still around.” Nico raises a brow.

 

"How?"

 

"Turn into gold." Terra smiles

 

"That just raises more questions." Roman admits looking more confused.

 

Sham giggles. “I probably won’t write it later, unlike Dad.”

 

Nico smiles softly. “Is that when you got your wings?” Sham nods. Nico smiles more. “Like father, like son.”

 

Sham smiles then looks at Roman. “I’m not sorry for clearing your memory...”

 

Roman waves it off. "It's... Forgiven just don't do it again."

 

Sham nods. “Do the others know you’re back?” Nico asks.

 

"Nope" Terra looks down.

 

Nico nods and looks at Roman. “Should we go with them?”

 

"Sure, I want to see their faces when they see Sham." Nico giggles. 

 

Sham smiles and opens the door, stepping aside for the others to go first. “Where’s Nemo?”

 

"He's been recovering in Logan's room. He has a bad heart right now." Terra bites his lip. Nico takes Terra’s hand and gives it a squeeze. 

 

Sham nods. “You shouldn’t prepare him...” Roman nods he knocks on Logan's door. Sham stays out of sight with Terra.

 

Patton's voice calls out "Come in." 

 

Roman enters and makes sure they can't see the kids. "Hey..."

 

Patton smiles. "I know that look what is it?" 

 

"The kids are back." Nemo looks up with hope filled eyes. Patton covers his mouth. "And they want to see you, but I wanted to give you a heads up given… you know." Roman looks at the heart monitor. Nemo nods. “Are you ready?" Tears form in Patton eyes as he nods his head.

 

“Yes.” Nemo says, holding Patton tightly. Sham takes Terra’s hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze before coming around the corner and stepping into the room. He smiles softly at Nemo and Patton. Nemo looks at them before noticing Sham’s wings. He gasps and his jaw drops.

 

Patton jumps up and hugs them crying. Terra hugs him back. Patton kisses their heads. "I'm so happy your back."

 

Sham hugs him tightly. Nemo cries from the bed, hand covering his mouth. He pitifully makes grabby hands for them. Sham slips out of Patton’s arms and goes over to him, wrapping him in a hug. Nemo holds him close and wraps his wings around Sham. “I love you so much.”

 

Sham starts crying to and signs ‘I love you too Dad.’

 

Terra and Patton joins the hug. They call cry. "Love you so much kids." 

 

"Love you too Dad." Sham turns so he can slide his wings around everyone, under Nemo’s. Nemo smiles and kisses their heads. Terra gives them a squeeze before trying to squirm out. "Can't move." Sham and Nemo fold their wings back. Terra gets out of the hug. "Sorry..."

 

"It's ok kiddo we understand." Patton smiles

 

“Greed is still around.” Sham announces proudly.

 

Nemo looks between Terra and Sham. “What?

 

"He got turn to gold. After he threw me off a mountain." 

 

"WHAT!?" Patton screams.

 

"I'mokShamsaveme." Terra quickly threw out.

 

Roman laughs "Sham the hero." Sham smiles sheepishly. 

 

Nemo smiles at him. “I am so proud of you.” Sham’s eyes widen, and he hugs Nemo again, shoulders shaking. Nemo rubs his back.

 

"So, what does this mean? What's going to happen to Greed?"

 

"He's not dead just trap in gold so Evan says we have a win win." 

 

"Indeed, you do." Roman ruffles Sham's hair. "Way to go dragon prince." Sham cries against Nemo, still not over him saying he’s proud of him. Nemo holds Sham and rocks him. Nico smiles at them.

 

Terra hugs Roman. Roman massages his head. Patton gets up. "I am going to go make dinner. We are celebrating!" Patton runs out. Nemo chuckles. 

 

“I’ll help!” Nico shouts and runs after him. 

 

Sham takes a shaky breath and looks up at Nemo smiling down at him. He remembers something and blushes at everything else that comes up associated with that thing. “Umm... Dad?”

 

“Yes Sham?”

 

Sham looks down, his wings unconsciously curling around himself. “I- um...” he glances at Terra.

 

"You want me to tell him?"

 

Sham thinks then shakes his head. He looks back up at Nemo. “I’m gay...” Roman thinks about it and shrugs in acceptances.

 

Nemo tilts his head. “You’re... straight?”

 

Sham nods. Nemo smiles and gives him a squeeze. “Fine by me.”

 

Sham smiles and hugs him. “I um... also...” he glances at Roman then mind-speaks to Nemo. _‘Lokoi and I... we may have... um... done the thing.’_

 

Nemo raises a brow and looks down at Sham who’s holding tightly to Nemo’s shirt. _‘How’d that work if you’re straight? Also, who’s Lokoi?’_

 

_‘They’re Insanity. And it was before I figured out, I was straight.’  
_

 

_‘Oh. They?’  
_

 

_‘Non-binary.’  
_

 

Nemo nods and rubs his back. Sham shakes _. ‘Lue and Evan told me not to, but I did it anyways.’  
_

 

_‘Consent?’  
_

 

_‘From both of us.’  
_

 

Nemo sighs. _‘What’s done is done. It would have been better if you hadn’t... that makes things harder if you aren’t sure-‘  
_

 

_‘I broke up with them. They understood. I asked Lue to check on them.’_

 

Nemo nods and continues to rock him. _‘It’s okay. No one was hurt, and you learned.’_ Sham leans on him and closes his eyes. _‘I love you, Sham.’_

 

 _‘I love you too, Dad. I’m so, so, so sorry I scared you and ran away and burned your room and killed one of your snakes-‘_ Sham starts crying again. 

 

Nemo frowns slightly and holds Sham close. _‘Shh... again, what’s done is done, and we’ve learned. It’s okay now.’_

 

Roman takes Terra's hand. "Let's give them sometime time alone." Terra frowns and takes a deep breath.

 

"I'msorryIgaveyouaheartattack." Nemo looks up. He opens an arm for Terra to come closer.

 

Terra jumps up and curls into his arms. "I'm sorry that was really stupid and now you have heart problems and-"

 

“Shhh...” Nemo nuzzles him and kisses his head. “I forgive you.” He holds both of them.

 

"How are you so forgiving?"

 

“I see people for who they are, not what they’ve done.”

 

"So, who are we?"

 

“My sons.” Sham’s cries gain vigor.

 

Terra cries again. "I love you Dad sorry I've been an ass to you."

 

Nemo chuckles. “I forgive you. And I forgive you for anything else you’re going to apologize about. Both of you.”

 

Terra chuckles "You’re the best."

 

Nemo smiles softly. “I’m trying my best.” Terra looks at Sham.

 

“You’re failing miserably.” Sham mumbles and smiles.

 

Terra giggles through his tears. "Agreed." Nemo gives them one last squeeze before letting them go. Sham pulls away and wipes his tears, smiling. Terra does the same.

 

“Love the wings by the way. Remind me of someone.” Nemo smirks and Sham giggles.

 

"You should have seen him. Greed threw me and Sham jump off the mountain to catch me."

 

Nemo looks shocked between them. Sham smiles sheepishly. “When I forgot it again... It didn’t remind me of you and Dad... when you lost your wings.”

 

Nemo blinks and nods slowly in thought. “Yeah...”

 

"You never told me how you got your wings." Terra realizes.

 

Nemo smiles then frowns in thought. “Have you been reading my stories?” Sham looks sheepish. Nemo chuckles. “It’s fine... I told you that you could read them when you’re older. But next time please ask.”

 

Sham nods. “I won’t.”

 

Nemo looks at Terra. “I’ll give you the one when I got my wings once I’m allowed to move. I’m better at telling stories when writing than speaking.” He shrugs. 

 

Sham frowns. “The fire...”

 

“I kept them in a fire and waterproof safe.” Sham sighs and relaxes. “I hope Logan lets me walk soon...” Nemo mumbles.

 

Terra chuckles "He's playing doctor again?"

 

“Actually, we had a doctor v doctor show down.” Nemo smirks. “I won when it came to toxins.”

 

Sham shakes his head. “So, amusing.”

 

“Logan’s actually really knowledgeable about head trauma though. And wounds.” Nemo shrugs.

 

Terra giggles "How much longer until your room is healed?"

 

Nemo looks at Terra and thinks. “I’m not sure...”

 

"Makes sense given how maybe times Dad hits him."

 

Nemo bites his lip. Sham looks between them. “I can get the notebook for Terra if you want?” He offers. 

 

Nemo smiles and nods. “Sure.” Sham slides off the bed and races down to Nemo’s room. He runs into Virgil and George coming out of Virgil’s room. 

 

“Sham!?” Virgil exclaims and Sham skids to a halt. “What- how- when- wings!?” George gasps and squeals as he runs over and hugs him. Sham smiles and picks him up, hugging him tight.

 

"I miss you."

 

Sham rocks George and nuzzles him. He sets him down and kneels so he can sign. ‘I missed you too. I love you.’

 

George signs it back. "Are you a dragon!?" Sham smiles and nods. 

 

Virgil still stares, dumbfounded. “Wow. Like father, like son, I guess.” Sham rolls his eyes and displays his wings proudly.

 

George claps "fly, fly!"

 

Sham chuckles. “I can here. There is plenty of space. Probably not later.”

 

George nods "Is Tewra here too!?" He gasps "mean man turn him to gold." Sham’s eyes widen before he nods.

 

“He WHAT!?” Virgil screams. 

 

“Terra won’t tell you.” Sham pushes George and Virgil towards Logan’s door.

 

George sees Terra and jumps up hugging him. "TWERA!" 

 

"GEORGE!" Terra hugs him back. "So good to see you."

 

Virgil runs in and hugs Terra tightly before pulling away. “Okay. Someone please explains. Greed turned you to gold!?? Sham has WINGS!?”

 

"Yeah... So, Greed processed me then he turns me into gold and threw me off a mountain. Sham jump off and grab me. I think we're both going to die then Sham grows wings and we glide the rest of the way down." 

 

George claps "Sham save you."

 

Virgil looks at Nemo who’s just smiling proudly. Sham comes back with a yellow notebook and hands it to Terra. “Good job.” Virgil says and Sham looks surprised before smirking and taking a bow.

 

George giggles "LONG LIVE THE DWAGON PWINCE!" 

 

Terra smiles "LONG LIVE THE DRAGON PRINCE!"

 

“LONG LIVE THE DRAGON PRINCE!” Virgil and Nemo shout. Sham beams and stands.

 

Logan comes in to the room. "What is with all the yelling?" Logan sees Sham. "Holy wow." Sham turns to Logan and smiles. Logan looks around him. "Fascinating, may I?" He points at the wings. Sham giggles and nods. Logan stretches them out and pets them as he looks them over. Sham’s eyes close and he sways, sighing happily. Terra snickers Logan scratches the wings. Sham purrs and sinks to his knees before laying on the ground. Virgil smirks. Logan ignores it and continues his observation. He circles around his joints. "Amazing structure."

 

Sham rubs his scaled cheek on the carpet, purring loudly. Nemo chuckles. “Um. Logan?”

 

Logan looks up. "Yes?" Nemo smirks and points at Sham. Logan looks down. He blushes "Oh my apologies." He stands up. Sham hisses and sits up, throwing himself at Logan. Logan blushes harder. "V-Virgil a little help." Virgil chuckles and comes over, scratching Sham’s wings. Sham’s eyes flutter closed, and he leans back against Virgil.

 

George and Terra giggles. "Just like you Dad." Nemo blushes slightly.

 

Virgil lays Sham down and continues stroking his wings, eyes wide with wonder. “Wow this- this is actually really calming...”

 

"Ooo let me try." Terra strokes his other wing. Sham purrs consistently. 

 

Logan walks away from Sham. "Well in any case his wings are excellent for gliding." Nemo looks up. “What do you mean?”

 

"It's like he has a squirrel suit on. He can still fly but he glides a lot better than you can." Nemo tilts his head in confusion.

 

"What are you not getting?"

 

“Squirrel suit?” Logan pulls out his phone and shows him a picture.

 

“Oh.” Nemo looks back at Sham. “Yeah... he’ll probably be a lot stable than me... I have to flap constantly. He’s also probably going to be faster.” He chuckles. Terra scratches his joints.

 

Sham moans and rolls over, rubbing his cheek on the carpet, pawing at the air. Virgil chuckles. “He looks like someone gave him cat nip.”

 

“Dragon nip.” Sham mumbles.

 

Terra giggles "What are you doing?" Sham hums.

 

Terra scratches his cheek. "Having fun?" Sham nods tiredly.

 

Terra pulls away. "We should stop before he falls asleep.” Virgil pulls away as well. Sham whines. 

 

“Sham, you need to stop or you’re not gonna be able to walk to dinner.” Nemo smirks. Sham sighs and cocoons himself in his wings. 

 

Terra giggles "Come on you'll be fine."

 

“Mr. Pouty.” Virgil chuckles and pokes him. Sham lifts his wing and bleps him. Virgil smirks. “You’ll always be Baby Blep to me.” Sham rolls his eyes but smiles.

 

"So how do you feel?" Terra says a little mocking. Sham raises a testing brow.

 

"Like I'm guessing you’re really relax or something. I don't know I don't have a sensitive spot like the rest of you." Sham rolls his eyes again and curls up under his wings, giggling. 

 

“Wait- Logan can I _PLEASE_ go downstairs for dinner? Nico and Patton are cooking a celebration!” Nemo pouts.

 

"That depends are you going to pass out on the stairs again?" Logan crosses his arms. Sham shoots up and looks at Nemo with concern. 

 

“That was yesterday! And I didn’t pass out, I just fell!” Nemo crosses his arms. “And I was dehydrated, so HA!”

 

"That reminds me, drink your water." Logan hands him a bottle.

 

Terra looks in the corner. "Why do you have two boxes of water in your room?" Nemo opens it and drinks. George giggles and Sham stares at George before looking at Logan.

 

Virgil blushes hard. “No reason...”

 

Nemo pauses. “Yeah. Sure.” He keeps drinking.

 

Terra raises an eyebrow. "There for Nemo." Logan states.

 

“Ohhhh... most _certainly_.” Sham smirks.

 

"What? I feel like you all know something I don't." George opens his mouth. Sham raises a clenched fist.

 

George hand slaps again his mouth. George pouts but shrugs. Terra looks at Sham and sighs. "Fine I guess I don't need to know." He crosses his arms. Sham lets George go and gives him an apologetic look. 

 

“It’s for private time, let’s just say that.” Nemo sips the last of his bottle. Virgil tries to hide his blush.

 

Terra looks at Virgil. He looks at the bottles. "You have weird kinks." 

 

"Virgil has hose?" George asked.

 

Virgil chokes. “I- we-“ he hides his face. Sham laughs.

 

Logan picks up George. "Bye" and he's gone. Nemo laughs. 

 

“Yup. Bye.” Virgil sinks out. Nemo laughs more.

 

Terra laughs "Logan didn't answer your question."

 

Nemo raises a brow. “True...”

 

"So, doesn't that mean you can't come to dinner?"

 

Nemo shrugs. “Maybe Roman can help me down. I’m not weak, just... need supervision.” Sham shakes his head. Terra looks down feeling guilty.

 

“Hey, it’s all good.” Nemo offers him a smile.

 

"You can't go down the stairs by yourself! All because I got mad at you."

 

“Terra-“

 

"If I didn't push you to face your fears before you were ready or stop when Dad and Virgil we're begging me or-" Sham slaps his own hand on Terra’s mouth. Terra looks at him.

 

“Terra. That is in the past now. Don’t focus on it. Please.” Nemo says.

 

Terra looks down. He takes Sham's hand off. "I'm just really sorry and I don't know how to make it better."

 

“Stop punishing yourself for it.”

 

Terra looks up "but-"

 

“Terra.” Nemo looks him in the eyes. “I’ve forgiven you. Please forgive yourself.” Terra looks back down. “Please?” Nemo begs.

 

"I'll try" He picks at the rug.

 

Nemo nods and looks at Sham. “Can you go get Roman, please?” Sham nods and stands, going downstairs.

 

Roman is setting the table. "Hey Sham."

 

Sham smiles. “Can you help Nemo down?”

 

"Sure." Roman heads upstairs."Hey Nemo, ready?" Nemo nods and slides his legs off the bed and shuts the monitor off before pulling the wires off.

 

"Maybe you should stay in bed." Terra stands up.

 

Nemo looks at Terra concerned. “I’m fine. I promise.”

 

Terra hugs him. "I don't want to see you hurt." 

 

"Relax Terra Nemo has only fell on the stairs 3 times." Terra squeezes Nemo and whines.

 

Nemo raises a brow at Roman. “Very helpful, Roman.” Nemo rubs Terra’s back. “Though, two of them was me being rebellious and ignoring Logan... I’m okay now, I promise. And Roman is here.”

 

"Logan did give you permission, right?" Roman asks

 

“Kind... of? He kind of left before I got a straight answer.” Nemo says.

 

"Good enough for me. Terra let go." Terra whines.

 

“Shh... you can hold my hand on the way down, okay?” Nemo rubs his back.

 

Terra nods and let's go and grabs his hand. "Try not to fall on me."

 

“I won’t.” Nemo smirks and stands, putting a hand on Roman’s shoulder to steady himself. He takes a breath and tests his legs, taking a step forward. He nods. “Yeah. I’m okay.” Roman nods and they all head downstairs. Sham is helping Nico set the table. Nemo smiles. “Smells amazing!”

 

Patton smiles "I made Terra's and Sham's favorite."  

 

"Shrimp and spaghetti!" Terra sits at the table. Roman chuckles and helps No the rest of the way.

 

Nemo sits down and chuckles. “Copycats.” Sham bleps him and giggles.

 

"Hey! What's good, is good." Terra smiles 

 

Roman chuckles "They're your son's."

 

Nemo smiles. Nico comes out and sets the food down. “Where’s Logil and George?” She asks.

 

Terra laughs Patton sits down. "What's so funny?"

 

Sham snickers. “As Terra didn’t say, they ‘have weird kinks.’”

 

Nemo covers his mouth and chuckles.“Oh, I’m sure they do.” Nico says in almost a competitive way and goes to get drinks.

 

"Terra no kink shaming." Patton pouts. 

 

"Sorry Dad..."

 

"So Sham how are things with Insanity?"

 

Sham’s turns and looks at Patton, pale. “How’d you-“

 

“George.” Nemo says. 

 

Sham thinks it over and nods slowly. “That’s... why you weren’t surprised?”

 

Nemo nods and gives him a warm smile. Sham looks down. “Their name isn’t Lokoi... and... we are still together.”

 

"Aww I'm sorry kiddo." Patton rubs his back.

 

Sham shrugs awkwardly. Nemo watches him. Sham looks up and meets Nemo’s eyes. Nemo nods encouragingly. “I don’t want to wait till everyone’s here.” 

 

“Okay.” Nemo smiles. Logan, Virgil and George come down the stairs.

 

Nico sits down and smiles at them. “Hello!” She beams.

 

"Hello Nico." Logan helps George into his chair and sits down.

 

"Ok Sham we're all here." Patton smiles at him. Virgil sits as well. Nemo nods at Sham.

 

Sham takes a breath to calm himself and plays with the hem of his shirt. “I... don’t have something to say...” Nico looks at him and smiles. Sham looks up at all of them then looks down. “I’m gay...”

 

"That is ok and kinda funny." Patton smirks.

 

"How is it funny?" Terra looks at him.

 

"Usually people don't come out as straight. I think it's ironic." Patton shrugs Nico nods in agreement and smiles. Sham looks up and hesitantly smiles back.

 

"But in all seriousness, it's ok to be straight though that does not give any options in partners." Patton admits.

 

"I honestly don't see what you were worry about. You really think we would be upset over something like your sexuality? We're all different and we all love you the same.” Logan shrugs

 

Sham shrugs. “Terrible.” Virgil smiles.

 

"In other news Nico is off her period." Roman smirks.

 

"That was something I didn't need to know." Terra chuckles and shakes his head.

 

Nico snorts. “Yayyyyy...” she cheers dryly. Sham giggles.

 

"I'm just saying that pain is over." 

 

"Until next month." Terra mumbles.

 

“Why? What’s next month?” Nico asks scared.

 

Logan clears his throat. "Girls have a period once a month."

 

Nico groans and covers her face. “Why body? Why?” Nemo chuckles.

 

"Girls suffer, the world spins." Terra shrugs

 

"What is actually happening is that your body-" 

 

"Logan not at the table." Patton eyes flicker to George who is staring at Logan. Sham snickers. 

 

“Yeah. Maybe later. Hey, is it normal to randomly want to punch a wall towards the end of it?” Nico asks. 

 

“Umm... maybe?” Virgil says and shrugs. “Hormones are weird.”

 

“I’ve wanted to punch a wall all day...” Nico mumbles and eats.

 

"Please don't punch the wall. Or me for that matter." Roman begs

 

“Can’t guarantee that.” Nico shrugs. Roman groans Sham looks down, remembering what Greed said about revenge against Nico. Nico giggles.

 

Terra looks at Patton. "Hey Dad, how did Nemo get his wings?"

 

Patton smiles "Why you ask?"

 

"A bell rang." Roman snickers

 

"What?" Sham asks.

 

Nemo blushes. "No. And only Patton's allowed to call me that!" Roman laughs Patton giggles.

 

"Jumping off a cliff saving Patton." Virgil says.

 

Nemo looks at him, making offended bird noises. "SPOILER WARNING! THANKS VIRGIL!"

 

Virgil gives him finger guns. "You're not welcome."

 

Roman laughs harder. "Wait what!? What happened?" Terra asks

 

Patton calms down. "Ok so what happened was that back when Nemo was still somewhat attached to Deceit, I was captured by him and brain washed to loving him. Nemo came to rescue me. There was a fight and it ended with the three of us all getting push off the cliff. Nemo grab me and I guess he made the decision that he wasn't going to be Deceit anymore and he grew wings and lost his scales." 

 

"Wow that was boss of Nemo." Terra looks at Nemo.

 

Nemo blushes and smiles sheepishly, looking down and picking at his food. "It wasn't that awesome... I mean you left out the part where Deceit totally had me..." he sighs.

 

"But you let him. You laid around and didn't grow." Sham points out. "You all abandoned each other against an ally which you completely understood."

 

"Yeah... I guess you're right." Nemo smiles at Sham.

 

"And you mister got your wings saving Terra. How was that from your perspective?" Patton asks Curious in his answer.

 

"Wait. How's he knows what happened?" Virgil asks.

 

"He read the story I wrote." Nemo answers. "Which Terra was GOING TO READ BEFORE YOU SPOILED IT!" he mock glares at Virgil. Virgil rolls his eyes and hisses at Nemo who hisses back.

 

"You're a bird. And a fish. I'm pretty sure neither hiss." Nico says with a smirk. Sham giggles at them and looks at Patton. He opens his mouth then decides it would be easier to type. He pulls out his phone and gets started.

 

They wait patiently. "This is exciting this literally hand an hour ago so it's really fresh right now but also fuzzy up till I was falling. Very scary wake up call."

 

Sham nods in agreement and finishes typing. He hands his phone to Patton. "Read to yourself."

 

"Ok kiddo: Weird. I felt something shift in my back then it was pressing against my jacket. We were in Greed's domain, it was a snowy mountain, so it was really cold. Greed had turned Terra into a gold statue and was standing near the cliff, Evan, Lue, and I facing him. Lue asked what he wanted, and Greed said revenge. He was about to push Terra off, so I tried to enter his mind, but he blocked me and pushed Terra off. I jumped after him while Lue and Evan were screaming. I caught up to him and held him as we fell. I pleaded in my mind for us to not die, saying how much I loved him and then that's when it happened. I had to snap my jacket away, so I was freezing, but the wings just kind of started doing their own thing and we glided the rest of the way down. After a while Lue and Evan caught up and said Greed had turned to gold, though I forgot to ask how."

 

"Wow." Virgil says, staring at Sham.

 

"Wow indeed. Truly there is none worthier of the title Dragon Prince than he." Nico says grandly.

 

Patton hands him his phone. "I am so proud of you." 

 

"My hero." Terra hugs him. Nemo smiles at him. Sham shrinks under all of them looking at him and hugs Terra back, closing his eyes and smiling. George giggles and claps.

 

Logan thinks "Wait, back up, how did Terra come back to normal? And revenge for what?"

 

Terra shrugs "I don't know."

 

"Of course, Logan wants specifics." Nico rolls her eyes and chuckles.

 

"He turned to gold after Greed pushed him. And..." Sham looks at Nico nervously.

 

Nico watches him before it dawns on her and she looks at Terra. "He wanted revenge on me..." Sham nods sadly.

 

"It's not your fault." Terra assures. Nico sighs.

 

"Well he's gone so he can't hurt anyone anymore." Roman rubs her back.

 

Nemo nods. "Was everyone okay?"

 

Sham nods. "Lue and Evan are totally not like Romico."

 

"Excuse me?" Roman looks at him. Terra laughs Sham giggles. Virgil tenses slightly and barely glances at Roman and Nico. Nico raises a brow.

 

"They totally don't give each other goo goo eyes and are very quiet... Though I'm sure the last one was completely their fault..." Sham blushes.

 

"We do not give each other goo goo eyes!" Nico crosses her arms. Nemo laughs.

 

"We're not _that_ loud." Roman crosses his arms.

 

Logan raise an eyebrow. "Really? Are you serious?”

 

Virgil looks at Sham. "Wait- what do you mean your fault?" 

 

Sham blushes harder. "Something exciting..." he mumbles.

 

"Sham told me, and it's not what you’re thinking." Nemo assures Virgil who raises a brow.

 

"How do you know what I was thinking?"

 

"No. Lokoi." Virgil looks surprised and looks at Sham. "Do continue." Sham looks down, blushing hard. "I definitely wanted to tell everyone..."

 

"They were really loud, and it went on forev-" 

 

"NEW TOPIC!" Patton yells.

 

Virgil has been covering George's ears. Sham sighs. "Well. I didn't have a beer." Nemo chokes on a noodle.

 

Patton snaps to Sham. "Who gave you beer?"

 

"And you didn't share!" Terra crosses his arms.

 

Sham looks at Terra. "You wanted some?"

 

"Ye-" 

 

"NO! Your too young for beer." Patton says quickly. 

 

"I'm always too young." Terra pouts.

 

"Sham." Nemo says.

 

Sham looks at him and see's both Nemo and Patton with dad looks on. "Sloth. I knew what it was. Didn't look it up and find it was third favorite drink. Split it with Lokoi. It tasted wonderful." he grimaces in disgust.

 

Patton sighs "No beer, it's not good on your brains." He looks at them. "Not to mention it clouds judgment and makes you more willing to do things you wouldn't normally do." Sham looks down.

 

Patton rubs his shoulder. "Just don't do it again." Sham nods.

 

Nico looks up. "Oh, also. Since I'm finished, can I change to male now?"

 

Nemo looks at her. "We could have just changed pronouns too."

 

"Oh. True." Nico shrugs and snaps her fingers, changing to her male form. He sighs happily and runs a hand through his hair.

 

Roman kisses his head. "Hello my prince."

 

Nico blushes. "No. You're _my_ prince." he giggles.

 

"Goo goo eyes." Terra smirks Virgil smiles and shakes his head.

 

"ARE NOT!" Nico makes offended princely noises. Sham snickers.

 

"ARE TOO! Terra sticks out his tongue. Roman rolls his eyes. Nico dramatically recoils. Nemo laughs.

 

Roman holds him. "See what you did!?"

 

"Nothing Nico is just being Nico." He smiles. "I've missed you."

 

Nico sits up and smiles at him. "I missed you too. ALSO!" he leaps up and sinks out.

 

Terra blinks. "Ok..."

 

"Did you miss me?" Roman asked 

 

"Nope." Roman gasps

 

Sham laughs. "I didn't." he smiles at him.

 

"Thank you Sham." Roman glares at Terra who rolls his eyes. Nico rises back up with two flower crowns, pink Begonias for Terra and mint hydrangeas for Sham. He places them on their heads and smiles.

 

Terra smiles "Thanks Nico I love it." Nico beams and snaps his fingers and a daisy flower crown appears in his hands. He puts it on George's head.

 

Sham smiles and signs 'Thank you. Very beautiful.'

 

George giggles and puts it on his head. "Thank you."

 

Nico smiles. "You're very welcome! It was fun making them!" he sits down.

 

Nemo nods in approval. "How'd you get the hydrangeas to stay green?"

 

"Carefully measuring the acidity and alkalinity of the soil." Nico answers and eats.

 

Virgil smiles at George. "Be gentle with it."

 

George nods. Logan smiles "Nice to see my book is getting its use."

 

Nico beams. "I've learned so much! Like how not only how much light the plant needs to get but also at what time of day! And-" he starts going off on a ramble while Virgil shakes his head.

 

Roman looks at him and smiles. "I love it when you get into a tangent." 

 

Terra coughs "Goo goo eyes." Nico pauses mid sentence and looks at Roman. He smiles and picks up a noodle, holding it up for Roman to take. Roman chuckles and takes one end of it. Nico takes the other and smirks, sucking down until he meets Roman's lips in the middle and kisses him.

 

"KIDS!" Virgil hisses and keeps George distracted.

 

Terra covers his eyes. "You guys are gross."

 

Nico chuckles and pulls away. "Hey, you called us goo goo eyes."

 

"Because you are goo goo eyes." Terra whines. Nico giggles.

 

Nemo rolls his eyes. "Just make sure next time you clean up when you're done." he gives them a 'you know what I mean' look.

 

Roman blushes. Terra looks at them. "You guys are really gross."

 

"Terra stop shaming. It's ok that you don't like it but don't bring them down for it." Patton says in his dad voice.

 

Sham squirms in his seat. Virgil raises a brow at him. "Kink shaming is my kink." Sham quotes and smirks. Virgil groans.

 

Terra looks at him. "Ok I'm going to bed." Terra gets up. Nemo shakes his head and stands, putting his plate in the sink.

 

"WHATS A KINK!?" George screams in frustration.

 

Logan groans. "Someone do something he's 5."

 

Sham picks him up and rocks him. "It's when someone really doesn't like something a lot."

 

"A little too much." Roman mutters.

 

Nico glares at him and breathes on his neck. "Oh, you mean like this...?" he says loud enough so only Roman can hear him. Sham carries George upstairs.

 

Roman blushes Patton glares at them. "STOP IT!" Roman jumps. Nico flinches.

 

Nemo sighs. "Get a room. I mean it."

 

"What if we choose the kitchen?" Nico raises a testing brow.

 

"Then go to the flipping Imagination where you can have a whole CROWD stare at you if you wish!" Virgil says.

 

"It's Terra first day back after having a stressful day and the first thing you two do is make him uncomfortable." Tears form in his eyes. "I just got him back do make him leave again."

 

"You know he doesn't like PSA" Logan glares.

 

Nico's eyes widen and he opens it mouth before closing it again. "I'm sorry..." he finally says. Nemo rubs Patton's shoulder.

 

Patton takes a deep breath. "That isn't fair to him." He takes another breath "I just don't want to lose him." 

 

"You won't lose him, I promise we'll not do anything when he's around anymore. If he leaves it won't because of you." Roman looks down in shame.

 

"He's not going to leave again. Not if Sham's still here." Nemo assures and continues rubbing Patton's back.

 

"So, if we lose Sham... We lose Terra too." Patton leans on Nemo.

 

"Shh... We're not losing either of them. We haven't lost either of them." Nemo holds him.

 

"Nemo's right they just need time by themselves and look how that turn out."

 

"Terra almost died twice." 

 

"What!?" Patton snaps up.

 

"No... well yes but-" 

 

"WHAT!?"

 

Nemo winces. "Terra went to the subscape... We still don't know why..."

 

Patton covers his mouth and sobs. "Why did no one tell me?" Nico frowns with guilt and sinks out. Roman follows after him.

 

"You were resting when it happened, and it just never came up..." Virgil says quietly.

 

Patton nods "He was almost gone... twice and he..." Patton sobs.

 

"Shh. But he didn't. He's back. They both are. And their alive. Let's not focus on the what ifs, okay?" Nemo says and nuzzles him.

 

Patton nods Terra stands at the end of the stairs. "Dad?" He frowns. Patton looks at him and charges him into a hug.

 

"I love you, never forget that." Nemo gives them space.

 

"Why?" Patton asked broken.

 

"Doesn't matter..." Terra rubs his back.

 

"Yes it does." Patton squeezes him. Terra's breath catches he looks at Virgil. 'help'

 

Virgil stands and lays a hand on Patton's shoulder. "Pat. Let him breathe." Nemo takes a step closer, just in case.

 

Patton let's him go. "Sorry." 

 

Terra takes a step back and breath. "It's fine."

 

"What happened? Why would you?" Patton looks in his eyes. 

 

Terra frowns and looks away. "Nothing just don't worry about it."

 

Nemo frowns but doesn't push it. He takes Patton's hand. "Come on, love…”

 

"Terra you almost died forever. Something big had to happen for you to go with that. Please let me help you." 

 

Terra shakes his head. "You don't get it, I don't want your help. Nothing big happen just a stupid kid doing something stupid. So just drop it." Terra storms upstairs.

 

Nemo looks down and closes his eyes. Virgil frowns. "He's trying to protect someone..."  
  


"What?" Patton looks at him.

 

Virgil shrugs. "He's trying to protect someone. I don't know who."

 

Patton looks down. "Why doesn't he trust us? I wouldn't hurt them." Virgil coughs.

 

"Patton this person cause Terra to commit suicide you are going to hurt them." Logan walks over. Patton squeezes his eyes shut. Nemo gives them both a 'back off' look and picks Patton up, sinking out to Patton's room.

 

"Nemo! Dang it. He's not supposed to be straining himself." Virgil sighs.

 

Logan sighs "I'll check on him and make sure he doesn't have a heart attack. You can ask Terra if he wants to talk about it if not that's his choice." Logan heads upstairs.

  
Virgil nods and looks at the table. "I'll clean it up in a minute." he sinks out and rises up in front of Terra's door. He gently knocks. "Hey, it's Virgil."

 

"Come in."

 

Virgil opens the door and steps in. "Hey... You okay?"

 

Terra plays with his fidget cube. "Can you keep a secret?"

 

"Yeah, of course." Virgil closes the door and goes over. "With the exception of Sham and Nemo." He warns.

 

Terra sighs "Understandable. Ok so it's suffocating here. Everyone is scared of something. Of me... Either your scared I'm going to hurt you or that I'm going to leave you. Then I gave Nemo a heart attack and he was really scared of me. So, I ran, and I could breath. The others weren't scared of me and I had Sham. Then..."

 

"Then...?" Virgil encourages.

 

He takes a deep breath. "Evan try to get me to go home. He told me that Sham didn't need me. That he didn't love me, and I felt alone. I couldn't come back because it was suffocating but I didn't felt need with Sham. So, I went into the subscape to think and I thought for a long time. Next thing I know Sham is hugging me and took me back to my room. Roman throw fear bottles in so I'll heal faster and after a nap we went back. I punch Evan in the face."

 

Virgil listens carefully and snorts at the last statement. "So, you weren't trying to kill yourself?"

 

"Not really I forgot the subscape did that but at the end I didn't really care. Like I said I felt alone."

 

Virgil nods. "Yeah..."

 

"I don't want to tell Dad Because I don't want him to go after Evan and I'm telling you this because I want to feel that I'm not alone. I'm glad that I'm back home but at the same time Nemo has been keeping me up for days. In the dark side I was finally able to sleep."

 

Virgil nods. "I won't. And you're not alone. I'm sure Sham has already falsehooded the crap out of that." he smirks then sighs. "Yeah... I don't know... Maybe you can stay the nights there so you can sleep?"

 

"Or Nemo can face his fears." Terra crosses his arms.

 

Virgil sighs. "Do you know how many times he's tried?"

 

"No..."

 

"Every time Malice captured him? Every time Deceit reminded him of those memories? When he finally got Deceit out of his head? The nightmares after words? Having to go to the dark side and face both his captors to rescue Patton? Facing and getting killed by Malice to save your room? Forgiving _Deceit_?" Virgil asks as if it's plain as day.

 

Terra frowns "Oh..." He stares at the cube."Why can't he face this one?"

 

"What one?"

 

"Sham being Deceit. Him becoming Deceit."

 

"I don't know... I've thought about it too and it doesn't make sense that he was able to forgive Deceit, yet he fears Sham hurting us or himself hurting us again... Sham may act like a little shit at times, but he's not gonna do anything, that's just how he is. I guess when he acts like that it triggers some PTSD or something like that for Nemo." Virgil shrugs.

 

Terra nods "Does Dad abuse Logan?" He asks out of nowhere.

 

Virgil frowns. "He used to... When they were kids and it was just him, Logan, and Malice. Him and Malice were 'buddies' and used to beat Logan... One day Patton accidentally killed Logan and that's when he rejected Malice and made the dark side. Logan came back and forgave Patton and helped him get better. Why?"

 

"Logan has nightmares too. Not all the time it's kinda random from what I can tell but he Sometimes dream of Dad beating him. I figured maybe Dad was still hurting him." He stares at the cube.

 

Virgil nods slowly. "Occasionally Patton may slap him when he's out of control emotionally or mentally. It's more of a 'get away from me' kind of thing but given Patton's strength it still hurts I can tell... And... Logan's usually the only one it happens to..."

 

And he just forgives him? After everything he done? He still helps him and risk getting hurt again."

 

Virgil nods. "That's love. As long as the other person is actually trying, we will continue to forgive."

 

"It's not fair that he gets slap."

 

"No. It's not. But Patton apologizes when his mind clears. Usually..."

 

Terra sighs "Did you and Roman ever talk about your nightmares?"

 

"What?"

 

"You got nightmares about Roman or pride killing you."

 

"Oh. Yeah. That. Eh... Kind of? I mean... Our relationship's been better than ever. I trust him a lot more now and honestly, I don't remember the last time I had a nightmare about him. Or really, any nightmares. They're usually anxiety dreams about George wandering off and me not being able to find him for a half hour." he chuckles and shakes his head.

 

Terra nods "That's good."

 

Virgil nods and looks at Terra. "What about you?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Your nightmares? How have they been?"

 

"Oh, I have the pleasure of getting your nightmares. Did you know that Logan had a fear of Falling? Nemo has been trying to get him to go flying with him." Terra shakes his head and chuckles. "I get nightmares too, but it's mostly just be drowning in ink."

 

Virgil nods. "I guess Nemo should know that."

 

"Yeah... Anyway, it's fine I deal." Virgil bites his lip, but nods.

 

"It's part of the job I can't do anything about it."

 

"Yeah..."

 

"Thanks for talking to me."

 

Virgil nods. "Hug?"

 

"Sure." Virgil scoots closer and gives him a loose hug.

 

Terra gives him a squeeze before backing off. "I'm going to sleep getting turn into gold tires you out."

 

Virgil chuckles. "Alright. Sleep well." he stands and makes his way to the door. "Night, little bro."

 

"Night big bro." Terra curls up. Virgil heads out and closes the door.

 

Logan closes the door of Patton’s room. "So how did it go with Terra?"

 

"Good."

 

"In there?" he nods to Patton's door.

 

"Nemo isn't dying I gave him some meds and he felt asleep." He rubs the back of his head. "We will be fine I'll check up in the morning." Virgil nods and comes over, wrapping his arms around Logan and kissing his forehead. Logan holds him. "Well I'm guessing you can't tell me what Terra said."

 

"Not really."

 

"Ok then I won't push." Logan kisses his forehead.

 

Virgil smiles and nuzzles him. "I love you."

 

"I love you too. Come on let's go to sleep."

 

Virgil nods and lets Logan lead. "Oh! Shit- wait! I was gonna clean up downstairs."

 

"Ok I'll meet you in my room when you’re done." Virgil nods and heads downstairs.  
  
...  
  
Nico rises up in the garden in the Imagination. He kneels, hand over his mouth as he tries to take deep breaths to calm himself from crying. Roman sinks up behind him. "Love?"

 

Nico looks up. "Yes?" he keeps his voice even, though his eyes give him away.Roman raps his arms around him and holds him. Nico leans on him and closes his eyes.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"I didn't mean to upset them..."

 

"I know no one thinks you did it on purpose."

 

"I know. I just-" Nico bites his tongue.

 

"It's ok." Roman rubs his shoulder. Nico sighs and relaxes a bit. Roman rocks him. "We will apologize to Terra tomorrow. For now, let's calm down and rest."

 

Nico bites his lip. "But I want you..." he whispers.

 

Roman sighs "After getting scolded by the others I'm not in the mood."

 

"Yeah..." Nico holds him close and nuzzles him.

 

"Sleep maybe tomorrow."

 

Nico nods and closes his eyes. He smirks. "We sleeping in the garden?"

 

"That would be very hard on our backs." Roman picks him up. "My room or the castle?"

 

"Castle." Nico smiles and holds onto him. Roman sinks out.  
  
...  
  
Logan jolts wake. He takes a deep breath to calm himself. He sits up and takes off his tie handing it to Virgil who nuzzles it. Logan gets out of bed and heads downstairs. He makes a cup of tea. He turns around to Terra. He jumps. Terra frowns. "Sorry."

 

"You’re ok." He picks up his cup. "What are you doing up?"

 

"Did Dad hit you today?"

 

Logan frowns "No, why you ask?"

 

"You had a nightmare about him. I figured something happened."

 

Logan sighs "Patton pushed me into his dresser by accident, he apologized."

 

"Why does he keep hurting you?"

 

"He doesn't mean to, it just happens."

 

"But it's not fair to you." 

 

"It's fine."

 

"It's not! Dad shouldn't be pushing you around. Why did he do it?"

 

"We got into a heat argument while Nemo was a sleep. Like I said it was an accident."

 

"Still not fair that you’re his punching bag."

 

"I'm not his punching bag he just pushed me."

 

"But he hurt you." Terra argues.

 

Logan sighs and sips his tea. "It's not as bad as you make it. I'm fine." 

 

"You’re going to lose brain cells of he keeps hitting you."

 

"I'm fine and always be fine. Now I think I'm going back to bed. You should do the same." Logan heads upstairs. Terra shakes his head and heads up as well.


	21. Secret, Secret

Sham wakes to someone touching his wings. He looks down in his arms and sees George petting the leathery limbs with wonder. Sham closes his eyes and hums, nuzzling George's hair. _'My best friend. He'll always be. No matter how old I am, he'll always be my best friend. This is love. Love doesn't have to be romantic.'_

 

George giggles "Can you fly now?"

 

"I do know. I've had more than one experience."

 

George scratches the wing and giggles "Can you try?"

 

Sham purrs and his body keeps relaxing. "Hmm... Maybe?"

 

"Are you sleepy?" Sham barely nods, continuing to purr. George giggles. "Still a cat."

 

Sham lets out a sleepy hiss and smirks. He ruffles George's hair. "Monkey."

 

George makes a monkey sound. "Pappy wanted me to tell you breakfast is ready." he scratches the inside of his wing.

 

Sham shivers and his eyes slide closed. "How dreadful." he mumbles.

 

George giggles and stops. "Come on lets gooooo!"

 

"Yeeeessss!" Sham smirks and holds George close, wrapping his wings around him with a content sigh. George smiles and holds him. Sham nuzzles him happily. He pulls back a bit for space to sign 'I love you' and hugs him again.

 

"I love you too." Sham smiles and sits up with George, sliding off the bed and heading out of George's room. He walks downstairs.

 

Patton sets everyone’s plate. "Morning Sham." Patton smiles at him. 

 

Terra looks up. "Sup bro."

 

He sits George down and looks at Nemo. "Dad?"

 

Nemo looks up at him. "Yes, Sham?"

 

Sham bites his lip hesitantly. "Can I ask you something? In private?"He waves to Patton and Terra.

 

Nemo nods and stands up, following Sham upstairs. "What is it?"

 

Sham fidgets with the hem of his shirt. "I... Um..." he sighs. "It isn't about Deceit..."

 

Nemo nods slowly. "Okay?"

 

"Can I wear the outfit without scaring you?" Nemo blinks then sighs and leans against a wall in thought. "Would it help if the colors changed to mint?"

 

"Maybe..." Nemo sighs. "Nico's gonna say I'm acting like a horse, but you know what? I don't care. Can I see it first before you wear it?" Sham nods and leads Nemo into his room. He opens the closet and searches until he finds it. He comes out and sets it on the bed then steps back to give Nemo space.

 

Nemo slowly steps towards it, as if it's a snake ready to strike. He carefully unfolds it before holding it up. He waves it around himself, back tense. He touches every part of the fabric, making himself breathe evenly. Sham watches with a bit of concern. _'Maybe I shouldn't have asked... Terra said something about facing his fear too quickly.'_

 

Nemo lays the shirt on himself then pulls it off. He does it again. He puts it on his head, covering his sight before pulling it off again. He looks back at Sham and hands it to him, giving a hesitant nod. "Would it help if you were reminded it's still me? Like it's not just a sudden change?"

 

"You mean watch you put it on? I don't want to make you uncomfortable..."

 

"Wasn't I shirtless in the snow?" Sham smirks and slips his mint t-shirt off. He unbuttons the new shirt and slides it on before buttoning it up. He looks up at Nemo and gives him a reassuring smile. "I'm no longer me."

 

Nemo breathes and nods. "Can I hug you?" Sham asks.

 

"Y-yeah." Sham goes over and hugs him loosely in case he wants to get out. He feels Nemo start petting his wings and he purrs and nuzzles him. Nemo smiles and holds him close, closing his eyes. "I love you."

 

Sham does his best to sign 'I love you too Dad' one handed.

 

Nemo chuckles. "Just help me... Don't like... Jump out or stuff like that. I'm sorry I'm like this..."

 

Sham shakes his head. _'You're doing your best. That's what matters.'_ he takes Nemo's hand and smiles at him who smiles back.

 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Nemo smirks. Sham tilts his head. Nemo goes to the closet and pulls out a silk black cloak. He wraps it around Sham's shoulders and clasps it with a smile, ruffling Sham's curls. "I always liked this. It's rebellious and add a dramatic flair." he winks and Sham laughs.

 

"Shall we head to breakfast?" Nemo nods and they walk downstairs, side by side. Patton looks up. He looks at Sham then Nemo with concern. The others seem to have a similar reaction. Nemo gives them a thumbs up and sits down. Sham tries to sit as well, but his wings get caught on the back of the chair. Nemo chuckles and helps him out.

 

"How was sleeping with wings?" Terra smirks at him.

 

"Simple. I could roll around and not lay on my side." 

 

Nemo smiles and shakes his head. "I'll help you." Sham beams at him.

 

"Just curious... Why do you like that outfit so much?" Virgil asks gently.

 

Sham smirks at him and takes on a dramatic tone and appearance. "Oh, dear Virgil... Have you forgotten? Classy is my middle name..." Nemo snorts and covers his mouth is a laughing fit.

 

Virgil rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say, Baby Blep." he smirks.

 

Terra snickers "Yeah right." 

 

"No really! It's on my birth certificate! You can look it up- f-for proof." Sham fidgets with invisible gloves.

 

"Yeah, well... Maybe in opposite town." Virgil smirks. Sham fake laughs. Nemo is dying of laughter.

 

Patton smiles "I was thinking we could have a family day. Now that the family is whole again." 

 

"You don't have to make a big deal about this Dad." Terra waves him off. 

 

"Come on kiddo it will be fun." 

 

 _'Fun for you or for me?'_ Terra thinks.

 

Sham glances at Terra before looking at Patton. "What kind of family day?"

 

"Movies, games, or anything you guys want to do. I'm just happy that your back." Terra nods and eats his food. 

 

Sham thinks. "Flying? Wait-" he looks around the table and frowns. "Where's Romico?"

 

"I don't know. They left last night after dinner and haven't been back." Virgil shrugs.

 

"Did I upset them?" Terra ask

 

"NO!" Terra jumps Patton clears his throat. "It wasn't your fault." Logan rolls his eyes but says nothing.

 

Sham frowns slightly and looks at George. "Where are they?"

 

George thinks "Flowers left to go cry in the garden. Mawgic man join him." 

 

Nemo looks down then stands. "Are they still there?"

 

George thinks "Castle." 

 

Nemo nods and sinks out. He rises up in a hall in the castle and realizes he doesn't know his way around. "Shit. ROMAN! NICO!" he approaches some castle guards. "Would you know where Roman and Nico are?" The guards look at him then draw their swords.Nemo's eyed widen and he stumbles back. "Hey! I'm a friend of theirs!"

 

"Intruder!" they charge.

 

Nemo stumbles a moment before he takes off running. He leaps into the air and starts flying down the halls."ROPES!" 

 

He sees ropes come at him from the corner of his vision and dives hard right to avoid them. He flaps to regain his position. "ROMAAAAN! NICOOO! HEL-" A rope catches his ankle and he screams, trying to flap away. Another catches his wing and yanks him to the ground. He falls and lays there a moment in a daze.He feels his wings being tied down. He looks around, vision blurring. It's uncomfortable to breathe.

 

Roman comes out of his room he sees Nemo with the guards. "HEY, STOP!" He runs over to them. "Stop what are you doing?"

 

The guards look up. "This intruder was looking for you. We try to take him into custody, and he ran."

 

"Flew." corrects another.

 

"Shut up."

 

"He's not an intruder! He's our friend!" Nico comes out of the room as well and goes over to Nemo, gently checking him for injuries. "Let him go!" The guards look at each other before untying Nemo.

 

"Not only is he our friend but that is prince Nemo of the Kingdom of Truth! I should have you hang for this disrespect." 

 

The leader guard tenses. "My apologizes, you're majesty. I was uninformed."

 

Nemo still lays how he was once the ropes have been removed. Nico pets him. "You okay?" Nemo gives a small nod.

 

Roman huffs "Go back to your post and don't let this happen again." The guards nod and disperse.

 

Roman helps him up. "I am so sorry about that. How's your heart?"

 

Nemo whimpers and leans on him. "Umm... Right now, I'm worried about my wing..." he looks back right wing as it hangs limply.

 

Nico frowns and examines it. Nemo yelps and Nico pulls away. "I think it got dislocated..."

 

Roman sighs "You have the worst luck my friend. Come on let’s get you home."

 

Nemo chuckles. "This is what I get for not visiting often..." Nico supports him on his other side, and they sink out to Roman's room. "I really don't want Patton to see this..." Nemo mumbles.

 

"I'll get Logan you just help him get comfortable." Roman heads downstairs. 

 

"Hey Roman." Patton smiles "Where's Nico and Nemo?"

 

"In my room." Roman walks up to Logan and whispers in his ear. "We need your help, Nemo's wing got dislocated." 

 

Logan looks at him and groans. He stands up. "Alright." 

 

Patton frowns "What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing" Roman grabs Logan shoulder and sinks out. George tilts his head then gasps. Sham's eyes widen. He stands and sinks out.

 

Patton and Terra looks at George. "What's wrong?" They both ask. 

 

"Memeo wing is hurt." 

 

"What? How?" Virgil asks.

 

"Rope-" Patton jumps up and sinks out. "Guawds were chasing him." 

 

Virgil frowns. "Why?”

 

"He was an intwuder." 

 

"The guards must have thought he was a treat to Roman and Nico when he went to Roman's castle. They might have tied him up." Terra stands up.

 

Virgil nods. "Well... Everyone's up there so we might as well go-" They hear a scream.

 

Terra jumps and races up. He swings the door open. "What happened?" Logan is standing above Nemo with his hands on Nemo's wing. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

 

Nico goes over to him. "Shh. It's okay. It's dislocated, Logan's trying to put it back in place." Nemo pants and whines, burying his face into the carpet.

 

"Ok my apologizes I'll try again." He pushes it into place. Nemo screams again and cries, shuddering.

 

Patton yells at Roman with tears in his eyes. "How could you let this happen!?"

 

"I don't control the actions of the NPCs." Roman defends.

 

"Pa-pat-" Nemo tries through hard breaths. Sham stands beside Roman before stepping between him and Patton, Roman behind him. He looks down at Patton.

 

Logan grabs the wing brace. "Patton walk."

 

"No-"

 

"NOW!" Logan orders. Nemo flinches Nico steps aside from the door so Patton can pass. Patton takes a deep breath and leaves. Sham nods and looks down at Nemo. Nemo looks up tiredly and gives a peace sign, closing his eyes and trying to slow his breathing.

 

Logan sighs "You’re ok now." Logan massages his head.

 

Nemo leans into his hand. “Thanks...”

 

"No problem you need to rest now."

 

Nemo nods. “Hungry...”

 

"I'll bring your food up." Roman heads downstairs.

 

Nemo looks up at Nico. “Not his fault...”

 

“I know.”

 

Virgil looks up as Roman comes down. “Hey... you okay?”

 

"My guard dislocated Nemo's shoulder so now Patton's mad at me because of course I can control all my people all the time." Roman says sarcastically.

 

Virgil sighs and rocks George. “Yeah, I know...”

 

"I'm sorry I really am I set the story straight with them but..." Roman picks up Nemo's plate.

 

“I know. And it’s not your fault.” Virgil says.

 

Roman sighs "Thanks Virgil." He smiles then heads upstairs.

 

Nico waits by the door and opens it for him so he can enter. Sham is kneeling by Nemo, petting his hair. Nemo looks up. “Hey. Please don’t feel bad. It’s the same as if a current swept someone out to sea in my domain. I can’t control that even though it’s my domain.”He chuckles. “And. It’s not like I’ve never dislocated it myself from flying into a tree.”

 

“You- WHAT?” Nico stares at him. 

 

“I’m getting the feeling flying isn’t all fun and games?” Sham raises a brow.

 

Roman smirks "Ok eat ya food, ya bird brain." Roman puts the plate down.

 

Nemo chuckles and takes it. “Thanks. Also, Logan’s the bird brain, not me.”

 

Logan rolls his eyes. "Don't annoy your doctor." Roman chuckles Nemo snickers. Terra massages Nemo head. Nemo sighs contently and leans into it. Sham giggles. 

 

“Hey. You’re gonna do the same when you dislocate your wing.” Nemo grumbles. 

 

“When?” Nico questions. 

 

Sham rolls his eyes. “That’s totally going to happen.”

 

"Sure, it won't." Roman chuckles. 

 

"Well if you do then let me know." Logan stands up.

 

"Where are you going?" Terra ask.

 

"I'm going to check on Patton." 

 

Terra frowns "Don't."

 

Logan sighs "I will be fine." He assures.

 

“Logan.” Nemo says with worry.

 

"Yes Nemo?"

 

“Please. It’s too soon.”

 

Logan sighs "Fine if you insist, I'll wait."

 

"Or don't do it at all." Terra mumbles.

 

“Thank you.” Nemo says and looks at Roman and Nico. “Did you guys get your plates?”

 

"Nope, we should eat." Roman looks at Nico. Nico nods Roman starts to head out he stops. "Oh, and Terra sorry about last night."

 

“Yeah...” Nico looks down

 

Terra looks at them. "Your fine I don't care." Nico looks unsure.

 

Roman sighs "You do care, and we shouldn't have made you comfortable."

 

"This is your house you can do what you want. I am fine." Terra continues to massage Nemo.

 

“No. This is your house too.” Nico says.

 

Terra sighs "Ok whatever thanks." Nico frowns and looks at Roman. Roman sighs and takes Nico's hand and walks out. Terra Huff's. Sham heads out as well. 

 

Nemo looks up at him. “What is it?”

 

"Nothing you should rest."

 

“Terra...”

 

"I'm not special, ok? I don't need special treatment. I can just get over it."

 

“Terra. You are special. We all are. And besides they shouldn’t be doing that around George.”

 

"Yeah but George didn't make Nico cry."

 

“You didn’t either. It was Patton...”

 

"Dad's a jerk."

 

Nemo winces. “A bit harsh...”

 

"He hurts Logan and-" 

 

"Terra don't." Logan interrupts.

 

Nemo looks over at Logan then back at Tera. “And what?”

 

"He hurts Logan and he just let's him like it's ok when it's not. Did he even apologize for last night." Terra asks Logan.

 

“Last night? What happened last night?” Nemo looks at Logan with concern.

 

"Nothing" 

 

"Liar!" 

 

"Terra drop it."

 

“Logan.” Nemo looks him in the eyes. “I’m finding out either way so you might as well tell me.”

 

Logan sighs "After you fell asleep from the med. I talk to Patton about how he treated Nico and Roman. He ended up pushing me into the dresser. I'm fine." Nemo stands up and goes over to him."I'm fine Nemo it's not a problem."

 

"You had a Nightmare."

 

"Terra shut up!"

 

“Logan. Terra’s right. It’s not fine. Let me see your back.” Logan sighs and turns around. Nemo gently runs his hand over Logan’s back, watching his face for any sign of pain. Logan has a bump on the back of his head. Logan doesn't show a reaction to Nemo touching his back.

 

Nemo frowns and runs his thumb over it gently. “Logan, this can’t keep happening. I need to know when you’re hurt.” He pulls his hand away.

 

Logan rubs his head. "Did you really need to touch it?"

 

“How else was I supposed to find it if you wouldn’t tell me?”

 

Logan huff's "It's not your concern."

 

"Why do you let him?" 

 

"I don't let him."

 

"You keep putting yourself near him when he's angry."

 

"Because I'm the only one who can handle him."

 

"You’re the only one who will take it in silence!"

 

“Enough. Both of you.” Nemo says.

 

They both cross their arms. "Don't Tell Virgil." Logan begs

 

Nemo sighs. “Logan. This is not going to continue. You can’t keep trying to help him when he’s upset. You’re not helping, all you’re doing is getting yourself hurt.”

 

"Fine."

 

“Logan...” Nemo says in a warning tone and raises a brow at him.

 

"What do you want from me?" He says annoyed.

 

“I want you to keep a promise. No more.”

 

"Fine I promise but don't tell Virgil."

 

“You know I can’t promise that. He’s smart. He’ll figure it out eventually.”

 

Logan sighs "Yeah."

 

Nemo rubs his shoulder. “Do you need anything?”

 

"I'm fine." 

 

"Are you really fine or are you good at ignoring pain?" Terra glares.

 

“Not ignoring. Hiding. I’ll get pain killers.” Nemo starts towards the door.

 

"I have pain killers in my room." Logan heads to the door.

 

“Okay. Let’s go then.” Nemo goes back and grabs his plate off the ground before going out the door.

 

They head to Logan's room. We're Patton is sitting on his bed. "Oh, right I forgot Patton goes to my room for his walk."

 

Patton looks up to Nemo. "Nemo are you ok? How's your wing?"

 

“I’m fine.” Nemo sighs. “Patton, we need to talk.”

 

Logan sighs and goes to his medicine cabinet. Patton ignores him. "Sure, what's wrong?"

 

Nemo opens his mouth then bites his tongue, trying to choose his words carefully, but he can’t help it. He shakes his head. “How is it fair of you to scream at Roman for something that was out of his control hurting me when you just shoved Logan into a dresser last night!?”

 

Patton turns to Logan "You said you wouldn't tell anyone."

 

"Terra ratted you out." He swallows some pills.

 

“You TOLD him to not tell anyone!?” Nemo looks shocked. “YOU told him to not tell anyone he’s hurt!? You told him to stuff down his pain!? FOR WHAT!?” He unconsciously steps closer to Logan.

 

"He said it was fine and to not worry about it. So, I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

 

“YOU KNOW LOGAN! YOU KNOW HE LIES ABOUT BEING FINE!” Nemo covers his mouth and starts pacing.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to shove him." 

 

"Nemo just drop it."

 

“NO!” Nemo spins around and faces both of them. “Sorry doesn’t do anything if nothing changes! What if one day you shove him hard enough to knock him out!? Whether or not you like it, you’re a lot stronger than us and you need to learn to control that strength! Go to the relaxing room! Summon a punching bag if you want! But not. Logan. Please!” He begs.

 

Patton takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry he said I could." Nemo looks at Logan, wide eyed Logan sighs "I didn't want him hurting anyone else so yes I became his punching bag, happy?"

 

“Not really. No. No, you shouldn’t have agreed to that. There are healthier and safer ways to help him.”

 

Logan sighs "I know but this has been the method for years it doesn't bother me anymore." Patton bites his lip.

 

“What...?” Nemo stares at Logan.

 

"Patton has beaten me since we were kids. I don't care that he hurts me anymore. I'm used to it. A slap here and bruise there I don't care. Why do you think my room is always full of pain killers?"

 

“You told us it stopped...”

 

"Patton doesn't take joy in it anymore. That is what stop." Logan sits on his bed. Patton silently cries in the background.

 

“Then why does it still happen? And besides which- LOGAN YOU IDIOT YOU’RE GOING TO OVERDOSE ON PAIN KILLERS!”

 

"I will not! I take a healthy dose of pills."

 

“TAKING THEM CONSTANTLY WILL KILL YOUR LIVER AND KIDNEYS!”

 

"I don't take them constantly I know what an overdose will do."

 

Nemo sighs. “Why haven’t you tried a better way!?” He looks between both of them.

 

They both shrugged. Patton wipes at his eyes. "He told me not to worry about it. I'm sorry."

 

“Logan, stop lying to yourself. Just because you don’t feel it doesn’t mean you’re hurt.”

 

"I already told you I would stop just please don't tell Virgil." Logan begs "I don't want him getting into another fight with Patton."

 

“Too late.” They look and see Virgil standing in the doorway. “Look, I’m not gonna start a fight, but I’m pretty upset with both of you right now.”

 

"Virgil-"

 

Virgil raises a hand. “Don’t. Don’t even start. Patton, get out of Logan’s room.” Patton nods and sinks out without a word.

 

Virgil steps in and goes over to Logan. “Where and how?”

 

"More specific?"

 

“Back of his head. Shoved into a dresser.” Nemo replies.

 

“Ice?” 

 

“Too late for that.” Nemo says.

 

"I'm-"

 

“No, you’re not! Stop it!” Virgil cups his face and looks into his eyes. “Just please! Stop letting yourself get hurt!”

 

Logan sighs "Fine I already told Nemo I would stop." Virgil looks at Nemo who nods. Virgil hugs Logan tightly. Logan hugs him back.

 

Virgil trembles slightly. “Please...” He whispers, grabbing Logan’s tie.

 

"How many times do I have to say I'll stop?" Virgil buries his face into him. 

 

“I’m assuming Terra told everyone?” Nemo asks and Virgil nods.

 

"Figures…"

 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Virgil asks.

 

"It doesn't matter."

 

“YES, IT DOES! IT AFFECTS YOUR MENTAL HEALTH!”

 

“Virgil...” Nemo places a hand on Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil takes a deep breath.

 

"My mental health is fine. Patton is upset though."

 

“Good.” Nemo sighs and stands.

 

"Virgil-"

 

“No.”

 

Logan sighs "Nemo can you check on Patton?"

 

“Yeah.” Nemo heads out the door and checks Patton’s room. Patton sits on his bed crying. Nemo closes the door and goes over to him.

 

"I'm sorry I really am. He keeps assures he was fine. Why did I listen to him?"

 

“I know.” Nemo sits on the edge of the bed. “And I don’t know.” He sighs. Patton curls into his lap.

 

Nemo pets his hair. “Why does it still happen?” He asks gently.

 

"I get angry and upset and he's just there to take it." Nemo sighs. "I'm a hypocrite." Nemo stays silent and continues petting him. "Why does he let me do it? If I'm actually hurting him why does he let me do it?"

 

“I don’t know... I would like to though.”

 

"...How upset is Virgil?"

 

“Upset. He’s not gonna come after you though, but he really doesn’t want to see you around him or Logan.”

 

Patton nods "I get it." Nemo nuzzles him.

 

"I'll try your way using the relaxing room but sometimes I move faster than I think or I'm loopy."

 

“Yeah. I know.”

 

"I would apologize but he doesn't care, or does he? I don't know anymore." Patton holds onto him. Nemo rocks him.

 

"What about Terra? He probably doesn't like me right now."

 

“I don’t know. Virgil said he told everyone...” Patton curls in more. Nemo holds him protectively, wrapping his wings around him.

 

"No one is happy with me, I'm not happy with me."

 

“Then work on you. If you’re not happy with yourself, identity why and work on it.”

 

Patton takes a deep breath. "Ok I have angry problems."

 

“Okay. And what are some ways you deal with it?”

 

"Logan has me walk to his room then he comes in later and I slap him or hurt him in some other way while I yell about what happened. That sounds terrible oh god I'm a bully."

 

Nemo rubs his back. “What are some alternatives?”

 

"Punching a bag? Not punching at all." Patton mumbles.

 

“You need to get it out somehow. Keeping it inside will only let it build up. You said a punching bag, what else?”

 

"A wall? But I would break it... I don't know"

 

“Cooking? Art? Running? Exercise releases the same chemicals that punching does. Maybe taking a short sprint consistently will help?”

 

Patton nods "That might work."

 

“If you want, I can come with you? We could go in the mornings. It’d be nice to get some fresh air.”

 

"That might help me actually do it if someone is there to make sure I do. Thanks love."

 

“Of course.”

 

"Logan says he takes a healthy dose of pain killers so does that mean he doesn't always take them?"

 

“I hope so...” Nemo pauses. “You mean... he doesn’t take them every time...” Patton nods Slowly with a frown.

 

“How often does it happen?”

 

"Once a couple weeks? No more than that. I don't know but a lot lately."

 

Nemo nods. "Okay. Well... We'll try walking tomorrow morning. I'll deal with the others right now."

 

Patton nods "Ok."

 

Nemo nuzzles him once more before laying him down. “If you want, you can go to my domain for a bit to get away.”

 

"No, it's fine... I'll just wait here." Nemo nods and gets up, heading out and closing the door.

 

Terra stands there with his arms crossed. "I don't get it? Ever other abuser gets punished. Why doesn't Patton? Why is he so special?"

 

“Because he’s not. He doesn’t want to, it just happens. Like when Pride started getting out of hand for Roman. He just needs to find another output for his energy. A healthier one.” Nemo frowns.

 

Terra looks away. "Whatever." He starts to walk.

 

“Terra... I know you’re trying to protect Logan, but gossiping is not the way to do it.”

 

"It's the truth."

 

“It may be the truth, but this is a matter between Patton, Logan, Virgil, and I. Not Roman and Nico, not you and Sham or George.”

 

"Whatever." Terra opens his door.

 

Nemo watches him go, sadly. He turns and sees Sham carrying George. Nemo and Sham lock eyes for a moment before Sham nods and takes George to his room. Nemo sighs and looks around. _‘I should clear things up with Roman and Nico... I don’t know what exactly Terra said.’_ He goes downstairs and sees them cleaning up breakfast. “Hey...”

 

"So, what's the real story?"

 

“Logan lets Patton beat him occasionally, so he doesn’t hurt someone else. He says it’s been happening since they were kids, the only thing that’s changed is Patton doesn’t enjoy it anymore and Logan has grown to not care.”

 

Nico frowns. “That’s not right...”

 

“No, and I made that especially clear. Logan promised to not let it happen anymore and Patton and I are going to start going for a run in the mornings.”

 

Roman slowly nods "Wow just wow."

 

Nemo falls into a chair and sighs, rubbing his temples. “I know.”

 

"Why?" You think Logan would be smarter than this."

 

“I don’t know. I’m going to go ask him soon, but I wanted to clear things up with you guys because Virgil said Terra told everyone...”

 

"Yeah he was not happy. Though he was going overboard with it. Saying Patton beats him up and we don't care. I think he's upset with everyone. Scared George poor kid thought Logan was going to die."

 

Nemo frowns. “He looked fine when I saw Sham carrying him...” Nico frowns in thought then looks up at Nemo nervously.

 

Roman raises an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

 

“Yeah. All happy, carrying Bananas and petting Sham and stuff.” Nemo’s frown deepens and he sighs, standing.

 

Roman sighs "It's probably for the best."

 

“Yeah...” Nemo starts towards the stairs. 

 

“You sure you’re okay?” Nico asks worriedly. 

 

Nemo looks at him. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just tired.”

 

"Hope things work out."

 

“Thanks, Ro.” Nemo holds the rail and climbs the stairs. Nico watches him worriedly.

 

Roman goes over. "Let me help you."

 

“Okay.” Nemo holds onto Roman’s arm and tries to hide how hard he’s breathing.

 

"Nemo your resting. Deal with this stuff later."

 

Nemo shakes his head. “Logan-“

 

"Can wait he has Virgil."

 

Nemo sighs and nods. “I don’t know where to rest...”

 

"I've fixed your bed."

 

“Okay...” Nemo leans on Roman and closes his eyes. 

 

Nico comes up and supports his other side. “Come on. Let’s get you to bed.”

 

They get him up the stairs and into Nemo's room. It looks better but still burn in some places. "Only a day or to left. Maybe less if you say in here." Nemo nods and starts sliding from their grip. They quickly lift him up and lay him on his side on the bed, being mindful of the wing brace.

 

"Need anything?"

 

“No... I think I’m good... just... keep an eye on everyone...” Nemo mumbles.

 

Nico pets his hair. “We will.” Nemo nods and closes his eyes.

 

Roman nods and goes out. He sighs "It never stops with those two."

 

“Which two?” Nico asks.

 

"Who do you think? Patton and Logan. I honestly wouldn't be surprise if later we find out that they are secretly dating."

 

“They were secretly dating...”

 

"Oh, right I forgot that was an actual thing that happened." Roman shakes his head.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

"I'm angry, I asked it once I'll ask again, how many fucking secrets are those two keeping? Really letting Patton hurt him so we be spared. Bullshit."

 

“I know, love. There’s something there neither of them are telling. Nemo knows it too. Just let them handle it. They won’t listen to us anyways...”

 

Roman sighs "Fine whatever. It's their problem then."

 

Nico nods slowly. “We should check on Sham and George I guess.”

 

"Alright. You know which room they went in?'

 

Nico looks around. George’s door is open. Sham’s is closed. “Let’s try Sham’s.”

 

They go over and knock. There’s no answer. “Sham? George?” Nico opens the door and peaks in. No one’s there. “Okay... maybe they went to one of their domains?”

 

"The forest that tries to kill you or the creepy dark cave?"

 

Nico shrugs. “You check the forest, I’ll check the cave. Once you start turning into a cat come to the cave and I’ll check the forest.”

 

Roman nods and walks to Georges room. He moves the bed and crawls through the tunnel. He makes his way to the forest. "SHAM! GEORGE!" He gets no response. He walks around for a little bit but there is no sign of them. Roman sighs "I should go...wait this is the forest of secrets." Roman smirks and continues to walk. "Just need to figure out what's going on." He finds a pile of dark blue leaves he picks some up and looks over them. _'Fear of falling.' 'I am a rapper'_    
  
"I knew it!" He continues looking. He speeds through them until he hits something that catches his eye. _'History of self-harm'_ Roman pales. "No... Logan why?" The colors darken as he feels something on his head. He touches his cat ears and jumps up. "I have to tell the others." He hears howling and he sinks out. He heads to Sham room to find Nico.


	22. Curious Visit

Nico sinks out to Sham's domain. He rises up in the dark cave and spins around. _'I don't like this. I don't like this.'n_ He pulls out his phone and turns the flashlight on, the light barely reaching the cave walls. He constantly scans. _'The faster I search the faster I can get out of here. Why am I doing this? I'm sure they're fine. Sham won't let George get hurt... right? What am I saying...'_  

 

"SHAM!? GEORGE!?" Nico looks around and starts walking. He feels like he's being watched and shudders. "KIDS! PLEASE! STAY HIDDEN!" Something moves to his right and he jumps, shining his flashlight towards it, but it's gone. _'Okay. I'm okay. This is fine. No reason to-'_ his flashlight shines on a giant snake with glowing yellow eyes. He freezes in fear as the snake hisses, towering a good five feet above him. _'Run? Hide? PLAY DEAD!?'_

 

The snake strikes at him and Nico screams, diving to the right. He rolls and gets up, starting to run. "SHAM! THIS HILARIOUS! PLEASE CONTINUE!!!" he looks back and sees the snake easily gaining on him. He grabs a rock and throws it, but it simply bounces off, the snake looking little more than annoyed. "SHAAAAAAAAAM!"

 

Nico trips and falls, smacking his arms on the ground. He rolls over and scoots away from the snake now over him. It strikes again and he screams, closing his eyes and expecting fangs to bury into his arm. He feels himself being lifted from the ground and casually shaken around. It stops and he hesitantly opens his eyes and glances back at the snake holding his arm in its mouth. The snake looks at him curiously and shakes him again like a chew toy. It tosses him in the air, and he screams before it catches him just before he hits the ground. Nico begins to relax when he realizes it doesn't want to hurt him, it just wants to play. He sighs and it sets him down again, looking at him expectantly.

 

Nico shakes his head. "I do have a toy." The snake seems to wag its body and blep his cloak. Nico raises a brow and takes it off, tossing it into the air. The snake bluff strikes at it, the cloak landing on its nose. Nico giggles. The snake shakes the cloak off, and Nico catches it. The snake lowers its head so Nico can pet it. "Are Sham and George here?" The snake shakes its head. Nico sighs. "Hi. I won't see you later, I guess." He sinks out to Sham's room, covered in snake slobber.

 

Roman opens Sham's door. He looks at Nico. "What happened to you?"

 

Nico smiles sheepishly. "The snake thought I was a chew toy." he lifts his hands and grimaces."Also, they weren't there."

 

Roman nods "They weren't in the forest either but get this. Logan has a history of self-harm."

 

Nico's shoulders drop. "Wh-" He blinks and looks down in thought. "That... makes sense..."

 

"I think Logan could be using Patton to hurt himself without it looking like self-harm."

 

Nico nods. "Seems like it... We'll talk it over with Nemo first when he wakes up, but first, we're missing a dragon and a monkey."

 

"Let's check every room." Roman heads back out.

 

Nico goes down the hall and peaks in every room except Patton and Terra's. He sighs and knocks on Terra's door. "Terra? Have you seen George and Sham?"

 

"No, I haven't seen them."

 

Nico sighs. "Okay, thanks." He goes back to Roman in the middle of the hall. "I have no clue where they are..."

 

"There not in Patton's room."

 

Nico fidgets with his cloak. "Do we check everyone's domains?"

 

"No..." Roman head shoots up. "He couldn't have..."

 

"What?"

 

"Check the dark side." Nico's eyes widen and he sinks out.  
  
...  
  
Sham rises up in the dark side commons, holding George who's clutching Bananas and giggle. Sham smiles. "Do you wanna meet my friends?"

 

George giggles. "Yeah." Sham smiles and heads upstairs. He knocks on Evan's door.

 

"Sham are you back already?" Evan opens his door. "Oh, hey who's this?"

 

George giggles "I'm George." Sham smiles. 

 

Lue peeks around Evan. "Awwww!"

 

George giggles "Why is your face green?"

 

"Oh uh..." Evan blushes

 

Sham smirks. "He's the least inquisitive side you'll meet."

 

Lue giggles. "Can I hold him?" Sham looks at George. George nods and back grabby hands. Lue beams and picks him up, rocking him. "You have a stuffed monkey?"

 

"His name is Bananas."

 

Lue smiles. "Hi Bananas."

 

"Bananas says hi back. He only talks to me." George nods like it's a completely normal thing. Lue chuckles and ruffles George's hair.

 

Sham looks around. "Where's Lokoi?"

 

"He's in his room." Evan points.

 

Sham nods. "How have they been?"

 

"Okay, seems like." Lue chuckles as George pats his face.

 

Sham smirks. "Do be reckless, he knows nothing of your secrets."

 

"Oh right... how does he stay innocent?" Evan chuckles Sham raises his hand and points to his mind. Lue frowns a bit.

 

Evan shrugs "Ok well how's Terra?"

 

Sham shrugs and looks down. "It's easy over there..."

 

"Can't be that bad, right?" Lue asks.

 

"No one's afraid. And now there's nothing happening with Logan..."

 

Evan frowns "Wow well if he ever needs a breather, he knows he can chill here." 

 

George looks at Sham "Papa?"

 

"What? Oh. He's terrible." Sham assures.

 

George smiles "Ok!" He nuzzles Bananas.

 

Lue bounces him. "You are too cute."

 

George giggles "I get that a lot." Lue chuckles and sets him down. 

 

Lokoi comes out of their room. They see Sham and gasp. "SHAAAAAM!" They run over and tackle Sham in a hug, knocking him down. Sham squeals and laughs, hugging them back.

 

Evan laughs "Yep he's good." Sham smiles and sits up, Lokoi still holding on to him and giggling. Sham rolls his eyes and pats their head.

 

George giggles "He's funny."

 

Lokoi looks at George and gasps, letting go of Sham and crawling over to him. "Who are you?"

 

"I'm George." 

 

Lokoi giggles. "I'm Lokoi!" They pat George's head. "Why are you so small?"

 

"I'm 5."

 

Lokoi gasps. "Really?" George nods

 

Lokoi giggles and rocks themselves. They gasp. "MONKEY!" They point to Bananas.

 

"My monkey" George holds him. Lokoi claps.

 

"Do try to take it from him. Don't ask me how I know..." Sham rubs the back of his neck. Lue smirks at him.

 

George giggles "My Bananas." Lokoi coos. George pokes his nose. Lokoi gasps and bleps. 

 

Lue laughs. “Just like you.” He smirks at Sham who blushes. George gasps and giggles.

 

Lokoi laughs. “I like you. You’re fun!”

 

George smiles "I like you too." Sham beams.

 

George tilts his head. "Someone is in ma forest."

 

“What? Who?” Sham asks.

 

"Your forest?" Evan tilts his head.

 

Sham nods. “My domain.”

 

“Yours?” Lue looks at him. Sham shakes his head and points at George.

 

George nods "It's pretty I hope they don't get eaten." 

 

"Eaten?" Lue looks scared. Sham chuckles.

 

"I have an army of dogs that attack anyone who tries to learn too many secrets." 

 

"Dog?"

 

Wolf.” Sham clarifies. “You don’t become a cat. Curiosity killed the cat.” He shrugs. Lokoi looks between them all, confused. “Who is it?” Sham asks.

 

George thinks really hard. "Mawgic man." Evan is completely lost.

 

“Magic man?” Lue asks. 

 

Sham giggles. “Definitely not Roman. George gave Roman a magic show. Has never been known as Magic Man since.” George giggles

 

Lokoi gasps. “MAGIC!?”

 

"MAWGIC!"

 

Sham frowns. “Nico left my cave...”

 

Evan shakes his head. "Is this a bad thing?"

 

Sham closes his eyes and can see through the snake in his domain. He sees Nico screaming and being tossed around. _‘Oh, for the love of- HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU!? PEOPLE ARENT CHEW TOYS!’_ The snake puts Nico down. After a while, Nico asks if Sham and George are there. Sham opens his eyes and takes a deep breath, putting his hand on his head and fighting off a headache. 

 

“You okay?” Lue asks. 

 

Sham nods. “They aren’t looking for us... I... certainly told someone before we left...”

 

"Sham." Evan shakes his head.

 

Sham looks sheepish. He stands and picks George up. “I’m not sorry. Let’s stay, George.”

 

George nods and holds onto him. "Bye, bye friend"

 

Lokoi waves. “Bye!!!”

 

“Bye. And next time please ask someone before coming here.” Lue pleads.

 

"Yeah I don't need anyone thinking we kidnap you or something.” Sham nods and sinks out with George. They rise up in Sham’s room, Roman standing there.

 

"Please tell me you didn't take George to the dark side?" Sham bites his lip.

 

George looks paler. "I don't feel good." He mumbles as he nuzzles Bananas. Sham frowns and holds him protectively. He looks at Roman for help and an explanation.

 

Roman sighs "The dark side drains positive traits. He just feels a little sick let's get him to his room." Roman opens his door.

 

“Oh...” Sham walks towards the door. “I knew that...”

 

"It's ok just don't do it again." Roman walks with them to George's room.

...  
  
Nico rises up in the dark side commons. “SHAM!? GEORGE!?” He calls and races upstairs. Lue looks up, hearing Nico’s voice and side steps closer to the wall, out of sight.

 

Evan closes the door behind him. He looks at Nico. "You just miss them they went back."

 

Nico sighs. “How long were they here?”

 

Evan shrugs "10 15 minutes."

 

Nico grits his teeth. “If Sham ever comes with George again, send them back. The dark side drains positive traits.”

 

"We didn't know that sorry. He seemed fine while here."

 

Nico shakes his head. “It’s not your fault. Thank you.” He sinks out to Sham’s room. He doesn’t find anyone there, so he goes to George’s room.

 

Sham rocks him he looks up as Nico comes in. “I’m really not sorry.”

 

Nico sighs. “Next time, ask. But we should have warned you...”

 

George groans and curls up into Sham. Roman pets his hair. "He will be fine in a couple hours."

 

Sham wraps his wings around George. “I’m not sorry. I’m so not sorry...” he mumbles and nuzzles George. _‘Virgil and Logan are going to kill me...’_

 

"Well we will let George rest. Come on Nico."

 

George starts crying. "Papa."

 

 _'Shit'_ Roman freezes.

 

Sham holds George close and looks up at Roman with scared eyes. He thinks quickly before closing his eyes and touching George’s temples. _‘Sleep.’_ Nico looks just as scared before noticing where Sham’s fingers are.

 

George relaxes and falls asleep in Sham's arms. Roman looks at him. "What did you do?"

 

“Told him to stay awake.” Sham sighs and lays down with George in his arms.

 

Roman nods "We should go." Nico nods and takes Roman’s hand, leading him out and closing the door behind them.

 

Roman sighs "Either George was in a lot of pain and wanted Logan or he knows."

 

“Knows what...?”

 

"I hoping he doesn't know about Logan's self-harm history."

 

Nico’s eyes widen and he looks back at George’s door. “If he does... I think Sham will take care of it... I’m just worried what happens when you mess with someone’s memory too much...”

 

"I don't know... That has never been my area." Roman admits.

 

Nico bites his lip. “Is there anyone who would know?”

 

"Patton would but he might tear Sham's ear off you know how he feels about messing with memory."

 

“Yeah. But George is only 5. He isn’t able to handle the burden of knowing every secret.” Nico sighs. “What about Nemo? He has experience in... that.”

 

"True let's ask him first."

 

“Do you think he’s still asleep?”

 

Roman looks at his watch. "Probably and if he's not he still needs the rest."

 

Nico nods. “So, we wait?”

 

For now." Roman sighs "Do we tell Virgil?"

 

“About Logan? Not yet. We’ll ask Nemo about that too and see what he says. He knows what it’s like... if we try to do something it may make things worse.”

 

Roman nods "Ok." he groans and rubs his face. "I'm too stress."

 

“Same.” Nico leans against a wall and crosses his arms. “Wanna go for a ride?”

 

"Yeah let's go for a ride."

 

Nico smiles and heads to Roman’s room. He pauses and raises a brow at Roman. “You know I mean a horseback ride, right?”

 

Roman chuckles "Yes dear I know what you mean." Nico smirks and walks through the mirror to the Imagination. He pulls out his phone and texts Nemo. ‘When you wake up, text me back.’


	23. No Logic In History

Nemo wakes a couple hours later. He looks around tiredly and sighs. He’s awake for sure, but he doesn’t want to get out of bed. He pulls out his phone to listen to some music when he sees Nico’s text from two hours ago. He quickly types back. ‘Hey. I’m awake now if you guys wanna come over.’

 

Nico responds in less than a minute. ‘Give us 5 minutes.’

 

‘Sounds good.’ Nemo sets his phone down and closes his eyes, waiting.

 

Roman and Nico stand outside his door. He takes a deep breath and knocks. _'This is a terrible idea.'_

 

“Come in.” Roman slowly opens the door and walks in closing it behind him and Nico. Nemo looks at them. “Hey, what’s up?”

 

“We need advice... and... to inform you...” Nico looks at Roman.

 

Roman takes a deep breath. "It's about Logan..."

 

Nemo nods for him to continue, moving to sit up. “You guys can sit if you want.” He moves his legs and pats the bed. Nico goes over and sits.

 

  
Roman sits in his chair. "Logan has a history in self harm."

 

Nemo raises his head in realization. “That’s it. That’s what it was.”

 

“What?” Nico looks at him. 

 

“The thing I couldn’t place. Why Logan would let Patton hurt him. I knew it, I just couldn’t say it...” Nemo looks down in thought. 

 

“We wanted to ask you what to do. Since... you know... and we didn’t want to make things worse.”

 

Nemo nods again. “I’m glad you did.”

 

"Why? I don't understand why he would do this?"

 

“He feels deserving of pain. That happens when you’re abused for so long. It’s a form of Stockholm syndrome. You either learn to like the pain and or your abuser or you die from stress.” Nemo replies.

 

"That... Wow" Roman goes into thought. Nemo nods. “So... how do we... help him?”

 

“Right now, he’s addicted to pain even though he logically knows what’s happening is bad. We need to show him he doesn’t need pain. Funny he helped me with mine when he was going through the same thing.” Nemo shakes his head.“And he makes himself feel better about it by saying it’s necessary and that he’s helping Patton and us.”

 

"So, if you got Patton to stop... What is he going to do?"

 

“Find a way to hurt himself.”

 

Roman thinks "He's with Virgil. He won't be stupid enough to try anything while he is around."

 

"Exactly. But he's going to feel even worse if Virgil finds out. Then again, if Virgil doesn't know he can't help him." Nemo says.

 

"That's the dilemma." Nico says, looking down.

 

"There's also three types of pain." Nemo says. "A constant ache, a sharp pain, and mental health."

 

"What about Patton? Logan is using him and now Terra thinks Patton is an abuser."

 

"And Patton feels guilty because he believes he is..." Nemo sighs.

 

"Sounds familiar." Nico says.

 

Nemo looks up at him. "What?"

 

"Pride and Virgil. After Virgil left Patton with the dark sides." Nemo nods slowly.

 

"So, we need to explain to Patton that it's not completely his fault. Logan is doing this to himself and is using Patton as a cover up. An escape goat."

 

Nemo nods at Roman. "I think it would be best if you explained that to Patton. Explain where you're coming from and how that made you feel when Virgil used you. Then show the similarities between your situations."

 

Roman nods "Are you going to talk to Logan?"

 

"Yes. I know what it's like. And given he's helped me I can quote himself right back at him." Nemo shakes his head. "And I thought I was alone." he sighs. "It's amazing how well we can hide it..."

 

"Speaking of hiding..." Nico says and Nemo looks up at him. "What happens if someone's memory is altered too often?"

 

Nemo frowns. "They usually start forgetting things more easily. Sometimes they forget their identity... Malice... Had me practice on Insani- Lokoi. That's part of why he is the way he is..." Nemo looks down.

 

Roman thinks "Short term memory loss and brain damage. We should inform Sham..."

 

Nemo looks up. "He's been messing with George's memory, hasn't he?"

 

"We believe so I'm sure he means nothing by it but..."

 

Nemo nods. "Well... If he can temporarily keep George from hearing or seeing something, like a filter, then it won't hurt him. Damage is done more when he has to reach into his mind."

 

"You should talk to him and find out what exactly he's doing then."

 

Nemo nods and pulls out his phone. "I should write a list of people I need to talk to." he chuckles.

 

"I'll take Patton you talk to Sham and Logan." Nemo nods and types before putting his phone away. Nico fingers the blankets.

 

"When should we do this? I don't want to push too soon."

 

"Not today. Maybe tomorrow after Patton and I get back in the morning." Nemo says.

 

Roman nods "Ok."

 

Nico looks up at Nemo. "Wings and heart?"

 

Nemo smirks at him. "Wings ache slightly. Heart is getting stronger."

 

"Good."

 

"Your room looks better already. Sorry that we just threw this at you."

 

"No. You're fine and I'd rather know." Nemo smiles at Roman. Roman smiles back.

 

Sham pokes his head in. "Dad?" Nemo looks over at him and smiles, opening his arms for a hug. Sham comes over and hugs him, curling up tightly. "L-Logan..."

  
Roman frowns. "What about Logan?"

 

 _'George was dreaming of him getting beat by Patton then hurting himself when Patton left...'_ Sham mind speaks to Nemo who repeats it for Roman and Nico.

 

Roman sighs "George... It was just a dream." Roman tries to assure.

 

Sham cries against Nemo. _'I blurred his memory. But he's too young for this. Why is he secrets? Secrets are going to kill his child spirit. Why can't I take that responsibility?'_ Nemo again repeats it and holds Sham, rubbing his back. Nico scoots closer and pets his wing.

 

Roman opens his mouth but then closes it. He looks down. Nemo continues rocking Sham till he quiets and sniffles. Roman looks at him sadly. "George can't help what he hears."

 

"I don't know how to answer that..." Nemo admits. "I'm sorry."

 

Sham shakes his head. _'You don't have to have all the answers. I just want you to be honest with me.'_

 

Nemo gives him a squeeze. "I love you."

 

_'I love you too dad... Is there a way to keep George from hearing things the same way I can make myself invisible to someone?'_

 

"Maybe..."

 

Roman looks at Nemo. _'tell him.'_

 

Nemo sighs. "You can’t keep blurring George's memory... It's going to cause brain damage."

 

Sham curls up tighter. _'I know... I just don't know what else to do.'_

 

"Just try to keep him away from Logan and Patton right now. And I guess Terra too."

 

"And out of his domain." Nico adds.

 

"Someone needs to teach him to block out other people’s thought so he doesn't just randomly hear something he shouldn't."

 

Sham nods. "I do know how to do that... I was taught..."

 

Nemo's eyes widen before he hugs Sham tighter. "I'm so sorry..." he kisses Sham's head.

 

Sham shrugs but grips him just as tightly. "You were bored. It's terrible."

 

"No. It's not fine. I wasn't there for you when you needed me to be. I'm so sorry..." Sham sniffles and curls up as much as he can, Nemo petting his wings. "I'll teach you everything I can. I promise." Sham nods. Nemo thinks for a moment. "It's all about mental walls. Blocking out thoughts that aren't your own. You can still sense others lies, but you can't necessarily hear them until you open the door. Maybe raising an actual wall will help?" he looks at Roman. "Both Sham and George could work on that in the Imagination?"

 

Roman nods "Anything that can help." Nemo nods. Sham calms down."So, I'll make dinner, but I think Patton and Logan should stay separate. Just in case."

 

“Yeah. Virgil isn’t really happy with Patton either...”

 

"No one is happy with Patton and I'm not happy with Logan either even if he doesn't realize what he is doing."

 

“I know, but at the moment, he feels powerless. His mind has been trained to accept this- to _want_ pain. We have to help retrain him.” Nemo says.

 

Roman nods "Maybe glue Virgil to him. Like I said Logan isn't stupid enough to do anything with him around."

 

“Yes, but that only makes him feel more trapped.” Nemo points out.

 

"Ok so what then?"

 

“Let me talk to him, see if I can get him to recognize it as self-harm, then we’ll work from there.”

 

Roman nods "Ok" Roman takes a deep breath "So are we telling Virgil or not?"

 

“I will after I talk to Logan.”

 

"Should we tell Terra? It's none of his business but he would hate Patton less to know that he's also a victim in this."

 

“Yeah. We’ll tell Terra.”

 

“I won’t.” Sham says quietly. 

 

Nemo looks down at him. “You sure?”

 

"Terra trusts Sham the most I think it's a good idea." 

 

Nemo looks at Roman before nodding. “Okay.”

 

Sham looks up at Roman. “Can I help you make dinner?”

 

"Sure." Roman smiles at him.

 

Sham smiles back. He looks behind him and frowns. “Nico?”

 

Nemo looks around. “Nico!?”

 

Roman turns. "He was just here where?" Sham slides off Nemo’s lap and stands. Nemo carefully stands as well. Roman takes a deep breath. "I'm sure everything is fine, and he just needed a breather. I'll go check my room." Roman heads out.

 

Nemo nods and looks down. Sham looks back at him and hugs him tightly. Nemo leans on him and Sham rubs his back. Nemo sighs. “You’ll lose this.” Sham says with a smirk. 

 

Nemo smiles back. “Thanks, Sham.” He ruffles his curls and Sham chuckles. They head down the hall. Roman opens his door.

 

Nico is sitting on his bed, furiously scribbling with a crayon in his sketchbook.Roman relaxes "Hey do you need a minute by yourself?"

 

Nico looks up and sighs. “I... I’m not sure.”

 

"I can sit and give you company. Otherwise I'm going to go make dinner."

 

Nico shakes his head. “I’ll be okay. Just... needed to calm down... it’s... difficult to hear Nemo talk about self-harm so easily...”

 

Roman nods "Ok love I'll let you know when dinner is ready.” Nico nods Roman closes his door and heads downstairs. Roman goes into the kitchen and sees Terra cleaning the floors. "Why are you cleaning the floors?"

 

"I got grounded for taking George to the dark side." Terra continues to scrub.

 

Roman looks surprise and confused. "Who-" 

 

"Logan" Terra points at the commons where Logan is reading a book. Roman nods and goes over. 

 

"You grounded Terra?"

 

"Yes, he took George to the dark side." 

 

"I've heard but really cleaning the floors?"

 

"He's cleaning the whole kitchen. It needed a clean anyway." 

 

Roman shakes his head. "Ok first off Terra isn't Cinderella. Second you’re not his dad you don't get to grounded him." 

 

"Well maybe you should have done a better job at raising him." 

 

Roman clinches his fist. "Excuse me!?" 

 

"You heard what I said." Logan turns a page in his book. 

 

"I am a great dad and I would not have done this. You are out of line Logan!"

 

"What are you going to do about it? Your kid endangered mine." 

 

Virgil comes downstairs with Nemo and Sham behind him. Sham looks in the kitchen and sees Terra, then looks at Logan and Roman. He runs past Nemo and Virgil to them. “IT WAS HIM!”

 

Logan looks at him. "Then who was it?" Sham looks down and points at himself. Logan nods "Start cleaning.' 

 

"Logan you’re not his Dad either you can't punish him." 

 

"I can do what is needed to keep George save." 

 

"He didn't know he is not going to do it again." 

 

“Logan.” Nemo comes over and puts a hand on Sham’s shoulder. _‘Breathe. Think. How did I want to be spoken to?’_

 

Virgil goes over to Terra. “Why did you tell us it was you?” He asks gently.

 

"Because I didn't want Sham in trouble, and I don't care that I'm washing the floors. Your guys punishments are literally nothing." 

 

"I can make it something." 

 

"You will not!" Roman points at Logan. "You are out of line and I will not let you do anything to hurt Terra. I'm sorry George got a little sick, but he is fine, and Sham knows not to do it again. That is the important part." Logan just stares at him. 

 

“Roman.” Nemo says firmly and looks at Roman. He looks down at Sham who takes Roman’s hand and sinks out with him. 

 

Nemo sits next to Logan and sighs. “Roman’s right. They’re not your kids and Sham wasn’t trying to hurt him. He didn’t know. It was a mistake and a miscommunication. It won’t happen again. Next time, consult us before punishing our kids.” Virgil frowns deeply.

 

Logan sighs "Fine Terra you can stop cleaning."

 

Terra stands up. "Whatever you say." Terra sinks out.

 

Nemo looks between Logan and Virgil. He nods for Virgil to go upstairs. Virgil raises a brow but trusts him and goes upstairs. Logan goes back to reading his book. “Logan...” Nemo starts gently.

 

"Yes Nemo." Logan flips a page.

 

“Did you ever try to hurt yourself?”

 

Logan closes his book. "Why you ask?"

 

“Deductive reasoning.” Nemo watches him carefully.

 

Logan raises an eyebrow then sighs. "In the past I used pain to numb myself to feeling emotions back when I thought I didn't have any. But that was a long time ago. I don't self-harm anymore. So again, why do you ask?"

 

“Because you still do. You just don’t realize it.”

 

Logan looks skeptical. "No, I don't."

 

“Really? Then why don’t you fight back?”

 

"Is this about Patton again?" Logan sits up. "Look I already told you why I did it, I already told you I stop, and I don't fight back because I would lose. The only way I can win a fight with Patton is if I set him on fire and I don't want to hurt Patton."

 

“But you put yourself in the same room as him when he’s angry. You encourage him to hit you. What do you think he feels right now? And fighting back doesn’t always mean fighting.” Nemo says quietly. “Sometimes it means running.”

 

"Patton is upset but that's because Terra went around calling him an abuser."

 

“Is it?”

 

Logan shakes his head. "Look Patton can hurt someone really badly. Remember I had to stop him from attacking you that one time. I don't want anyone else to go through what I did so yes I take a punch every now again."

 

“Is that the only reason though? Or is there something more that you refuse to acknowledge for yourself?”

 

"And what is that? You seem to know something I don't so just spill it already." Logan grows frustrated.

 

Nemo stays calm. “Do you remember when Virgil sent Roman into Pride mode so he would beat him?”

 

"Yes?"

 

"Virgil believe he needed to be physically punished for his wrong doings."

 

“Yes, but what did he do?”

 

"He provoked Roman into attacking him. Your point?"

 

“He used Roman to give him pain.”

 

"I am aware."

 

Nemo sighs. “Do you think you’re using Patton to give you pain? Actually, think before answering.”

 

Logan opens his mouth but then closes it. He thinks before shaking his head. "I don't like getting hurt, I'm not using Patton."

 

“Maybe not consciously. But subconsciously. You’ve wired your mind to become used to pain, sometimes to the point of craving it. You yourself may not like it, but your mind and body are still traveling on that circuit.”

 

Logan shakes his head and stands up. "I don't believe this I'm done talking about this. I don't want pain and I'm not using Patton."

 

“Logan... you helped me. Please let me help you.”

 

"I don't need help. And don't you dare tell Virgil your crack pot theory. I am perfectly fine." Virgil bites his lip and crawls away from the edge of the stairs to stay hidden. 

 

“That’s what everyone says.” Nemo looks at him steadily. “When you’re ready, I’m here for you.” Logan rolls his eyes and sinks out. Virgil stands and comes down the stairs. Nemo looks up. “I should have figured you would eavesdrop.” 

 

“You really think that’s what it is?” Virgil asks quietly and sits next to him. 

 

Nemo nods. “I do.”

 

Virgil sighs. “What do we do?”

 

“Well, he’s obviously pushing us away, so at the moment there isn’t much we can do. I’d recommend not letting him on that you know, but just keep an eye on him without making it obvious.”

 

Virgil nods. “Were you going to tell me?”

 

“Of course. I just wanted to talk to Logan first to see if I was correct, so I didn’t start gossip.”

 

“Who else knows?”

 

“Roman, Nico, and Sham. I’m going to tell Patton, so he doesn’t feel so horrible. Speaking of Sham...”

 

“I know. He wasn’t trying to hurt George. Logan’s just... really upset with Terra right now for telling everyone.” Virgil looks down. 

 

“Obviously. Frankly I’m a bit upset with Terra too, but really? Threatening to make the punishment worse? That’s not Logan...” Virgil sighs again. “He’s scared. He doesn’t show it though. He’s divided with himself, like you said. Of being used to pain and being afraid of it.”

 

“It’s a deeper secret that hasn’t seen the light of day till now.” Nemo says. 

 

“Carefully hidden by a web of lies...” Virgil glances up at Nemo who nods slowly in thought. 

 

“Yeah... I think Roman found out about Logan’s history when he was in George’s domain. Maybe there will be something else that can help in Sham’s.”

 

Virgil nods. “How is he? George?”

 

“Sham’s been blurring his memory. He started crying and begging for himself to be able to take on the task of keeping secrets so George wouldn’t be burdened...”

 

“Oh... but... messing with memories...”

 

“I know. And I told him. I’m going to try to work with him and George to build their mental walls.”

 

Virgil nods. “Any idea where he went with Roman?”

 

Nemo shrugs. “Maybe the Imagination. I guess I’ll make dinner.” Nemo stands and Virgil does as well. 

 

“I’ll help.” Nemo smiles at him and they get started.   
  
...

Sham rises up with Roman in the theatre of Roman’s castle. Roman growls "Thanks I was this close to punching him in his stupid face. Calling me a bad parent. Who does he think he is?" Sham rolls his eyes and lets go of his hand. He walks over to the stage and gently traces the glazed oak wood. Roman paces the stage before he freezes. "I was going to punch him... that manipulative little-"

 

“Roman. He certainly knows what he’s doing.”

 

Roman takes a deep breath. "Nemo's right he's going to find new ways. He's not going to cut himself. He's going to find new targets to do it. So, he can continue to believe that he's not the one doing it."

 

“Completely wrong.” Sham lays on his back on the stage till he feels his wings getting pinched and he sits up, rolling over to lay on his stomach, arms and wings spread in a ‘T’.

 

Roman sits down. "Logan is stubborn he's not going to listen to us."

 

“Certainly.”

 

"It can't be me or Patton. We might just end up hurting him." 

 

Sham nods then thinks. “Have you been to my domain?”

 

"No, I have no need too."

 

Sham sits up. “Do you think there may be something there that would help?”

 

"You mean find Logan's lies?"

 

Sham nods. “There’s ugly webs that are poorly made there. No one has their own, they’re all separated.”

 

Roman nods "We can try." Sham stands and offers his hand to Roman.Roman takes it. They sink out to Sham’s room. Sham goes over to his closet and opens the door, pushing back his various hoodies and jackets to reveal a hole in the back of the wall. He kneels down, keeping his wings close, and crawls through.Roman follows "So you have Narnia in your closet." He chuckles.

 

Sham smirks and stands up once they get to a tunnel. “FOR NARINIA!!!” He shouts, the battle cry echoing off the walls.

 

Roman laughs "Bad one." Sham giggles and starts down the tunnel. It connects to a larger one which he follows. He suddenly stops. Roman runs into him, but he doesn’t seem to notice. Sham looks behind them with an unimpressed look. When Roman turns around, there’s a giant snake with glowing yellow eyes towering above them."Wow small snake."

 

Sham nods. The snake tilts its head curiously before nudging Roman and knocking him over. Sham face palms and shakes his head. Roman smirks "bye to you too. You know this isn't your domain. Maybe you can keep your guardian." Sham shrugs. The snake coils around Roman and licks his face. "I think he hates me." Roman pets his head.

 

Sham chuckles. “He definitely hated attention.” The snake gently grabs Roman’s arm and picks him up, shaking him around. “HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU PEOPLE ARENT CHEW TOYS!?” Sham shouts.

 

"Don't put me down." The snake continues shaking him, getting slobber all over him. It tosses him in the air. Sham leaps up and quickly grabs him before the snake can. He flaps his wings to slow their fall, but still lands roughly. "Curse you." Sham nods and stands up with a grimace. He glares at the snake and points to one to the caverns. The snake lowers its head and slithers into it. Sham helps Roman up and nods further down the tunnel. Roman shakes the salvia off. "I don't need a shower."

 

Sham smirks and they continue walking till Sham turns into another cavern with a large web of glowing multicolored strands intertwined through it. The strands pulse in similar times, some brighter than others. Each color has one strand leading away into separate tunnels. Sham finds the dark blue one and starts following it. He pauses and looks back, finding Roman still staring at the web."Wow do we really lie this much?"

 

"Thomas. No lie holds another in place..." Sham comes back and gingerly touches the web that glows brighter under his touch.

 

"So where are Logan lie?"

 

Sham points to a dark blue strand and gestures for Roman to follow. They walk down a narrow tunnel, the only light coming from the blue strand above them. They arrive in a small cavern with a smaller but still intricately woven web, all dark blue. Sham touches it and closes his eyes.

 

_'I'm not using Patton. I'm fine. I don't want pain, I hate getting hurt, Nemo is wrong, I'm protecting everyone, no one understands, I don't self-harm'_

 

Sham opens his eyes and pulls away. “He believes he is hurting us, that he does want pain, that Nemo is right, that everyone understands, that he is using Patton.”

 

"So, he believes we're all wrong?" Sham nods. "How are we going to get him to see reason? He isn't Logic"

 

Sham shrugs and goes back to the web, closing his eyes and listening again. _'I don't have a problem, they are over reacting, I don't care about the pain.'_

 

Sham pulls away and shakes his head. “I don’t need Nemo...”

 

Roman nods "Ok then let's stay."

 

Sham takes his hand and sinks out. They in into the Commons. Roman sees Nemo and Virgil cooking. He goes over to them. "You were right Logan just switch targets." He whispers to Nemo so Virgil can't hear.

 

Nemo raises a brow at him then his eyes widen, and he nods. He points a thumb at Virgil. “He was eavesdropping.”

 

Virgil looks up. “What is it now?”

 

Roman nods "The whole thing with Terra. When I was talking to Logan, he was taunting me. He literally asked me "What am I going to do about it?". If he knows it or not, he was trying to pick a fight with me." Virgil frowns and nods.

 

“We left my domain. His web didn’t say 'I don't want pain, I hate getting hurt, Nemo is wrong, I'm protecting everyone, no one understands, I don't self-harm.’” Sham says. 

 

Nemo nods. “So, we reverse that and...” he sighs. “He thinks no one understands. Gosh, dang it. How could I have been so blind to him being in the same situation as me!?”

 

"It's not your fault no one saw this. He masks it as Patton attacking him."

 

“Which we didn’t even know about that.” Virgil adds. 

 

Sham huffs. “And I’m not supposed to be Deceit...”

 

"Deceit did admire Logan maybe this is why." Roman shakes his head "So what are we going to do? He doesn't think he has a problem Because he's had it for years. This is his normal."

 

“I don’t know...” Nemo starts pacing while Virgil smirks at him and continues cooking. Virgil glances at Roman. “What happened to you?”

 

"Oh right, Sham's snake thought I was a toy."

 

Sham snickers. Virgil smirks and shakes his head. Nemo continues pacing. _‘Deceit did admire Logan... but Logan is so knowledgeable about psychology, he should have seen what’s been happening to him... but he’s gone numb to it... he had to... and now we’re back at square one... Deceit admired Logan... why... what’s there?’_

 

Roman sighs "I'm going to go take a shower. The hot water will help my stress. Dinner smell great by the way Virgil."

 

“Okay. And thanks.” Virgil smiles at him. Roman sinks out.

 

“Nemo, you might as well pace the commons, the kitchen is getting crowded.” Virgil says as Sham comes to help him. Nemo doesn’t respond but goes to the commons. _‘This is his normal... He tried to manipulate Roman into fighting him. But he wasn’t going to fight... he was...’_ his eyes widen, and he sinks out and knocks hurriedly on Roman’s door. Roman opens his door only wearing a bath robe. “I need Nico.”

 

"Uh ok?" Roman stands to the side.

 

Nico tilts his head. “What?”

 

“How did I act when Malice captured us?”

 

“What!?”

 

“How did I act when Malice captured us?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Abuse, beating- thing- just- how did I act? The first time? When we went looking for Patton? And we went to the dark side together for the first time?”

 

Nico thinks. “You... froze. Then you tried to fight but after the first hit you just kind of... let it happen... like your eyes glazed over. And then Virgil and Logan came to rescue us, and you wouldn’t even try to get up, even after I got the ropes off...”

 

"When we got you back and we we're working on your wounds you were numb and kinda of an ass. Until we told you that Patton was in a coma."

 

Nemo nods. “It sparked emotion in me. It broke me out of that mindset. I cared about Patton and that cleared out the thoughts of accepting pain because I knew I couldn’t help Patton if I was beaten up...”

 

Roman nods "Ok but why are you bringing this up?"

 

“Because Logan actually doesn’t want pain. I mean, he does, but he doesn’t. Just-“ Nemo starts quickly pacing the room like Sherlock who just solved a crime. He suddenly stops and blinks. 

 

“Nemo?”

 

“DANG IT!” Nemo shouts and Nico jumps. Nemo starts pacing again. “IT WAS JUST THER- wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait.”

 

“What!? What are you talking about!?” Nico says, exasperated. 

 

Nemo turns and looks at him, waving his arms around. “Knowledge.”

 

"You are not making sense. Sit down and breath." Roman suggest.

 

“I know, just hear me out. Logan’s domain is the Library of Knowledge. He can view our knowledge and I’m guessing, alter it. That’s why every time I come close to making a connection, I have a brain fade. Deceit wasn’t the only one who admired Logan.”

 

"What do you mean not the only one? and are you saying Logan is keeping you from figuring this out?"

 

“I was Deceit and Truth. We both admired Logan because of his knowledge and his ability to use it. Deceit wanted to manipulate that knowledge while I wanted to use it to protect us from others’ deceitful intentions. Deceit must have saw Logan was already doing so. For a long time. That’s why none of us knew until Terra said something.”

 

"But Terra only knew because Logan gets nightmares. How do you explain those?"

 

“Well of course he gets nightmares about it!” Nemo says like it’s as plain as day. “He’s scared of getting hurt, yet at the same time he tries to manipulate it into happening. Whether it’s to punish himself or just because he wants pain, I don’t know. He said he used to self-harm to become numb to emotion. Funny, where I was the opposite and self-harming to feel.”

 

Nico looks away and swallows thickly. Roman clears his throat. "Ok so that's was his history but..." He scratches his head. "I don't understand this defies logic! He shouldn't have fall for this. He should have been able to see that this is wrong no matter how it makes him feel."

 

Nemo wildly gestures with his hands, then pauses, as if holding something out. “EXACTLY! It’s not logical! It never is!”

 

“So then what do we do?” Nico asks quietly.

 

“I DONT KNOW!” Nemo shouts enthusiastically with a smile. 

 

Nico looks up and narrows his eyes. “Did you... peak?”

 

Nemo looks at him and shrugs. “What’s peaking?”

 

Roman groans "Please tell me your joking."

 

Nemo giggles and claps his hands, bouncing in place. “It’s a _mystery_.”

 

Nico stands. “What happens if a side peak too often?”

 

"I don't know that hasn't been a problem and this is only his second time in recent memory so it shouldn't be a problem. Anyway, I am taking a long shower take him to Patton or something I don't care." Roman enters his bathroom.

 

Nico goes over and takes Nemo’s hand. “Come on. Let’s go.” He starts leading him down towards his room. 

 

Nemo giggles. “Your hair is on fire!”

 

Nico rolls his eyes and opens Nemo’s door. Nemo tackles him down and hugs him tight. Nico gasps in shock before slowly relaxing and petting him. _‘Don’t you dare get horny on me.’_  

 

Nemo giggles madly. “Hey! Let’s go to the dark side!”

 

“Let’s not.”

 

Nemo whines. “Why noooooot?” He makes a pouty lip. 

 

Nico sits up and pushes him off. “Because dinner is soon.” Nemo gasps and nearly rushes out the door before Nico grabs him and pulls him back. “You’ll eat in here.” 

 

Nemo crosses his arms and pouts. He looks up at Nico. “You’re so pretttyyy.”

 

“Nope. Not doing this.” Nico gently shoves Nemo face first onto the bed and walks out, closing the door. He’s barely down the hall when Nemo tackles him from behind and they fall. “ACK! NEMO! LET GO!” Nemo whines and clings to him like a koala. 

 

Nico struggles a moment before sighing and relenting while Nemo nuzzles him happily. “VIRGILLLL!”

 

Virgil runs up the stairs a moment later and sees them on the ground. “What-“

 

“He peaked and won’t let me go.” Nico taps his fingers in an annoyed manner. 

 

“Oh. Here.” Virgil bends down and tries to take Nemo away. Nemo whines and grips Nico’s cloak. “Let go ya clingy koala.” Virgil huffs and starts petting Nemo’s wings. Nemo’s eyes widen a moment before he purrs and relaxes against Virgil, letting go of Nico. 

 

Nico gets up and dusts himself off. “Thanks.”

 

“No problem. How’d he peak _again_?” Nico hesitates. “It’s fine. I already know about it.”

 

“Oh... well... Nemo was saying Logan may... be messing with his knowledge to keep him from figuring things out... but... Nemo said if you mess with someone’s memory too much-“

 

“It causes brain damage. Yeah.” Virgil looks down, still petting Nemo.

 

“He’s not gonna stay.”

 

“I know.” Virgil assures. “Come on ya flying fish.” Virgil stands and Nemo whines and crawls after him.

 

Patton sticks his head out of his room. "Is everything ok out here?"

 

“Yup.” Virgil tries to pull Nemo up, but he refuses to stand. “Nemoooooo!”

 

“Virgeyyyyy!”Nico snorts.

 

"Nemo?" Patton frowns with concern.

 

Nemo looks up at Patton and giggles. “Hi Patty!”

 

"Oh, sweetie did you peak again?"

 

Nemo tilts his head. “What’s peak?” Nico groans.

 

Patton comes out of his room. "What happened?" Virgil looks at Nico. 

 

“We were talking and then he started getting excited and running around the room.” Nico says.

 

"...Ok well do you need help with him Virgil?"

 

 “Umm... well...” Patton tilts his head. Virgil looks between Nico and Patton. “I’m sure I’ll be fi-“Nemo shoots up and runs downstairs, giggling madly. 

 

“NEMO!” Virgil trips before getting up and chasing after him. “SHAM! HE PEAKED! KEEP HIM OUT OF THE KITCHEN!” Nico runs after them.

 

"Oh dear." Patton runs after them.

 

Sham is holding his hand out, Nemo putting his forehead against it. Sham smirks and looks up at the others coming downstairs. “Were you looking for this?”

 

“Actually, yes.” Virgil smirks at them.

 

"Thanks kiddo come on sweetie let’s get you back upstairs." Patton takes his hand.

 

“But whhyyyyyyyyyyy?” Nemo whines.

 

"Because your snakes are upstairs. We can go play with the snakes. Nemo gasps and takes off upstairs, dragging Patton along Patton giggles.

 

Nemo throws his door open and gasps. “Why it burnt?”

 

Patton frowns "Sham knock over your heat lamp remember?"

 

“What?” Nemo looks around. “There’s no snakes!” He sits on the floor and pouts.

 

"There are there just down here." Patton opens the trap door.Nemo screeches.

 

“THERES A SECRET DOOR!?”

 

"Yeah to your domain." Patton frowns deeper. "Nemo what's the last thing you remember?"

 

“Nico was pretty.” He giggles.

 

Patton blinks "What?"

 

“His hair was on fire.”

 

"You mean the color of his hair? His hair isn't actually on fire."

 

Nemo looks at him. “I’m preeeeeeetty sure it was on fire. Or his hair is fire.” He gasps.

 

Patton sighs "Ok..."

 

Nemo looks down the trapdoor and squeals in delight. “NOODLE PILE!” He points at the 15 snakes squirming around in the sand.

 

"Yeah here." Patton reaches in and pulls up some of the snakes.

 

Nemo squeals and takes them, watching them in wonder as they slither around. He glances at his back. “Hey! What’s that?”

 

"It's a wing brace."

 

“Why?”

 

"You dislocated your wing this morning." Patton looks concerned ' _He shouldn't be having memory problems.'_

 

“Oh.” Nemo shrugs and goes back to playing with the snakes. “Nico’s really cool...”

 

"Why you say that?" Nemo shrugs again. Patton sighs "Do you like Nico?"

 

Nemo looks at him before looking up and giggling. “He has golden eyes...”

 

"Yes, he does, and I have blue eyes."

 

Nemo looks at him and gasps. He crawls closer and cups Patton’s face, staring into his eyes. "Do you not remember?"

 

“Remember?” Nemo blinks.

 

"That I turn my eyes blue?"N emo pats his face and continues staring into his eyes. Patton cups his face. Nemo coos Patton smirks and gives him a quick kiss .Nemo stutters He pulls away and scoots back a bit. Patton frowns "What's wrong?"

 

“Why did you do that?” Nemo frowns.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

“Why did you kiss me?”

 

Patton's heart breaks "Because I'm your boyfriend."

 

Nemo frowns more. “No, you’re not. I’ve never dated anyone.”

 

Patton heart shatters. He pulls out his phone and texts the group chat. 'NEMO DOESN'T REMEMBER THAT WERE DATING WHAT IS HAPPENING!!!!!!!???????'

 

‘WHAT!?’ Virgil texts back. 

 

‘Someone find Logan.’ Nico replies.

 

'HE'S HAVING MEMORY PROBLEMS THIS ISN'T NORMAL SOMEONE HELP ME!'

 

‘Actually. Take him to your domain. Rewatches his memories or something.’ Sham texts back. Patton looks at Nemo. Nemo is petting the snakes.Patton grabs his arm and sinks out with him to his domain.

 

Nemo squeaks and the two snakes he was holding curl around his neck and arm. He looks around and gasps. “Where are we?”

 

"A movie theater."

 

‘Let me know if you need me to come too. I can TRY to clear up his memory, but I may not be able to find them.’ Sham texts.

 

Patton takes Nemo to the screening room. He picks out a random memory of them cuddling together. "See we are dating."

 

Nemo blinks and looks uncomfortable. “We did that?”

 

"Yes do..." Patton frowns "Are you uncomfortable?" Nemo gives a small nod. Patton frowns and changes the memory to a calmer one. Patton and Nemo walking in the forest during the camping trip. Nemo looks curious.

 

“Where is that?” Nemo asks.

 

"We went on a camping trip in the real world with Thomas for me, Logan's and Thomas's birthday. You gave me this necklace as a present." Patton hold up the necklace that his shirt hides and has the memory play.

 

Nemo looks between the necklace and the screen with a frown. “You’re who that necklace was for?”

 

"Yes, this doesn't make sense your memory is good but it's like you can't make the connection."

 

Nemo looks between Patton and the screen. “I don’t... I don’t know...” he holds his head and leans forward in his seat. “I feel sick...”

 

Patton turns the screen off. "Come let’s go." Patton takes his hand and sinks into the commons.

 

Nemo wobbles a bit before letting go of Patton. He sees Nico and smiles sheepishly, going to sit next to him. “Hi...” he says hesitantly.

 

“Hi?” Nico raises a brow at him and sighs, looking up at Patton. “Did it work?”

 

"His memories are fine." Patton looks away from them.

 

“Oh. That’s good.” Nico says. 

 

Sham comes out of the kitchen, setting the table. “Truther.”

 

Nico looks back up at him. “What?”

 

"His memories aren't the problem, but he doesn't believe them."

 

“Oh...”

 

Nemo lays over Nico’s lap and Nico jumps. “Nemo, what-“

 

“Pet me.”

 

“What!?”

 

Patton growls "Nico has a boyfriend."

 

“I don’t care.”

 

Nico throws Nemo off and stands up. Nemo whines and pouts. “I just wanted you to pet me! What’s wrong with that?”

 

Nico opens his mouth then closes it and shakes his head. He heads upstairs. Patton crosses his arms. "What is going on this is more than just peaking."

 

Nemo looks confused. Sham comes over, frowning. He watches Nemo carefully. Nemo shrinks under their gaze. “I can’t help but feel I did something wrong?” He asks quietly and looks down.Virgil glances at them from the kitchen worriedly.

 

Sham’s eyes widen. “Not a distraction.”

 

"What?" Sham flicks his tongue. He looks around and keeps flicking. Patton looks frustrated. "What are you doing?"

 

“Searching for truths.” Sham goes over to Nemo and places a hand on his forehead. He closes his eyes for a moment before opening them and looking around.

 

"Sham can you please tell me what is going on?"

 

“This-“ Sham gestures to Nemo. “Is this a distraction?”

 

"A distraction for what?"

 

Virgil comes out, looking a bit scared. “Sham?” Nemo looks confusedly at Sham. Sham looks at all of them before looking upstairs. He starts towards them.

 

"SHAM!" Patton pulls at his hair. "Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?"

 

Sham turns around. “Deceit.”

 

"What?"

 

Nemo pales. “W-what?”

 

“Logan.” Sham says. 

 

“What did I do!?” Nemo curls in on himself. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry! I don’t know what I did but I’ll fix it! I promise!”

 

Virgil looks back at him. “Hey. It’s okay.”

 

“No it’s not! What did I do to Logan!?”

 

"Nemo you’re not Deceit."

 

Nemo looks at Patton, scared. “What do you mean!? Yes, I am!” He looks at Sham then his eyes narrow. “Wait. I thought- didn’t I have scales!?” He touches his cheek and looks back at Sham who watches him calmly. He starts breathing quickly. “WHO AM I!?”

 

"Nemo your truth." Patton goes to him. Nemo trembles and curls in on himself. Virgil raises a hand to stop Patton. Patton stops "What is happening to him?"

 

“He’s having a panic attack.” Virgil states and kneels down, watching him carefully. Neither of them notices Sham leave.

 

“Hey, Nemo... can you hear me?” Virgil asks gently.

 

Patton sits down and watches with tears in his eyes. _'I lost him, he doesn't even love me.'_ Nemo shakes his head. 

 

“Okay... Breathe with me, okay?” Virgil says. Nemo whimpers and gives a short nod. “Okay... follow me. Breathe in...”

 


	24. Knowledge is Key

Sham rises up in his domain, running to the web of lies. He goes to Logan’s which is pulsing with vigor. He touches it and closes his eyes. _'I'm protecting them. This is for the best, it's just a few things nothing big, this is fine, I'm fine'_

 

 _‘Few things? What few things?’_ Sham presses further.

 

_'Nemo doesn't know what he is talking about. I'm fine, he just needs to drop it. I just back him forget and then everything will go back to normal.'_

 

_‘Forget? How? Where is he?’_

 

_'I'm not in the wrong, I'm not broken, this is for the best.'_

 

Sham pulls away and goes towards the outer edge of the web where his older lies are. He closes his eyes and quickly sifts through them. _‘He has to have told someone where he was going- wait. Nico said to find Logan. Why?’_ He pulls away and sinks out, rising up in Roman’s room, catching Nico and Roman in a kiss. 

 

Nico jumps and pulls away. “SHAM! WHAT-“

 

“Why did you say to find Logan?”

 

"What?" Roman looks confuse.

 

Nico blinks. “Oh. Nemo said something about Logan controlling his knowledge right before he peaked. Why?”

 

“Deceit.” Sham says.

 

Roman pales "What?"

 

“Where is Logan?” Sham asks. 

 

“I- maybe his domain.” Nico says, holding on to Roman. 

 

“How do I get there?”

 

“I don’t know. Virgil might.” Nico says. 

 

“He’s leaving Nemo to a panic attack. He knows he’s Truth.”

 

Roman thinks "What about George? I think he went in there once. What is happening? Why would Logan do this?"

 

“I want to keep messing with George’s memory.” Sham says.

 

“And it is Logan. His web is so dull.”

 

"You don't have too just ask him where it is. Or try the forest."

 

“He won’t know either way.” Sham shakes his head.

 

"Why not?"

 

“Won’t he know if I go in his domain? And if I ask him will he know why?”

 

“Maybe Nemo’s out of the panic attack by now?” Nico suggests.

 

"George has been to his domain were you not listening?"

 

“I wasn’t! But I can’t very well go ask him now can I!?” Sham hisses.

 

“Sham... calm down.” Nico says

 

"WHY NOT!"

 

“BECAUSE I WANT TO KILL HIM! Don’t you see!? Deceit hasn’t been playing you all!” Sham shouts.

 

"What?"

 

Sham shakes his head and runs out. _‘They’re too slow. There’s no time._ ’ Sham runs downstairs. “Virgil, how do you get to Logan’s domain?”

 

“What?” 

 

“How do you get to Logan’s domain?”

 

“Why?”

 

“DON'T ANSWER ME!”

 

Nemo shudders and curls into Virgil who looks down at him with worry then up at Sham. “His bookshelf. Pull one of the books and the shelf will move.”

 

Sham nods and runs to Logan’s room. He goes to the book shelf and traces the books, tongue flicking. His room smells of lies, and after a moment he’s able to find the right book, as if it were touched by Deceit himself. He pulls it and the bookshelf moves. He takes off through it before slowing and crouching down to stay hidden.Logan holds onto a yellow book with a black marker on the second floor. His head shoots up. _'No one is here keep working.'_ Logan lowers his head and keeps black outing information.

 

Sham frowns. _‘What is he doing?’_ He looks around and tries to find a way up without going in his sight. He can sense a strong aura of lies around him. _‘Okay, Deceit... what did you do?’_ He slowly moves against the wall. He looks at the bookshelves then at Logan and back at the bookshelves. _‘This is a horrible idea.’_ He starts climbing the shelf at the corner where it meets the wall, bracing himself it. Logan puts the book down and starts heading to a shelf with light blue books.

 

He makes it to the edge of the second floor, breathing as quietly as possible, the claws on his wings hooking on to the wall and bookshelf. He looks over at Logan and his eyes widen, now being able to fully see him. A glowing yellow snake is sitting on Logan’s shoulders. The snake looks to be weightless, as Logan’s shoulders show no sign of being dragged down, continuing to carry himself how he usually does. Sham eyes the light blue books and Logan heading towards it. He looks at the yellow book he just put down. He looks around and sees a bookshelf with colors of each of the light sides. _‘Just a bit. Blacking out. Disconnected memories...’_ Sham’s mind races as he pulls himself up and rolls onto the floor. He looks around for a place to hide, but it was a lot easier back when he was 13 than 16.

 

Logan picks up a book and starts flipping through its pages. _'For his own good.'_

 

 _‘Falsehood.’_ Sham can’t help mind speaking.

 

Logan's head shots up. "Wha-"

_'KEEP WORKING’_ Logan groans and continues flipping pages.

 

Sham frowns and stands up fully, no longer hiding. “LOGAN!”

 

Logan turns to him. "Sham? What are you doing here?"

 

“What are you doing? What is that!?” Sham points to the snake.

 

The snake narrows its eyes. "This is Hypno you gave him to me."

 

Sham tenses and raises his head a bit. “Do you remember me?”

 

The snake moves around Logan’s shoulders. "Of course, I do."

 

“Who am I?” Sham cautiously steps closer.

 

"You are Deceit, we were here a long time ago when you gave me Hypno. He helps me through the years." Logan's eyes have a slight yellow glow.

 

Sham’s eyes widen and his mouth drops a little. “Helped you... how?” He eyes the snake.

 

"He told me I don't have emotions. To hurt myself to make them go away when I thought I did. He told me that pain is good." Logan scratches the snake. "He's my closes friend."

 

 “Keep it.”

 

"What? No! I need him." Logan backs away.

 

“Yes, you do.” Sham reaches out a hand. _‘Give it to me. **Now**.’_

 

The snake hisses and strikes Logan's neck. Logan shakes and drops his book. "AH!"

 

“LOGAN!” Sham races towards him.

 

Logan looks at him his eyes fully glowing yellow. "What'ssss wrong Masssster? I'm I not doing a good job?" 

 

Sham’s heart picks up pace. “Yes! You are! Good snake! Very good snake! Don’t let him go!”

 

Logan pouts "You have forgotten who you are masssster. Let me help you." 

 

Sham’s eyes widen and he stumbles back. “Yes- YES!”

 

"Your confussssed. I'll get you back to the way your ssssssuppossssse to be." Logan takes a step forward.

 

Sham shakes his head and sinks into the commons. “DAAAAAAAAAD!” He screams. 

 

Virgil and Nemo jump, clinging to each other. Patton looks at him. "What's wrong?"

 

“LOGAN-HYPNOSNAKE-RELEASEHIM-DECEITTAKE-BITE-“

 

"Woah slow down what's wrong with Logan?"

 

Sham breathes quickly and looks at them. He looks at Nemo’s confused and loopy expression. _‘Truth is still down.’_ He realizes. He looks around quickly. _‘Help. Help. Help’_ He turns and runs upstairs. “ROMAAAAAAAN!”

 

Roman opens his door. "Sham?"

 

Sham runs to him and wraps his arms around him, holding on tightly for some feeling of safety. “LOGANDECEITTAKEHYPNOSNAKEFROMHIMITKEEPSHIMFROMPAINANDGIVESHIMEMOTIONSITDIDNTWANTMEBACK!”

 

Roman wraps his arms around him. "Sham slow down I can't understand you." 

 

“LOGANS BEING FREED BY A HYPNO SNAKE THAT DECEIT TOOK FROM HIM THAT MAKES HIM WANT EMOTIONS AND HATE PAIN!”

 

Roman pales "Oh that's not good."

 

Nico comes out of his room and runs down the hall. “What!? What happened!?”

 

"Logan has a Hypno snake that is controlling him."

 

“A what now?”

 

Sham grips Roman. “It was gonna let me go...”

 

“It didn’t bite him...”

 

Roman holds him protectively. "We won't let it take you, but how are we going to free Logan?"

 

“I do know. Truth is up...”

 

"Well where is he, what is it doing?"

 

“It was putting knowledge in your guys’ books in his room.”

 

"His domain... we need to stop him before he does any more damage."

 

“How do we get there?” Nico asks. Sham takes their hands and sinks into Logan’s domain. Logan is at Patton's bookshelf blacking out pages. Sham points to him. Nico's eyes narrow. "Where's the snake?" Roman looks but he can't find it.

 

Sham bites his lip, eyeing the snake wrapped around Logan's shoulders and his glowing yellow eyes. Sham runs up behind him. "LOGAN!"

 

Logan turns around. "Welcome back and you brought friendssssss with you." He gives an evil smirk. Sham hides his fear and summons a sword, pointing it at Logan.

 

Nico runs up to him. "Whoa! Sham! What are you doing!?"

 

Logan backs away. "What are you doing!?" He acts surprise and scared. Roman runs up.

 

"KEEP HIM!" Sham screams.

 

"SHAM! PUT YOUR SWORD AWAY RIGHT NOW!" Nico shouts.

 

"Guys what is going on?" Logan continues to back away. Roman looks at Sham. 

 

"What do you see?" Sham looks at Roman before offering his hand, the other still holding his sword. Roman takes it. Sham closes his eyes, mentally finding Roman and bringing him to his mind. He opens his eyes and they both see Logan standing there with the glowing yellow snake on his shoulders, eyes shining yellow as his veins pulse with the same tinted glow."Oh God Nico there is a snake around his shoulders. That's not Logan right now." Logan growls.

 

Nico looks at them. "What?" Sham lets Roman's hand go. Roman summons his sword. Logan looks for a way out, but he knows he can't leave the domain.

 

Nico summons his sword as well, looking at Roman and Sham unsurely. Sham glares at Logan. "First chance. Keep him. Leave me."

 

Roman looks at him. "Sham no that is a terrible idea." 

 

Logans smirks "You think you can make demandsssss Massster? I can take all of you. You won't hurt Logan."

 

"YOU'RE THE ONE HEALING HIM!" Sham charges.

 

Logan grabs his arm and holds him looking into his eyes. _'You are Deceit'_

 

Sham's eyes flicker a moment before he smirks. "You're wrong... I'm not."

 

Logan lets him go. Roman frowns "Sham?"

 

Sham looks at Roman with a smirk. Nico pales. "No..."

 

Roman stands in front of Nico. "Sham please."

 

Sham twirls his sword boredly. "Please what?"

 

Roman takes position. "Sham I won't hesitate but listen to me this isn't you. You are not him." 

 

Logan laughs "yessss he issss he jussssst forgot for a minute."

 

Sham chuckles. "And how do you know who I am?" he waves his sword away and steps towards Roman. " _You_ made me who I am." He glances at Nico softly before going back to Logan. "Shall we go to my domain?"

 

Logan frowns "I can't leave Logan'sssss domain. Ssssshouldn't we desssstory them?" He looks at Roman and Nico.

 

"No. Let them run and alarm the others. Lock the domain." Sham chuckles and goes over, picking up one of Roman's books.

 

Nico stares in horror. "Sham, ple-"

 

"Who's she?" Sham snaps the book closed and turns slightly towards them, eyes glimmering yellow. "Never heard of her..."

 

Roman holds his ground, "You wouldn't."

 

Logan chuckles "I can make him forget who Nico issss." Logan reaches for the book.

 

Sham smirks before laughing darkly. "Oh, I would... And I'm giving you a chance. I do so enjoy a good game... Leave now and try to defeat me. Or?" he gestures to Logan opening one of Roman's books.

 

"Ok stop, what do you want." 

 

"Have I not already stated my intentions? My, my _dear_ Roman. Must you be so dumb?"

 

Roman growls Logan chuckles. "Good to have you back Massssster." He gives a small bow.

 

Sham stands taller and grins at Roman and Nico. "One..." Nico tightens his grip on his sword and looks between Sham and Roman.

 

"Nico leave and get the others." He tightens his grip on his sword.

 

"Not without you..."

 

"Two..." Sham glances at Logan readying a black marker over a line in Roman's book.

 

"Don't argue with me." Roman charges Sham.

 

Sham smirks and disappears. "Three." he appears behind Roman and trips him. He looks over to Logan and nods.

 

"NOOO!" Nico screams and runs towards them. Logan opens a book to a random page and scribbles on it coving as much as he can. While he wears the biggest grin.

 

Nico tackles him to the ground and knocks the book out of his hand. "GIVE IT BACK!"

 

Sham chuckles, standing over Roman. "It's Sharpie." he looks down at Roman and raises a brow.

 

Roman blinks he looks at Sham and rolls away. He looks at Sham, Nico, and Logan. _'I'm out number.'_ He thinks of his options.

 

Nico looks up at Roman, still pinning Logan down. "Roman?" he asks concerned.

 

Roman holds his sword to him. "Stay back."

 

Nico's eyes widen. "Love?"

 

Sham's face shows surprise for a moment before he shrugs and smirks at Logan. "Good job. This won't be entertaining at all..."

 

"Love? You try to kill me! and my family." Logan pushes Nico off and stands next to Sham.

 

Nico's jaw drops. "But- what- Ro, I-"

 

"SILENCE!" he looks at Everyone. _'I'm in a pickle right now...'_ Nico winces. He looks between them all and sinks out.

 

Sham looks to where Nico was standing and laughs. "He's probably on his way to cry to the others. Just like poor, poor Patton."

 

Roman turns to Sham. "I might not know who that is, but I won't let you hurt my family." Logan picks up Roman's book and flips through the pages.

 

Sham raises a brow. "You don't know Patton?"

 

"No, the other guy that was just here. Anyway, that is beside the point." He looks at Logan. "PUT THAT DOWN!" Roman charges Logan. Logan holds the book up and Roman accidentally cuts through it. Roman freezes. Sham's eyes widen.

 

Roman blinks and lowers his weapon. "Where am I?"

 


	25. Chapter 25

Roman looks around and sees Sham. "Deceit? What happened to you?" Logan grins.

 

Sham's heart races. _'Stay in character. Stay in character. What happened to him!?'_ "Roman." is all he can think to say, miraculously able to keep his face neutral.

 

 _'Wings. He's confused about the wings.'_ He dramatically gestures behind him. "Don't you remember? You called me the Dragon Witch once. So? Now I am." he smirks, though internally he faces palms. _'Really Sham? That's the best you could think of?'_

 

Roman tilts his head. "I don't-" Logan puts his hand on Roman's shoulder and his eyes glow Yellow. "Oh yeah ok... Well you look good."

 

 _'What am I doing? I have the stupid snake's trust. I have to get it off of Logan before someone loses more memories or gets hurt. How do I get it off of him? It said it can't leave Logan's domain... What if I brought it to Truth's domain? That should kill it, right?'_ Sham thinks, all the while keeping up a grin. "I will not thank you. You look quite handsome as well I must say."

 

"Aww thank you, you know that a prince has got to slang but umm, where are we?" 

 

Logan's eyes glow Yellow. "We are in my domain you were helping me with dusting the book." 

 

"Oh, right I should get back to that." Roman starts to walk off.

 

Sham chuckles and shakes his head. "So naive." he casually walks by Logan before suddenly turning and tackling him, sinking out to Nemo's domain.

 

They rise up and Logan screams in pain. "What are you doing!?"

 

Sham smirks. "What does it look like!?" he holds Logan down on the sand, watching the snake writhe around his neck. Logan struggles and screams before the snake fades from existence and Logan calms down breathing heavily.

 

Sham sighs and gets off of him. "You okay?"

 

"Wha-what Happened?" Logan closes his eyes.

 

Sham opens his mouth to speak but is unable to. He shrugs and writes in the sand. 'The Hypno-snake Deceit gave you years ago made you self-harm when you felt emotions. Eventually it had you take beatings from Patton to train you emotions were bad and hurt you. Terra told us about it, and we've spent all day trying to figure out why. Then I found out about the Hypno-snake making you black out everyone's memories. Nemo, Patton, and Roman got the worst it seems. I sank out with you here and it disappeared. Said it couldn't leave your domain.'

 

Logan pales "Oh... Oh no what did I do!?" He sinks into his domain. Sham sinks out as well. Logan rises up and looks down he picks up Roman's book that was cut in half. "Oh no..." He loses all color on his face as he looks in horror.

 

Sham rises up and looks over at him with a frown. "It was you... You charged Roman and cut the book..."

 

Logan sinks to the ground. "This... This was everything right after we accept Deceit."

 

Sham frowns. "Nemo?" He walks over and places a hand on Logan's shoulder.

 

Logan snaps his fingers and summons Nemo's book. "Nemo is missing his relationship with Patton and him being truth."

 

"Patton?"

 

Logan summons his book. He looks at it before closing it tears forming in his eyes. "Me."

 

"What?" Sham kneels down next to him.

 

"Patton doesn't know who I am." Logan pulls his knees up.

 

Sham looks shocked and sad. "Like... At all? Or just somethings about you?"

 

Logan shakes his head and opens the book. "All notes of my presents is black out. I have been filtered out." Sham frown deepens and he hugs Logan.

 

Logan holds onto him. Roman comes back around. "Logan? What's wrong?"

 

Sham looks up. "You've recovered your memories..."

 

"What?"

 

Sham rubs Logan's back. "Can we go to Patton's domain and get them back?"

 

"Logan are you crying? You never cry."

 

That makes Logan cry harder. He shakes his head. "No that's not the problem. It's there but there is no connection to it. They would just be watching a movie."

 

Sham rocks him. "What can we do?" he ignores Roman.

 

Logan takes a deep breath. "I can fix it, by using different people’s perspectives I can fix the connection it will just take some time and energy."

 

Roman frowns. "I believe you can do it."

 

Sham nods in agreement. "Start right away. You have been through nothing."

 

"But the others."

 

"Shh..."

 

"Let me help Nemo he won't take long." Logan whips at his eyes.

 

"Who's Nemo?"

 

Sham frowns at Roman but let’s Logan go. "Will you give us some time?" he asks Roman.

 

"Uh sure I'll be in my room." Roman sinks out.

 

Nico looks up from crying when Roman rises up. He jumps and skidders away. "I'll go if you want! I'm sorry I don't want to hurt you I promise!"

 

"Woah, woah calm down I'm not going to hurt you. I don't even know who you are." Roman puts his hands up.

 

Nico stares in horror and starts crying again, sinking to his knees. "WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!?" he sobs loudly.

 

"Woah hey calm down please. It's ok everything is going to be alright."

 

Nico hugs himself and rocks. "It's not alright. Nothing's alright. I've lost you. I've lost everything." he mumbles.

 

Roman rubs his back. "Shh breath." Nico hiccups and leans on him, taking deep breaths. Roman holds him. "I like your hair."

 

Nico giggles through tears. "You did it..."

 

"I did? Well I did a great job. I'm awesome like that."

 

Nico giggles again. "Yeah... You are. Terra helped pick the colors."

 

"Who's Terra?"

 

Nico unconsciously fingers Roman's necklace. "Our son..." he says absentmindedly.

 

"Wait what I have a son!? How is that even possible?"

 

"We adopted him. Nemo rescued him from the dark side."

 

"There's that name again. Who's Nemo?”

 

Nico chuckles and shakes his head. "Oh boy... Get ready for a ride. You knew him as Deceit, but he was actually Deceit and Truth. A while after I got here, they spilt into separate bodies and Deceit went back to the dark side while Nemo, now Truth, stayed with us. He and Patton are dating."

 

"Wow wait but Deceit is with Logan right now. Who is crying? I have never seen him cry before. He's always been like an emotionless robot."

 

Nico winces. "Well... The old Deceit was evil. Really evil. That Deceit died and then Sham appeared as a baby, so Patton and Nemo raised him and he's not evil. We found out today Deceit gave Logan a Hypnosnake and that snake had Logan mess with our knowledge of events that have happened or ourselves... It is also is the reason he was quote 'emotionless'. It made him hurt himself whenever he felt emotions..."

 

"Ok slow down. One thing at a time. Deceit died?"

 

"I guess Sham defeated it if Logan is crying... Long live the Dragon Prince." Nico mumbles and smirks before looking up at Roman. "Yes. He tried to take complete control of Thomas. He captured you and Logan and drained you both. And..." Nico shakes his head. "It was just really bad. But he failed and went and disappeared in the subscape though Nemo tried to stop him."

 

"Why?"

 

"Why?" Nico tilts his head. "Why what?"

 

"Why would Nemo try to stop Deceit from leaving? If he was evil he should die."

 

"That's Nemo for you. Always so forgiving. We all admire him for it, though sometimes we've doubted him. But... It seems like he has a good judge of character... Everyone he's had faith in forgiving has turned out to be nicer than we first thought. That doesn't mean they haven't still wronged us though." Nico frowns and shakes his head.

 

"I'm really confused. You never told me your name."

 

"Oh." Nico blushes. "Nico. My name's Nico..." he realizes he's gripping Roman's necklace and let’s go, gripping his own instead, his golden eyes looking down.

 

"That's a pretty name and you have nice eyes." Roman smiles at him.

 

Nico blushes more and sheepishly smiles back. "Thank you..."

 

"So, I'm hungry I think I'm going to grab something to eat. Care to join me Nico?" Roman stands up.

 

"Ummmmmmmmm..." Nico stands and takes Roman's hand, hesitating. "I don't know if the others are busy downstairs..."

 

"Hey, I'm sure it's fine besides my presences will make them feel better."

 

Nico bites his lip. "Okay..." they head out and Nico sees George standing in the hall, eyeshadow dark, sniffling. "Oh, sweetie..." Nico lets go of Roman's hand and goes over, picking George up and rocking him. "Shh... It's okay... Everyone's going to be okay..."

 

"Who is this?"

 

"George."

 

George holds him tight. "Papa..."

 

"He's okay now. He'll be back soon, he's working." Nico assures.

 

George cries. "Daddy!"

 

Nico goes towards the stairs. "Virgil?"

 

Virgil looks up, Nemo passed out on his and Patton's laps. He lifts Nemo off and goes over to Nico, taking George from him. "Hey, sweetie." Virgil kisses his forehead and nuzzles him.

 

"You’re a dad now!?" Roman looks shock.

 

"Yes. Be quiet." Virgil glares at him and works on keeping George calm. Nico's eyes widen when he remembers Roman used to have a crush on Virgil. Nemo groans on the couch.

 

Roman backs up "Ok emo nightmare. It was just a question. So, who's Papa?" Roman looks at Nico.

 

Virgil raises a brow. "Haven't heard that one in a while. Wait. Are you o-" Nico cuts him off with a 'silence' motion and points at George before point upstairs. Virgil sighs. "Fill me in." he goes upstairs with George.

 

Nico turns to Roman. "Logan."

 

Roman still looks shock. "Wow didn't think he could love anything other than Crofters." Nico raises an unimpressed brow and sighs.

 

Patton pokes his head over the couch. "Who's Logan?" Nemo moans and rolls off of Patton's lap, letting out a small scream when he lands on his wings.

 

Nico jumps. "Nemo! You idiot!" he runs over and helps him roll over. He looks up at Patton shocked for a moment before he sighs. "Must have gotten yours too..."

 

Roman runs over. "Woah so this is Nemo? He's more of a bird than a fish."

 

"Gotten my what?" Patton tilts his head.

 

Nemo whines and blinks. He looks up at Nico and his eyes go wide. He shoots up and stumbles. "I'M SO SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHY I STARTED FLIRTING WITH YOU AND-"

 

"Hey! Shhhh! Breeeaaathee." Nico places a careful hand on his shoulder and lets Nemo take a deep breath. "Okay. So. Sham found out Deceit gave Logan a Hypnosnake. It made him hurt himself whenever he felt emotions and it also was responsible for Logan messing with your knowledge. Things got out of hand so now apparently Patton doesn't know who Logan is and Roman remembers nothing of the last year."

 

Nemo pales and he stares at Roman. "Nothing? Like... The Jekyll and Hyde syndrome? Any of that?"

 

Roman shakes his head. "I don't know what that is."

 

Nemo sighs. "Not important. Where's Logan now?"

 

"In his domain. Sham's with him. He managed to get the snake off I guess since Roman said Logan was crying, but I don't-" Nico pauses and starts laughing. "Oh SHAM! YOU'RE A GENIUS!" He looks at Roman, beaming. "AND YOU ARE AN AMAZING DAD!"

 

"What?"

 

Patton looks at all of them sharing Roman's confused Look. "I have no idea what is going on."

 

"What!? What is it!?" Nemo asks, thoroughly confused.

 

"Roman taught Sham theatre! Acting! We thought the snake took control of Sham, but he was just acting! Oh my gosh!" Nico runs a hand through his hair in bewilderment. He looks at Roman. "You should be so proud. He fooled us!" Nico laughs again.

 

"I have no memory of what is going on or who Sham is. I will be proud later."

 

Nemo slowly smiles. "The Dragon Prince claims victory again." he chuckles. "In the meantime, how is Logan?"

 

"I don't know. Given you now remember you and Patton are together and you’re over your peak- wait. Are you?" Nico's eyes narrow and he boops Nemo's nose. Nemo raises a brow and Nico smirks. "Yup. Anyways, he's probably working on your memories as much he can."

 

"Someone needs to keep him from overworking." Nemo points out.

 

"Anyone going to tell me who Logan is?" Patton asks. 

 

Logan and Sham rises up. "I did a thing!" Logan giggles and sways "it's bright in here." Logan covers his eyes.

 

"Also, can I take this brace off!?" Nemo begs.

 

"Well speak of the devil." Roman chuckles. They look at Logan and Nico and Nemo groan in unison.

 

Sham supports him and looks sheepish. "I didn't try to warn him..."

 

"It's not your fault." Nico comes over and takes Logan from Sham.

 

"I fix Nemo that's all that matters." 

 

"What about me?" Roman asks

 

"You take forever. Logan giggles and holds onto Nico. "Where is Virgy?"

 

"Wow is this Logan?" Patton asks.

 

"He's with George. Come on. We need to get you to your room." Nico starts towards the stairs.

 

"No. He peaked." Nemo answers.

 

Logan giggles "hi Patty I'll do u next."

 

"He's basically sober right now. Trust everything, he says." Sham says.

 

Patton nods "Feel better."

 

"I feel great!" Logan leans on Nico.

 

"Ummm. Nope. Bed. Now." Nico drags him up the stairs.

 

Roman looks at Sham. "So, you’re not Deceit?"

 

Sham looks at Roman and gives a hesitant shrug. "I'm not, but I'm definitely _that_ Deceit."

 

Roman slowly nods "Ok... So, I'm dad of the year apparently."

 

Nemo tries to reach behind his back. "Sham, can you help me get this thing off!?"

 

Sham groans. "Daaaad. Your wing was fine this morning."

 

Nemo huffs. "I don't care. It's annoying!"

 

Sham goes over and pokes the joint with a smirk while Nemo yelps. "Oh yes. Certainly healed."

 

"Sham!"

 

"Unsatisfactory." Sham rolls his eyes and helps take off the brace. Nemo sighs when it's finally off and stretches carefully. "I thought you needed the doc's permission?" Sham questions.

 

"My doctor's loopy."

 

"We have a doctor?"

 

"Logan. And me." Nemo takes the brace and snaps his fingers, sending it to his room. "Okay, well... Dinner's cold."

 

"Unlike me." Sham smirks.

 

Nemo raises a brow at him and sighs. "Where's Terra?"

 

"Well I'm hungry so I don't care. Also no one is hotter than me." Roman heads to the kitchen. Patton giggles.

 

"I DEFINITELY SAID THAT!" Sham calls after him with a smirk before looking at Nemo. "Has he been out of his room at all?" 

 

"Not that I know of."

 

Sham nods. "I'll be back." he says in an Arnold Schwarzenegger voice before sinking out. He rises up in the dark side commons.

 

Terra is in the kitchen cleaning dishes. "Oh, Hey Sham."

 

"Hey. You missed all the mundane activities." Sham walks over to him.

 

"Oh god what happened this time?"

 

"Logan using Patton? Deceit giving Logan a Hypnosnake years ago? That snake making Logan hurt himself whenever he felt emotion? Convincing him to let Patton hurt him? Blacking out our knowledge of ourselves and events? Really, nothing much." Sham crosses his arms.

 

Terra blinks "Oh wow that is a lot."

 

"Roman remembers everything of this last year."

 

Terra looks shock. "Nothing?"

 

"Oh- and Logan went into a coma.

 

"What!? Wait he did or didn't?"

 

Sham sighs and signs 'P. E. A. K.'

 

"Oh ok. Wow this is a lot to process."

 

"Do hurry up. But no one is wait for us for dinner. Actually... They probably are." Sham frowns.

 

"Ok." Terra walks towards Sham. "Let's go."

 

Sham takes his hand and sinks out to the commons as Nico comes down the stairs. "Do you think he'll stay in his room?" Nico asks Nemo.

 

"Depends. Did you tie him down?" Nemo smirks.

 

Nico shakes his head. "Virgil would kill- TERRA!" He runs over and hugs him. Sham leaps out of the way.

 

"Hey...so I've missed a lot." Roman comes over with a sandwich. 

 

"You look like a tiny version of Virgil. Are you wearing a skirt?"

 

"Yeah, we'll catch you up later." Nico says to Terra and looks at Roman. "Yes. He's a cross dresser and ace, and I'm genderfluid. Sham's straight, Logan's ace, Pat is pan." he pauses in thought and looks at Sham. "Anyone else?"

 

"Lokoi."

 

"Oh! Right. Insanity's name is Lokoi and their non-binary."

 

"Nico. Slow down, you're gonna overload him." Nemo chuckles.

 

Roman blinks "Wow ok good to know." He continues to eat his sandwich.

 

Patton whines "Nemo." Patton makes grabby hands.

 

Sham looks between Nico and Roman. "You two broke up."

 

"SHAM!"Nico looks at him.

 

Nemo goes over to Patton. "Yes, honeybee?"

 

Roman chokes "Were dating!"

 

Patton holds him. "I thought I lost you..."

 

Nemo pets his hair. "I'm sorry, love."

 

Nico blushes. "Um... Yes..."

 

"Wow I have good taste." Roman smiles.

 

Patton nuzzles him. "You didn't love me and worst you were trying to get with Nico."

 

Nemo frowns. "I know. I'm sorry. I promise, that's not how I feel."

 

Nico blushes hard. "I- you-"

 

Roman chuckles "So that's what you meant by losing me."

 

Sham pushes Nico towards Roman and Nico squeaks. Patton nods and closes his eyes. Roman holds Nico close "Is this ok?"

 

Nico's heart races. "Y-yeah." 

 

Sham smirks. "Goo goo eyes."

 

"SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!" Nico hisses.

 

Sham giggles. "Goo goo eyes! Goo goo eyes!" he chants in a sing song voice.

 

Nico blushes dark red. Roman chuckles and kisses his nose. Nico smiles and grabs Roman's collar, pulling him into a gentle kiss on the lips. Sham takes Terra's hand and leads him to the kitchen. Roman blushes and kisses him deeply. Nico relaxes and closes his eyes, cupping Roman's cheek with one hand and moaning softly.Roman holds him close and pulls out. "Yeah you’re a keeper."

 

Nemo looks at them. "How is it. That you lose. An entire year. And STILL! End up making out in the middle of the commons!?" Nico still blushes.

 

"What?"

 

"Umm... We...heh..."

 

"You two enjoy PSA. A lot." Nemo smirks.

 

"Oh well... Ok then." Roman blushes. "When can I get my memories back?"

 

"When Logan's over his peak. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe the day after." Nemo says and pets Patton's hair, massaging his neck. Patton purrs

 

"So, you two are dating?"Nemo smiles and kisses Pattons head.

 

"Nemo, please be careful. We don't need Patton going under too." Nico begs.

 

"I am." Nemo snips back before looking at Roman. "Yeah. Our anniversary is in three days." his eyes widen. "Oh shit. It's in three days."

 

"LANGUAGE!" Sham calls from the kitchen.

 

"Thanks Captain-I'm-Gonna-Flip-My-Dad-Off- Merica." Nemo smirks and Sham rolls his eyes.

 

"Oh, shoot what are we going to do for our anniversary?" Patton thinks. 

 

Roman looks at Nico. "Well now that I've eaten, how about you fill me in on more that I forgot about?" Roman smirks.

 

"Well... What do you want to know?" Nico asks.

 

"Literally everything I'm a clean slate right now." Roman smiles. Patton thinks then shrugs.

 

“Hmm... okay... umm...” Nico looks at Nemo. “Any ideas?”

 

“What?” Nemo looks up. 

 

“Where do I start?”

 

“Oh, uh. Yourself and Roman.”

 

Nico smiles sheepishly. “Okay, well... you know my name is Nico. I’m color blind to yellow except sunflowers, I love flowers. We had our first kiss in the garden you made in your castle.”

 

“Goo goo eyes.” Sham says from the kitchen. 

 

Nico blushes. “Sham! I swear!”

 

"I show you my garden? No one has seen my garden."

 

Terra laughs "You’re the one swearing Nico!"

 

Nico stutters and groans, hiding against Roman. “Yeah. I was the first one you showed. We danced. It was nice.”

 

Roman smirks and rubs his back. "Sounds lovely." 

 

"VIRGIL!" Logan yells up the hall as Logan walks down the hall.

 

Logan giggles and opens George's door. He gasps "There are my boys." 

 

"Papa!" Logan makes his way over and hugs them both kissing their heads. George giggles and holds onto Logan.

 

Virgil blinks. “Logan? Did you peak?”

 

Logan squeezes Virgil. "Oh, Virgil I had the worst day ever!"

 

“Oh?”

 

Logan nods "There was this snake and it bit me and then I wake up and Patton doesn't know who I am and Roman is missing a year's worth of knowledge." Logan nuzzles him. "I did fix Nemo though."

 

“O-oh.” Virgil blinks and pets Logan’s hair. He lays them down so their more comfortable and holds George close, continuing to pet Logan.

 

Logan curls into Virgil. 'I'm sowry"

 

“It’s not your fault, love.”

 

Logan nods "His name was Hypno and he was my best friend."

 

Virgil tightens his grip on Logan. “Who gave him to you?”

 

"Deceit, he said he would help me. Hypno lived in my domain for years." Virgil looks down at Logan with concern. George curls into Virgil more and Virgil rubs his back. Logan sniffles "Sham killed him, Sham killed my best friend."

 

Virgil sighs and nuzzles Logan. _‘Good.’_ He thinks.

 

Logan curls up in Virgil. "I need to fix Patton and Roman."

 

“Later. Just rest for now. You’re exhausted.”

 

"I'm fine."

 

“No. It’s late. Sleep.”

 

Logan whines "Virgil hit me."

 

“What? When?” Virgil asks confused.

 

"Virgil hit me, it makes me feel better."

 

Virgil’s eyes go wide. “No! Absolutely not!”

 

Logan whines "But Virgil." George whines.

 

“No! I’m not going to hit you! No one is going to hurt you!” Virgil rubs George’s back, holding him protectively while going to Logan’s neck with his other hand and massaging it. He slowly moves up Logan’s neck. Logan relaxes and hums.

 

Virgil smiles and kisses his head. “Sleep, my star.” His hand massages the back of Logan’s head.

 

"Ok" Logan nuzzles before going still into sleep. George looks at Virgil. 

 

"Is Papa going to be ok?"

 

“Yeah, he should be back to normal tomorrow.” Virgil pets George’s hair and looks at him lovingly.George nods Virgil kisses his head. “You should sleep too. It’s been a long day.”

 

"Ok Daddy." George closes his eyes and curls up between Virgil and Logan. Virgil continues to pet them for a while, thinking of everything that’s happened, before falling asleep as well.

...

“It was kind of boring...” Sham smirks, recounting how Roman had been teaching him acting.

 

Roman nods "I'm happy that I am a great teacher."

 

“Oh! That’s what I wanted to ask!” Nico suddenly exclaims. “When you were acting as Deceit, you weren’t speaking in opposites!”

 

Sham’s eyes widen before his brows furrow in thought. “You’re... wrong.”

 

“Huh... that’s cool.” Nemo smiles.

 

"Ok so if you were acting why did you let him destroy my memory?"

 

“I certainly knew that was going to happen.” Sham sighs.

 

Roman nods "It's alright Logan fixed Nemo I'm sure he can fix me." 

 

"And me!" Patton added.

 

Nico nods. “Tomorrow. If he’s over his peak.”

 

"How did he fix you?"

 

Sham moves to sit between Nemo and Patton, curling up and wrapping his dragon wings around himself, smiling and gently petting them. Nemo smiles at him and pets his wings as well. “I don’t know. I just... woke up and had them back.”

 

“He gave pieces of your knowledge to other books.” Sham answers, slowly relaxing.

 

Patton nods "Ok well is anyone going to tell me who Logan is?"

 

“Logan is Thomas’s logic. He and you are the oldest sides.” Nico answers.

 

“You’re twins.” Nemo adds.

 

"Really? I thought it was just me and Malice."

 

"Malice?" Roman tilts his head.

 

“Malice is dead.” Nemo frowns.

 

"Ok but who is Malice?" Roman ask.

 

"No one important." Patton stated.

 

Nemo looks at Roman, surprised a moment, before he remembers Roman doesn’t remember. “He was just really bad...” Nico frowns.

 

"Oh well good riddance then." 

 

Patton clears his throat. "Anyway, tell me more about Logan."

 

Roman chuckles "I don't know if I can. I knew Logan as a stuck up, know it all, emotionless Robot. Now I'm being told he has emotions is dating Virgil and has a kid." 

 

Nemo nods. “Yeah, he actually cares a lot. He’s always pushing himself to make sure we’re taken care of. He’s always the first there when someone gets hurt. We’re constantly trying to keep him from overworking himself. He’s wise and has been helping me a lot lately through depression and stuff...”

 

Roman nods "Yeah I would never guess that." 

 

"He sounds nice. What's my relationship like with him?"

 

Nemo and Nico look at each other with worry, having a silent conversation about telling him or not. Sham pokes Nemo’s arm and signs. ‘No lies.’ Nemo sighs. “You and Malice were ‘friends’ when you were little. Malice liked your strength and Logan was your guys’ punching bag... One day Logan died, and you banished Malice. When Logan came back, he helped you learn to control your strength and anger...”

 

“Today we learned Deceit gave Logan a Hypnosnake that had him manipulate you into continuing to hurt him...” Nico says sadly.

 

Patton thinks on that. "So that's why I banished him. I couldn't remember the reason for it. Wow so I don't have a good relationship with him." 

 

"Control his strength and angry?" Roman chuckles "Patton is a ball of sunshine." Patton bites his lip.

 

Nico looks at Roman nervously. “You’ve missed a lot...”

 

“Besides that, you guys actually tend to listen to each other most of the time.” Nemo says.

 

"Really?" Patton looks at Nemo.

 

"Really?" Roman looks skeptical. "Have you seen how Logan talks to Patton." Roman shakes his head.

 

"Man, I must really be missing a lot."

 

“Yeah... Virgil’s been good for him. He’s become a lot more relaxed and open to other opinions and even emotions.” Nemo says with a smile.

 

"Wow good for him." Roman looks away. Patton leans on Nemo. "I didn't think missing one person in my life would cause for so much confusion."

 

“You once said he’s helped you to become the person you are today...” Nemo massages head. Sham headbutts Nemo. Patton nods slowly. "That would explain a lot. Right now, I feel like I've made decisions for no reason maybe my reason was Logan." 

 

“Probably...” Nemo nuzzles him and pets Sham.

 

Roman looks around. "Well I think I will go to bed. I have a lot of things to process."

 

Nico nods. “Yeah, that sounds good.” He stands up and offers Roman a hand.

 

Roman stands up "I will be sleeping alone."

 

“Oh ya, of course.” Nico smiles sheepishly. Sham snickers. Nico gives him a ‘shut up’ glare.

 

"Night fam." Roman walks upstairs. 

 

Patton looks at Nico. "Give him time, this is just temperately." 

 

“Yeah... I know.” Nico sits back down. Patton bites his lip and nuzzles into Nemo. Nemo holds him close. Sham squirms between them. Patton giggles and eases up a little. Sham purrs and closes his eyes, happily encased in his wings like a little bat. 

 

Nico smirks at them. “I guess I’ll go to bed too. Good job today, Sham.” He smiles at him then heads upstairs to his room.

 

"Sham our little hero." Patton pets his scales.Sham smiles and purrs. 

 

“Long live the Dragon Prince.” Nemo smiles lovingly and pets his wings. Sham relaxes and falls into the happiest sleep he’s ever had.

 

Patton giggles "I am so proud of him."

 

“I am too... I’m trying to be there for him more...” Nemo continues petting Sham, the beginnings of tears shining in his eyes.

 

Patton cubs his face. "You’re doing a great job." Nemo smiles softly and kisses Patton gently. Patton hums "Please tell me I'm better than Nico." Patton smirks

 

Nemo pulls back slightly and lifts Patton’s chin, smiling at him. “Much.” He kisses him again.

 

Patton kiss him back. "Let's sleep here I don't feel like moving."

 

“Sounds good, honeybee.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: self harm is going to be in the next few chapters.

Yellow, pain, fear, " _LOGAN_!" Logan shots up from the bed. He breathes heavy and his face feels wet. _'I'm crying, nightmare_.' Logan holds his head he has a headache, information is countering each other. He pulls his tie off. He gives it to Virgil and crawls out of bed. He needs a breather. He walks into his room and paces. His mind is speeding trying to make sense of things. He pulls at his hair. _'Pain need pain'_ he looks at his wall and goes over to it. He gets ready to bang his head on it but Virgil voice calls to him.

 

 _'No don't_.' he can feel Virgil begging for him not to do this. He backs away and continues to pace but it doesn't quiet his mind his feelings. 

 

 _'Pain will help you_.' a familiar voice calls out. his best friend who is always there to help him. but that's a lie, right? He hurt his family but... Logan internally screams he can't take it right now he needs for it to stop. He needs for his mind to shut up. He charges to his wall and bangs his head on it before he can stop himself. Pain rushes through him and he takes a deep breath. he backs away from the wall and falls on the ground from dizziness. His mind quiets down finally only able to feel and think about pain. "I don't have a problem this is good for me." Logan squeezes his eyes shut and waits for his heart to slow down. He slowly gets up and heads back to Georges room and goes back to sleep.  
  
…

Sham blinks awake and finds himself between Patton and Nemo on the couch. He smiles at them and carefully slides out of their arms before standing. He looks around. _‘First one up. YES! HAHAHAHAHA!’_ He grins and heads to the kitchen, grabbing a cookie before going upstairs. He munches as he walks and looks around, checking to make sure everyone’s okay gives him a feeling of pride and love. He passes Roman and Terra’s rooms.

 

He looks in Logan’s room and finds it empty before going to George’s room and poking his head in. He sees Virgil, George, and Logan curled up. He tilts his head and narrows his eyes. _‘Is the light just playing tricks?’_ He goes closer and looks at Logan’s forehead. Purple and blue covers the skin. He frowns. _‘Logan didn’t have that when we got back last night...’_ he taps Virgil’s shoulder. “Virgil.” Virgil groans and curls up around George even more. “Virgil.” Sham gently shakes him. 

 

Virgil hisses sleepily and blinks, looking up. “Sham?”

 

Sham points to Logan. “Did he have that last night?”

 

Virgil looks over and his eyes widen. “Lo... no, my star.” He sits up and places a hand on the side of Logan’s head. Logan hums and curls up his head leans into the touch. Virgil looks at Sham. “Get Nemo. Quietly.”

 

Sham nods and goes downstairs. He taps Nemo’s shoulder. “Nemo.” Nemo hums. Sham shakes him. “Nemo.” Nemo remains limp. Sham shakes his head and touches Nemo’s temples, entering his mind. _‘Logan has a bruise on his forehead, Virgil doesn’t know where it came from and asked me to come get you.’_

 

Nemo’s eyes shoot open and Sham pulls away. Nemo takes deep breaths and looks up at Sham. “Where?” Sham takes his hand and leads him to George’s room. 

 

Virgil looks up and Nemo comes over. “Head trauma. Looks like it was self-inflicted from the angle.” He sighs. “Sham, take George please.” Sham comes over and picks George up, going to his room. Virgil looks at Nemo. “What do we do?”

 

Nemo turns the lights on and looks over Logan. “It’s too late for ice. Maybe...” he sighs. 

 

“He wanted pain... he asked me to hit him. I refused and massaged the back of his head and he fell asleep. Then Sham woke me up.”

 

Nemo nods. “Change isn’t instant. We’ll have to wean him off of pain... I can show him less severe ways to give him that same chemical reaction. Maybe he should come on walks in the morning too.” Virgil nuzzles Logan, holding him protectively. Logan squeezes his eyes and whines. Nemo frowns. “Let’s get him some pain killers. And to his room so he heals.”

 

Virgil nods and picks Logan up, heading to Logan’s room. Logan continues to whine lossy holding onto him. Virgil lays Logan down on his bed and crawls up next to him. Nemo goes to the cabinet and grabs some liquid pain reliever. “Try to wake him up.”

 

Virgil gently shakes him. “Lo?” Logan groans and stiffly moves. “Lo, wake up, love.”

 

Logan groans some more. "Noooo."

 

“Love, we just have to give you some medicine and then you can go back to sleep.”

 

Nemo comes over with and eye dropper. “Hold him up.”

 

"Fiiinnneee." Logan blinks his eyes open. Nemo puts the eyedropper down and offers him the small cup of medicine. Logan looks at it. "Why am I taking medicine?"

 

“You have mild head trauma. We don’t know how.” Nemo answers.

 

"Oh..." He takes it.

 

Virgil rubs his back with a frown. “Logan? How did that happen?”

 

Logan downs it and hands the cup back. "I woke up in the middle of the night and came in here to bang my head against the wall. Didn't think I hit it too hard."

 

Nemo takes the cup and goes to the bathroom sink to wash it. Virgil holds him. “Why?”

 

"Too much on my mind couldn't stop thinking." Logan closes his eyes and nuzzles Virgil.

 

Virgil frowns and rubs his back. “There’s other ways to calm your mind than banging your head against a wall...” Nemo comes back.

 

"Ok..." Logan starts to fall back to sleep.

 

Nemo frowns and goes over to him, gently shaking him. “Logan. Stay awake.”

 

Virgil looks at him. “Why?”

 

“Just- I don’t know I remember hearing somewhere that head trauma patients have a harder time waking up and can fall into a coma or something.” Nemo starts moving around Logan’s room, grabbing monitors.

 

"I'm tired..." Logan mumbles.

 

“I know, just try to stay awake for a bit. Maybe some food?” Nemo suggests.

 

"Not hungry."

 

Nemo unbuttons Logan’s shirt a bit so he can put the heart monitor on him. He puts a pulse reader on his finger. “Okay.”

 

Logan curls up in Virgil. "Sleeeeppp" he whines.

 

“No, love. Stay away.” Virgil says and looks up at Nemo. Nemo turns the monitors on and looks down at him.

 

Logan starts to sob. "I want to sleep! It hurts."

 

“Okay. Okay. Sleep.” Virgil holds him and massages his head. Nemo frowns. Logan whips his eyes and relaxes.

 

Virgil closes his eyes. “Nemo...” Nemo rubs Virgil’s shoulder. “What do we do?”

 

“Wait. It’s all we can do right now.”

 

Virgil bites his lip. “I’m not leaving him.”

 

“Okay...” Nemo moves towards the door and pauses. “It’s not your fault.”

 

“I should have been there to stop him... he wouldn’t have if I was awake...”

 

“You can’t be awake 24/7.”

 

“I can damn well try.”

 

“Yeah and get yourself sick of killed by doing so.” Virgil curls up tighter. Nemo sighs and picks up the hoodie Virgil made for Logan. He goes over and lays it on Logan. “Text me if you need anything.” 

 

“Okay...” Nemo heads out and closes the door.

 

Patton makes coffee in the kitchen. He was a little sad that Nemo and Sham we're gone when he wakes up but he's sure it's for no reason. Sham comes down the stairs and goes into the kitchen. He looks at the coffee questioningly then at Patton. "Hey kiddo." Patton smiles at him.

 

Sham smiles and points at the coffee. “Can I?”

 

"Sure, you're old enough." Patton goes and puts the muffins into the oven. "I think I'm going to try something different today. Breakfast muffins what so you think?"

 

“Ooo! Sounds horrible.” Sham pours himself a cup of coffee and blows before sipping it. He sputters and sticks his tongue out, cringing. He sets the mug down and goes to the sink, running his tongue under the water. “How can you drink that!?”

 

Patton giggles "You didn't add any creamer or sugar or anything."

 

“What?” Sham looks up. “You’re supposed to do that?”

 

"Yeah unless your Virgil who just likes it plain." Patton giggles "Everything you need is in that cabinet."

 

Sham nods and goes over to it. “That’s why he’s his peppy self?” He smirks.

 

Patton smirks "Yup Virgil needs his coffee in the morning. We kinda all do." Patton shrugs "I would make Logan's coffee, but I don't know what he likes."

 

Sham frowns. “Logan’s good...”

 

"What?" Patton looks concerned.

 

“He doesn’t have a bruise on his head. Nemo and Virgil asked me to leave George, so I know why.” Sham carefully pours the creamer in his coffee.

 

"Oh..." Patton frowns "I'm sure Virgil and Nemo can handle him. You've done enough try to relax."

 

Sham finishes putting sugar in his coffee and sips it. He frowns. “It tastes like Dad’s...”

 

"I'm sure Nemo can show you how he makes his coffee."

 

Nemo comes down the stairs, looking worried. Sham looks up at him. “Dad? How do you make your coffee?”

 

Nemo is caught off guard. “What?”

 

“I didn’t try coffee and it tastes like yours.”

 

Nemo looks at the creamer and sugar. “Oh. Here.” He goes to the cabinet and pulls out almond extract. He opens it and puts a few drops in Sham’s mug. “Not too much. It gets too strong then. Also, it works good in chocolate milk in case you want some.” He winks and puts it back. 

 

Sham smiles and sips his coffee, humming happily. “Curse you.”

 

Nemo chuckles. “You’re welcome.”

 

"So how is Logan? Sham says he has a bruise on his head."

 

Nemo sighs. “Yeah. He woke up last night and hit his head against the wall, then went back to sleep. Said it was to quiet his mind...” he starts getting his own coffee.

 

"Oh... That's not healthy."

 

“No, it’s not.” Nemo agrees. “But it’s his habits right now. We’re going to work to change them...”

 

"Anything I can do? You said that I used to beat him?"

 

“Yes, but that stopped and now he’s back to hurting himself.” Nemo leans against the counter and sips his coffee in thought.

 

Patton nods "Why is he doing it? You guys kinda quickly threw it out and I don't understand."

 

“He wants pain-“

 

Sham holds up a hand and cuts Nemo off, pulling out his phone and starting to type. Nemo goes silent and waits. ‘The Hypnosnake Deceit gave him told him that pain was good, to hurt himself when he felt emotions, so he learned that emotions were bad. That’s why Roman remembers him as a stuck-up emotionless robot. Now that the snake is gone, and you’ve stopped beating him he doesn’t know how to get the pain that he’s addicted to, so his mind is racing till he gets it.’

 

"Oh, poor Lo..." Patton sips his coffee.

 

Sham puts his phone away and looks at Nemo. “Plan?”

 

“He’s out right now, so there’s nothing we can do. But I’m gonna work with him and show him less harmful ways to give him that same feeling and kind of wean him off of pain.”

 

Sham frowns. “How can you do that and work with me and George at the same time?”

 

“Oh.” _‘Shit_.’ Nemo thinks. “Umm. Well, we can do every other day?”

 

“And your anniversary?” Sham sips his coffee.

 

 _‘Shit. He thinks I’m abandoning him again.’_ Nemo tries to think.

 

"We can skip the anniversary." Patton offers.

 

“Yes. Don’t go ahead.” Sham moves out of the kitchen. “Roman won’t help us.” He goes upstairs.

 

"Nemo me, Roman and Virgil can handle Logan. You can help the kids." Patton offers him a smile.

 

Nemo shakes his head. “No. None of you know what Logan is going through and Virgil is already stressed from just this.” He sighs and rubs his head.

 

Patton frowns "Ok well Logan needs a safe environment where he can't hurt himself. What type of pain does he like?"

 

“Seems like blunt impact.”

 

Patton nods "So that's bad  because everything is a weapon then. We can't isolate him because that will just drive him crazy."

 

“Exactly. But he doesn’t do it when someone else is awake around him. He trusts me, just give me time, I can help him.”

 

"That's not what I'm worry about I'm sure you can help him, but Sham needs you too."

 

Nemo covers his face and rubs harshly at his temple. “I know. I just- I have to do this first. Logan can’t keep hurting himself. I can still work with Sham and George too.”

 

Patton nods "Did you take your meds today?"

 

Nemo looks up and sighs. “No. Sham woke me and then I was with Logan and Virgil.” He snaps his fingers and summons the bottle from his room. He looks at it and frowns before taking a dose and snapping it away. “I almost need a refill...” he mumbles.

 

"I'm guessing Logan gave you the pills." Nemo nods. "Then I'm sure he can get more." Patton kisses his cheek. "I know things are stressful just hang in there and let us help when we can."

 

Nemo leans into it. “I know, honeybee. Thank you.”

 

Patton rubs his back. The oven beeps. Patton goes over and pulls the muffins out. "I made muffins. I didn't know what everyone would like so I made a bunch of different flavors. I got plain, chocolate chip, blue berry, nuts." Patton puts the pan down. I hope that is enough."

 

“Oh yeah. That should be perfect!” Nemo smiles at him.

 

Patton smiles back. "Thanks sweetie." Patton kisses his cheek. "Wait a few minutes there still really hot."

 

“I will.” Nemo chuckles. “I guess Roman’s still asleep... Nico used to wake him up on time.” He shakes his head.

 

"Yeah... Did you notice Roman was a little more... Egotistical? Or was that just me?"

 

“No, it’s not just you. He lost a year, so he also lost the knowledge that it’s okay to show his weaknesses and be insecure, that he doesn’t have to keep up a facade and we still love him.”

 

Nico comes downstairs with a sleepy George. “Hey. Sham asked me to let you know he’s gonna hang with Lue and Evan for a bit.”

 

Nemo frowns slight. “Oh, okay. Thanks.” Nico nods and rocks George.

 

"Aww he's so cute." Patton smiles "Anyway should we do some about that or just let it be?"

 

“No. Just let him be. Going after him will only upset him and there’s no harm in him being with them. They’ll take care of him.” Nemo goes back to his coffee.

 

Nico glances at Nemo worriedly before looking at Patton. “Are those muffins?”

 

"Yeah just in time because they just came out and Nemo I was talking about Roman."

 

Nico nods. “Is he up yet?”

 

"No."

 

Nico chuckles. “Figures.” He nuzzles George who leans on his shoulders, eyes closed. He looks at Nemo and frowns slightly. “Should he be this tired?”

 

“He sensed a lot going on yesterday and Sham has been messing with his mind. I’m not surprised. Not to mention going to the dark side. Just keep an eye on him. If he doesn’t perk up in a day or so something’s really wrong.” Nemo says.

 

"And this is why I did not want you messing with our mind." Patton shakes his head.

 

“I didn’t do it often. Just when there was a traumatic event.” Nemo defends.

 

Patton waves him off. "Speaking of trauma, you think that another reason for Roman's behavior change?"

 

Nico nods sadly. “Yeah. Probably...”

 

Roman comes down the stairs. "Are you talking about me?" He smiles.

 

Nico raises a brow. “You’re down early.”

 

"Of course!" Nico sees that Roman isn't wearing his necklace. Nico chews his lip but offers him a smile before looking away. He takes George to the commons and sits down with him. 

 

Nemo glances at Roman then at Nico. _‘Oh_...’

 

"So, Padre what did you make for breakfast?"

 

"Muffins."

 

"Muffins that's new and exciting." Roman goes to the kitchen.

 

Nemo steps aside so he can pass and goes to the commons. He sits next to Nico, holding his coffee in one hand and rubbing Nico’s shoulder with the other. Nico gives him a small smile and looks down at George, petting him. He casually thinks what it would be like to have a kid that’s his and Roman’s. He loves Terra with all his heart, but Logan and Virgil? George is theirs, there’s no doubting that. Sham and Terra were adopted... it makes sense they’re more independent.

 

Roman grabs a chocolate chip muffin he hums "These are really good Patton." 

 

Patton smiles "Thanks Roman." Roman winks and sits down. 

 

"No problem, you are truly the best chef of the house. Though you were the only chef in the house from what I remember." Roman chuckles.

 

“He taught the rest of us.” Nemo calls from and commons. “Though for a while I was banned from cooking because I burned the kitchen down...” he laughs nervously.

 

"Yeah let's not-"

 

"Really? How you do that?" Roman comes out and leans against the couch.

 

“Sorry, subject change.” Nemo looks down.

 

Roman frowns "Oh ok." He sits down. "What's wrong with Curious George over here?"

 

Nico looks at him. “How’d you know that’s what he was named after?”

 

“Sham took him to the dark side and has been trying to protect him by blurring his memories.” Nemo answers.

 

"I didn't know he's holding a monkey and his name is George." Roman looks at Nemo. "Ah why would he do that? Aren't the dark sides evil?" Nemo winces and looks away. 

 

“No. Not all of them... I mean-“ Nico sighs. “Patton, how’d you explain it again?”

 

"The dark sides are mostly traits that are negative that can't have too much influence over Thomas. They are not evil." Patton says clearly. 

 

Roman nods he looks at Nico "What is your trait?"

 

“Insecurity...” Nico says quietly. “My origin is a mess.” He dryly laughs.

 

Roman turns to Patton. "Why is he up here?"

 

"ROMAN! Stop being rude." 

 

"Whaaaaaat? It's just a question!"

 

Nico closes his eyes and swallows. “Because you and Depression made me.”

 

Nemo rubs his arm with a frown. “Breathe.”

 

“I am.”

 

"What? Why would _I_ want Insecurity up here? And who's Depression?"

 

Nico lowers his head and nuzzles George. “You all thought I was Nemo’s dark side. You split me from Nemo in the Imagination. I was stuck there, Depression was controlling me. Depression isn’t a side, it’s something that affects us. It controlled me into controlling you and making you make me a form that could leave the Imagination. I fell in love with you and it broke Depression’s control over me. Depression used Nemo to kill me, sending you all into a depressed state till I reappeared in the subscape. I didn’t know who I was or what had happened until I found a gravestone in your garden with my name on it. I touched it and remembered everything, then found my way back and started helping you all with your insecurities.” His words simply spill out of his mouth.

 

Roman thinks for a second. "... And I'm dating you?" 

 

"Roman!"

 

"What!? I am to believe that I fell in love with someone who controlled me?"

 

"Depression was controlling Nico it wasn't his fault."

 

"Ok well how did we even get depression?" Patton bites his lip.

 

“The break up shook Thomas hard. He believed bottling his emotions would help. Depression thrives off a lack of emotions.” Nemo answers simply.

 

 _‘I see why he and Virgil didn’t get along...’_ Nico thinks.

 

"So, it's Patton's fault?" 

 

"Yes! New topic please." Patton begs.

 

“Nemo has 15 snakes, four of which he named after you guys.” Nico says. 

 

“Correction. Three. Abyss died.” Nemo mumbles. 

 

Nico looks at him. “Oh... I’m so sorry.”

 

Nemo shrugs. “It was coming eventually... I just wish it wasn’t because of a fire...”

 

"What's that story?" Roman ask.

 

“A heat lamp fell over and started it.” Nemo says.

 

"Oh, you should have been more careful."

 

"O my God Roman can you stop being a giant asshole!?" Patton snaps. Roman flinches.

 

Nemo’s wings slowly curl around himself. “Funny what happens when you remove a year of torture and kidnappings from one’s memory.” He mumbles quietly.

 

"What." Roman looks at Nemo.

 

Nemo sighs. “Makes you more fearless. Or more insensitive, I can’t tell.” He stands and moves towards the stairs. He pauses. _‘You can’t outrun the past.’_ He comes back and sits further away from Roman. Nico stares at the ground, holding George as he sleeps.

 

Patton holds onto Nemo. Roman looks around. "Ok I think I'll just go." Roman stands up.

 

Nico bites his lip tongue and stands. “Roman...”

 

"Yes Nico?"

 

Nico glances up at him before sighing. “Come with me. Nemo? The journals?”

 

“Go ahead.” Nico nods and starts up the stairs, still carrying George. Roman follows a foot behind him.

 

Nico goes to Nemo’s room and opens the door. There’re still a few scorch marks in some places, but it’s mostly healed. He lays George down on the bed and covers him with the snake blanket before going to Nemo’s desk, grabbing a key, then going to his closet. He opens the safe and comes back with a few journals, laying them out on the bed. “You want to know what happened? All of this.” He starts passing them to Roman in order. “The Jekyll and Hyde syndrome, Logan almost dying from a snake bite and him and Virgil getting together, you and I meeting, fighting off Depression, Christmas, the split, Analogical break up, the kids.” He stands. “All there. Nemo likes writing. Says it keeps his mind clear and calm.”

 

Roman nods. "Ok I'll read it." Nico sits on the bed and lifts George into his lap, petting his hair and staring at the journals. "It would be better if Logan could fix me. He doesn't usually sleep this long. Unless that changed too."

 

“I’m a year old in a few days...” Nico mumbles to himself, then looks up at Roman. “He peaked. And being mined controlled takes a toll on you. It’s not fun.”

 

Roman nods "I guess you would know. Also, this is going to be in Nemo's perspective so I don't know how I felt about these events."

 

“Nemo has one of the most balanced perspectives of us all. He even came and talked with us about events he wasn’t actually there to witness. Unless they were... to pain to recount.” Nico looks away.

 

Roman picks the first one up. "Well I better get started." Nico nods and lays down with George, trembling slightly but trying to hide it. Roman starts reading.


	27. Chapter 27

Sham watches them from just out of sight in the hall. _‘What do you do when your mentor loses who they are?’_ He wonders and leaves. Sham goes to his room and pulls off Deceit’s outfit, changing into a t-shirt, navy hoodie, and mint scarf. He grabs a blanket and wraps it around himself and sinks out to the dark side commons.

 

Terra, Evan, and Lue are sitting on the couch watching TV. "Sup bro."

 

“Bye.” Sham plops on the couch next to them and curls into Lue. Lue raises a brow but starts petting him.

 

"What's wrong in drama town?" Evan asks.

 

“Roman remembers all of this last year and is acting oh so wonderful towards Nico and Nemo.” Sham’s voice drips with sarcasm. “And Dad never promised he would help me and George, but now he’s abandoning Logan instead.”

 

"Wow that... Sucks." Evan pets Sham's hair.

 

Sham sighs. “It’s certainly his fault... Deceit took a Hypnosnake from Logan recently.” he pulls out his phone and shows them the note he wrote earlier to explain what happened for Patton. 

 

_‘The Hypnosnake Deceit gave him told him that pain was good, to hurt himself when he felt emotions, so he learned that emotions were bad. That’s why Roman remembers him as a stuck-up emotionless robot. Now that the snake is gone, and you’ve stopped beating him he doesn’t know how to get the pain that he’s addicted to so his mind is racing till he gets it.’_

 

“I wasn’t explaining to Patton. He remembers Logan.”

 

"So, Logan is self-harming and Roman and Patton are having memory problems?"

 

"Wait if Logan is self-harming does that mean Dad isn't a abuser?"

 

Sham sits up and looks at Terra. “What do you think?”

 

“Sham... calm down.” Lue says. Terra bites his lip.

 

Sham gruffly sighs and falls back down on Lue’s lap. “A wall hit him last night.”

 

"Logan hit a wall?"

 

“Head.”

 

"Ouch, how bad?"

 

“Bruised.”

 

Evan nods "He should be fine in a couple hours but that's rough. Ok more than a couple"

 

“Virgil’s completely calm. George is also healthy and responsive. I never touched his memories...” Lue frowns and rubs Sham’s back.

 

Terra thinks "I'm gone for one day and all hell breaks loose." He chuckles. "I'm sure everything will work out. It always does."

 

Sham curls up tighter, wings wrapping around himself. He suddenly shoots up. “DON'T YOU THINK YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!?” Sham glares at Terra. Lue jumps.

 

Terra jumps "What did I do!?"

 

“YOU DIDN'T RUN AROUND TELLING NO ONE DAD WAS AN ABUSER! WITH GEORGE ABSENT!”

 

"I will admit not my strongest moment."

 

Sham huffs. “Do you have _any_ idea what that did to him!?”

 

"No..." Sham stares at him and shakes his head, looking away to hide the tears forming in his eyes. He lays back down and curls up, shaking. Lue goes back to petting him, glancing at Evan with concern. Terra frowns. "Sham?" Evan puts a hand on Terra's shoulder.

 

Sham shakes his head. “Do mess with me. I will absolutely love it...” He shakes and Lue feels tears wet his jeans. “I can easily make you understand with my wonderful blessing...”

 

Terra closes his eyes and looks down trying to not shake. Evan frowns. "Terra-" Terra pushes Evans hand off and stands up he sinks out before anyone can stop him. Sham curls up as tight as he can, cocooning himself in his wings, reminding Lue of a baby dragon. He continues petting Sham and looks at Evan with a ‘what do we do?’ look. Evan shrugs and pets Sham's wings.

 

Sham cries stealthily, the only signs being his occasional shiver and small breaths. Evan just continues to pet him. He leans over and gives Lue a kiss on the cheek. Lue leans into it. "What do you do when your dad is too busy for you and your mentor forgot who he is and is being an ass?" Sham asks quietly.

 

Evan thinks "Well you could help Nemo with Logan or help Roman. Or you can wait for it to pass and hope for the best."

 

"Quote Nemo 'You don't know what he's going through', and Roman wasn't talking about how he would totally have let Insecurity come up to the light side."

 

"Was... Nico there?" Lue asks.

 

"Nope. Neither Nemo and Patton."

 

"Hmm Yup Roman is being an ass, but he is an ass because he doesn't know what's going on. I mean I would be an ass too if I lost a year worth of stuff then people start telling me how my life has been. I mean if you told me that all the evil sides we're going to be gone and that I would be in a loving relationship with Lue I would think you’re crazy."

 

Sham sighs. "Nemo hates writing... Nico took the journals from Roman."

 

"Hmm that might help but there is still a difference between reading it and believing it. I would still call you crazy."

 

"Wait. How many things did he write?" Lue asks.

 

"Account of fake life and then someone else's mind."

 

"So... Which ones did he let me read?" 

 

"Mind."

 

"Oh."

 

"Is there any way to fix their memory?"

 

"Logan. He broke Nemo's right after he peaked. And then he went and let a wall hit him, so he's definitely in shape to restore a whole year or a whole person."

 

Evan nods "Sounds like Nemo really does need to help him. Nemo helps Logan, Logan helps Roman and then you get your mentor back and maybe your dad." Evan shrugs.

 

"Only if Nemo fails..." Sham mumbles.

 

"Have more faith in him he's going to try his best and you know he doesn't give up."

 

"That's the solution. He does give up. He under does it. He takes on as little as possible."

 

"Well... Maybe you can point that out to him?" Lue suggests.

 

"And if he doesn't listen to you, he might listen to Patton." Evan offers.

 

Sham dryly laughs. "Cooperative mule..."

 

"What?"

 

"Nemo's not at all like a mule."

 

"How so?"

 

"Cooperative."

 

"Ohhhh! Stubborn mule." Lue nods.

 

Evan laughs "Yeah that's him Alright." Sham closes his eyes and sighs. "Sorry we're not much help."

 

"I expected more."

 

"Thanks?" Sham shakes his head.

 

Lue frowns. "Hey... Any idea where Terra went?"

 

"Nope." Lue looks at Evan then down at Sham. 

 

"I definitely put a tracker on him."

 

Lue sighs. "Sham, please..."

 

"He's horrible."

 

"He's under just as much stress as you. Why do you think he's been down here the past two days?"

 

"WELL AM I THE ONE WHO RAN AROUND GOSSIPING PATTON'S AN ABUSER!? WAS HE THE ONE WHO WORKED TO FIND OUT WHAT WAS HAPPENING? WHY NEMO WAS LOSING HIS KNOWLEDGE? OR WHY LOGAN WAS ACTING THE WAY HE WAS?" Sham sits up and scoots away from them.

 

Evan looks at Lue. "He's right Terra was being an ass." Lue frowns. Sham crosses his arms. "Terra had no right to gossip about Patton or Interfere with Logan's life. He should have stop when everyone told him too. It wasn't his business."

 

Sham sighs. "But if he had... We would have known..." he covers his face. Lue moves towards him, but Sham moves away.

 

Evan leans Lue back away from Sham. "Terra did a bad thing by jumping the gun and not taking in more information but he was trying to help Logan. He's still an ass just an ass with a big heart." Sham wraps his wings around himself, blocking out everything. Lue bites his lip and leans on Evan. Evan holds onto him loving. He turns the TV on. Lue smiles and pecks his cheek before settling against him. Sham peaks out from between his wings and watches the TV to burn time.


	28. I'm sorry

Terra sinks up to the top of the mountain in Greed's domain. He snaps his fingers and wears warmer clothes. He takes a deep breath and screams in frustration. He takes another breath then screams again. "I'M SORRY!" He looks around feeling the cold. "I'm sorry I gossip, I'm sorry I didn't help more. I'm sorry Sham I'm sorry Logan, I'm sorry Dad." Terra sits down and feels the wind blowing at him. "I'm sorry..." He stares at the Greed statue. "Your still an asshole... Sham hates me. No, he's just mad at me. I'm the asshole around here. You can't do anything now." Terra sighs and rests his head on his knees as snow falls on him. "Just for a few minutes. Then I'll apologize to everyone."  
  
…

Logan groans and nuzzles Virgil. Virgil gently massages Logan's head, watching the bruise very slowly recede a little over the hours. His stomach growls, but he ignores it, afraid of what Logan will do if he's gone. Logan groans "Virgil it hurts."

 

"I know, star..." Virgil frowns.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"For what?"

 

"Bashing my head. It felt good in the moment but now it won't stop."

 

Virgil nods with a frown. "Please don't do it again..."

 

"Ok." Logan holds him tight. "Can I have my meds?"

 

"No, you just took your last dose. You have to wait a few hours..."

 

"Virgil" he whines "Please it hurts." He begs.

 

"I know, but more meds aren’t going to help. I'm sorry."

 

Logan whines "Virgil please I can't take it."

 

"There isn't anything I can do. I'm sorry." Virgil is close to crying from seeing Logan in pain.

 

Logan grips onto him and sobs. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry please it hurts so bad. Please do something, anything." He begs

 

Virgil holds him close, nuzzling his shoulder. "I can't- I can't do anything."

 

Logan cries “It hurts, and I'm confused and I just want it to all stop."

 

Virgil pulls out his phone and texts Nemo. 'He's awake. He says it really hurts. Please, I can't do anything.' he puts his phone away and rubs Logan's back.

 

Logan continues to cry on him. "Kill me, I don't care. It has to be better than this." Virgil's eyes widen and he holds onto Logan tightly, sobs fighting past his closely guarded lips.

 

Nemo comes in a few moments later and goes to Logan's small fridge, looking through the meds and grabbing on. He grabs a bag of saline and carefully preps it, then brings a hangover. He hangs the bag on it and gently grabs Logan's arm. He lets go and puts gloves on before grabbing his arm again. "It hurts just kill me!"

 

"No. I'm gonna let you sleep." Nemo says and cleans an area on Logan's arm, prepping it. He carefully pulls out a needle with a tube connected to it and makes sure it's closed before finding a vein and carefully sliding the needle in. He connects the tube of the needle to the tube from the bag and double checks everything before starting the IV at a moderate pace.

 

"What are you doing?" Virgil asks through tears.

 

"Anesthesia." Nemo replies. Logan starts to relax.

 

Nemo sighs and pets his hair, waiting until he's fully out before adjusting the drip rate to be lower again, just enough to keep him under. "Do you need anything?" he turns to Virgil.

 

"No."

 

Nemo frowns. "I'll bring you something up to eat. Actually, Patton made muffins."

 

"Okay. Thanks."

 

Nemo nods and goes downstairs. He finds Nico getting a sandwich together for George. "Hey."

 

Nico looks up, holding George in on arm. "Hey."

 

"How's Logan?" Patton asks.

 

Nemo sighs. "Healing. Ro?"

 

"Doesn't believe what he's reading." Nico says.

 

Patton sighs "He's a little too prideful to believe he would let that happen to him."

 

Nico nods. "Can you guys watch George please?"

 

"Of course. Also, Nico you help Roman a lot. I never knew until it got taken away, but you really change Roman for the better."

 

Nico sighs. "I'm trying..." he lets Nemo take George then heads back upstairs with a plate with two sandwiches on it. He opens Nemo's door and steps in. He takes one of the sandwiches and gives the plate with the other on it to Roman.

 

Roman throws the book on the bed. "Lies that did not happen!" He takes plate.

 

Nico's fist clenches and he forces himself to breathe. "And how do you know? You're the one with memory loss."

 

"I'm not this stupid! I would fall for the same trick so many God damn times and why is it always you? Your handsome and I get that we're dating but I'm not that gullible."

 

Nico closes his eyes and sits on the bed, shoulders slumped. "Do you really think Nemo would write that you got tortured and raped if it didn't actually happen? That you were traumatized to the point you couldn't sleep on a bed and had to change it to a couch or even look at me without going into a panic attack? That I couldn't even touch you without fearing I was going to hurt you because I was forced to sit by and watch as my own hands hurt you while I was powerless to stop them?" He asks quietly.

 

Roman takes a deep breath. "No... But I still can't believe it. I refuse to believe that I was this powerless to keep myself safe." Nico looks at him. He raises a hand and shadows rise up, wrapping around Roman. "What are you doing!?"

 

"Try to break free." Nico says calmly, eyes glowing slightly. "You said you can't believe it. Test your theory."

 

Roman's eyes glow red. He struggles and gets his hand free before the shadows grab onto it again. "Yo-ur crrrazzy."

 

"Now imagine these a hundred times stronger, suffocating you, reaching into your mind as you're being carried down endless cold stone halls, into a room with nothing but knives, a bed, and a desk. You're tied to the bed and left for hours while your friends get lost in the endless maze. You get cut and teased all for what? Some cruel game? You start losing consciousness, right before your stabbed again. You try to scream, but you can't because your tongue is swollen." Nico lowers his hand and the shadows let Roman go. He shakes his head.

 

Roman breaths heavy. His eyes flickers before he's able to hold onto his pride. Even for just a minute longer. He stands up. "You’re an asshole, how did I ever date you?"

 

"I don't know. I honestly thought you were going to try to kill me once Logan broke Depression's control. But you kept saying it wasn't me. I struggled with that for months before finally accepting it wasn't, and I worked my ass off to make sure I never hurt you again. When Depression came back, I killed myself to make sure it couldn't use me against you again, even though you begged me not to. When I got back you slapped me for killing myself when you quote 'needed me most'. Honestly, if you're gonna say you're breaking up with me then that's fine. It's not like that's never happened before." Nico doesn't look at him, fingering his necklace.

 

Roman stands tall. "Don't you ever talk to me again and if you pull that shit again. I will kill you." He sinks out before he can see Nico's reaction.

 

Nico simply blinks. "No wonder Virgil always argued with him." he sighs and lays back on the bed. "Would he kill me?" he asks absentmindedly. "Yeah. Right now. Probably. Well! I've royally fucked up. Anything else I can do? Nico the fuck up is at your service." he groans and rubs his face. "No. Stop it. No talking bad about myself. It doesn't matter if Roman is or isn't. What matters about me is what I say... And right now, I say I've fucked up. Nico! No!" he rubs his face more.

...  
  
Terra sinks into the hallway. He's cold really cold. He walks by Roman's room and he wants to throw up. 'what the? Why is there so much fear in his room?' he feels dizzy 'I need to move.' Terra makes his way to Nemo's room. It makes him feel safe. He opens the door. "Nico?"

 

Nico sits up. "Terra? Why are you wearing such a thick jacket? Where were you?"

 

"Uhhh not important." He snaps it away and shivers. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Roman was reading the journals but he didn't believe Depression used me to kidnap him, so I gave him a test and loosely held him in shadows and told him to try to break out. Pride got activated, but it didn't do anything to help him." Nico looks over to where Roman was standing.

 

"Oh, that explains a lot." Terra moves over and sits on the bed.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"There is enough fear in Roman's room to make me pass out. I just barely got away."

 

Nico's eyes widen and he stares at Terra. "Shit."

 

Terra closes his eyes. "Oh yeah I get it now." Terra opens his eyes. "You said Pride was activated? Doesn't that drain like really fast?"

 

"Drain? Ummm... Yes? Oh. Oh no..."

 

Terra frowns and shivers. "Y-yeah he's terrified. He feels like he has been sent to the future and is just confused. So much stuff happened, bad stuff that he doesn't want to believe it. He doesn't want to believe all of this happen because it's now all coming at him at once instead of Months apart. And now he's slowly believed that it did happen, and it scares him more. He's confused and he hides it by being an asshole. I think you finally pulled his defense down and now he's facing the bitter truth. That this" Terra points at the books "happened to him." Nico frowns and looks down. "He can't trust anyone, he's scared of everyone new and he's scared of the ones he does know because he's finding out they aren't who he thought they are. He feels alone."

 

Nico sighs. "What have I done?" he mumbles. Terra rubs his back somehow forget that he's Fucking freezing cold. Nico shivers and pulls away from Terra's hand, looking back at him. "What happened to you? You're as cold as Sham!"

 

"I'm fine just a little cold."

 

"A little!?"

 

Terra shivers and rubs his arms. "Ok I'm really cold. I was up on a mountain. I needed some alone time and I didn't want to be disturb."

 

Nico sighs and takes his cloak off, slipping it over Terra. "Where? What mountain?" he pauses. "Was it the one Greed threw you off of?"

 

Terra bites his lip. "Ow." He wipes at it.

 

Nico frowns. "Frostbite. Come on." he gently takes Terra's hand and sinks out. They rise up in Terra’s room. Nico heads to the bathroom and starts the tub, testing the temperature of the water and adjusting it to just warmer than room temperature. “You need to bring your core temperature up gradually.”

 

Terra nods "S-sorry about Roman."

 

“It’s not your fault.” Nico snaps his fingers and a bag appears in his hands. He carefully pours an amount of white granulates into the tub. “Epsom salt. Will help relax your muscles.” He explains, he suddenly looks up then shakes his head. “Hypothermia. Not frostbite. Nemo would be disappointed.” He smirks.

 

Terra nods "Give him some time to cool off, he just needs time to process what's happening."

 

Nico sets the bag aside and sighs. “I know. I shouldn’t have pushed him to accept what he wasn’t ready for...”

 

"You didn't know how he would act. Your dealing with a different Roman."

 

“He was just as scared when it did happen...”

 

"I don't know how to help him. He doesn't trust anyone new...Virgil is the only one who he still believes he knows but..."

 

“He and Virgil have a bad history.”

 

"Yes, but Virgil is familiar he needs something familiar."

 

Nico nods. “Okay.” He stands and snaps his fingers, sending the Epsom salt back to his room. “Keep your phone with you if you need anything and try to not fall asleep.” He turns the water off.

 

"What are you going to do?"

 

“Get Virgil.”

 

"Y-yeah good Luck with that."

 

Nico sinks out to the commons. “Hey, where’s Virgil?”

 

"Logan's room. Why?" Patton asks. Nemo tilts his head, as if asking the same question. 

 

“Roman needs him. Nemo, can you watch Logan?”

 

“Uh, sure?” Nemo gets up and they head upstairs. 

 

Nico slowly opens Logan’s door. “Hey.”

 

Virgil looks up from holding Logan. “Hey? What’s up?”

 

“Terra suggested I ask you to talk to Roman. He said you’re the only one he feels familiar with.”

 

Virgil bites his lip but moves off the bed anyways. “Logan?”

 

“I’ll watch him.” Nemo says. 

 

Virgil nods and kisses Logan’s cheek before going down to Roman’s room. He gently knocks in the door. “Roman?”

 

"Go away I'm busy."

 

Virgil sighs. _‘Okay, Virge. Breathe. Calm down. He’s lost a year. Think.’_ He closes his eyes and feels Roman’s anxiety. It’s strong and comes in surges. “Roman, please.” _‘Remember. He didn’t like people pointing out his weaknesses. Compliment him, encourage him.’_

 

"Virgil I'm not in the mood."

 

“I wanted to say I’m proud of you.”

 

"What?" Roman sounds shock and surprised.

 

“I’m proud of you. Losing your memory is hard. You’re trying your best to cope and I just wanted you to know I’m proud of you and I’m here to help in any way you need.”

 

"... Give me a minute."

 

“No problem.”

 

Roman looks at his bruises. He hates it when it spreads to his hands. Makes it difficult to write or draw. He puts on some fancy cloves. It matches his outfit maybe he won't notice. He sits on his bed. "You can come in now."

 

Virgil opens the door and steps in, glancing at Roman. “Hey.”

 

"Hello Nancy Downer, how is Logan?"

 

Virgil’s eyes flicker to the gloves then up at Roman’s face. He ignores the nickname and pulls up a chair. _‘I never realized how much Roman changed...’_ “Bruised forehead. Nemo says head trauma. He was in a lot of pain, so Nemo gave him anesthesia.”

 

Roman nods "I guess I'll have to wait then. Hope he gets better."

 

“Wait for what?” Virgil looks at the gloves again and he suddenly understands. He stands. “I’ll get you some.”

 

"What? Get what? I'm talking about my memory problems."

 

“Sure.” Virgil sinks out to Logan’s room. 

 

Nemo looks up. “Virgil?”

 

“Roman needs painkillers.” Virgil searches through the cabinet.

 

Nemo nods then frowns. “Why?”

 

Virgil closes the cabinet. “He wouldn’t like it if I told you.”

 

Nemo nods again. Virgil glances at Nemo sitting next to Logan. “He’s stable.” Nemo reassures. Virgil nods and sinks out to Roman’s room. He hands the bottle to Roman. 

 

"Pain killers?" Roman raises an eyebrow. "I'm not in pain."

 

Virgil shakes his head and stuffs the bottle into Roman’s hand. “Just a hunch.” He nods to the gloves and turns back towards the chair.

 

Roman frowns and puts the bottle down. "Thanks, anyway is there something you want to talk about?"

 

Virgil sits down and rubs his temples. _‘Don’t attack him. Don’t point out his weakness. Compliment and build. How? What do I compliment? That he remembers...’_ “Is there anything you want to talk about?” He looks up at him, exhaustion showing through his eyeshadow.

 

"I can't wrap my head around this Nico guy. He's insecurity, why is he up here? Why am I dating a guy that got me captured? Roman shakes his head. "There is no way I got captured."

 

Virgil nods slowly. “He’s Insecurity, that means he understands how it works. And yeah, when you guys first started dating, none of us liked it. We were all worried he was going to hurt you again. But he proved himself. He helped us all through our insecurities. He protected you. He was _really_ protective of you. He looked ready to kill me when you and I got into a fight and I gave you a bruised ego...” Virgil dryly chuckles and shakes his head.

 

Roman flinches "...You know about that?" He mumbles then shakes his head. "I don't have a bruise ego." He smiles "I'm prince Roman my ego is fantastic."

 

Virgil smiles sadly. “I’m sorry he hurt you.”

 

"He used his shadow things on me. He's crazy is what he is. In what world do you call that protective?"

 

Virgil raises a brow. He thinks it over for a moment. _‘He must be just as stressed and finally snapped.’_ He sighs and opens his mouth before closing it. _‘Don’t attack him. Don’t point out his weaknesses.’ He thinks over what to say. ‘I can’t say anything on this without attacking him.’_ “Take your gloves off.”

 

"What? Why?"

 

“You said you don’t have a bruised ego. Nico hurt you though he didn’t mean to. He doesn’t understand what it’s like to wake up and suddenly not remember a whole year. He didn’t know you before and he doesn’t know how to respond so he tried to make you understand, but he ended up hurting you instead.”

 

Roman thinks "I am I really _that_ different now?"

 

"Yeah." 

 

Roman sighs and takes off his gloves showing his bruise hands. "Pathetic I know."

 

“You’re not pathetic. On the contrary, you’re actually really strong...” Virgil says, looking over the bruises before nodding at the bottle of pills. “Please take those.”

 

"How am I strong? I just keep getting my ass handed to me. Have you seen the shit I've been through?"

 

“Yes. But you survived it. You survived and grew from it when the rest of us would have died.”

 

Roman feels a little better. "I guess I did." he smiles.

 

Virgil smiles back. “Not only that, but you defended us multiple times. You refused to leave us behind, and you did everything in your power to make sure we were taken care of.”

 

The bruises start to fade. "I guess I'm still awesome."

 

Virgil smirks. “Yes, you are. You’ve been amazing with the kids. Sham took a liking to you. When he was little you made him a dragon in the Imagination named Cobalt. You also made him a plushie of her since she couldn’t leave the Imagination. You taught him theatre as he got older and helped him with his identity.”

 

"Huh so that's why I'm "Dad of the year"." The bruises fade away and Roman stretches his hands.

 

Virgil chuckles. “Yeah. The kids made you a crown and scepter for your birthday. We made a ‘throne’ for you and I made a sash with all our colors on it.” He gets up and goes to Roman’s closet, pulling out the sash and carefully handing it to Roman. “Stabbed myself with the needle about a hundred times. True blood sweat and tears.” He smirks. Roman smiles at it and looks at it with awe. “We also made a banner that said, ‘Happy Birthday Our Hero’.”

 

Virgil sits down and smiles. Roman smiles grows before softening. "Wish I could remember."

 

Virgil looks at him softly. “You will. Soon, I promise.”

 

Roman feels the sash "I hope so, I get a lot of shit happened, but I would love to remember these moments." Virgil nods. There’s a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

 

“Certainly not me.” Virgil raises a brow.

 

Roman chuckles "Sham?" Sham comes in and closes the door. He dramatically plops on the ground. 

 

Virgil sighs. “Okay, what happened?”

 

“Terra and I got to an agreement. More like he yelled at me...” Sham looks ashamed. He pulls the blanket tighter around himself.

 

"Terra is the cross dresser, right?" Roman asks

 

Sham nods. “Not my brother.”

 

"Brother?"

 

“Step. He’s my blood brother.”

 

“You’re his favorite.” Sham smirks.

 

"He doesn't like me?"

 

“Yes. Virgil.” Sham points at Virgil.

 

“He’s saying Terra says Sham is his favorite brother.” Virgil rolls his eyes.

 

Roman smirks and chuckles "Terra is your brother to?" Sham nods and beams before frowning. 

 

“What was the fight about?”

 

Sham shakes his head. “It certainly matters.”

 

“Is your new favorite word ‘certainly’?” Virgil asks. 

 

“Certainly.” Sham smirks.

 

Roman smirks. "Ok Terra's dragon. What happened because it do matter." Sham chuckles. 

 

“Ohhh! Mighty Dragon Prince! We shall lend our ear to your troubles.” Virgil grins and Sham laughs.

 

“It really matters. Please care.” Sham’s wings go to wrap around himself, causing the blanket to fall off. He shivers and tries to pull it over his wings again. 

 

Virgil frowns. “Why don’t you just wear a jack?”

 

“Do you think these will fit in a jacket?” Sham bites back. 

 

“Okay... then what about the cloak?”

 

Sham snaps his fingers and throws the blanket off, slipping the black cloak on. It bunches around the base of his wings and drags the cloak into an unnatural position. “See?”

 

Virgil gets up and goes over to him, pulling the cloak off and looking at it thoughtfully before laying it on the ground. “Just cut a U into the cloak here and here.” He points to where the wing joints would be if Sham was wearing it. “Then it’ll hang around your wings and still keep you warm and classy.” He smirks. 

 

“A horrible idea really.” Sham smiles at him. 

 

Roman smiles "Ok so if you don't want to talk about your argument with Terra, why are you here?"

 

"I'm very busy at the moment and I hate your room."

 

Roman nods "I do have a great room." Sham smirks and dives under Roman’s bed. Virgil raises a brow.

 

"What are you doing?" Roman laughs

 

Sham comes back out with a few scripts and drops them on the bed, looking up at Roman. He stops and gazes at him a moment, tilting his head slightly. Roman looks at the scripts. “We wrote these alone...” Sham says and looks down. Roman picks one of them up and starts reading it.

 

 _‘He said he used to pretend to be a hero... he lets me vent through acting... maybe I can help him do the same.’_ Sham looks over at Virgil. “Did Nemo text you?”

 

“No? Why? Is Logan okay?” Virgil pulls out his phone and Sham does the same. 

 

‘I’ve got this. You can go.’ Sham texts Virgil. 

 

Virgil looks up at him then down at the text. “Oh. Okay.” He stands and looks at Roman. “Nemo needs me...”

 

 _‘To help give Logan another dose.’_ Sham mind speaks to Virgil.

 

“He needs to give Logan another dose of meds.” Virgil says.

 

"Oh, ok tell Logan I hope he feels better. Oh, and Virgil for all the people who have change it's nice to see you are still you."

 

Virgil smirks and gives a mock bow. “Glad to be of service, Princey.” He heads out and closes the door.

 

Roman chuckles and goes back at looking at the scripts. "These are pretty good." Sham smiles but keeps one close to himself. "So, I'm guessing you pull these out of a reason?"

 

Sham shrugs. “I was wondering if you wanted to do one?” He runs his thumb over the pages of the one in his lap.

 

"Sure, it beats sitting around and doing nothing. You want to do the one your holding?"

 

Sham up at him then down at it. “I think you would like it. You played the hero so I could be the villain... we erased it when I was certain I was Deceit...”

 

Roman nods "Acting is great, and I do like playing the hero."

 

Sham shakes his head. “You don’t understand most of what I say, do you?”

 

"I don't really know you, I have people telling me things that are hard to believe. I am just going with the flow."

 

Sham nods. _‘I’ve been around for a month but from what I’ve been told, yeah, you guys have gone through hell. What I was trying to say is I don’t think you’d like this one because you played the villain so I could be the hero. You said you were trying to let me pretend to be who I wanted to be. It was when I was questioning if I was evil or not. You said you used to pretend to be who you wanted to be...’_ he minds speaks to Roman.

 

"Oh, sorry I forget that you speak in opposites. I used to act with the old Deceit, he was very supportive of me. I was surprise that he would do this."

 

Sham tenses and his eyes narrow. He growls lowly. “What else did he do with you?” _‘Sham. Calm down. It was Nemo too. Not just Deceit. Nemo kept him in check.’_ “And for how long?”

 

"We talk, act mostly, help me with my acting skills it's one of the reasons I gave him a chance." Roman thinks "For how long? 2 years?"

 

Sham nods slowly. _‘I don’t know if he was grooming you or if it was Dad just trying to be nice... he said he felt alone for a long time after he came up here.’_ He mind speaks.

 

Roman thinks "I couldn't tell ya." He shrugs

 

Sham sighs. ‘Well. He’s dead now. Thankfully. Nemo’s still afraid of him though. More like afraid of being him again.’ He rocks himself before shaking his head. _‘Anyways.’_

 

"I'll pick a script for us to act if you still want." Sham nods. Roman looks over the scripts "You sure your ok with playing the villain?"

 

Sham nods again. _‘Are you? Yes. Roman needs to be the hero. Besides, I played the villain well. Until it cost Roman his memory...’ He thinks to himself._

 

Roman looks them over. "Here I'll pick this one. I play the dashing Prince and you play the evil... Snake man?" Roman looks at Sham.

 

“Deceit. Scary snake man.” Sham shakes his head and snaps his fingers, changing into Deceit’s form, wings gone. _‘This is fiiiiiine.’_

 

"Ah well Evil Snake man I will defeat you!" Roman stands up and summons a fake sword.

 

Sham rolls his eyes as plays with his gloves boredly. “Oh, I’m sure you will...”

 

Roman laughs "For once we agreed." Roman swings.

 

Sham ducks and appears behind Roman, smirking but not saying anything. _‘Why did we have to make the dialogue so personal?’_ He thinks.

 

Roman spins and stands his ground. "Your tricks won't work on me!" Sham chuckles and snaps his fingers, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. He rises up beside the mirror to the Imagination before casually walking through it.

 

Roman chases after him. "Come back slimy fiend! You can't escape justice!"

 

“Oh, I certainly am slimey.” Sham skids to a stop and spins around, purposefully backing himself into a tree.

 

"Nowhere to hide now Jack the fibber." Sham pretends to look scared as his back hits the tree. "Any last words?"

 

“You look charming.”

 

"Aww thank you not the last words I was looking for." Roman lowers his guard. Sham smirks and pushes past Roman, running.

 

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Roman continues to chase.

 

Sham trips and falls. “Omph!” He lands in the leaves.

 

Roman catches up. "This ends now." He raises his sword. Cobalt comes out of the trees and takes Roman. "Omph!"

 

Sham laughs, dropping his act. “COBALT!” He squeals and calls her, standing up. Cobalt growls before jumping off and going to Sham.

 

Roman groans and sits up. "Cobalt?" Sham snaps his fingers and changes back to his normal form before hugging Cobalt tightly, laughing happily and petting her.

 

"Oh, this is the dragon Virgil says I gave you." Cobalt continues to glare at Roman while leaning into Sham's touch.

 

Sham giggles. “It’s terrible, girl. It was real.” He scratches her scales and kisses her head.

 

Cobalt purrs and lays down. "Why did she attack me?"

 

“She’s not protective of me. You didn’t make her to be my guardian.” Sham climbs on her back and lays over her neck, still petting her.

 

"Oh, ok that makes sense." Roman stretches "Well in any case that is a wrap." Sham giggles more. Roman stands up and walks over. Cobalt growls. "Easy girl we were just acting I wasn't going to hurt Sham." Sham nods in agreement. Cobalt puffs and lays back down. Roman pets her head. "She's pretty."

 

Sham nods. _‘I choose her colors. You let me help design her._ ’ He mind speaks.

 

Roman nods "Well you did a great job." Sham beams. "So, I'm guessing were done acting."

 

Sham shrugs and sigh. “I remembered Cobalt was here...” he thinks. Sham nods and slides off of Cobalt’s back, crawling over to Roman and resting his head on his lap. He feels Cobalt moving over and curling up around them. Roman massages his head and watches the clouds go by.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self harm

Virgil lays on one side of Logan, Nemo sitting on the other and writing, pen furiously scribbling on the notebook page. Nemo looks up at the time. He pulled the anesthesia about 20 minutes ago, so Logan should be waking up soon. He goes back to writing. Logan shift and moves. His bruise gone after hours of waiting. Virgil gently brushes Logan’s bangs out of his face and rubs his shoulder. Logan slowly wakes up and rubs his face with a hum.

 

Virgil smiles at him. “Hey, Lo...” Nemo pauses writing and looks at them. He sets the notebook aside and gets up.

 

"Hey love, I feel like I slept all day."

 

“You have.” Virgil chuckles. 

 

Nemo comes over with a flashlight. “Look at me.” He shines the light in one eye, watching his pupils, then the other. He shuts the flashlight off, seeing them contract at the same rate. “Follow my finger.” Nemo holds one finger up and slowly moves it from left to right, watching Logan’s eyes successfully track his movements. He sighs and smiles happily. “You’re good.”

 

Logan sits up. "Thanks." Logan rubs his head. "I can't believe I did that."

 

Nemo nods. “Just take it easy.” He starts unhooking him. Virgil sits up as well and holds him.

 

Logan takes a deep breath and leans on Virgil. "I'm sorry that I worry you."

 

“It’s okay.” Virgil massages the back of Logan’s head.

 

Logan relaxes "I wasted the day away..." Logan shoots up. "Patton! I need to fix Patton."

 

“Oh no you don’t!” Nemo grabs Logan’s shoulders and looks him in the eye. “You are not to work until I see that you are able to without peaking. Understood?”

 

"That will be never! Fixing Patton is going to take a huge amount of energy and don't get me started on Roman." Nemo sighs. 

 

Virgil rubs Logan’s hand. “I think you should do Roman first...” he says quietly. “Nico tried to explain what happened and ended up giving him a bruised ego.”

 

Logan sighs "I can work on Roman, but it will take days. A year is a long time to work through. At least Patton is just missing me Roman is missing Everything." Virgil nods. 

 

“Is there any way I can help?” Nemo asks. “Sham said you pieced my knowledge together from everyone else’s. Maybe I can help search through other books while you write Roman’s?”

 

"It's a little more complicated than that. Physically writing is extremely slow. It's faster to use my mind to speed read everyone's thoughts and knowledge of events so I can make connections to Roman's memory's. Like I'm using your perspectives to build a road to Roman's perspective."

 

Nemo nods. “Then I can bookmark the pages you’d need to read so you don’t have to search for them.”

 

"I can read a week's worth of knowledge in 5 seconds. I appreciate the help, but I can do this myself."

 

“Logan, please just let me help you.” Nemo begs.

 

"There is nothing you can do." Logan states. "This isn't your department. You can't even read the books. Only I can."

 

Nemo sighs "Fine, but can I at least join you and write? Your domain is very calming."

 

"That will be fine."

 

Virgil suddenly gasps. “George-“ 

 

“He’s with Patton.” Nemo says.

 

Virgil nods and slides off the bed. “Dinner, then you two can go.” He says. 

 

Nemo smirks and nods. “Sounds good.” He offers Logan a hand.

 

Logan takes it. "Thank you again for taking care of me while I was...out."

 

Nemo nods. “Of course.” He helps him downstairs, Virgil already working on dinner.

 

Patton smiles at them. "Welcome out of bed Logan." 

 

Logan looks at him. "...You still don't know who I am." 

 

"Nope." Patton pets George hair.

 

Nemo shakes his head. “We’ve tried filling him in.” He lets Logan sit down.

 

George mumbles "Papa." George makes grabby hands. Logan takes him and rocks him. 

 

"You still sleepy?" Logan frowns as George nods and grips onto him. 

 

"I can't get him to do anything." Patton frowns.

 

Logan rubs his back. "He's just a child he's not reacting to the energy difference well." George whines. Logan kisses his head and continues to rock him.

 

Virgil comes out of the kitchen. “Is it possible to give him some of our energy somehow?” He frowns.

 

"Possibility but that could either help or overwhelm him. I also don't have energy to spare if I'm going to fix Roman."

 

Nemo sighs. “Let’s get him to his room.” He pets George’s hair.

 

Logan tries to give George to Nemo. George whines "Papa!"

 

Patton sighs "He's been worry about you. You should spend some time with him." George clings to Logan and whimpers.

 

Logan sighs "Ok."

 

Nemo bites his lip. “He knows secrets...” he says quietly.

 

"I'll help him block those out but when he is well." Nemo nods. Virgil goes back in the kitchen, pulling his hood up and starting to cook. Logan heads upstairs with George.

 

Patton takes Nemo's hand. "How is he?"

 

“His head’s healed. It worried me a bit that he wouldn’t let me help him with restoring you and Roman’s knowledge. He kept making excuses until I finally asked if I could just hang out and write my own stuff and he said that’d be fine. I don’t know, maybe I’m just being over protective.” He sighs.

 

"Can't tell you I don't know him." Patton shrugs. "Maybe he feels like he has to solve a problem that he causes."

 

“But it wasn’t completely his fault...”

 

Patton shrugs "Try asking Virgil they are dating."

 

Nemo looks over at Virgil in the kitchen, hood pulled up. He frowns. _‘No... Virgil’s too stressed right now. I can handle this.’_ He thinks.

 

Patton rubs his shoulder. "How has Roman been? I haven't seen him since breakfast."

 

“Nico asked Virgil to talk to him... Virgil came back grabbing some pain meds and left. Then he suggested Logan work on Roman first, since Nico tried to tell him what happened and ended up giving him a bruised ego apparently...”

 

Patton nods "He's in denial, he's most likely putting on a mask to hide how he is feeling."

 

“Yeah...”

 

"Ok sit down." Patton makes room. Nemo sits next to him and leans on him. Patton sits up and massages his shoulders. Nemo hums and closes his eyes. Patton works at his knots and hums. Nemo slowly melts into the couch. "I'll do your wings after dinner." Patton whispers.

 

Nemo purrs. “Okay... wait no.” He sits up. “Logan and I are going to his domain so he can work.”

 

"Ok I will do it after then but right now you are relaxing." Patton pushes him back down.

 

“Hmph-“ Nemo falls face first. Patton giggles and massages his back. Nemo closes his eyes again and his wings droop. Patton works his elbow into it. Nemo sighs Patton smiles and kisses his head. Nemo blinks and turns his head to look behind him at Patton. He gives a small smile. Patton gives a small kiss on the lips. Nemo purrs and lays his head back down.

 

"Virgil how long until dinner?"

 

“Five minutes.” Virgil’s voice sounds rough.

 

Patton nods "Have any of you seen Terra? I haven't seen him since... Last night."

 

“He and Sham got into a fight. I don’t know what about...” Virgil answers.

 

Patton frowns "I'm sure they make up. They love each other too much."

 

“Yeah... Terra’s been around. Nico said he was the one to suggest I talk to Roman.”

 

"How did that go?"

 

“Pretty good I think.”

 

"That's good." Patton smirks as he massages Nemo's butt. Nemo stuffs his face further into the couch to muffle himself. Patton giggles"Aww what's wrong baby?" Nemo huffs.

 

"I can't here you." Patton teases as he squeezes Nemo's butt. Nemo moans into the couch.

 

Patton smirks and massages his leg. "You have a nice butt." He giggles.

 

Nemo keeps his face pressed into the couch to hide his blush, trying to not shiver or get excited."If you want me to stop I can." Nemo shakes his head."Ok I'll keep going." Patton slides down his leg. "How much longer until dinner?"

 

"Almost done. Just have to set the table." Virgil answers.

 

"Need any help?"

 

"Can you guys gather the others?"

 

"Sure!" Patton gets up. Nemo mumbles something into the couch before sitting up. Patton gives him a quick kiss before heading upstairs. Nemo smiles and shakes his head, following. Patton heads to Roman's room and hears laugher. Patton knocks. "Roman dinners ready."

 

Sham looks up. Roman shrugs "Ok Patton we'll be down in a minute."

 

"We?"

 

"Yeah Sham is in here."

 

"Oh ok!" Patton walks away.

 

Nemo goes to Nico's room and knocks. "Nico?"

 

"Come in!" Nemo opens the door and looks around. "In here!" he hears a female voice call from the bathroom. He walks over and finds Nico attempting to French braid her hair.

 

"Oh. Hey." Nemo says.

 

"Hey, what's up?" Nico asks, looking at him through the mirror as she continues to try working with her hair.

 

"Dinner's ready."

 

"Oh. Okay." Nico stands and drops her hair, standing and snapping her fingers, changing to her male form.

 

Nemo tilts his head. "You don't have to change if you don't want to."

 

Nico shakes his head. "No. No reason to cause more drama."

 

"It's not a proble-"

 

"It's fine." Nico walks out and heads downstairs. Nemo bites his lip and goes into the hall.

 

Patton walks to Terra room. "Terra dinner is ready." 

 

"Hey Dad, can you come in for a minute?"

 

Patton frowns and goes in. "What's wrong kiddo?"

 

"I just wanted to apologize for calling you an abuser. That was out of line and I'm sorry."

 

Patton tilts his head. "You called me an abuser? Why?"

 

"I thought you were hurting Lo- on I guess you don't remember then." 

 

"It's ok I accept anyway."

 

"I'll apologize again once you get context."

 

"Ok kiddo, well dinner is ready."

 

Terra bites his lip which is sore. "Is Sham going to be there?"

 

"Yes why? Oh, is this because of your fight?" 

 

"You know about that?"

 

"I only know that there was a fight not what it was about." 

 

Terra nods "I would feel better if I stay up here..."

 

Patton sighs "Ok kiddo." Patton kisses his head. "I can bring it up-"

 

"I'm not hungry." 

 

Patton frowns "Ok kiddo." Patton leaves. Nemo goes to George's room and quietly knocks.

 

"Yes?" Logan calls out.

 

"Dinner is ready. Do you want me to bring it up here?"

 

"Yes please."

 

"Okay." Nemo goes back downstairs and sees Nico and Virgil at the table. Roman and Sham are their too. Patton comes downstairs. Nico avoids looking at anyone. 

 

Virgil starts serving them. "Logan and Terra?" he questions.

 

"I'm bringing Logan and George's up to them." Nemo says. Virgil nods and serves their plates, then hands them to Nemo who in turn sinks out. Sham looks at Nico worriedly.

 

"Terra says he's not hungry." Patton sits down.

 

Sham frowns. "Truthhood." he stands and grabs a plate before heading upstairs. Terra sits on his bed holding his knees. Sham knocks on Terra's door. "I said I wasn't hungry."

 

 _'Try to remember. He may be 18 but he has the mind of a 12-year-old. Give him some grace.'_ Lue's words echo in Sham's mind. "I want to be silent."

 

"Sham?"

 

"No."

 

Terra bites his lip. "Ow..." He rubs it. _'I really need to stop that...'_

 

"Terra?" Sham opens the door and steps in, going and setting the plate on Terra's bedside table. He steps back. "I don't apologize for yelling at you. That was the most mature way to handle my joys in the moment..."

 

Terra looks away. "You we're right though..."

 

"Definitely means that's how I should have said it... And that was all there was to my emotional building." he sits on the floor, wings wrapping around himself as he shivers slightly.

 

The room feels hotter. "I..." He shakes his head "I accept your apology."

 

Sham relaxes a bit and looks up at Terra. He gets up and goes over to him, hugging him. Terra hugs him back. _'Some 'big brother' I am...'_

 

"Truthhood."

 

Terra sighs. "Ok..."

 

"Will you come downstairs? Please?"

 

"I'm not in the mood to be social... besides Roman might make me pass out."

 

Sham sighs. "Can I stay here then?"

 

"If you want." Terra doesn't look at him.

 

Sham nods and pulls away. "I won't be back." he sinks out to the dining room.

 

"Nico-"

 

"I said it's fine." Nico snaps at Nemo.

 

"You know we don't mind. We want you to be comfortable-"

 

"I'm fine." Nico interrupts Virgil. "I don't want to create more drama..." he looks down at his food.

 

Sham frowns. "Mom?" he tries. Nico closes his eyes.

 

Roman looks at all of them. "I think I should just go." 

 

"Roman sits down." Patton order. Roman doesn't move.

 

"It's fine. Call me whatever you want." Nico says and picks at his food. He subtlety glances at Roman. "I'm sorry about this morning..." Roman stays silent. Nico looks away and down. He stands and takes his plate to the kitchen, wrapping it and putting it in the fridge. "Thank you for dinner, Virgil." Virgil gives a small nod. Nico starts towards the stairs. Sham remains standing where he rose up, eyes following Nico's every move.

 

"What's his problem?" Roman whispers.

 

Nico closes his eyes as he races up the stairs, tripping on the last one. He stumbles, but catches himself and runs to his room, quickly throwing the door closed. Virgil and Nemo look at each other sadly. Patton puts his head in his hand. "Roman." He groans

 

"What!?" Nemo opens his mouth before his own hand slaps over it. He jumps and looks at Sham, wide eyed. Roman looks over. "Its ok Sham let him speak."

 

Virgil looks shocked and tilts his head at Sham. Sham lowers his fist and releases Nemo. Nemo takes a deep breath. Sham picks up his plate and sinks out. "You we're saying?"

 

Nemo shakes his head. "I don't know. I lost it..."

 

Roman nods "Well this is delicious Virgil."

 

"Thank you." Virgil picks at his food, still occasionally glancing up at Nemo. "You okay?"

 

"I've never had that done to me before... It feels... Weird..."

 

"Yeah you get us to it. You have no idea how many times I try to yell "I'm gay" during middle school." Roman chuckles.

 

Nemo smirks before looking down with a frown. "I don't remember..."

 

Virgil's eyes suddenly widen with realization. "Nemo... Do you remember anything of when you were Deceit?"

 

Nemo thinks. "Barely... Most of it is blurry. Like- I know it happened but I can't actually see that memory... Malice captured me often... That's about all I remember. And sometimes when I took control of our body for a time. But basically, whenever I was in the passenger seat I don't remember."

 

"Shit." Virgil mutters.

 

"Huh so you don't remember acting with me?"

 

Nemo's head shoots up. "Acting?" he asks, confused. He thinks back. "I remember you being excited to go in my room because you wanted to look through the costumes I had, but I never remember acting... I thought you all hated me..."

 

"We acted all the time as teenagers. Deceit was a really good partner."

 

Nemo looks at Virgil who shrugs. "We weren't that close back then. I still hated Deceit for betraying me."

 

"I don't know how often you hung around. I'm guessing you usually left before I got there."

 

Patton looks at Roman. "How were you acting with Deceit If he was trapped in the dark side."

 

"Oh, we met up in the border of the imagination and subscape. It was fun to act without touching him. A really challenge."

 

"Hmm..." Nemo thinks. 

 

"And after he left?" Virgil asks.

 

"I went back to my room." Roman shrugs

 

"Nothing evil about it he was just helping with my acting."

 

"I meant after he was allowed to leave the dark side." Virgil says.

 

"That's when I started kicking in. I saw a chance to change. And that's when the personality switch got really bad..." Nemo frowns.

 

"Yeah there was screaming in your room. I didn't do anything to help..."

 

Nemo shakes his head. "If you tried you probably would have been killed... I had to lock Virgil out one time..."

 

"Oh yeah..." Virgil looks down. Roman nods

 

Virgil thinks. "Funny how you hated the dark sides yet took a liking to Deceit..." he mumbles.

 

"Deceit complement me and help me with acting of course I took a liking to the slim boi."

 

Nemo sighs. "He was grooming you. I don't know what for. Dang it, why can't I remember?" he rubs his temples.

 

"I think Sham blurred your memories of being Deceit..." Virgil mumbles.

 

Nemo looks at him. "What? When?"

 

Virgil shrugs. "Dunno, but I guess he thought it would help with the nightmares." Nemo sighs again. Patton silently eats.

 

Roman looks at Virgil. "So, how's Logan?"

 

"Better. Bruise is gone and I guess the injury too?" he looks at Nemo who nods.

 

"He and I are planning on working on your memory this evening, though he warned me he's going to peak before he gets done. I'm going to try to stop him before he does..."

 

"Fantastic" Roman smiles "Ok really what is the deal with Nico?"

 

Patton slams his fork onto the counter. "Nico is your loving partner that you love more than the world. Nico looks to you for love and support and now they lost you and you’re being a complete ass to them. I get your different and god I did not miss this version of you. So, for the love of God, since you’re so good at acting, can you at least act like you care!?"

 

Nemo and Virgil recoil slightly. Roman blinks he stands up. "Well for the record I don't like this new you." He sinks out. Virgil slowly pulls his hood up. Nemo covers his face.

 

"I'm going to bed." Patton stands up looking broken and sinks out.

 

Nemo and Virgil slowly look at each other. "What do we do?" Virgil asks quietly.

 

"Get Roman's memory back. Keep Logan from hurting himself. That's the goal. We can't lose sight of that."

 

"And George, Sham, and Terra?"

 

Nemo sighs. "One thing at a time."

 

"Nemo... George is really sick... I'm... Scared he's not going to..." Virgil closes his eyes.

 

Nemo gets up and moves over to him, hugging him. Virgil holds onto him. "He'll make it." Nemo promises and rubs Virgil's back.

 

"He's so scared..." Virgil barely whispers. 

 

Nemo continues to hold him. "Go to bed. I'll take care of the dishes."

 

"But-"

 

"Go. Rest. Sleep."

 

Virgil sighs and nods. He lets go of Nemo and stands. "Thanks."

 

"No problem." Nemo smiles at Virgil as he sinks out. Nemo looks around the table and sighs, gathering up the dishes and left overs. He finishes 20 minutes later and goes upstairs to George's room, quietly knocking on the door.

 

Logan opens the door. "Shh he's a sleep."

 

"Sorry. You ready?" Nemo whispers.

 

Logan closes the door behind him. "Yes." Nemo nods and takes Logan's hand, letting him sink them out. They sink into Logan's domain. "Ok stand back." Nemo nods and steps back away. Logan goes to the middle of the floor with a weird symbol on it. Logan takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. A gust of wind come out of now where and circles around him. The floor symbol lights up and glows a dark blue. He opens his eyes and it's the same. Books of different colors fly off the shelf and flies to him circling him with the wind. Logan eyes flicker at them reading the words at inhuman speeds.

 

Nemo blinks and watches a moment, jaw dropped. After a while he pulls himself away and finds a table to write at. He snaps his fingers and summons a notebook and pen. He writes for a bit but keeps finding himself getting distracted by what's happening. He sighs and snaps his fingers again, sending the first notebook back and summoning another _. 'I’m practicing descriptive writing.'_ he defends. _'Not wasting time.'_ he looks up at the scene before him and tries to find words to best describe it. A red book forms in Logan's hands as pages start to fill it. He doesn't even look at it as he scans the other books flying around him. Nemo continues writing, occasionally glancing up at Logan to observe more and make sure he's okay.

 

After a few minutes the light on the floor starts to flicker. Logan takes a deep breath. He closes his eyes and the books go back to their respective shelves and the wind stops. The floor stops glowing, and Logan stands tall holding a red book. He turns to Nemo his eyes back to his brown. "You see why I said you couldn't help?"

 

Nemo gives a small nod. "How far did you get?"

 

Logan sighs "In the middle of Nico's backstory. He just gave Roman the mind control necklace. He's not going to trust Nico right now."

 

Nemo makes a slow nod. "I don't think he really trusted Nico anyways..."

 

Nemo nods. "And you're pacing yourself. That's good." he stands, notebook in his arms.

 

Logan nods "If I didn't you would not have let me do it again." Logan throws the book and it flies to its spot. "How was Dinner?"

 

Nemo hesitates. "Not the greatest..."

 

Logan sighs "What happen this time?"

 

"Nico felt female but refused to let us use she/her pronouns to avoid quote 'Causing more drama'. They were heading up the stairs when Roman asked what Nico's problem was. Nico tripped before running to their room. I was about to say something when Sham silenced me and then I forgot what it was. Virgil has a guess Sham blurred my memories of being Deceit... Like I only remember when I was in control, but when Deceit was, I can't remember specifics. Then Roman asked again about Nico and Patton snapped and basically said to at least act like he cares about Nico..."

 

Logan nods "Roman is being an ass?"

 

Nemo nods. "Oh. And apparently Roman and Deceit used to act together. Roman said they'd meet on the border of the Imagination and the subscape. I didn't remember it and that's what started Virgil's hypothesis."

 

Logan nods "Makes sense I assume Roman is being close off wearing a mask to protect himself and stay in familiar ground while everything and everyone changes around him. Something he pick up with his acting with Deceit?"

 

"Yup. Definitely Deceit's handy work. Fake it till you make it..."

 

Logan nods and slowly blinks "I am really tired."

 

Nemo snaps his fingers and sends his notebook to his room, going over to Logan and taking his hand. "Let's get you to bed."

 

Logan nods and tries to keep his eyes open. "I did not peak, just really tired."

 

"I know. Just lean on me." Nemo sinks them out to Logan's room and helps him onto the bed.

 

"Where Virgil?"

 

"He went to bed." Logan nods and curls up.

 

Nemo pets his hair. "I'll see you tomorrow." he pulls away. Logan falls asleep.

 

Nemo leaves and quietly closes Logan's door. He walks down the hall, looking at everyone's closed doors. He softly falls to his knees and quietly cries. _'Please... Just let us be happy. Just once.'_ he claws at the carpet and shakes. He hears a door open and stands, trying to wipe away his tears. He turns and sees Sham coming out of Terra's room. Sham looks at Nemo and sees his glossy red eyes. He goes over and hugs him. Nemo holds him and trembles, closing his eyes. Sham guides Nemo to his room. He lays him down on his bed and pulls the snake blanket over him. Some of the snakes slither up next to Nemo and he pets them, holding the blanket tightly and sniffling.

 

Sham stays there, silently petting his hair until Nemo cries himself to sleep. He gets up and goes out, quietly entering George's room. George sleeps soundly sucking his thumb and holding Bananas. Sham lays down on the floor, curling up and cocooning himself in his wings. He closes his eyes but doesn't sleep. Instead he hears everyone else’s' thoughts. He focuses on Nemo.

 

_'Our anniversary is in two days... Roman doesn't trust Nico... Nico lost their confidence and support... Virgil is stressed... George is sick... Sham thinks I'm leaving him... '_

 

 _'Even in sleep his mind races...'_ Sham thinks and sighs, pulling back a bit till he just hears whispers of everyone's thoughts in their sleep. He focuses on George.

 

_'Papa please don't hurt yourself. Papa don't leave me.'_

 

Sham opens his eyes and is about to stand when he stops himself.  _'No. You can't keep doing that. That's why he's sick.'_ he frowns and lays back down, pure desperation allowing him to block out everyone so he can sleep.

...  
  
Yellow, pain, fear, "LOGAN!" Logan shots up from the bed. He breathes heavy and his face feels wet.  _'I'm crying, nightmare... again.'_ Logan holds his head he has a headache forms, information is countering each other. He looks around and he's alone. He breaths heavy remember last night. He looks at his wall then shuns it. _'No, no, no, no I do not have problem. I'm not bashing my head again.'_  

 

 _'Doesn't have to be the head.'_ a voice reminds him. It's calming, trusting. 

 

"No! Shut up, shut up." Logan rocks himself.

 

 _'Just bruise your leg, or your arm, break your hand you have heavy objects.'_ the voice list his opinion. Logan shakes 

 

"Virgil, Nemo someone help me. I have a problem." Logan shakes it's so temping to quiet his mind with pain. Just like how his best friend taught him. He was never into cuts too messy hard to pass off as an accident. He's scared and confused "Please..." He brokenly begs.

...  
  
Sham shoots up out of a dead sleep, Logan's voice amplified in his mind as he hears another voice muffling him, he gets up and goes to Logan's room, carefully opening the door. He pokes his head in. Logan shakes on his bed before he can't take it anymore. He jumps up and goes to his desk. _'Something heavy.'_

 

Sham's eyes widen and he rushes in, taking Logan down. "Yesss!" he hisses.

 

Logan struggles "Let me go!" His heart rate increase. He bumps his head on the floor. _'Not enough.'_

 

Sham holds him tightly and sinks out to Nemo's room. "DAD!" Nemo doesn't wake.

 

Logan continues to struggle. _'The floor, use the floor!’_ Logan bangs his head on the floor. _'Not enough harder.'_

 

"DAD! SLEEP! PLEASE!" Sham begs. Nemo groans and blinks. "DAD!"

 

"S-Sham?" Nemo sits up and sees Sham pinning Logan down as he struggles. His eyes widen and he flies out of bed, grabbing both of them and sinking out into the middle of the beach in his domain. He holds Logan tightly so he can't run. "Shhh... Shhh... Lo... Listen to me. Okay? Just me. Focus on my voice."

 

"LET ME GO!" He thrashes

 

"Shh... Logan no..." Nemo soothes, grip never ceasing. Sham sits back and watches worriedly. "Sham... In my room, there's a small chain on my desk. It looks like a necklace chain. Can you grab it please?" Nemo asks calmly and rocks Logan.

 

Logan screams _'Get away, get away, need to get away.'_ Sham nods and sinks out. He quickly finds the chain and grabs it, rise up in front of Nemo and Logan again.

 

Nemo wraps a leg over Logan's, his arms moving around Logan's waist, so his arms are free. "Okay. Logan, Sham is going to give you a small chain. You can wrap that around your hands and hold it for a moment. Take it off before your hand goes numb. If you pull too hard on it, it's going to break. Okay?" Logan grabs his and wraps it around his hand. Nemo continues rocking him. "Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Okay, take it off now. If you need, do your other hand."Logan switches hands and takes deep breaths.

 

"Good. Breeeaathe... Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Okay. Take it off now and give it to Sham." Logan shakes his head and keeps it. "Logan. There's no point in keeping it on longer. Your hand is going to go numb and you won't be able to feel the pain." Logan let's go of it and whimpers.

 

Sham takes it and looks at Nemo with concern. _'Isn't this bad?'_ he mind speaks to him.

 

 _'No. His mind was too strong. Right now, pain is the only way to calm it. The chain is plastic, like a dollar store necklace. It's manageable because it simply cuts off blood flow temporarily. Later we'll stop using it, but right now it's our only tool.'_ "Good... Good job, Logan..." Nemo massages the back of his head.

 

Logan holds him and cries. "I have a problem.”

 

"It's okay..." Nemo continues massaging his head and rubs his back. "You're not alone. I do too. You're never alone." Logan continues to cry. Sham puts the chain in his pocket and scoots closer to them, wrapping his wings around Logan and rubbing his back. Nemo wraps his wings around both of them. "Just breathe... Don't worry about anything just stay in this moment. You're safe. We've got you."

 

"He still guides me, he's gone but he is haunting my dreams. I'm so scared I-"

 

"Shhh..." Nemo pets Logan's head. "I know... I know he's still in your mind. It doesn't matter that he's dead. You're still listening to him. You aren't strong enough to fight him on your own, but you know what?"

 

Logan takes a deep breath and shakes "What?"

 

"You're not alone. You have us. We're not going to leave you. We're going to help you defeat him. We're going to free you."

 

Logan eyes fill with hope and he cries. "Thank you."

 

"Of course. We love you." Nemo rests his chin on Logan's head, now massaging his neck.

 

Logan slowly relaxes "I'm sorry..."

 

"Don't be. This isn't your fault. No one should have to go through this, but some of us do."

 

Logan nods "Virgil..."

 

"He's asleep as far as I know. He trusts me to help you."

 

"He's so worry."

 

"I know. If you want, I'll let him know I'm helping you. It will help him to not feel he has to constantly watch you."

 

Logan nods "What about you?"

 

"What about me?" Nemo looks down at him.

 

"You can't constantly look at me."

 

"No. But I've been watching your habits. I'm learning when your more vulnerable to _him_ and to doing something for pain. I'm learning when it's okay for you to be alone and when it's safer for you to have someone there."

 

Logan nods "When?"

 

"You need someone with you at night and in your downtime. If you're working and utilizing your mind, you don't seem to be tempted. Perhaps we can look into different way to use your mind to keep you occupied?"

 

Logan shrugs "Can't think too tired, don't want to sleep."

 

Nemo nods. "I know... But Sham and I are here. We'll keep you safe."

 

"I want Virgil..." Nemo holds Logan and Sham, sinking out to Logan's room. Sham lets go and Nemo carries Logan. He finds the hoodie Virgil made for him and nods to it. Sham nods and picks it up, laying it over Logan. Logan puts it on and curls into it. He smells it and sighs. Nemo lays down on the bed with Logan, wings still wrapped around him. Sham curls up on the floor. Logan shakes his head. "I only sleep with Virgil."

 

Nemo nods and pulls away. "Do you mind if Sham in I stay here?" he asks, sitting up.

 

"No... Just not in bed with me."

 

Nemo nods and slides off the bed, going to a chair instead. He looks at Sham on the floor. "You like that?"

 

"Nope."

 

Nemo shrugs. "Okay." his wings wrap around himself and he closes his eyes. He opens them again and looks at Logan. "If you need anything, wake us."

 

Logan nods "Thank you again..."

 

"Of course." Nemo smiles. "Goodnight, Logan."

 

"Night." Logan sighs and falls asleep.

 

 _'Sham?'_ Nemo thinks, unsure if Sham can hear him.

 

_'Yeah?'_ _  
_

 

_'Good job.'  
_

 

Sham smiles. _'You too, Dad.'_ _  
_

_'Goodnight, son.'  
_

 

 _'Night.'_ Sham easily falls asleep. Nemo checks the time. 1:43. He opens his notes on his phone and briefly writes the events and time before closing it and going to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Roman wakes up the next morning remember more of what happened. He's happy and scared at the same time. _'Does this mean that it's all really?’_ He thinks about what Patton said and Nico. Nico was really cute, and they wouldn't lie to him but the idea that he was used so much scares him. He's confused "Was Nico Deceit? No... Sham is, Nico was control by Depression." He shivers "He hurts me so badly according to the journal." Roman lies in bed everything is so different he doesn't know how to feel. He's alone... No one understands him. Virgil is busy he's on his own. That's ok he can do this. He remembers Patton's angry face as he scolds him. Everyone was scared. "Maybe I'll just wait here for a while longer. It's early anyway." Roman reasons.

...  
  
Virgil groans and rolls over in his sleep. Someone's anxious, but he's tired he rolls over again and searches for Logan but can't find him. He opens his eyes and sits up with a frown, finding himself in his own room. His heart suddenly seizes, and he gasps, clutching his chest. He breathes deeply before heading out and sensing for who he's feeling. He comes to Roman's door and feels like he's going to fall over. He quietly knocks. "Ro."

 

Roman flinches _'If I don't speak maybe he will go away.'_

 

"Roman I could have felt your anxiety from the subscape. Please let me help." Roman sighs and his door open a crack. Virgil looks Roman over. "What's up?" He closes the door behind him.

 

"I started remembering and it honestly scares me more than not knowing."

 

Virgil nods. "How much do you remember?"

 

"Up to Nico putting the necklace on me. That according to the journals mind controlled me."

 

Virgil nods and pulls a chair up. "Are you afraid of Nico right now?"

 

"I've been afraid of him. Ever since he attacked me."

 

Virgil nods, noting how open Roman is being about his fear now. "Yeah. And you have every right to be."

 

"None of this leaves this room. You are the only one I trust right now."

 

"You have my word." _'Wow. He's being... Really open and vulnerable...'_

 

Roman nods and sighs "I'm slowly believing that all happens and I'm not looking forward to it. Or whatever is the deal with Patton." Virgil nods. Roman pulls his legs up slowly biting his cheeks.

 

"Would you like anything?" Virgil looking at his forming bruises.

 

"Nothing helps it will pass."

 

"Okay..." Virgil plays with his hoodie's drawstrings.

 

"I'm here to listen if you need."

 

"I don't love him... Honestly I think I've been trick to like him. So, Depression and Deceit could get to me."

 

Virgil nods. "Understandable."

 

"I don't want him near me, I don't care what Patton says."

 

"Then he won't be near you." Roman nods Virgil resists saying Nico would gladly do anything to help. "Do you want a hug?"

 

"Yes" Virgil gets up and goes over to Roman, gently hugging him in case he wants to pull away. Roman holds him. "What was I like? This year..."

 

"The only word that comes to mind is brave." Virgil rubs his back.

 

"Even when I am getting rape?"

 

Virgil nods. "Bravery isn't the absence of fear. It's how you deal with it. He got smacked down so many times, but you always got back up. You always worked through it, no matter what had happened. That... That's true bravery... I admired you before, but even more so now."

 

Roman smirks "Thanks... That has to be the hardest thing to believe." He chuckles "You, panic at the everywhere, admire me?"

 

Virgil smirks. "Heck ya, I do..."

 

"I'm sorry I treated you like crap before..."

 

Roman shrugs "It was probably my fault too... I think Patton called me an ass?" Virgil gives a hesitant shrug. Roman pulls out. "I can feel you are tense."

 

"That's... It's not because of that..." Virgil sits next to him. He looks down.

 

"Do you mind if I massage you?"

 

Virgil raises a brow at Roman. He thinks it over before shrugging. "Yeah. Sure." he lays down. "Just don't start taking anything off." he smirks, despite his serious tone.

 

Roman rolls his eyes "Yeah no but your jacket will get in the way. Your call." Virgil sighs and slips his hoodie off. He rolls it up and lays it next to his head so he can still smell it. Roman works at his shoulders. "Oh yeah you're tense." Virgil blinks before taking a deep breath and letting it out. He forces himself to relax and breathe evenly. He slowly melts into the bed. Roman makes his way to his back. Working his elbow in spots that needed it.

 

Virgil sighs, eyes sliding closed. It's blessed fully quite as Roman focuses on massaging Virgil to keep his mind off his troubles and to help Virgil a win win in his book. He moves to his legs. Virgil tenses slightly. Roman let's go. "Bad touch?"

 

"Umm... Yeah..." Virgil admits.

 

Roman nods "Sorry... Your back is done."

 

"It's Okay. Just... Stay away from my thighs..."

 

Roman touches his lower leg. "Better?"

 

"Yeah." Virgil closes his eyes again. Roman gets back to work on his leg one at a time. "Oohh..." Virgil exhales and stuffs his face into his jacket.

 

"You ok?" Roman chuckles

 

"Y-yeah just... You were right..." Virgil sighs contently.

 

Roman smiles he continues until it's time for the feet. "Can I do your feet or are you ticklish?"

 

"Yeah, you can do my feet. Just don't do it lightly." Virgil smirks, eyes closed. Roman chuckles and gets to work. Virgil completely melts into the bed, not planning on moving anytime soon. Roman massages every part of his foot and his toes. Virgil breathes heavily, not even realizing he's moaning into his jacket. Roman raises an eyebrow but shrugs it off and does the next foot.

 

Virgil groans and buries his face deeply into his jacket, never wanting this to end. He lets out a particularly loud moan when Roman works his toes. _'Wow this is priceless'_ Roman smirks and slows down giving each toe time and care.

 

Virgil whines and his back arches, head leaning back. "Ohhh..." Roman goes back to the other foot to make sure it's done. Virgil pants and squirms, rubbing his cheek on the sheets. "Ohh... More..." Roman blushes and continues doing the ball of his foot.

 

Virgil moans loudly, completely lost. He rocks himself against the bed, breathing hard. Roman does everything he can think of this one foot. Before turning back to the next. Virgil whines and shivers, hips unconsciously bucking into the bed. _'Fuuuuuck this feels amazing..._ ' he barely comprehends. Roman gets an idea and snaps his fingers summoning lotion and starts putting it on. Virgil moans, mouth hanging open. He pants, bucking hard. Roman lotions the one foot and then starts the other.

 

Virgil rubs his face on the bed, grinding quickly against it. "Please- more- oh-" Roman is running out of ideas. He snaps his fingers and summons two hot towels and puts it on his feet. He grabs both of them and continues to massage. Virgil shudders. "Oh- oh..." he bucks hard. "S-Shit..."Roman pulls the towels off and summons a dry one and starts drying his foot.

 

Virgil tenses and he grips the bed sheets, bucking harder. He buries his face firmly into his hoodie and moans loudly, shuddering, sides showing his quick breathing. "Ah- fuck..."

 

Roman moves to the next one. "I'm almost done."

 

Virgil moans loudly and shakes. His pants feel wet and he blushes _._ _'How the fuck...'_ he thinks tiredly.

 

Roman finishes up. "Ok that's it." Roman leans back. Virgil doesn't move, still breathing quickly. "Virgil?"

 

"Yeaaah?" he slurs.

 

Roman chuckles "You ok?"

 

"Hmm..." Virgil hums and sighs. Roman smirks and lays down. He doesn't touch Virgil, but he does watch him to make sure he's ok but he's pretty sure that he's in bliss. Virgil blinks and slowly calms down. He moves to sit up, but regrets it and lays back down again, sighing contently. Roman smiles warmly at him he has never seen Virgil like this.

 

Virgil rubs his cheek on the bed, purring. He crosses his legs and rolls onto his side. "How the fuck did you do that...?" he asks breathlessly.

 

"Do what?"

 

"Whatever... _that_ was..." Virgil opens his eyes and looks up at Roman, partially hoping he doesn't know he climaxed because of it.

 

"You my friend have a foot fetish." Roman smirks

 

Virgil blushes hard. "Fuck." Roman laughs Virgil sighs and closes his eyes. He opens them again. "What about Logan and Nico..." he realizes, hand grabbing the sheets.

 

"Woah calm down, that was nothing. I was just massaging you, we didn't know that would happen. Also, I'm single."

 

Virgil shoots up. "What?" he asks confused. His mind just went from calm to panic.

 

"I told you I don't love Nico. Maybe I will later but not now."

 

Virgil nods and looks away, breathing quickly and shaking. He draws his knees up. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Why is it always us..."

 

Roman frowns "Hey what's wrong?"

 

Virgil shakes his head. "Always us." he mumbles. "Me and Nico. Logan and Nico. You and me. Fuck." he runs a hand through his hair quickly.

 

"Virgil calm down please I don't understand what you’re saying." Virgil shivers and forces himself to breathe. "Do you want me to start the breathing exercise?" Virgil nods. "Ok in for four." Virgil breathes in deeply. "Hold for seven." Virgil closes his eyes and holds. "Now out for eight." Virgil breathes out evenly. "Ok again in for four." Virgil breathes in for four, hand reaching around until he finds his hoodie and pulls it to himself, breathing in the lavender scent. "Hold for Seven." Virgil holds his breath, fingers tracing the stitching on his hoodie."Out for eight."

 

Virgil exhales smoothly. He sighs and lays back down. His pants are still wet. He snaps his fingers and changes them before curling up. Roman snaps his fingers and cleans his bed. "Can I touch you?" Virgil nods. Roman moves over and massages his head. Virgil flinches at first before relaxing and scooting closer to Roman, face still hidden in his hoodie in his arms. Roman slowly moves him into his lap making sure the jacket stays where Virgil wants it and continues to massage him.

 

Virgil leans against him, calming down. "Thank you..." he whispers.

 

"No problem."

 

Virgil sighs, shoulders finally dropping again. "Well that was... Interesting..." he dryly laughs.

 

"At least you know, I won't touch your feet again. Logan might." Roman chuckles. Virgil shivers. "Sorry I'll stop talking."

 

"It- yeah. Okay." Virgil closes his eyes. Roman just focuses on massaging his head. "How do I tell Logan..." Virgil mumbles.

 

"You could just ask him to massage you and let him find out naturally." Roman shrugs

 

"Yeah..." Virgil thinks. "He's ace... So, I don't know how he'll feel..." he sighs.

 

"He's ace? ... That actually makes a lot of sense."

 

"Yeah... I don't mind it just means we have to be more careful. But it helps us to talk things out as well..."

 

"I bet you have a good relationship with him."

 

Virgil nods and tries to keep his heart from picking up speed. "I'm just worried he's gonna think I cheated on him..." He says quietly.

 

"Logan is smart I don't think he would think that."

 

"Heh. Nico had a wet dream about me. You saw it and screamed, and Logan nearly had a heart attack. Oh boy, that was a fun night..." Virgil shakes his head.

 

Roman raises an eyebrow. _'I date that guy?'_

 

"Lust gave it to him to distract us from Deceit slipping into our ranks... It was a good distraction..." Virgil sighs and plays with his drawstrings. "Probably wouldn't have been if Nemo was there... I never missed him more than then..."

 

Roman continues to massage his head. "At least we won in the end."

 

Virgil nods and relaxes. "Mostly..." he says quietly. Roman shrugs. Virgil frowns and closes his eyes. "I love you... _platonically_." he smirks.

 

Roman chuckles "Same Jack smelleton."

 

Virgil chuckles. "Sir Sing a Lot." he yawns. Roman chuckles as he massages his head before he his breath catches and he grips his hair. Virgil winces. "Ow- what? What is it?" Roman looks into the distance as tears fall down his face. Virgil turns and cups his face. "Roman?" he looks worried.

 

Roman blinks and looks at Roman he flinches "I'm sorry!"

 

"What is it? What's wrong!?" Virgil holds him.

 

"I I attack you... He made me."

 

"What? Who did? When? What are you talking about?"

 

"You came for me... But I thought you were going to take me away from him. So, I attack you."

 

Virgil's eyes widen. "Oh. Oh yeah. I forgot..." he holds Roman close. "It's not your fault." _'Logan must be working on his memories again...'_

 

Roman leans on him. "Why did I keep him? Was I just that desperate for love?"

 

Now it's Virgil's turn to massage Roman's head. "Because you saw something in him that none of us could. Something worth saving. The potential of who he could be."

 

Roman chuckles "I can't see it."

 

Virgil shrugs. "Maybe not now..." Roman clings to him and he looks in the distance. Virgil keeps rubbing his back.

 

Roman blinks and relaxes "I have a headache."

 

Virgil nods. "I think Logan was working on your memories more."

 

"Yeah..."

 

Virgil keeps petting him. "Just rest."

...  
  
Nico rides a younger, untrained colt around the arena, trying to work on speed control. The colt tosses his head and crow hops. She pulls him into a small circle. The colt lowers his head. _'Don't you dare...'_ Nico thinks. The colt spins and bucks, taking off around the area. Nico rides as long as she can before gravity finally removes her and she falls, hitting the ground with a thud. She groans and lays there a moment as the colt trots along the opposite wall.

 

 _'Okay. Come on Nico. Breathe. Check for anything broken. Make sure I can move everythin-'_ "AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" she screams in frustration, startling the colt and sending into laps around the area. She sits up and stares at the dirt. _'It's only temporary.'_ she frowns. "What if he doesn't love me?" the colt calms down and slowly approaches her before pausing a good ten feet away. "What if he finally realizes he's better than me? I don't deserve him?" she draws her knees up and sobs. "I DON'T DESERVE HIM!!!"

 

She cries for a while before looking back at the colt. Any other day, she would have gotten back on. Any other day, she wouldn't have given up. She knows she can't let him get away with bucking her off, but today, she doesn't care. She stands and grabs the colt's reins, leading him out. Any other day, she would have untacked and groomed her mount herself, but today she hands him off to a stable hand and sinks out. She rises up in her room and falls on her bed. _'Need to keep busy.'_ she gets up and heads into her castle.

 

She walks down the halls and somehow ends up entering the room with the nooses, Roman's glowing vibrantly. She huffs. "Tell me something I don't know." She hears something fall behind her and sees a golden noose glowing on the ground. She picks it up and sees her name on it. She sighs and hangs it up, noting it to be the third brightest, bested by Logan's and Roman's. She shakes her head and leaves, going down more halls. She's in the room where Depression held Roman hostage. She takes one look before leaving. Nearly every room has some bad memory connected with it. She can't think of anything happy happening down here. "He's right... Why is Insecurity up here?" she looks over her hands. "Okay. He doesn't want me. That's fine. He should have never wanted me. I just got comfortable. But it's all a big joke, isn't it?" she looks around before sinking out.

 

She rises up in the dark side, catching Lue and Evan in a heated make out session on the couch. Lue opens his eyes. He sees her and jumps. Nico looks away and goes to the table. Evan looks at her. "Hey..."

 

"Hey. Didn't mean to interrupt you." Nico's head falls into her arms as she sits at the table, resting her head on it.

 

"Ok let me guess... Roman."

 

"Oh boy. How'd you know?" Nico says sarcastically and stands, pacing.

 

"Is the dark side just the escape route now?" Lue asks.

 

"Only for negative traits. Like me..." Nico mumbles and stops pacing. She looks over herself and shakes her head. She keeps pacing and rubs the tattoo on her neck.

 

Lue frowns. "You're not negative-"

 

"WHAT'S INSECURITY!? WHY SHOULD I BE UP THERE!?" Nico spins around to them, wildly gesturing with her arms before they hang limply at her sides and her shoulders slouch. "Why was I even made..."

 

"I don't know." Evan states "And just because you’re a negative trait doesn't mean you belong down here otherwise, Sham, Terra, and Virgil would be here too." Nico sighs.

 

She kicks at the ground, stubbing her toe. "OW! FUCK!" she grips her hair and starts pacing again.

 

"So... Roman lost a year?" Lue asks.

 

"Yeah. And as he's reading and slowly getting his memory back, he doesn't believe what happened to him! So, then I show him how these-" she flickers her hand and a shadow rolls off of it. "Work and end up giving him a bruised ego! So, then he's afraid of me, reading what happened, and so YEAH!"

 

Lue shrinks. "Does he know it wasn't you?" he asks quietly.

 

Nico turns to him. "Please. You think you're the only one who's possessed me? Much less raped him with my body?"Lue bites his lip. Nico shakes her head. "He's only at my origin right now. When Depression had me capture and torture him." she keeps pacing. She stares at the ceiling hopelessly.

 

"He needs time you can't honestly believe that he would be ok with the idea that all of that happened. Of course, he's going to denied it."

 

"No, I just-" Nico sighs and comes over, falling onto the couch and covering her face, shoulders trembling. Evan rubs her back. Nico bites her lip, but a sob still breaks her. She leans forward, hair falling over her face as she desperately chokes back uncontrollable tears.Lue remains curled up away from her.

 

"It's ok to cry." Evan looks at Lue and nods his head upstairs. Lue nods and gets up.

 

Nico gasps and holds on to Evan. "I l-lossst h-him-"

 

"Just for now. You we're dating him for a year that can't be fake right?"

 

"He- he's a good actor..." Nico shakes."Or he was just blinded... just didn't want to be alone... and now he's seeing the truth... he deserves better than me..." She sniffles and wipes her eyes. Another cry breaks her. "But I still love him! I love him so fucking much!"

 

"Look I don't know what happened up there or how your relationship is like."

 

"But I do." Terra stands at the stairs. Nico looks up at him with glossy eyes. Terra come over and Hugs Nico. Nico holds on to him tightly, hiding her face. "Roman just scared right now but he was definitely not acting, and Sham can back me up on that." Nico trembles and takes a shaky breath. Terra hold her tight and rubs her back.

 

Nico continues shaking, but her cries calm down."Why? Why does he love me?"

 

"I don't know... What reasons has he told you in the past?"

 

Nico thinks. "That I support him... I help him be brave and encourage him... I'm his strength..." She shakes her head.

 

"I think what the problem is, is that everyone has only to told him the bad stuff in your relationship. He's only heard about the abuse and torture that your body put him through. He hasn't seen the good you do for him. He hasn't seen that you cared about him." Nico stays silent and closes her eyes. Evan and Terra lock eyes. Evan nods and goes upstairs. Nico breathes shallowly. "Do you want me to start the breathing exercise?" Nico shakes her head. "Can I do anything?"

 

"Not really..." Terra frowns put continues to hold her. Nico leans on him and closes her eyes. "Either it'll pass, or this is it... and there's nothing anyone can do to change that..."

 

Terra massages her head. "Have hope... Besides who else is he going to date?'

 

"Virgil..."

 

"Virgil is dating Logan." Nico sighs.

 

Terra kisses her head. "Please don't give up."

 

"I'm trying..."

 

"Roman would want you to be strong." Nico weakly cries and lets her head fall. "I'm not good with love..." Terra mumbles.

 

"You're good enough for me..." Nico holds him.

 

Terra holds her. "He will come around. He just needs to remember the good times."

 

Nico nods. "Okay..."


	31. Chapter 31

Nemo slowly waves up. He blinks and looks over to Logan's bed, but Logan isn't there. He shoots up and looks around. "Logan!?" He races around the room, looking for anything amiss. Sham groans in his sleep. Nemo shakes him. "Sham. Wake up!" 

 

Sham blinks. "Wha?

 

"Do you know where Logan is?"

 

"Hmm... awake... unlike-" He yawns. "Me..." He starts falling back asleep.

 

"Sham! Logan is gone!"

 

Sham forces his eyes open and sits up. He peaks over the edge of the bed and sees Logan isn't there. He closes his eyes and listens. "He's here..." He opens his eyes and looks at the bookcase. He stands and goes over to it, pulling a book out and letting the case move. He gestures for Nemo to follow.

 

Logan stands in his circle while the books fly back to their spot. Once it's done, he turns to find Nemo. "Good morning."

 

Nemo breathes a sigh of relief. “Morning, Lo.”nSham goes upstairs.

 

"I got some more work done on Roman."

 

Nemo nods. “That’s good. Just... next time please tell me you’re leaving.”

 

Sham looks at where he, Roman, and Logan had stood. _‘Nico’s going to hurt me.’_ Roman’s mental voice rings through his mind. He frowns. _‘I didn’t stop it... I wasn’t fast enough and now Nico and I have lost him...’_ he sighs and looks back at Logan and Nemo.

 

"Sham it's not your fault."

 

Sham looks away and comes back downstairs. “I should have been slower...”

 

"You did your best, you're not use to this type of fast reaction action."

 

Nemo goes over to Sham, but he sidesteps away. Nemo gives him space and looks at Logan. “How far did you get?”

 

"Not far I'm kinda pushing it." Logan leans against a chair. "Nico just came back from after you killed him."

 

“Oh.” Sham wanders around the library, looking over different books. He finds mythology and his eyes brighten. He traces his fingers over the bindings until he finds on dragons. He carefully pulls it out and scans the pages with wonder.

 

"I'm going to go find Virgil and take a nap. I could really use some cuddles."

 

Nemo nods. “Okay. Sounds good.” He looks over at Sham fully engrossed in the book he’s holding. He smiles softly and glance at Logan to see if it’s okay.

 

Logan looks over. "You are welcome to stay but don't take the books out of the library. It's like flash drives of information they need to stay here to work." Sham nods and goes back to reading. Logan nods and heads back to his room. He leaves and heads to Virgil's room. He knocks no response. He calls out no response. He opens the door he's not there. Logan frowns. He goes to Georges room but same thing when he opens the door it's just George peacefully sleeping. Logan goes down the hall. "Maybe Roman knows." He knocks on the door. No response.  "He's probably just sleeping too." He opens the door and sticks his head in to make sure. He wishes he hadn't.

 

Virgil and Roman are in bed sleeping. Virgil curl up on Roman's side. _'Did... Did Virgil sleep with Roman last night? Was that why he wasn't in my room?'_ Logan closes the door and goes back to his room. He feels heartbroken _'Is it because I'm broken?'_ he enters his room and paces his mind floods with reasons why Virgil move on. Tears form in his eyes and he wants his mind to stop. He wants these emotions to stop. He goes to his desk. He sees a trophy from Thomas's youth. It will work. He puts his hand on his desk and raises the trophy. He feels scared his heart beats faster. He just wants it to stop.  
  
...  
  
Nemo and Sham are just chilling. When the library lights flicker and the mood changes like a song in a movie. To something dangerous something rash. Sham looks at Nemo who pales. Sham puts the book back and they sink out to Logan’s room. “LOGAN!?” Nemo calls.

 

Logan freezes in the middle of his swing. He's crying and looks lost and broken. "Help" he whispers. His knuckles turn white from how tight he is holding the trophy.

 

Nemo slowly approaches him. “Hey... it’s okay... just focus on me, okay?” Sham stands back and listens to Logan’s thoughts.

 

 _'Cheated, worthless, broken, broken, BROKEN! HE DOES WANT YOU ANYMORE!'_ Logan shakes and slowly puts the trophy down.

 

Nemo goes over. “Can I touch you?”

 

 _'Touch, want Virgil, can't have Virgil only Virgil gets to touch me.'_ Logan shakes his head. The trophy makes it to the table side ways as Logan continues to death grip it.

 

“Okay...” Nemo backs away and gives him space. “Can you put the trophy down and come over here please?”

 

 _‘He wants Virgil, but he feels like Virgil cheated on him and left him because he’s broken.’_ Sham mind speaks to Nemo. 

 

 _‘Okay. Go talk to Virgil, but don’t bring him in here until I say.’_ Sham sinks out. Logan shakes his head and sinks to the ground and curling up. He sobs into his knees and his mind is still screaming.

 

Nemo kneels down, still keeping three feet between them. “Okay... can you breathe with me?” He asks calmly. Logan shakes his head. “Okay. Just listen to me. Focus on my voice. Ignore everything else okay? Can you look at me?” Logan looks at him with his red sore eyes that give him the look of a broken man. Nemo nods. “Good... you’re doing good, Logan. I’m gonna hold up a few fingers, okay? Tell me how many I’m holding.” He raises three.

 

"Three" Nemo nods and holds up five. "Five."

 

“Good.” Nemo holds up one.

 

"One."

 

“Yup.” Nemo holds up seven.

 

Logan slowly relaxes. "Seven."

 

“Good. You’re doing so good.” Nemo holds up four.

 

"Four." His grip on the trophy looses. Nemo nods and continues holding up random numbers, smiling softly at Logan and watching him relax.   
  
...  
  
Sham rises up in the hall and checks Virgil’s room, but he isn’t there. He checks George’s room, but it’s only George. He goes down the hall until he peaks in Roman’s room and finds him and Roman sleeping.

_‘Ohh...’_ Sham steps in and goes over to them. He shakes Virgil. “Sleep.” Virgil groans and curls up tighter into Roman. Sham frowns and shakes Virgil violently. “SLEEP!” Virgil’s eyes shoot open and his arm fails, smacking Sham in the nose. Sham stumbles back, stunned, but at least Virgil is awake.

 

Roman groans and blinks. He looks at Sham. "Sham? What are you doing I'm trying to sleep?" He whines as he rubs his face.

 

Sham crosses his arms. “Logan.”

 

“What!? What happened!? Is he okay!?” Virgil’s head shoots up. 

 

“He was going to help himself last night, Nemo and I let him. He missed you two in here this morning and thinks you left him because he’s fixed.”

 

Virgil’s eyes widen, and he covers his mouth in horror. “Where-“

 

“Nemo left him.”

 

"Oh, Walt no nothing happened. Virgil wouldn't leave him." Roman pales _'What have I done!?'_

 

Virgil covers his face with his hands. “Let me-“

 

“Yes. Nemo wants you there right now.” Virgil shakes. Sham looks at him sadly.

 

"Please Logan needs to know that Virgil still loves him!" Roman begs

 

“Logan isn’t about to smash his hand right now. Seeing Virgil would definitely help.” Virgil cries. 

 

Sham looks at him before his eyes narrow and he glares at Roman. "We didn't do anything!"

 

“Did you stop when he started getting ‘excited’?” Sham asks point blank.

 

"What!?" Roman blushes.

 

“I- I didn’t stop you...” Virgil rocks himself. “I should have said something...”

 

Sham crosses his arms again and sighs. “Will you stay here till Nemo says it’s okay?” Virgil nods quickly.

 

Roman looks down. _'This is my fault... I have hurt Virgil and Logan...'_

 

Roman’s door opens and Nico shakily steps in, breathing heavy like she just finished running. “Vir-gil.”

 

She pants and goes over to him, hugging him and closing her eyes Roman flinches. “Shh... It’s okay. Nemo calmed him down. He’s okay.” Virgil hiccups and holds her. “It’s not your fault.” Nico rubs Virgil’s back and looks calmly at Roman. “It’s neither of your faults. It’s just a misunderstanding.”

 

Sham stays silent."I-I should go." Roman climbs out of bed.

 

Nico frowns and looks down at Virgil, still rocking him as Virgil takes quick breaths. “Breathe...” she sinks them out to the relaxing room. 

 

Sham looks over at Roman. “You okay?”

 

"Do I look ok!? Does any of this looks ok?" Roman throws his arms around. Sham doesn’t flinch. Roman sits back down. "No, I didn't stop... He was so relaxed so peaceful I didn't want to." Sham nods. "I...like Virgil." Roman admits "BUT! I would never do anything to upset him and Logan. I know their together and Logan is good for him."

 

Sham nods again. “Logan is in a strong mind right now. It only takes big things to trigger him.”

 

Roman groans into his hands. "Logan is helping me and I thank him with massaging his boyfriends’ feet."

 

Sham snorts and shakes his head. He sits next to Roman and rubs his back. Roman sighs "Are they going to be ok?"

 

“No.”

 

Roman sighs "I didn't take Logan as someone who would jump into conclusions."

 

“He is. His mind is very strong right now and he’s brave from what happened. He can think clearly and is independent.”

 

Roman sighs "Poor Lo... No wonder Virgil is tense." He groans "I'm sorry!"

 

“I’m the one you need to apologize to.”

 

"I know, I know. Just... Later I want Logan and Virgil to be super calm before I apologize." Sham nods. Roman takes a deep breath. "Virgil has really helped me through these two days. He doesn't judge me like he did before. He's concerned about my wellbeing. That's what I grew attach too and I hate that I hurt him like this." Roman lays down.

 

Sham stays sitting up and looking at the ground. “He hates you. Especially not after this.”

 

Roman sighs "I know you speak in opposites but hearing that still hurts."

 

Sham frowns and sits back. He signs. ‘He loves you. He will forgive you. He has.’

 

Roman looks at him. "I don't know sign language."

 

Sham pulls out his phone and opens his note. ‘Virgil loves you and he’s already forgiven you. He and Logan will be fine.’

 

Roman nods "Don't tell Virgil I have a crush on him. I don't want things to be weird between us. I won't act on it I promise."

 

“He doesn’t know. George never told us.”

 

Roman blushes and groans "NOOOOOOOO."

 

Sham giggles. “Virgil didn’t like you too.”

 

Roman blushes harder. "Really?"

 

Sham nods and giggles. “You were all so quiet when you found out.”

 

"Why does he date Logan if he liked me?"

 

Sham shrugs. “I was around.”

 

Roman nods "It doesn't matter now. Virgil has made his choice and I support him on it, and it looks like Logan really needs him now." Sham nods.

...

Logan leans against his desk. He has let go of the trophy and Nemo has taken it from him just to make sure. Logan doesn't mind. "Thanks..."

 

“Of course.” Nemo still lets him have his space.

 

"...He wouldn't...would he?"

 

“No. I’m sure it’s not what it looked like. He loves you too much.”

 

"I want to see him."

 

“You sure?”

 

Logan nods "I need him... I need to hear it from him."

 

“Okay.” Nemo says. _‘Sham?’_ _  
_

_‘Yeah?’_ Sham mind speaks back. 

 

_‘Is Virgil okay?’_

 

_‘No. Nico took him. I don’t know where they are. I’m with Roman and he feels horrible.’_

_‘Please find him. Logan needs him but I don’t want to leave him alone.’_ _  
_

 

 _‘On it.’_ Sham slides off the bed. “I’ll be back.” He says in a deep tone. Roman nods. Sham heads down the hall and looks at Virgil’s open door, then Nico’s open as well. He checks downstairs, not finding anyone there. He spies the relaxing room and knocks. 

 

“Who is it?” Nico calls. 

 

“Not me.”

 

“Come in.”

 

Sham opens the door and finds Nico and Virgil sitting in a copy of Logan’s room, Virgil fidgeting with his hoodie’s drawstrings. “Nemo said he isn’t ready.”

 

Virgil nods and Nico helps him up. They all escort him down to Logan’s room. Nemo steps aside and lets Virgil in. Nico pulls Sham aside outside the door. “Is it true?” She whispers. Sham gives a small nod. Nico looks saddened. 

 

“It was purposeful. But did they stop? Yes... Roman is fine and won’t apologize after this.” Sham gestures inside the room. Nico nods and goes to her room. Logan looks at Virgil and makes grabby hands. He looks childish but he doesn't care he just wants Virgil.

 

Virgil goes over to him and holds him close, kissing his head and nuzzling him. “I love you. I love you so much. I’ll never love anyone else like I love you. I’d never leave you. You’re not broken. You’re not worthless. I’m never leaving you.” His words spill out of his mouth.

 

Tears form in his sore eyes again. He really needed to hear that. "R-Roman?"

 

“I care about him, but he is not my star.” Virgil kisses Logan’s head again. “You are my one and only, forever and always. I woke up this morning from feeling Roman’s anxiety from his restored memories. I helped calm him down and let him vent, and then he offered to give me a massage.”

 

Logan nods and holds him closes. "So, you didn't sleep with him?"

 

“No. I was in my room last night. We passed out for a few minutes after he gave me a massage.” Virgil pets Logan’s hair.

 

Logan relaxes. "I love you, I love you so much I'm sorry I doubted you."

 

“Shhh, stella meus. You’re okay.” Virgil rocks him.

 

Logan cries on his shoulder. "I have a problem and I thought that was causing you to leave me."

 

“No... never. I’m never leaving you.” Virgil massages the back of Logan’s head, rubbing his cheek on him as another wave of tears blurs his eyeshadow more.

 

Logan relaxes. "How was the massage?"

 

Virgil chews his lip. “Relaxing.” 

 

Nemo hangs out near the doorframe for a while till he’s sure they’re okay. He heads out. Logan nods "Nemo says I need someone with me at night."

 

Virgil nods. “Okay. Then I’ll stay with you.”

 

Logan squeezes him. "Nemo try to sleep with me... only you can."

 

Virgil holds him protectively. “I know, love.”

 

Logan nuzzles him. "Cuddles? Please so tired."

 

“Of course.” Virgil picks him up and carries him to the bed, laying down next to him and holding him close.

 

Logan sighs and smells him. "You smell like sweat."

 

“Yeah... I haven’t showered for a while...” Virgil laughs nervously.

 

Logan nods "You should do that."

 

“Yeah.” Virgil pets Logan’s head.

 

"I'm scared."

 

“Of?”

 

"Losing it... hurting myself and making you upset."

 

Virgil nuzzles him. "We're gonna help you. We'll make sure that doesn't happen."

 

Logan nods and closes his eyes. He curls up into Virgil. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

 

"Of course, my flaming ball of hydrogen and helium." Virgil smiles and nuzzles him. Logan chuckles before falling asleep feeling safe.

...  
  
Nemo goes down and knocks on Roman's door. "It's Nemo."

 

"I'm busy" _'I'm not busy, I don't trust you.'_

 

 _'He doesn't trust you.'_ Sham mind speaks from inside. 

 

 _'I'm not surprised. The furthest he remembers is me killing Nico...'_ Nemo sighs. "Okay..." he walks away and goes to check on George. George turns in his sleep before stretching and opening his eyes with a yawn. Nemo smiles at him. "Hey, George. How do you feel?" he sits next to him and pets his hair.

 

"Better I don't feel fuzzy anymore."

 

"Where is Papa?"

 

"He and Virgil are taking a nap." Nemo scoops him up.

 

George holds onto him. "Is Papa ok?"

 

"Yeah. He's okay. Don't worry. I made sure."

 

George nods "I'm huwgry." He pouts.

 

"Okay. I'm hungry too. Let's go get something to eat." Nemo smiles and heads downstairs with him. Terra is in the kitchen making Mac and Cheese. "Morning, Terra." Nemo says.

 

"Sup." 

 

George smiles and makes grabby hands. "TEWRA!" 

 

Nemo chuckles and brings George over to him.Terra picks him up. "How are you?"

 

"Better, you?"

 

"Well rested."

 

Nemo smiles at them and takes over cooking. "Have you seen Patton?"

 

"Nope."

 

"Hmm..."

 

"Why?" Terra ask as he bounces George.

 

"Just wondering. I haven't seen him since last night."

 

Terra nods "You want to watch some Curious George?"

 

George beams and nods quickly. "YAAAAAA"

 

Terra laughs "Ok, ok" Terra heads to the commons.

 

Nemo chuckles. He looks up as Nico comes down the stairs. "Hey."

 

"Hey..." she sees Terra and looks down, going into the kitchen. Terra looks over to Nico and frowns. He turns back to the TV and watches George bounce in his lap.

 

"You okay?" Nemo asks.

 

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit sore. The colt bucked me off this morning." Nico grabs a glass of water.

 

"Do you need anything?"

 

"No. It'll wear off." Nico leans on the counter and sips her glass.

 

Nemo nods and goes back to cooking. "So, what's the plan for today?"

 

Nico shrugs. "Dunno... Don't really feel like riding anymore..."

 

Nemo nods slowly and looks her over. "Maybe... We could try different hairstyles?"

 

Nico shakes her head. "No. I'm fine." she brushes her hair back and takes another sip. "Just bored..."

 

"You want to join me and George watching TV?"

 

"I'm okay... Thanks..."

 

"Well. Brunch is almost done." Nemo starts getting bowls out. 

 

"I actually have dinner from last night..." Nico remembers and goes to the fridge. Nemo scoops some mac and cheese into two bowls and brings them out to Terra and George.

 

Terra and George take them. "Thanks Dad" "Thanks Memeo" They say at the same time. 

 

Nemo nods and goes back to the kitchen. _'Tomorrow.'_ Nemo realizes. _'Tomorrow is our anniversary...'_ he closes his eyes and leans on the counter.

 

Nico's food finishes in the microwave and she pulls it out and glances at Nemo. "Hey. What is it?"

 

"Patton and my anniversary is tomorrow..." Nemo says quietly. 

 

"Oh... What are you planning?"

 

"Nothing..." Nemo slowly opens his eyes, looking down. Nico stays silent, not sure what to say."Have a good day..." Nemo says and heads upstairs. Nico frowns and finishes getting her food before sinking out to her room. Nemo goes to Patton's door and knocks.

 

Patton opens the door a towel on his head. He smiles "Hey-" he frowns "What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you." Nemo offers a smile.

 

Patton smirks. "Well come in. I just took a shower. I went on a run like you said and man you were right I feel a lot better."

 

Nemo blinks. "Oh yeah. That. That's good." He steps in and sits on the bed, shoulders slouched forward.

 

"Are you sure you’re not upset that our anniversary is tomorrow, and you have nothing plan?" Patton teases as he sits down.

 

Nemo rolls his eyes. "Ye- ow." he holds his head.

 

Patton frowns "Hey you ok?"

 

"Y-yeah just a headache. It's been a long night." _'OWWWWWW!'_ Nemo rubs his head.

 

"You want some Pain killers?" Patton rubs his back.

 

"No... It's fine it's going away. Anyways... I recall you saying you'd do my wings later?" he smirks at Patton.

 

Patton smiles "Lay down my angelfish." Nemo lays on his stomach and closes his eyes. Patton stretches out his wing and works his magic hands. Nemo hums and slowly relaxes, letting Patton's touch work away all his worries."We don't have to do anything special, every day is special with you in it." 

 

Nemo smiles and sighs. "But I want it to be... It was the happiest day of my life... For me to love you and you love me... For you all to accept me... It was the first day I truly felt free..."

 

Patton smiles "We can use my section of the imagination. We can make it a dream anniversary. How does that sound?" 

 

Nemo smiles. "Purr-fect."Patton giggles and massages his joints.

 

Nemo melts into the bed, eyes fluttering as he groans quietly. "Can we...? Please?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

Nemo turns his head to look at Patton. "Please, Daddy~"

 

Patton thinks "Do you want to because you love me, or do you want a distraction from your stress?" Patton works at the next wing.

 

"Both..." Nemo's eyes drift closed again.

 

"Did you take your meds today?" Nemo groans tiredly and snaps his fingers, summoning the bottle. He sits up and looks at it with a frown. He takes them and tosses the bottle in the trash, making the goal. He smiles with a bit of satisfaction and lays back down. Patton gets back to work. Nemo hums happily. Patton makes his way back up to his joint he massages it .Nemo moans and moves up into Patton's touch. Patton massages it for a little bit before he stops. Nemo whines slightly and cracks an eye open.

 

Patton massages his head. "How is your headache?"

 

Nemo hums. "Gone."

 

Patton kisses his head. "Good." Nemo smiles and turns to kiss him. Patton kisses him. Nemo cups his face and holds him lovingly as he kisses him gently. Patton kisses him back. Nemo rolls over and pulls Patton down on top of him, going deeper in the kiss. Patton kisses him with passion playing with his tongue. Nemo moans into it, letting Patton lead and wrapping his arms around him. Patton kisses him he bites his lower lip before pulls out.

 

Nemo breathes deeply, gazing at him as he pets his cheek. Patton cups his face and kisses his forehead. Nemo purrs. The position puts him just right to where he can lick Patton's neck. Patton looks at it he waits a second before he nuzzles him. Nemo peppers kisses all over Patton's face. Patton giggles and lets him. Nemo smiles, Patton's giggle filling his heart with warmth. He moves down to his neck, kitten licking and pecking. Patton giggles and squirms. "Nemo that tickles." Nemo smiles and licks Patton's ear, nibbling it.Patton smiles as he rolls his head.

 

Nemo goes back to his neck and nips gently. Patton smirks as he massages his joints. Nemo moans and sucks on a spot on Patton's neck. Patton moans back closing his eyes. Nemo slowly rolls his hips into him. Patton rolls with him. Nemo hums and his fingers traces Patton's jaw before resting over his lips as Nemo pants, eyes silently begging.Patton looks at him nervously before he kisses him. Nemo kisses him back before gently putting his fingers on Patton's lips. "Please. Green..."

 

Patton looks at him sadly. "Red." He rolls off of Nemo.

 

Nemo frowns and sits up. "What's up?"

 

"I don't want to do it just because your stress. it's not healthy."

 

"It's not because of that." Nemo says, still frowning. "I just want to feel you close to me... I want you, honeybee... I love you."

 

"I know baby I love you too. we can be close without having sex."

 

"But I want it..." Nemo lowers his head and gives him puppy eyes. "Please, love?" Patton bites his lip. Nemo's puppy eyes intensify.

 

Patton whines and covers his eyes. "N-no, no means no."

 

Nemo frowns slightly and looks away, sad. "You taught me to not use it as an escape... And I've learned to follow your advice. If I just wanted to escape, I wouldn't be asking for it. But I love you and I want to feel you... I want to keep you close and I want to remind you how I love you and be reminded of how you love me..."

 

Patton looks at him sadly feeling his heart break at upsetting him. "Sex isn't the only way. I love you, I love you so much I thought I was going to die when you didn't remember that we were dating. I just...don't feel like having it right now." He looks down in shame.

 

"Okay..." Nemo looks over at him before hugging him. "Hey... Don't feel bad."

 

"I know, I just don't like seeing you upset."

 

"It's fine. I don't want to push you." Nemo nuzzles him.

 

Patton nuzzles him back. "Cuddles?" Nemo nods.

 

Patton lays Nemo down and curls up to him. "How is Logan?"

 

Nemo sighs. "I woke up to Sham pinning Logan down in my room, screaming for me to wake up. Spent about an hour calming Logan down then Sham and I slept in his room. Wake up and Logan's gone, only to find him working on Roman's memory. Logan goes to find Virgil and finds him asleep with Roman. Sham and I find Logan about to smash his hand. I calm him down while Sham went to get Virgil. After a while Logan was ready to see Virgil and he said he was helping Roman with his anxiety from the memories this morning then Roman gave him a massage."

 

"Roman gave him a massage?"

 

"That's what Virgil said. I was going to check on Roman, but Sham was already with him and told me he didn't trust me. I don't blame him. The last thing Logan was able to restore was Nico coming back after I killed him..."

 

Patton nods. "How is Roman's relationship with Nico?"

 

"Nico looked bad so I'm assuming not good..." Patton frowns and nods. Nemo sighs and holds Patton close, laying his wing over them.

...  
  
“I wake up in a castle-  
In a blossoming garden-  
Feelin so lonely!  
Mhmm...  
I hung myself in this mess filled with thorns...”

 

Nico twirls and falls in time with the music, gliding her way around the halls of Roman’s castle as her phone plays in her pocket. She doesn’t know how or why, she just started... dancing. 

 

“Tell me what do they call you?   
Where are you running off to?   
Ah, could you tell me?  
Mhmm...  
I found you hidden away in this garden...”

 

She reaches the window and leans out, looking over the castle garden as the setting sun ignites a sparkle to the tears in her eyes. She sings along to the next lines, too caught up in emotion to care whether or not she sounds good. 

 

“And I knowww yourrr warrrrmth is the closest to reality-  
The flowers that you picked for me.  
Reeeeach-ing for... your hand...”

 

She pulls away from the window and strides down the hall.

 

“But this is my FAAATE!   
DONT SMILE ON MEH!  
Light on meh...  
No, I can never take A-nother step to you...  
DONT HAVE A NAME TO CALL ME BYYYY ANY-Mooorrre...  
You know that I CAAAANT!  
SHOW YOU MEEEE!  
GIVE YOU MEEEEH!  
The weaknesses that I hide- you can never see...  
IM WEARIN’ A MASK AGAIN SO I CAN SEE YOUUUU!”

 

She pushes open the double wooden doors and gingerly steps into the garden. 

 

“But I still want you... ooo... hmm...”

 

She walks past the varieties of flowers and gently strokes them, catching a young sunflower between her fingers and gently plucking it. 

 

“Wanna give you a flower...   
from this lonesome garden...  
Reminding me of youu!  
Ooo- ooo- oh oh!  
I’d give you all and take this foolish mask offff...”

 

She spins and places the sunflowers in her fiery hair, warm light creating an aura around her. 

 

“But I knowww thaaaaaat IIIII CAN-  
Never give you more than that-  
Forever may be in the past.  
Hiiiiiiide theeeee uuuugly nowww...”

 

She leaps and snaps her fingers, changing into a white tulle dress, the back trailing longer than the front cut to her knees. She rises and falls, ducks and twirls and the song plays, singing her heart out. 

 

“CAUSE IM SO AFRAAAAAID!   
THAT IN THE EEEEEND-  
You’ll leave again...  
It may be sad-  
But what- waaas I supposed to do!?  
IM WEARING A MASK AGAIN SO I CAN SEE YOUUUUU!”

 

She enters the clearing where they had their first dance. She can see his face just as clearly as if she were reliving the moment. His bright, courageous eyes reflecting the moonlight softly into her own. 

 

“Im crying my SOUUUUUL out.   
ALL ALOOONE!  
THESE WALLS WONT HOOOOOLD!  
THE CASTLE MADE OF SAND HAS FALLEN FROM WITHIN.   
IM TAKING OF THE MASK TO GO AND SEEE YOUUUUUUU!”

 

She slows in her dance before coming to a stop, dress still flowing until it rests against her legs. She looks around the garden, twilight now setting in. She leaves the garden and walks down the halls of the castle. 

 

“But I still want youuu...  
Ooo... hmm...”

 

She comes to Roman’s chambers and gently opens the door, light from the hall casting her shadow to fall on the floor. 

 

“Oh, But I still want youuu...  
Ooo... hmm...”

 

She slowly walks around the room, tracing everything. She finds the cape she made for him and gently takes it off the hanger, slipping it on her shoulders. She goes and lays on the bed, breathing in his scent and gripping the sheets. She closes her eyes and imagines him holding her, his charming smile brightening the room. “I won’t give up...” she whispers. “For you. For me. For both of us...” she holds onto her necklace tightly as she drifts off to sleep, almost able to feel Roman’s loving embrace around her, and she smiles. 

...

Logan moves in his sleep nuzzling Virgil. Virgil pets his head, wide awake and in thought.Logan hums and stretches. "What time is it?" He mumbles. Virgil pulls out his phone. '7:34 PM'

 

"Seven thirty-ish." Virgil says and puts his phone away.

 

Logan groans "There goes another day..."

 

Virgil rubs his back. "Hey. Progress is progress."

 

"Yeah... I am starving."

 

Virgil nods and sits up with Logan in his arms. "Same. There's still leftovers from last night."

 

"Ok let's eat." Virgil sinks out with him to the commons.

 

Logan holds onto him. "I need coffee." He mumbles still sleepy.

 

"Alright, love." Virgil sets him on the couch and goes to the kitchen, setting the coffee before getting two plates ready. He puts them in the microwave and makes Logan's coffee before bringing it to him.

 

Logan takes it. "Thanks love." Logan sips the coffee and hums.

 

Virgil kisses his head. "You're welcome." he goes to the kitchen and pulls Logan's plate out of the microwave. He sets the other one on before bringing Logan's to him.

 

Logan starts eating. "Your too good to me."

 

Virgil chuckles. "I love you." he brushes Logan's hair into place and goes back into the kitchen, grabbing his plate and a can of soda before coming back.

 

"After I am done eating, I'm going to focus on fixing Roman's relationship with Nico."

 

Virgil nods. "Sounds good. They both need each other... Desperately..."

 

Logan nods and drinks more of his coffee. "I'm going to fall asleep after I’m done again. Anything you want to talk about before then?"

 

Virgil shrugs. "Dunno..." he picks at his food.

 

"I'm going to warn you. I have had the same nightmare twice in a row. I think I'm going to have it again."

 

Virgil looks at him. "What nightmare?"

 

“I have this nightmare that I can't even remember but it scares me and send my mind racing and..."

 

Virgil nods. "Okay. I'll be ready. Do you mind if Nemo is on call just in case?"

 

Logan nods "If he's up to it."

 

"Okay."

 

"I know this has been stressful on you-"

 

"Shush. I will gladly take it on and a thousand times more if it means you're getting the help you need."

 

Logan nods. "Thank you."

 

Virgil kisses his cheek. "I love you."

 

"I love you so much." Logan kisses him passionately. Virgil blinks in surprise before closing his eyes and kissing him back. Logan holds him close kissing him with all of his love. Virgil moans and moves to sit on Logan's lap, cupping his face. Logan moans and holds his hips Virgil pushes him further into the couch, whining slightly. Logan doesn't let up and holds him close. Virgil groans and runs his hand through Logan's hair. Logan grabs his thighs. Virgil gasps and rocks into him. Logan smirks at him. "You know I am a way better massager than Roman."

 

Virgil pants. "Yeah?"

 

"I know every muscle in the body and where it feels the best." Logan massages his thighs.

 

Virgil's eyes flutter closed, and he moans, laying his head on Logan's shoulder. "Please..." _'Do my feet...'_ he thinks.

 

"Please what dear?"

 

"Please... Do your magic..." _'Just touch my fucking feet!'_ Logan moves his hands down and massages his cafes. Virgil gasps and moves his leg so his foot rests in Logan's hand. Logan smirks and starts massaging his foot getting into areas that Roman didn't think about putting on. Virgil throws his head back and moans loudly.

 

Logan looks at Virgil. "You like this?" Virgil pants and nods. He moves to lag down so he doesn't have to worry about falling over from pleasure. Logan smiles and keeps going he notices his foot is more relax. "Roman massage your feet, didn't he?" Virgil bites his lip but moans into the couch. "Do you have a foot kink?" Logan puts more pressure on the middle of his foot. Virgil whines are muffled as he bucks into the couch."I am taking that as a yes. Or I could be mistaken, and your foot is already been massage so..." Logan lets go.

 

Virgil whines loudly. "Looooo!"

 

"We shouldn't do this here. In case you make a mess." Virgil sits up and takes Logan down, sinking out and rising up in Virgil's room.

 


	32. TOUCH MY FEET (Skippable)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content? Maybe its a foot fetish

"Pleasee..." his eyes beg Logan. _'So new. So good. Feel. More. Want. Logan.'_

 

"Ok but first wash your feet and bring me lotion." Logan sits on his bed.

 

Virgil whines more and drapes himself over Logan's lap. "You wash my feet. Please! It's not the same when I do it!"

 

"Ok." Logan picks him up and carries him to the bathroom. he sits him down and starts the water.

 

Virgil breathes quickly, gazing at Logan. "Fuck. You're hot..."

 

"Thank you?" Logan grabs a rag and soaks it and puts soap on it.

 

Virgil closes his eyes and leans on the wall. He bends down and rolls his pants up midway up his leg. He looks back at Logan. "And cute. Shit." he closes his eyes. "Cute, hot, and smart. Damn."

 

"Virgil, I haven't even touch you yet." Logan blushes Virgil's complements fill when with pride. He takes the rag and starts washing his foot. Virgil moans and throws his head back, melting into Logan's touch. Logan cleans his foot getting between his toes making sure it's as clean as possible. Virgil whines and keens, breathing hard and shifting his seat often, trying to pull his hoodie down. When Logan is done, he puts his leg over his shoulder, so his foot doesn't hit the floor. he grabs his other foot and gets to work.

 

Virgil shivers. "Logaaaaan!" his hips twitch and his eyes flutter, not focusing on anything.

 

"You are so beautiful." Logan finishes and swings his other leg over and picks Virgil up. Virgil holds onto him, blushing and breathing quickly. He pecks Logan's cheek.

 

"Try not to buck into my face." Virgil chuckles. Logan takes him to the bed. He sits him down and then gets on to floor. "Ready?" Virgil nods Logan smirks then licks his foot. Virgil falls back onto the bed, mouth hanging open. Logan licks his foot around and sucks on his big toe.

 

"Oh- ah! Ahh~" Virgil squirms on the bed, his other foot rubbing against Logan's cheek. Logan smirks as he wraps his tongue around his toe. Virgil bucks wildly into the air, moaning and gasping, Logan's name scattered through his desperate sounds.

 

Logan let's go and chuckles "I haven't even touched the other foot." Virgil whines with need, his pants way too tight. He squirms and offers his other foot to Logan. Logan takes it and starts licking it like ice cream.

 

"Fuuaaaaack!" Virgil grits his teeth, hips still jerking upwards but gaining him no friction. He whines loudly, holding Logan's head close with his free foot. Logan starts sucking his toes. He doesn't know why but this doesn't bother him, and Virgil looks so happy. It warms his heart.Virgil groans. "Please- need- fuck- more- want- ahhh!"

 

"Virgil what else can I do?"

 

"Anythiiiing!" Virgil begs. Logan grabs the lotion and starts lotioning his foot. Virgil moans and his hips thrust upwards again. He whines and reaches down, palming himself through his jeans. Logan stands up and moves Virgil's hand. He sits on his hips and continues.

 

Virgil looks up at him, face red and sweaty, mouth hanging open. "Too hot..." he whispers breathily.

 

Logan smirks at him. "Jacket?" Virgil nods tiredly. Logan turns and helps pull it off. Virgil lays down once it's off, his shirt soaked with sweat. He groans and bucks."Is bucking better now that I'm on top of you?" Virgil whines and nods, bucking again. Logan picks up his foot and continues to massage it trying to try the lotion.

 

"Gahhhh!" Virgil's head rolls side to side and he bucks furiously. Logan smirks and leans down. He moves his leg to the side and starts nibbling at his foot. Virgil's body convulses and his back arches, toes curling. He does a mix between a scream and a moan. "LoGAAAN!"Logan smiles as he continues nibbling at his curl toes. Virgil shudders and places his toes on Logan's lips, wiggling them. Logan chuckles then sucks on it. Virgil shivers and squirms, his toes unconsciously moving in Logan's mouth. "Oh- Lo-gan... C-close! F-fff-uccck..." Logan massages his foot as he sucks on his toe.

 

Virgil pants hard, gripping at his own hair. "Lo- Lo- AH! FUCCCCK!" He bucks hard, flying up and shaking. "LOOGAAAAAAAAN!" He screams as he falls down, back arching and body locking up. Logan rubs his foot and pulls out. Virgil's hips twitch before he falls down again, body going limp. He can feel his pulse beating strongly through his chest.

 

Logan turns around and lays on him. "Better than Roman?"

 

Virgil nods sleepily. "Much..." he slurs.

 

Logan brushes his bangs away. "In the future the others can massage you, but your feet are mine."

 

Virgil shivers. "Y-yes s-sir..." Logan purrs and kisses him.Virgil hums and kisses him back.

 

Logan pulls out. "Next you are holding your blander." He smirks Virgil's eyes get wide with anticipation and he lets out a pitiful whine.

 

Logan chuckles "Not tonight."

 

Virgil closes his eyes, breathing finally calming. "Now I really need a shower..." he mumbles.

 

Logan chuckles. "And I need to get to work." Virgil nods tiredly. He grabs Logan's tie and pulls him into another kiss. Logan holds it for a minute before pulling away and standing up. Virgil hums and slowly sits up. "Take a shower and meet me in my room. I should be done by the time you get there." Virgil nods and gets up, going to his bathroom.

 

Logan heads to his domain. He needs to fix Roman and Nico's relationship. Roman needs to remember why he loves Nico. Logan gets started and quickly realizes something. "Oh god they fuck." Logan blushes as he realizes what he has to see. He takes a deep breath and dives in. 

 


	33. Wet Dream (Skippable?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual context: Doing a hand job in your sleep.
> 
> All you need to know is that Logan is acting weird. Oh and Roman makes up with Nico.

Roman is sitting in bed drawing when it hits him. He flinches and looks in the distance. Then he blinks. "OH GOD I'VE BEEN AN ASSHOLE!" he remembers why he love Nico. He gets it now. "Oh god I broke up with her. I need to fix this." Roman jumps out of bed and is about to go to the imagination before he remembers he took the necklace off. He runs into his bathroom and grabs it. He then sinks out into his castle where he senses Nico. He runs down the hall and find the room she is in. He throws the door open. "NICO!"

 

Nico his fast asleep on the bed in Roman's chambers. She groans in her sleep and pulls the cape closer to her cheek. Roman bites his lip. "Opps..." He thinks about turning away but he shakes his head. _'No, I'm fixing this now.'_ Roman goes over and shakes her shoulder. "Nico wake up I have something important to tell you."

 

Nico huffs and curls up tighter. "Fwive more minutes..." she mumbles.

 

"No love, please this is important." Roman continues to shake her.

 

Nico groans and blinks. "Wha?" she looks up and sees Roman. "Roman?" she looks around and sees they're in the castle. "Hmm..." she starts falling back asleep before him brain kicks in and her eyes shoot open. "ROMAN! Wait- _LOVE_!?" her eyes are alive with hope.

 

Roman grabs her shoulders. "I am so sorry for how I treated you, I know now, I know why I love you. You are my Sunshine, my strength, your how I got through all the abuse. Nico, I love you so much can you ever forgive me?"

 

Nico stares at him a moment before tears of joy start to fill her eyes and she smiles, gently pulling Roman into a kiss. She pulls away and lovingly strokes his cheek. "Of course, I can, my Prince." she smiles. Roman smiles from ear to ear. He holds up his necklace and blushes. Nico laughs joyfully and takes the necklace, gingerly placing it around Roman's neck and clasping it. Her fingers follow the chain down to the bronze sunflower with a yellow gemstone in the middle resting on her love's chest. She looks up at him and can't stop smiling through tears. Roman smiles at her and pulls her into a passionate kiss.

 

Nico closes her eyes and holds him close, pulling him onto the bed and humming happily. Roman pulls out panting. "I'm so sorry I was an ass."

 

Nico chuckles. "I have a new respect for everyone who knew you." She boops his nose.

 

Roman chuckles. "I love you, I love you, I love you." Roman rambles.

 

Nico quickly kisses him before pulling away to whisper. "I know. I love you too." she smiles and dives into another heated kiss. She runs her hands over Roman's body, feeling him next to her again giving her the safety she had been missing the past two days. Roman holds her close hands on her hips.

 

Nico hums, her hands running down Roman's chest. She trails kisses over Roman's cheeks. "I love you so fucking much." Roman shivers getting hit with all of those memories have made him very horny. Nico smirks and kisses his neck. Roman moans "Nico I need you."

 

Nico pulls away and sits up. "There's no way I'm sleeping now. Soooooo..." she grins down at Roman. "I suppose..."

 

Roman's eyes beg. "Please, please Nico need you." Roman licks her neck.

 

Nico pants. "Go ahead, love." she rolls them over so Roman is on top. Roman smiles and gets to work.

 ...  
Logan sit on his bed face red from blushing as he waits for Virgil. Virgil walks in soon after Logan got there, hair still damp. He looks at Logan and frowns. "Lo? Are you okay?"

 

"I have seen things that didn't need to be seen."

 

"What?" Virgil asks, confused and goes over, placing a hand on Logan's forehead.

 

"On the bright side I think I have fix Roman's relationship with Nico." Virgil eyes widen and he chuckles, amused. He starts laughing. Logan blushes harder.

 

Virgil hugs him. "Good job, Lo. Sorry you had to see that though."He still chuckles.

 

"My pants are uncomfortable."

 

Virgil snorts. "Do you want help with that?" he smirks.

 

"N-no I'm too tired to do anything. Let's just sleep."

 

Virgil shrugs. "Whatever you say. You're probably going to either end up grinding on me in your sleep or have a wet dream." he tries to wipe his smirk away, but it's plastered on.

 

"I don't not do either of those things!"

 

Virgil falls into a fit of laughter. "Uh huhhhhh... Sureeeeee..." Logan blushes hard. Virgil's laugh is beautiful to listen too. He tries hard to not squirm. Virgil stuffs his face into the sheets to quiet himself.

 

Logan rubs his own legs. "Can we sleep now?"

 

Virgil sits up. "Sure, star." he pulls him down and kisses his cheek. Logan spoons him and wraps around his waist and sighs. Virgil smiles and closes his eyes, still awake.

 

_Later in that night_

 

Logan starts to mumble in his sleep as his hips move. "Oh Virgil~" Virgil's eyes shoot open and he freezes. Logan nuzzles him as he grinds him butt He hums.

 

Virgil blushes and glances back at Logan. "I told you..." he whispers and smirks.

 

Logan moans "I love you."

 

"I love you too, star." Virgil whispers, amused. Logan bucks into him purring. Virgil gasps, feeling Logan's hard member through his pants. Logan nuzzles his back squeezing him. He continues to moan Virgil's name. Virgil closes his eyes and pushes his butt into Logan, trying to stay quiet, though he can feel himself getting hard. Logan bucks into again. "Ah-" Virgil bites his lip.

 

Logan presses against him and grinds "So good."

 

Virgil throws his head back and moans quietly. _‘Shit. Virgil why didn't you pee before bed!?'_ Logan moans loudly and bucks hard. Virgil groans. _'Need... Fuck... He's so hot- how?'_ He reaches a hand down under his own pants and slowly wraps his hand around his member.

 

Logan's hand slides down and lands on this crotch. Logan gasps and grips it as he bucks. "Virgil~"

 

Virgil's eyes close and he gasps and pulls his hand out, bucking into Logan's. "L-Logaaan..."

 

Logan purrs and massages his member as he grinds. "My love~"

 

Virgil's head leans back, and he moans, caught between Logan's hand and his dick grinding on his butt. "F-fuck- Lo~"

 

Logan moans "Fuck me love." Logan hand slides up then down his pants.

 

Virgil groans and squirms under Logan's touch. "Fuuuuck!" he shivers .Logan's hand goes into his underwear and grabs his dick and squeezing it. Logan's hip twitches and he buck hard a few times.

 

Virgil's mouth drops and he breathes hard, bucking quickly into Logan's hand. "M-more- oh fuuuck... Lo- Logaan~" He feels too hot, but he doesn't want to pull away.

 

Logan wraps his legs around Virgil. His other hand reaches back and grabs his foot. Logan purrs "Your mine." He bucks him as his hands work.

 

Virgil moans loudly, afraid he's going to wake him up. "Yessss! Yours! Ohhh! Logaaaan!" he reaches back and grabs Logan's hip, still bucking into his hand as Logan plays with his foot and- _'OH! THIS IS AMAZING!'_ Logan kisses and nibbles at his neck. Logan's whole body works to give Virgil pleasure. He hums into his neck. Virgil shivers He's never felt Logan like this. So... Handsy. So. Fucking. Horny. "GAH!" Virgil lays his neck open wide, shuddering in Logan's hold. He wishes he could get something to remember this by, but that's what makes somethings sweet. You can't hold onto them. Unlike Logan with Virgil's dick which is screaming in pleasure.

 

Logan bucks him hard and he shivers he presses his crotch into his ass. Virgil can feel it twitch. Logan squeezes his dick and slides up and down. Virgil pants and moans, pushing back on Logan, then forward into his hand. His dick twitches in Logan's grasp. "L-Love- c-close-"Logan gasps and moans as he starts bucking repeatedly. His hands squeeze his foot and dick.

 

Virgil screams in pleasure and his body shakes, spilling into Logan's hand."LOGAAAAAAAN!"Logan wakes up just in time for his climax that wets Virgil's butt. He breathes heavy. Virgil pants, body shuddering. He glances back at Logan and smirks tiredly. "Told- you-"

 

Logan pants and blushes. He let's go of his foot. "I..."

 

Virgil chuckles. "Don't worry...I'm not gonna start expecting this." he shivers and accidentally bucks into Logan's hand again. Logan blinks he now realizes what's he's holding but it doesn't bother him. He smirks and kisses his neck.

 

Virgil gasps and shivers again. "Shit. Did you really get that horny?"

 

"For you? Always." Logan purrs and strokes his member.

 

Virgil moans and bucks into his hand, feeling himself getting hard for the fourth time that day. _'How is that even possible?'_

 

Logan breaths on his neck. "You have waited so long for me." He massages his member.

 

Virgil hopes Logan doesn't feel uncomfortable when he thinks back on this. But right now, it feels so fucking gooooood. He nods furiously and trembles. "Lo..n"

 

Logan whispers into his ear. "You want me inside you? I can pull your pants down right now love. My love, my Galaxy."

 

Virgil's breath quickens. _'zdoes he want to- is he really!?_ ' "Logan... Is that you?"

 

"Of course, it's me, who else would I be?" Logan holds him close. "There only one Logan here."

 

Virgil shivers and curls up, breathing quickly and thinking even faster. _'Does he actually want to? Is he just doing it to make me happy? Is he being possesed? Drugged? We- we should talk. But I want him so baaaad!'_

 

Logan's hand rests on his pants. "Give me your consent love, baby, my everything, my strength."

 

"Lo... Do you really want this?" _'Wait. Hold up. Strength?'_

 

"Yes, of course, I love you. Let me show you how much I love you."

 

 _'Want. Does he?'_ "I know you love me... You don't have to show me..."

 

"But I want to, let your star shine for you. I can be your prince in shining armor."

 

Virgil wrestles with himself. He knows if he makes him wait this opportunity may never come again. But if he lets him and Logan comes to his senses later, how is Logan going to feel? He sighs. "Let's wait till tomorrow, love. I'm tired and don't think I can handle another round right now..." _'Hold the fuck up. Prince in shining armor!? OH SHIT!'_

 

Logan sighs and let's go pulling his hand out. "Ok love tommorow." He kisses his cheek.

 

Virgil sighs and relaxes. "I love you, Logan..."

 

Logan continues to hold him. "Until tomorrow my Galaxy." Virgil hums and makes a mental note to talk to Nemo tomorrow before he falls asleep.


	34. Two Romans

Nemo wakes up the next morning, cuddled up next to Patton. He smiles before panic floods him that Virgil needed him, and he fell asleep. He pulls out his phone and sighs in relief when he sees no new texts or missed calls. He puts his phone away and carefully slides away from Patton, going downstairs. He finds Virgil in the kitchen, looking like he was forced to be awake. He looks up at Nemo, lack of sleep evident as much as his relaxed posture. "We need to talk."

 

"Okay? Did something happen last night?" Nemo asks and pours himself some coffee.

 

"Hmm... Let me think. Oh yeah, my boyfriend is having princely character bleed and it was fucking hot, but I knew we would regret it."

 

Nemo stares. "What?"

 

"Logan worked on mending Romico's relationships, reminding Roman of all the good memories with Nico..." Virgil raises a brow.

 

Nemo frowns. "I still... Don't understand."

 

"They fuck. A lot, Nemo. Logan had to see every single good one thus far."

 

Nemo blushes. "O-oh..."

 

Virgil shakes his head. "We went to bed and I warned him he was gonna have a wet dream and would be on me, but he still fell asleep. And sure enough-" he makes a 'tada' gesture with his arms. "Then he woke up and offered to- um... Go... All the way..." Virgil blushes.

 

Nemo's eyes narrow. "Logan... Offered to..."

 

"Yeah. That's where it starts getting weird. He started calling me like his strength and begged me to let him be my prince in shining armor."

 

Nemo blinks. "Wow." he frowns in thought. "That might explain why he was so quick to jump to conclusions about you and Roman..." he thinks.

 

"Horny? Virtuous? Protective borderline on possessive? Yeah. I think restoring Roman's memories is causing him to get trapped in Roman's mindset."

 

Nemo nods. "I'll talk to him later." he looks up as Roman and Nico come down the stairs, both wearing their necklaces and beaming.

 

"Oh! I didn't know anyone else was down here." Nico smiles.

 

"Hey Virgil, you look like a mess. Bad night?"

 

Virgil blushes. "Uh- not... Bad just long."

 

"Oh? What happened?" Nico asks with concern.

 

"Logan is having character bleed from restoring Roman's memories." Nemo states and Virgil slaps his arm. "OW! What was that for!?"

 

"That was supposed to stay between us!"

 

"O-oh..." Nico frowns.

 

"Character bleed?" Roman raises an eyebrow.

 

Virgil blushes more. "Umm..."

 

Nemo opens his mouth and Virgil slaps his hand over it. Nemo raises a brow at Virgil who rapidly shakes his head before pulling his hand away from Nemo's mouth. Nemo sighs. "Like... He's getting caught up in your mindset, your perspective. When he assumed you and Virgil slept together, I'm sorry to say, but that is kind of along the lines of something you would do."

 

Roman makes an offended noise. "When have I ever?" Nico and Virgil look at each other.

 

"He doesn't remember." Nemo says matter of factly.

 

"Okay... Well... There's been... Two? Incidents involving me or Logan." Virgil says.

 

"You saw Logan put a flower in my hair and though he was cheating on Virgil with me. That was at Christmas."

 

"And then the other one I told you about." Virgil says quietly.

 

"Oh... Well sorry I get a little pro-" he flinches and freezes looking at nothing, but clearly looking at something.

 

"Roman?" Nico asks worried.

 

Virgil groans. "LOGAN!"

 

"What?" Nico asks.

 

"Logan's working on his memories." Virgil sinks out to Logan's domain. Logan is in the middle of it books flying around him. "Logan!" Virgil calls

 

Logan flinches and the books drop to the ground. He turns around. "Virgil!? You ruined my concentration." His hair looks too perfect, his clothes neatly press and unwrinkled, but the biggest change is that he's not wearing his glasses.

 

Virgil blinks. "Lo?" he carefully steps towards him. Nemo, Nico, and Roman rise up a moment later.

 

Logan taps his foot impatiently. "Yes? Look Virgil I'm in the mind of something." Roman looks at him and tilts his head.

 

Nico frowns. _'Like a Roman Logan fusion...'_ Nemo signals for them to stay back and goes next to Virgil.

 

"Yeah. I know, but you need a break. Please, love." Virgil reaches out a hand.

 

"No, I need to fix Roman. I'll break when I'm done." 

 

Roman whispers to Nico. "Double the stubbornness."

 

"You're becoming Roman!" 

 

Nemo places a hand on Virgil's shoulder for him to calm down. "Logan. Think. If you don't take a break to manage your own health, you have all the rest of Roman's memory to restore, plus Patton's. Now think about last night. Was that something you would do?"

 

Virgil blushes and hides behind Nemo. Logan thinks "I suppose that I was a little more passion last night."

 

"A LITTLE!?" Virgil blushes hard.

 

"Well you like it, so I don't see why your complaining."

 

"Because you don't! That's not you! Logan, we've been over this. I'm not doing anything that is going to make you uncomfortable in the moment or in the future." Virgil takes a step towards him. Nico frowns.

 

"I was perfectly fine with continuing, but you didn't want to."

 

"Logan your ace."

 

"Not anymore."

 

"Lo- please..." Nemo turns Virgil away and moves him towards Nico and Roman.

 

"I don't see what the big deal is? I'm helping Roman isn't that the important part?"

 

"Not when it causes you. Cure my self sacrificing trait. Logan you’re not supposed to be me. Your support to be you, the nerd."

 

"Well maybe I don't want to be the nerd. I'm not a robot Roman."

 

"No one said you are, but you aren't meant to be a copy either." Nemo says.

 

Nico nods. "You are you."

 

Logan groans "Fine I'll take a break."

 

Nemo relaxes. "Thank you. At least for breakfast?"

 

"Fine."

 

"Logan can you see?" Roman ask.

 

"I have contacts in." Logan smirks.

 

"Why not glasses?" Virgil asks quietly.

 

"Glasses are for nerds." 

 

Roman nods "Yup he's me Alright." Virgil's shoulders slump.

 

Nemo sighs. "Correction. The rest of the day. You're not working."

 

"Wha!? But-"

 

"No. Logan you are having character bleed. You're confusing your identity with Roman's and stressing Virgil." Nemo gestures to Virgil hiding behind his wings.

 

Logan frowns. "Virgil?" Virgil looks down.

 

"This isn't you..."

 

Logan takes a step forward to Virgil. "Virgil please look at me." Virgil looks up at him. Nemo steps back to give them space. Logan cups his face. "You really don't like this?"

 

Virgil shakes his head. "I want _you_. Not Roman..."

 

Logan takes a deep breath and gives him a quick kiss. "Ok love, after breakfast I'll come back up and start reading my perspective. That should get me out of Roman's mindset. Virgil smiles and hugs him. Logan holds him close.

 

Roman kisses Nico’s cheek. “Let’s get you some food." Roman leads her upstairs. Nemo goes with them.

 

Logan looks at Virgil. "Should I keep my hands to myself until I am myself?" He smirks

 

"Yes. Yes, you should." Virgil says seriously.

 

Logan chuckles and holds his hands up. "Ok love." He smirks

 

Virgil rolls his eyes and takes his hand. "Come on. I'm hungry." they sink out to the kitchen and find Sham cooking pancakes, Nemo watching him with a proud smile.

 

"Sup Dragon Prince." Logan waves.

 

Roman looks at Logan. "Wow it's like looking in a weird mirror." Nico snorts.

 

Sham looks surprised and glances at Roman. "Okay, what did you do?"

 

"I did nothing!" Roman throws his hands up. "Logan just got stuck in mindset for too long and is now acting like me." Logan chuckles.

 

Sham tilts his head at Logan before looking at Roman. "You do you worse. I like him better." he goes back to cooking.

 

"Agreed." Virgil smirks.

 

Logan rolls his eyes "I think I'm awesome either way."

 

"Oh! Logan before we fix you, you want to come questing with me? We can defeat the dragon witch." 

 

"Yes" Logan gets excited. 

 

"NO! NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Virgil holds Logan protectively. Sham laughs and Nemo chuckles.

 

"But Virgil" Logan and Roman whine.

 

“No!” Virgil glares between both of them.

 

Nico laughs. “I’ll go with you.”

 

“Neither will I.” Sham says.

 

"See Virgil I'll be fine." Logan assures

 

"Yeah I won't let him get hurt." Roman assures

 

"Don't baby me Roman I can handle myself." Logan crosses his arms.

 

“Wow.” Virgil shakes his head.

 

Patton comes down the stairs. "Morning Everyone."

 

"Hello Padre." Logan and Roman says at the same time.

 

"Oh. My. Gosh." Virgil leaves and falls face first on the couch.

 

Sham chuckles. "Bad morning, Pat."

 

Logan laughs "Oh come on Virgil it's not that bad." Logan goes over to him.

 

Patton looks at Nemo. "What's wrong with Virgil?"

 

"Nothing. I think... Logan is having character bleed from working on Roman's memories. He's stuck in Roman's mindset."

 

"Oh, I didn't notice but I also don't know him that well." Patton looks at Logan who sits on the couch and massages Virgil's head.

 

"I AM BEING FOLLOWED BY ROMANS!" Virgil groans into the couch.

 

"RAMENS!" Nemo shouts.

 

"TØPRAMEN!" Virgil shouts back.

 

Sham groans. "Twenty One Pilots is the best band ever." Nemo and Virgil screech in offended cat and bird noises. Nico cheers. Logan and Roman laugh.

 

Nemo falls to the ground. "I have been murdered. Sham, how could you betray me like this!?" he wails dramatically.

 

Sham rolls his eyes. "Trench is the best album."

 

"NOOO!!! STOP!" Nemo holds his chest.

 

"No, actually the self-titled album is the best."

 

"AHHHHH!!!" Virgil screams from the commons. "WELL- IMAGINE DRAGONS SUCKS TOO!"

 

Sham gasps. "GIVE IT BACK!" Logan laughs and holds Virgil.

 

Patton giggles and sits down. "Oh, hey it's nice to see you two back together."

 

Roman smiles and kisses Nico's face. "Yes, it is." Nico smiles and holds him lovingly.

 

Sham hisses. "AT LEAST MY BAND IS DEAD!"

 

Virgil shoots up and glares at Sham. "Ohh... that's low..." Nemo admits, but smirks. Logan rubs Virgil's back smirks at the interaction.

 

"How. Dare-" Sham whistles a G note. Virgil falls.

 

Nemo laughs. "RIP Virgil."

 

Nico snickers at them. "I think Sham won."

 

Logan holds onto Virgil. He snickers "You ok love?"

 

"I'MMMM NOOOOOOTTT OOOOOOOOOOKAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!" Virgil scream-sings.

 

Logan kisses his head. "I can make you ok."

 

Virgil blushes. "Lo..." Logan continues to pepper kiss him.

 

Sham finishes cooking and turns the stove off. "Can someone get Terra and George, please?" He starts setting out plates.

 

Nico gasps. "I'll make shakes!" She runs into the kitchen and starts grabbing jars of Crofters.

 

Roman smirks "Hey Logan, Virgil isn't on the menu!"

 

"How do you know? You’re not the chief."

 

"I'll get them." Patton heads upstairs.

 

Virgil blushes hard. "L-Logan..."

 

Nemo comes over and picks Virgil up, taking him away. "Sham is and he says no." Virgil holds onto Nemo and hides his face.

 

Logan crosses his arms. "Joy killer" Nemo shrugs and carries Virgil to the table.

 

Sham pokes his head out. "Isn't it 'kill joy'?"

 

"It's whatever I want it to be." Logan gets up and tries to sit next to Virgil.

 

Roman just smirks "This is very entertaining to watch."

 

"Maybe for you..." Virgil mumbles.

 

Nemo lets him but watches him closely. "PSA, Logan..." He uses a warning tone.

 

Logan rolls his eyes. Patton comes down with Terra and George. They see Logan and tills their heads. "Papa?"

 

Logan smiles at George and picks him up. "How is my beautiful son?" Logan kisses his cheek. George giggles. Virgil looks up and smiles softly at them.

 

A blender sounds from the kitchen while Sham carries out three plates of pancakes. "Plain, chocolate chip, blueberry." He points to each and smiles with pride.

 

Nemo beams. "Thank you, Sham. It smells delicious!" He sits down.

 

Logan sits George down. Terra sits down but still stares at Logan. "Where are your glasses?"

 

"Glasses are for nerds." Logan and Roman says. 

 

Terra looks at them. "Is this some type of joke?" Virgil gets up and goes into the kitchen. He comes back and drops an ice cube down Roman's shirt.

 

"HE'S MY BEAUTIFUL NERD!" He screeches and sits back down .Roman screeches and shakes the cube out. Logan laughs and kisses Virgil's cheek.

 

"Logan is having character bleed from working on Roman's memories. He's stuck in Roman's mindset right now." Nemo explains, smirking at Roman.Virgil grins.

 

Nico comes out. "MY LOVE! WHAT HAS HAPPENED!?" She wails, smirking.

 

Terra nods "So we have two Roman's?"

 

"Basically." Roman shivers. Virgil chuckles. Sham rolls his eyes "Virgil put an ice cube down my shirt for no reason."

 

" _No reason_." Virgil mocks. Nico looks at him before leaving. Virgil curls into Logan. "I feel like I should be scared..."

 

Logan holds onto him. "Why?" Virgil points at Nico in the kitchen. "I won't let her touch you." Logan nuzzles him. Nemo chuckles.

 

"RevANGE." Sham giggles.

 

"It's called 'revenge' and it's best served cold." Nemo smirks.

 

"BUT IT CAN BE EASILY REHEATED! IN THE MICROWAVE OF EVIAL!" Sham grins.

 

"Well I think your warranty's about to expire!"

 

"MAYBE I GOT AN EXTENDED WARRANTY!"

 

"WARRANTY'S ARE INVALID IF YOU DON'T USE THE PRODUCT FOR ITS INTENDED PURPOSE!"

 

"Ladies your both pretty can I go home now?" Roman and Logan say together. 

 

Terra blinks "That's creepy." Nemo and Sham break out into laughter. Virgil shakes his head. 

 

Nico comes out and places a Crofter's shake in front of Virgil. "Here you go."

 

"Oh. Thanks Ni-" Nico shoves a napkin with jelly on Virgil's face and quickly runs, laughing. Virgil sits there a moment in shock before slowly pulling the napkin off, jelly smeared all over his face. Sham and Nemo laugh and applaud. Logan gets a dangerous look. Roman quickly covers Terra's eyes as Logan licks the jelly on his face. Virgil shivers and bites his lip, closing his eyes.

 

Nemo gets up and pulls Logan away. Logan pouts "Nemo" he whines. Sham holds George, facing him away.

 

"Stop. Not at the table." Nemo says

 

Virgil shivers more and quickly wipes his face. "Preferable not at all till you're back to normal..."

 

Logan continues to pout. Roman shakes his head and stands up. He picks up Logan's plate. "Library now." 

 

"Roman I can behave." 

 

"No, you can't. I like teases way too much and Virgil is way too easy to tease. Library now." Roman shoves the plate in his hands.

 

Virgil curls up slightly. Nico comes out with a washcloth and hands it to him. "Sorry. I didn't know..." She whispers with a frown.

 

Virgil shakes his head and takes the washcloth, cleaning himself up. "No, it's fine."

 

Nemo grabs his plate before taking Logan's hand and sinking out to the Library. Roman rubs Virgil's back. "Sorry about that."

 

"It's okay. Really." Virgil hands the washcloth back to Nico who rinses it in the sink before coming back and sitting down.

 

Terra continues eating. "Two Romans are a nightmare." He chuckles Roman makes an offended noise. 

 

"Agreed." Virgil smirks. Nico snorts.

 

Sham glances at Patton. "How do you feel?"

 

Patton shrugs "I would have more of a reaction if I knew how Logan was normally like." Sham nods and eats. He glances at George and smiles at him being more alert and active.

...

Nemo rises up with Logan in the Library. He sits Logan down before sitting across from him and eating his pancake. Logan puffs and eats. "I don't get what the big deal is."

 

 _'Oh my gosh I am literally dealing with another Roman.'_ "Terra doesn't like PSA and besides, Virgil doesn't want it right now. Also, George was there.”

 

"Oh right, forgot about that but come on I had to! He looked so cute and I love it when he gets flustered."

 

"No. You really didn't have to. That behavior should be saved for private time." Nemo says and looks at him. "Start reading your books."

 

Logan puffs and dark blue books fly towards him. He opens them and his eyes move quickly. "This will take some time."

 

"That's fine." Nemo continues to eat, pulling out his phone and going to YouTube.

 

3 hours later Logan's books fly back, and he blinks. Nemo looks up at him. "How do you feel?"He pulls an earbud out.

 

"I feel like I have some apologizing to do." Logan summons his glasses and puts them on.

 

Nemo smirks. "Good to have you back, Lo."

 

"Good to be back but first." One of Logan's books come back to him and he picks up a black marker. "There are some things I don't need to know about." Nemo laughs. Logan blushes and starts marking things out.

 

"So how was it?" Nemo can't help himself. "Being Roman?"

 

"I a lot more confident but also a lot more obvious to his surroundings. Oh, and horny so horny." Nemo chuckles. "You laugh but it's true my mind was just Virgil every time I saw him. How Roman keeps his hands off Nico at all is beyond me."

 

"Well, can't yell at him too much now, can you?" Nemo smirks.

 

"No, I can still yell at him." Logan sighs and closes the book. "That's better." The book flies off.

 

Nemo shakes his head and stands. "So, off to find Virgil?"

 

"I just hope I didn't make Virgil or anyone too uncomfortable."Logan stands up.

 

"I think Virgil was more concerned about your comfort." Nemo says. "And Sham and Roman took care of Terra and George, so you're good."

 

Logan nods "Virgil is good at making sure I don't do anything like that. He knows me well even when I sometimes don't."

 

Nemo smiles softly. "I'm glad. He loves you a lot."

 

"And I love him. I don't think the others would be able to keep their hands off me when I get like that. I respect his ability to 'keep it in the pants'." Nemo smirks and nods before he suddenly gasps and starts giggling with joy, close to crying."What?"

 

"I just figured out what I'm going to do for mine and Patton's anniversary." Nemo bounces in place, beaming.

 

"Oh, what is it?" Nemo grins and snaps his fingers. Logan smirks "Ok let's go." Logan starts walking upstairs.

 

Nemo changes back. "I need one final touch before I see him." He can't stop giggling.

 

"Well I think he will be ecstatic." Logan enters his room. Nemo follows him. Virgil is laying on Logan's bed, watching his phone. Nemo nods encouragingly at Logan before heading out. Logan clears his throat. "Virgil."

 

Virgil looks up and pulls his earbuds out. "Oh. Logan?" he sits up and watches Logan carefully.

 

Logan fidgets with his glasses "Yes I'm in the right mindset."

 

Virgil slowly smiles. "You found your right mind?" He giggles.

 

Logan smirks "Yes, I found my right mind." Logan sits on his bed. Virgil hugs him. Logan hugs him back "I want to apologize for my behavior."

 

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're back." Virgil relaxes.

 

"Me too, Roman is so fucking horny." Virgil bursts out laughing. "It's so true I swear Roman can't keep it in his pants to save his life." Virgil laughs harder. "Also, I'm sorry but I look great in glasses."

 

Virgil grins. "Yes. Yes, you do."

 

"I can't believe I did that last night. Are you ok?" 

 

“What? Oh yeah, I’m fine. I just didn’t want you doing something you would regret.”

 

"I love you for that. Always thinking about what I really want and don't want." Logan kisses his head.

 

Virgil smiles and leans on him. “I love you too, my star. But I do have a question...”

 

"Yes?

 

“The um... foot thing?” Virgil looks sheepish.

 

"Oh that, that was me."

 

“Oh. Okay.” Virgil blushes more.

 

"I think it's perfect. Being able to give you that type of pleasure without having to touch your dick. I love it." Logan nuzzles Virgil. Virgil blushes hard Logan smirks "I was serious though, no one touches your feet." Logan pokes his nose.

 

Virgil shivers. “Yes sir...” Logan purrs. Virgil curls into him, smiling. He chuckles. “But the ground touches my feet…”

 

Logan holds him warmly. He rolls his eyes. "If you want. I would like to try something. How do you feel about not using the bathroom all day?"

 

Virgil moans. “I’d have to drink less over a longer period to make it...”

 

"If you're up to it." Logan smirks as he nuzzles him. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

 

“Umm...” Virgil thinks. “Maybe later... I think I need to rest after yesterday. Maybe tomorrow?”

 

"Ok love."

 

Virgil smiles and kisses Logan’s cheek. “I look forward to it, sir...” he says lowly.

 

"Virgil." Logan whines and kisses him.

 

Virgil chuckles. “You know... I’ve never done you before...”

 

"I don't have kinks and climaxing doesn't impress me." Logan shrugs.

 

“I meant holding. If you want. Or no?”

 

"Oh..." he thinks "I'm good." 

 

“Okay, star.” Virgil nuzzles him.


	35. Happy Anniversary

Nemo knocks on Patton’s door before snapping his fingers. Patton opens his door. He sees a small puppy with a light blue and yellow bow on its head and a note tied to its collar. Its bi colored eyes look at him with joy as his tail wags."AWWWW" Patton bends down and takes the note. He pets the puppy as he reads the note.

 

_‘Happy Anniversary my honeybee. I love you so much. You are my Nemo and I would travel the big blue ocean to find you.’_

 

Patton smiles. "AWWWWWW" Patton scoops Nemo up and rubs his belly. Nemo yaps happily and his back leg scratches himself. Patton giggles and goes back to his room. He starts scratching his body all over. "Who's a good puppy? You are, you are." Patton coos. Nemo closes his eyes, still scratching himself. He’s so happy right now. He licks Patton’s face. Patton giggles and continues his attack. "I love you so much Nemo."

 

Nemo yaps to say ‘I love you too’. Patton holds him close and nuzzles him. Nemo nuzzles him with his cold wet nose. Patton giggles and doesn't mind. He scratches behind his ear.Nemo’s back leg starts moving again. Patton giggles uncontrollable "I'm so happy." Nemo nods in agreement. "Did you take your meds today?" Nemo nods, out of it. Patton smiles and continues to pet and scratching him. Nemo lays his head down, happily accepting it all. Patton sighs "You are very cute." Patton boops his nose Nemo licks Patton’s finger. Patton smiles "Ok come on I want to talk to you." Nemo rolls his eyes and transforms back, smirking. Patton hugs him. "You’re still a cute puppy." He giggles.

 

Nemo chuckles and kisses his cheek. “I have something else for you downstairs.”

 

"Oh?" Patton looks exited Nemo smiles and sits up, carrying Patton bridal style. Patton blushes and giggles hold onto him. Nemo beams and carries him downstairs. In the kitchen there’s a cake with light blue frosting and ‘Happy Anniversary’ written in yellow icing. Pawprints and snakes circle the sides. Nemo sets Patton down. Patton squeals. "Nemo it looks amazing!" Nemo smiles wide and gets two plates out. Patton picks up a knife and cuts two pieces of the cake.

 

Nemo slides the plates under the slices."Thanks" Patton smiles "Oh! Chocolate my favorite!"

 

Nemo giggles happily and kisses his forehead.“I know.”

 

Patton takes a bite and hums. He beams "This is amazing!"

 

Nemo smiles and takes a bite of his as well. “I’m glad.” Patton smiles and kisses his hand. Nemo purrs and sets his plate down, gently kissing Patton on the lips. Patton kisses him back and hums.

 

Nemo takes a bit of frosting and boops Patton’s nose with a smirk. Patton giggles and does the same back. He then licks it off. Nemo blushes and licks Patton’s off, chuckling.

 

Patton giggles "I love you."

 

“I love you too.” Nemo smiles and lifts Patton’s chin, kissing him lovingly. Patton kisses him back passionately. Nemo hums, holding him close. He pulls back slightly. “You taste like frosting.” He smirks.

 

Patton giggles "So do you." Patton kisses him again. Nemo hums and leans back against the counter. Patton smiles and lifts him up into the counter. Nemo closes his eyes and moans softly. Patton kisses him and holds his thighs Nemo plays with Patton’s tongue, but stays submissive. Patton hums as he massages his thighs. Nemo moans and wraps his legs around him. Patton smiles and kisses his neck. Nemo gasps and runs his hand through Patton’s hair. Patton nibbles at his neck. Nemo’s eyes flutter closed and he rocks into Patton. Patton giggles and licks his neck.

 

Nemo’s breathing quickens. “H-honeybee...” Patton sucks his collar bone. Nemo throws his head back and moans. Patton touches his crotch. Nemo bucks into him.

 

Patton smiles "I'm in the mood." He whispers into his ear.

 

Nemo pants. “I couldn’t tell.” He smirks and sinks them out to Patton’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this one. We have up to story 15 finished so I will be powering those out quickly. The next one is going to get heated. Lot of Logan drama but what else is new? These character never get a break. I blame us XD, in any case I hope you have a great day and happy reading!-Terra


End file.
